Bitter Sweet Symphony
by I'mwiththevampires08
Summary: Rose and Edward make a bet. Will the school playboy be able to turn Bella into a vixen and get James to ask her out to prom? Will Edward make a good teacher and teach Bella everything she needs to know? Oh yes, there will be lemons! All human, OOC and Can
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED. I WISH I DID THOUGH.**

**Summary: Rose and Edward make a bet. Will the school playboy be able to turn Bella into a vixen and get James to ask her out to prom? Will Edward make a good teacher and teach Bella everything she needs to know? Oh yes, there will be lemons! All human, OOC and Cannon pairing. Rated M**

**AN: Okay folks, so this story came to me one day and I think it'll be a good story. I need you guys to review so that I'll know to continue. I've already got the first 5 chapters written out, but I need to know you guys want this. This is the prologue and I'm basing it off my most favorite song, Bitter Sweet Symphony by The Verve. If you haven't heard it, shame on you. I've written the words out in this chapter as they will be important to the story. Please, if you have time, go to youtube and type in the name and the artist. The video should play for you.**

**I'm looking forward to hearing from all of my regulars out there. I hope that this story does as well as So, this is love?. And don't worry, I'm still going to be faithful to that story too. I've got big plans for that!**

**And now, the prologue...**

(If listening to the music, start it now, before reading this.)

EPOV

What have I become? How did I become so twisted? How did I even get here?

The things that mattered before, no longer matter. I don't even know myself anymore.

What have I done? What have I created?

All of this is my fault, and now, I've created another me.

How could I have done that?!

I was nothing but a joke. I see that now.

Is it too late to change? Can I change?

I've been doing this for so long, I don't think I can.

I'm a jerk. I'm an ass hole and I know that now.

Can anything be repaired to the way it was?

I just want things to go back to the way it was.

That's impossible. I deserve what I get. I know I do.

Shit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony, that's life_

_Trying to make ends meet, _

_your a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places _

_where all the friends meet yeah_

_No change I can change, I can change, I can change_

_Well I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold_

_But I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

_Well I've never prayed _

_but tonight I'm on my knees, yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that _

_recognize the pain in me yeah_

_I'll let the melody shine _

_let it cleanse my mind I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean _

_and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change I can change, I can change, I can change_

_Well I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold_

_And I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

_I can't change (no, no)_

_I can't change (no, no)_

_Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony, that's life_

_Trying to make ends meet, _

_trying to find some money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places _

_where all the friends meet yeah_

_You know I can change, I can change, I can change_

_But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold_

_And I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

_I can't change, my mold, _

_no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body,_

_No, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only _

_road I've ever been down_

_I'll take you down the only_

_road I've ever been down_

_Been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Have you ever been down?_

_Have you ever been down?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Okay guys, like I said, the tone of the story will be based off of my favorite song. Go on to chapter one and let me know what you guys think. Review!!**


	2. Rose

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED I OWN NOT. I'M JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH THEM FOR YOUR PLEASURE...**

**AN: Okay folks, chapter 1. Listen, for those of you with sensitive minds and eyes, please do not read this story. It is full of sexual lingo and acts. I do not need hate reviews telling me you don't like this. I've warned you, so do not blame me. If you're like me and enjoy some good smut and lemons, well then, read on.**

**Review, Review, Review. Let me know if I should even bother with this story guys. Thanks!**

_Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony, that's life_

_Trying to make ends meet, _

_your a slave to money then you die_

RPOV

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Wake-up! We don't want to be late on our first day of school as Seniors!" I heard the sounds of Alice yelling in the distance, seemingly coming closer and closer. _This can't be a dream_, I thought _This has to be a nightmare._ Then I remembered, first day of school. I slowly opened up my eyes to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at me. Alice.

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn chipper all the time? Do you realize it's 7 in the morning? How do you wake up with so much energy?" I couldn't stand her so early in the morning.

Alice cocked her head to the side and said, "Jasper silly."

At that moment, Jasper decided to show up at my room. "I came to see if I could rescue Emmett from what I 'm sure will be a very active morning."

Emmett poked his head up from the other side of the bed and said, "You're a lifesaver Jazz. Let's go." He leaned over and gave me a swift kiss on my lips as he jumped over me to get out of bed.

I groaned and stretched as I tried to make myself get out of bed. Alice followed me into the bathroom to do her make-up. Apparently, she had already showered. I stripped off my clothes and got in.

"So, what's on the agenda for school today Ali?"

"Today, we're going to show Bella around the school and show her the ropes. I think we've all got a few classes together and if we don't, well, we can switch them so we do." Alice said, matter-of-factly.

Isabella Swan, or Bella as she liked to be called, was our new next door neighbor. Like us, she was filthy rich - her dad being the CEO of some business or other while her mom was the great actress Renee Swan. Unlike us, the girl doesn't have a clue in fashion. Her hair is always up in a ponytail and her wardrobe consists of t-shirts and jeans and no make-up. She was nice enough though and we girls hit it off right away. We were as thick as thieves since then. Even Emmett and Jasper loved her. Edward though...well, that fucker is another story. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him.

"Alice, we've got to keep an eye on Bella while at school. You know all those snooty girls will eat her alive." I knew all too well how bitchy the girls at school could be.

"As long as she stays with us, she'll be fine. You know no one messes with us Rosalie. We will claim her as part of the Cullen Gang."

I thought about what she said as I stepped out and towel dried off. No one ever messed with the Cullen Gang. I hated that we were named after Edward. Even though we knew there were two Cullen brothers, the name had obviously stood for Edward. How had he changed so much in so little time? The old Edward that we knew, loved and joked with was gone. All we were left with was an arrogant, snobby and egotistical immitation of him. And because of that, we were the highest you could get on the social ladder at the private school we all attended. We were going to bring Bella in by association, like they did Alice, Jasper and myself. The problem was that Bella was not part of the norm there. She was totally different. Which is not necessarily bad, it was just a sure way to get your innocent ass noticed and picked on and I knew Bella wanted no part of that . Try as Alice might, Bella refused to change her style.

"Are we meeting her somewhere?" I asked, while quickly trying to put on make-up.

"No, she's coming here, she should be here any minute."

Sure enough, the doorbell rang and Bella was ushered into my room by Jasper. Alice took one look at her and let out a shriek. I knew it was coming.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR BELLA!" Alice yelled.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I wear this all the time." Poor Bella looked confused. I'd feel sorry for her but I agreed with Alice.

"Exactly! That's why you can't wear that Bella. I mean honestly, an AC/DC t-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes?!" Alice practically spit out the last couple of words.

"Well, it's not designer, true, but I don't care. And no, I will not put on a skirt, so don't ask. I'm already going to have to wear one from here on out so don't even bother." We were going to school in regular clothes but were buying our uniform blouses and skirts at school today. We were expected to wear them tomorrow.

I snickered as I looked at Alice in the mirror while putting on my mascara. _The little pixie might've just finally met her match_, I thought.

"You just wait Bella Swan. The time will come when you'll need a wardrobe change and you'll remember me. Mark my words." Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you, your brother/paramour is outside and said to get your pretty little ass out there this instant, or we're going to be late." Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes. Emmett loved to use the term brother with me even though technically he was only my step-brother. I personally think he had a screw loose in his brain. He never failed to tell people in public that I was his sister and then kiss me passionately when they least expected it. The new kids at school were always speechless and everyone at school thought we were incestuous. Whatever. I knew the truth. I did have to admit, watching people's reactions were funny. Especially for parties our parents hosted. Of course, Esme and Dad were not amused.

Alice and I gathered our belongings and headed out the door. Emmett and Jasper were already in the jeep waiting for us.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

"He always rides in his own car. He doesn't understand the meaning of the term 'family bonding.'" I said.

"I think the two of you bonded with him quite enough, thank you very much." said Emmett eyeing me and Alice.

"Amen to that brother. Amen to that." replied Jasper.

Alice, Bella and I snorted with laughter. We couldn't help it. The boys were so cute when they were jealous. But they knew not to be jealous of Edward. Alice and I had truly found our soulmates. Now, it was time to help Bella find hers. Edward would never find his. He was a lost cause.

We reached the school in plenty of time and made our ways to our lockers. All of our lockers were in the same area, and with a little bit of persuasion, Bella's was here as well. It's times like these when we realized that money does make the world go round.

"So, what do our schedules look like?" Alice said. We all took them out and glanced over at them. It turned out that we each had a class with Bella. Jasper had history, Emmett had math, Alice had gym and I had English. This is perfect! Now we can each take turns looking out for her, I thought.

"What are we all looking at?" Edward said, joining our little group. I rolled my eyes._ Joy, the Sex God himself has decided to grace us with his presence._

"Hey Edward," said Emmett. "We're all just looking at our schedules to see who has classes with Bella. You know, to help her around campus."

"Oh, so who's got classes with her?"

"We all do" said Alice. "Let's check your schedule Edward."

We snatched up his schedule and took a look at it. "Brace yourself Bella," I said, "You have Biology with Edward." Bella didn't say anything. She just stood there, extremely quiet. She knew why I didn't care for Edward much.

"Jealous Rosalie?" smirked Edward.

"You wish jack-ass." I sneered at him.

"You break my heart Rosalie. Anyway, I'd take it personally if I knew you meant it. But I know you love me."

"Oh, you have a heart? You could've fooled me." I said.

"Rose...drop it please. Not now." Emmett whispered.

I sighed in frustration. It didn't help matters when we all saw him saunter over to Lauren and then ass grab her.

"I know Rosalie, I miss the old Edward too." said Alice. She looked so disappointed and sad.

I turned on Emmett. "He's your brother, don't you ever say anything to him?"

"What do you want me to say Rosalie? 'Dude, stop dating all these chicks because one day it'll come back and bite you on the ass?"

"Yes!" I said exasperated. I mean, it was clean and clear.

"Rose, you and Alice already do enough of that. He doesn't need to hear it from us too." Jasper said.

"Yeah, besides, he doesn't listen. He's so stubborn that way." Emmett added.

I sighed and realized once again that Edward was a lost cause. I kissed Emmett quickly and grabbed Bella by the arm.

"Come on, we've got about ten minutes till English, but I don't want you to be late for class on your first day."

As we were walking, I noticed that Bella was lost in her thoughts. I turned to her and said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She looked up at me and smiled. She shook her head and said, "It's nothing Rose."

"Well, if it's something that you want to ask, please by all means, don't let shyness stop you." I said grinning so that she'd know I was open to her.

"It's just, I didn't know Edward the way he was before, so I can't really miss him. But I was wondering, if you guys say he's changed so much, what changed him?"

I had to stop and think about that for a minute. I wasn't exactly sure at what point Edward changed. "I don't really know Bella. I don't even know why it happened or when. I just know that all too soon, I was looking at a totally different Edward than the one he was before. I think it was this whole competition with James thing that he's got going. All this attention has really gone to his head, not to mention he's got his looks too."

I looked at her to see if she had understood, but she once again looked lost into her own thoughts. _Man, this girl thinks too much_. "What else Bella?"

"It's too embarrassing. Never mind."

I saw the look on her face and thought I knew where this was going. "Is this about me and Alice?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "You don't have to tell me Rose if you don't want."

"Nah, it's really no secret Bella. Jasper and Emmett know everything, as much as they didn't want to. Alice and I knew we would feel better if we came clean."

"Well, it's just, did you guys have sex with the new Edward or the old?"

I started laughing when she said it like that. It sounded so weird. Like a lab experiment gone wrong.

"Well, Alice has known Emmett and Edward for a long, long time. Back to middle school I think. Anyway, they were freshman in high school when it happened. Alice had just started to become Ms. Popularity and hanging out with Emmett and Edward only enhanced it. That's when the boys found out about the legendary King of Fuck title from the senior classmen and started working on their resume, I guess you could say." I sighed deeply and then continued. "Alice didn't mind being on Edward's list at all. In fact, she thought of it more as a favor. Well, Edward's mother Esme, and my father Carlisle were dating at this time. But we lived about 3 hours away. When they decided to get married during the summer after their freshman year, Jasper and I moved in with Edward's family. I knew he had a brother named Emmett, but he wasn't around. He had gone to England for a trip that he took with a group of his friends. That summer, Edward and I bonded. Or, I had thought we did. Of course, Jasper and Alice were a couple instantly. So, about a week before Emmett came home, Edward and I decided to go all the way. He had told me about his list, and at the time, I figured, what the hell, right? Well, then Emmett came home, and I felt this instant connection with him. We've been together ever since. Emmett has been really good about the whole thing. He doesn't harbor any resentment toward Edward at all. He loves him completely and Edward loved the fact that I had finally found someone. But, though try as I might, he won't take my name off his list. I don't really blame him. I mean, I knew what I was getting into. I just hadn't expected to find true love so soon."

Bella looked at me smiling. "Thank you Rosalie. I understand you guys so much better now. I wish I would've known the old Edward too. Maybe we could've gotten along."

"Yeah, maybe." I looked at my watch and realized we had 2 minutes left. "Come on, lets go find a seat."

Needless to say, I found a seat next to Bella.

We passed along the time pretty nicely. I found out that Bella was very good in English class which was a plus for me because it's one of my worst classes. When it was over we walked out together and found Jasper leaning up against the wall waiting for us. Or Bella actually.

"Hey Bella, ready for your next class?" he said.

"Sure! It's history right? Man Jazz, I hope your pretty good in that subject because that's my least favorite. It's so boring." Bella had struck a nerve with Jasper without even realizing it.

He looked at her like she was a monster. "Your joking, right Bella? Please tell me you were kidding."

She looked at me nervously and I just rolled my eyes at Jasper, letting her know he was being a dork. "Um, should I be?" she asked Jasper uncertainly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you have a lot to learn my child. Oh the things I can teach you."

I laughed at Jasper and said, "You'd better not let Alice hear you say that, or she might think the wrong thing."

"What?" he asked innocently. "At least it would stay in the family, right?"

"What would stay in the family?" Alice had impecable timing.

"Oh, uh, nothing sweetie. I was just talking to Rose." I had to laugh, he was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Rose, what was he saying?"

I looked up toward Jasper and he was making hand signals trying to tell me to cut it.

"He was telling Bella that he could teach her many things." I said to her, smirking at Jasper. He put his head down, defeated.

"Oh he did, did he? Well Jasper, I don't blame you. Bella's pretty hot stuff underneath the baggy clothes, unibrow and unruly hair. I'd do her in a heartbeat if she'd let me."

I couldn't tell whose reaction was funnier, Bella or Jaspers. Bella looked like she had gotten the biggest shock in her life while Jasper looked like he had opened up the best Christmas present ever. They both said at the same time, "Really?"

Alice nodded her head vigorously up and down. "Oh sure. Rose and I have both talked about it. We thought it would be fun to try out our first lesbian experience with her. Every girl has one. And we chose Bella." She said it so matter-of-factly, without blinking an eye. That's why I loved her.

"Uhm Jasper? Shouldn't you take Bella to History? You guys are gonna be late."

He walked away in a stupor. I swear I saw Bella pinch him at least twice before his legs really started to get going.

"Alice, you are so bad, you little pixie."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he thinks we're joking. No need to correct him though."

"Of course not. But it'll be good to tease him with.

We went our seperate ways and went to our morning classes.

By the time I knew it, it was lunch time. Our group had a table all to ourselves. I made my way there and noticed that Emmett and Bella were already there. Alice and Jasper followed me in about three minutes later.

"Hey Bella, how was your class?" I said, looking at the food Emmett had gotten us. Sloppy joes...yummy.

"It went really well. I had no idea Emmett was so good in math." She looked at him in awe.

"What many people don't know is that Emmett could be class valedictorian if he chose to."

"Yeah, but I don't choose too, so drop it."

"Well Emmett, I'm impressed. Now I know who to go to for help in math and history." said Bella.

I glanced up at the cafeteria door and saw Edward walk in. So did everyone else.

"Ten bucks says Edward doesn't sit with us during lunch today." said Jasper, talking to Emmett of course.

"Deal. I say he'll come and sit down at least once with us." replied Emmett. My poor boyfriend was going to lose out on ten bucks. He had way to much faith in his brother.

At that moment, Edward waved at us and walked toward a table full of girls. _Figures._

Jasper turned toward Emmett and said, "You owe me."

"Lunch isn't over yet, we've still got time." Apparently, Emmett still held out hope.

We ate our lunch talking about our classes and homework and what not. It was almost time to go when I said, "Hey Bella, don't be too hurt if Edward doesn't get you for class okay?" I didn't want her thinking it was anything personal.

"Of course not Rosalie. I'm pretty sure he'll forget. Besides, I can find it myself." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright, guys, warning bell just rang and I have no interest in being late," said Alice. We all got up and cleared our table off. Bella ran into her friend Angela and headed off to her next class. I concentrated on getting through my afternoon classes.

Needless to say, Edward never came. Jasper won.

**AN: So? Curious for more? Please let me know. Review and tell me. Yes, no? Thanks a bunch! **

**Also, I need your ideas. Do you have anything you'd like me to cover of Edward teaching Bella anything? Anything at all. Remember, this is supposed to be a sexual story, so don't be afraid with your ideas. I've got some, but maybe you guys want to throw something in of your own. Speak now or forever hold your peace!**


	3. Edward

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…THERE, I GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY.**

**AN: So, I have to say I'm super happy with the reviews I got for this story. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! If you reviewed, then you knew that this chapter was going to be all in Edward's point of view. If you guys review again, then I'll let you know a little something about the next chapter as well. **

**My thanks to 4theluvofMary, my review whore extraordinaire, and to mischief-maker1, my fellow smut lover. The both of you are freakin awesome!**

**This is to my fellow readers: I did not get any review regarding things that you wanted Edward to teach Bella sexually. Now, if it was me (and it is) then I'd have a list full of things…but I didn't get anything. Don't be shy folks. If your not comfortable with a review, then PM me. I want to make sure that my thoughts are aligned with you guys. **

**So, I look forward to your reviews about how you enjoyed my version of Edward. Just be careful because there is a hint of Dirty Eddie… I'm just sayin.**

**Hale yeah!**

EPOV

I woke up to the start of a new day at school. First day of my senior year. _This year, I'm going to win the title. It belongs to me. I would have it completely if it wasn't for James. Damn him._ I got up quickly and headed to the bathroom. I needed to get to school early and make my rounds with all my adoring fans. I knew that I was the most sought after guy in our school - it was common knowledge that every girl there wanted to sleep with me. But that was the point of THE LIST. Only certain girls made it on there. And they gladly gave their names to be placed on that list, to be added in school history as one of the girls worthy enough to make it to that years top guys LIST. Unfortunately, there was another contender this year for the title of King of Fuck and that happened to be James. Only he had as many names as I did, many of them the same girls that I had on my own list. But I had two special names that he didn't. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, the two most sought after girls in all of school history. And I knew, without a doubt that there was no way in hell they'd sleep with James when they have Emmett and Jasper. I was lucky though. I got to them before Emmett and Jasper did.

I quickly walked out of the house and jumped in my car. I'd meet my family there. I thought about them. Emmett my extremely smart, extremely goofy big brother, Alice our eccentric funny neighbor, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, my step brother and step sister by my mother's re-marriage and the new addition to our family, Bella Swan, our slightly weird and different neighbor. They were all my family, even though technically, I screwed two members of said family. I guess that didn't sound right when put that way.

I thought about Rosalie. She was so bitter. But I understood why. She really didn't want her name on my list. Now that she'd found her true love, she wanted to remove that part of her life. But not just for her, she wanted it for Alice as well. What she didn't understand was that I needed their names, their credibility. The way I figure it, they understood what they were getting themselves into when we slept together. They can't back out now. It wasn't fair to me. I had to try to make her understand that and soon. The king was chosen on prom night and would be announced and placed into the history books of the school. I kept my list of names hidden well. No one knew where it was, not even my family. I didn't trust anyone with it...that was my life. When you've got so much money you could sit on, the only thing you've got to protect is your pride and reputation and I was nothing without those.

I pulled into my parking spot and headed toward my locker. On my way there, I spotted Jessica with her buddies. I pulled her off to the side to talk to her. She came, of course. "How are you doing today Jess?"

"Oh I'm fine now that you're here Edward" she said, staring at me through her glazed over eyes. _Man, I love the effect I had on women._

"So, are we on for Thursday, or what?" I said, knowing full well she couldn't say no to me.

"Of course, Edward. At seven right?"

"Right," I said, I leaned down and gave her a deep kiss and then told her I'd see her Thursday. She practically ran back to her friends and started telling them she had a date with me. I smiled.

I continued walking till I got to my locker and pulled out the books I would need for the day. Not that I really needed them. I mean, I knew I could pass all of my classes with flying colors. But I also knew the teacher's would be irked if I knew more than they did. So I played it cool.

On my way to class, I noticed my family all huddled around in a group. I wondered what they were up to.

"What are we looking at?" I said as I made my way to their group. Rose looked less than pleased at seeing me with them. I started to wonder if they wanted to disassociate themselves with me. _Nah, couldn't be. Why would they? I was the coolest and hottest guy in school. _I thought. Then I started thinking about James. Bastard. That title will be mine. I shook my head to clear it and tried to listen to what Emmett was telling me.

"We're all just looking at our schedules to see who has classes with Bella. You know, to help her around campus." Well, that was nice of them.

"Oh, so who's got classes with her?"

"We all do," said Alice. "Let's check your schedule Edward."

Before I knew it, my schedule was snatched from my hands and everyone was comparing my schedule to Bella's. Then Rosalie opened her mouth and said, "Brace yourself Bella, you have biology with Edward." Biology huh? Not bad I guess. One class with Bella would go by pretty quickly. I just hate the tone Rosalie had in her voice when it came to me. If I didn't know deep down she loved and cared for me, it would've really bugged me.

"Jealous Rosalie?" I said, trying to get a rise out of her. It worked.

"You wish jack-ass," she said, practically sneering at me.

"You break my heart Rosalie. Anyway, I'd take it personally if I knew you meant it. But I know you love me."

"Oh, you have a heart? You could've fooled me" she said. I rolled my eyes and averted my attention else where. _Oh, there's Lauren._ I heard Emmett tell Rosalie something or other as I walked away. It didn't matter anymore, I had more pressing concerns.

"Lauren, sweetheart, how are you today?" She was like putty in my hands.

"Hey Edward. I'm doing great. You busy Friday night?"

_Can this girl read my mind or what?_ "Not at all. I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm glad we're on the same page then. Pick me up at 7:30?" She said, grinning at me the whole time.

I leaned in and gave her ass a quick squeeze and said, "Definitely."

The rest of my morning passed by in a blur and soon, it was lunchtime. I headed toward the cafeteria and saw my family sitting all together at the table. I scanned the lunch room and noticed Victoria sitting with her girlfriends. I was torn. I had been trying to land Victoria all summer, ever since I found out James had her on his list. She just arrived late last year when the two of us made our move. Only he had been more successful than I had been. But I was determined to add her to mine. I had to.

_It would only be right to sit with my family during the first day of school. But I'd be stupid to lose this opportunity to get myself better acquainted with her, now that James wasn't hawking all over her._ I gave a quick wave over to my family and made my way over to Victoria.

"Hey there gorgeous," I said as Victoria looked up from her food. She gave me a seductive smile.

"Hello Edward, out smooth talking all of your girls today?" she said slyly, giving me an evil grin. So she wanted to play huh?

"Yeah, but they're just girls. I would love to spend some time with a woman, who knows what she wants," I said, looking directly at her, giving her my best smoldering look. It worked.

"And what woman did you have in mind?"

"Why you of course, that is, if you'll have me." I said, wanting her to think she had the right to turn me down, which I knew she wouldn't.

"Hmm…alright. How about Friday at 7? I'll give you my address and you can pick me up?"

Excellent. I'd just have to cancel on Lauren, but that would be no problem.

"Sounds like a plan. See you then." I said, and then left. There was no need to be there longer than what I had to. I got what I wanted. I left the cafeteria in search of Lauren to tell her the bad news.

_Shit! I'm ten minutes late and on my first day too!_ I ran as fast as I could go back to my Biology class. I quickly opened the door and snuck in through the back finding the only available seat left. Partners with Bella.

I quickly sunk in my seat and threw my backpack on the floor. I saw Bella smirk at me as I got myself situated. She had out her spiral notebook and was scribbling and doodling inside of it.

She leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for helping me get to my class and looking out for me."

Oh crap. I totally forgot. That means Rosalie will be bitching at me when I get home today. Great.

"Sorry Bella…"

"I know, I know, you forgot. Luckily for you, Angela had this class as well. She helped me."

I started to scan around the room looking at everyone I had this year. Then I saw her. Victoria, sitting in the front with James as her lab partner. That's perfect. I've got to do something! Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Bella?" I whispered, hoping she wasn't mad at me.

"What?"

"I know I was an ass for forgetting to help you, but could you please do me a huge, huge favor?" I asked, trying to dazzle her into helping me. She didn't buy it though. Like I said, Bella was a strange creature. She wasn't sucked in by my charm like most other girls were. She was able to hold her own when it came to dealing with me and surprisingly, I admired that.

"What's your favor and I'll think about it."

"Well, do you think you could switch spots with Victoria for me? But that means you'd have to be partners with James." I wasn't sure how she would like that. I saw her blush a bit and look down at her spiral. Then she returned my gaze.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to Mr. Banner after class and see if I can switch it."

"No, you've got to do it now, before he keeps us like this permanently and hands us our group assignments. Then we'd have to be stuck together for the rest of the year."

"Oh, God forbid you get stuck with me all year Cullen."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"But Edward, do you know how embarrassing it is to have everyone stare at you in the middle of class? I hate that!"

"It's not that bad Bella. Attention isn't always negative. Besides, Banner will honor your request. He'll just say no to me to aggravate me or else I'd do it myself."

She took a deep breath and let it all out slowly. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

I smiled back at her.

She rose up her hand and Mr. Banner called on her.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Umm…Mr. Banner, I…umm… was wondering if I could…umm…switch spots with Victoria up in front?"

Geez, you would've thought she was asking a king for a request the way she was talking. I saw James look at me and narrow his eyes. I narrowed mine back and he turned back around to say something to Victoria. Dammit.

"Oh really Ms. Swan? And what seems to be the reason to move from your assigned seating?" Crap. He knew something was up.

Bella leaned her body down till she was practically covered by the high table looking at me with wide eyes. She needed a reason to move and didn't have one. _God, she's such a bad liar._ I did the only thing I could think of to give her a reason to move.

I reached out and ever so quickly that nobody noticed, I pinched her nipple.

She sat up quickly and yelped a bit. Her face started to flush an ungodly color with a look of total shock on there as well. I would've laughed had I not been the one asking her for a favor. I was trying to communicate with my eyes. I gave her the reason she needed.

"Well, Ms. Swan?"

"Oh, uh…sexual harassment." She blurted out and turned even redder. I turned to look at Mr. Banner and he did not look pleased.

"Oh is that so Ms. Swan? Well, if that's the case, then you can sue him after school, but since Mr. Cullen was ten minutes late to my class, there's really nothing I can do about it. Had he been on time, I might've thought about granting _his_ request. Now, where were we?"

Damn. No luck. I slunk back in my chair and started brooding over a lost cause.

Time flew quickly and by the time I knew it, class was over. I had spent the whole time listening to my I-pod. I stood and gathered all my books when I felt a hand reach out and hit me on my arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" I said, turning around to see a fuming Bella.

"Oh really Edward? Your joking right? God, I embarrass myself in front of the whole class and then you went and grabbed my chest? You know that's assault, right?"

I picked up my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. "Oh please Bella, it wasn't for fun. And if I recall, it wasn't your chest, I grabbed your tit and I pinched your nipple." The look on her face was priceless. I had no idea why I liked to make her blush and shock her. I guess because she looked cute doing it.

"Same area Edward. I told you to let me do it after class, but no. We had to do it your way. And now I'm stuck with you all year."

Ouch. That was an ego killer.

"Sorry Bella. Look, I've got to go to swim practice but I'll see you at home later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She quickly walked by me and out the door. Well, despite my temporary set-back in class today, I thought my day had gone pretty well. One more class to go and I could go home.

Yes, my life was good.

**AN: Review please? What do you think?**


	4. The Bet

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: So, my fellow readers, here is the update for this story. I must say, I am very happy with the response. You guys are awesome! I could use some more reviews though, hint hint. **

**This chapter is about the bet, and if you reviewed, you already knew that. I think I'll keep doing that. If you review, I'll let you know what's going to happen next chapter.**

**A special thanks goes out to 4theluvofMary, Amanda.In.Texas and muggleinlove. They gave me some ideas to use for this story and I must say, a lot of times, we were on the same page. Uncanny, isn't it? Great minds must really think alike.**

**Also, to those who reviewed my last chapter: mischief-maker1 (my fellow smut lover and partner in crime), jadasmine, knblas, melferd, SeekxxxDestroy28, Scorpio11, and minimuffins627. Many, many thanks**

**A side note: I live in Texas…along the gulf coast. So what does that mean? Well, we just went through Hurricane Dolly and now, we might have to go through another Hurricane – Ike. I survived Dolly just fine (obviously) with only power outage for like a day and the story Hurricane Season was inspired (between me and whynotJasper). If I don't update…it'll be because of that and nothing else. We expect it to make landfall on Saturday, but where, is still a big mystery. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**

**I have put the link to the song that I base this story on in my profile. Just click it and it should take you there. And now, on to my story**

_I'll take you down the only _

_road I've ever been down_

_I'll take you down the only_

_road I've ever been down..._

BPOV

_It's finally Friday!_ I couldn't believe I survived a week of snooty pa-tootie school. It was tough but I had some great friends to help me through it. I rushed inside of my house to get out of this stupid uniform. As usual, my parents weren't home. My dad was always gone, in meetings and what-not while my mom was even worse. She was always gone to some photo shoot or shooting a movie somewhere. I'm sure that the reason my parent's marriage had lasted so long was because they never saw one another.

I took a pair of new clothes and went to the bathroom to go shower and change. I knew I had to get to myself over to Rose's place soon. I really needed to talk to her and get her advice on something. I was glad that she just lived next door. That means I wouldn't have to take the car anywhere.

I hopped into the shower and my thoughts all swirled around _him_. I thought about him constantly and watched him in class when he wasn't looking. The only class I had with him. Biology. He was so handsome, so gorgeous, it hurt to look at him. He didn't know that I liked him though. He'd never know...I didn't have the courage to tell him. And besides, he was way too good looking for me anyway. He was perfect and I was...not.

I washed my hair and my body with hot water and quickly got out. We met at Rose's house at the same time after school everyday. I even did my homework there, considering that all my tutors for every class was located under the same roof. It just made sense.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and my keys and ran out of the house, locking the door behind me. I had my cell phone on me, in case my parents called, which they rarely did. I walked over to the house next door with the spare key Rose gave me. Apparently, Alice had one too. We were free to walk in and out of the house as we chose, and if we ever found the door locked, we could use the key to unlock it and walk right in. I was a little worried about that at first, considering that Rose wasn't the only one that lived there, but Emmett, Jasper and Edward all assured me that they were fine with it.

The door was open and I walked right in, shutting the door behind me. I wasn't sure if Alice had made it over yet, she was probably here though. She practically lived here. I walked up the gigantic staircase and made my way to the second floor, where all the bedrooms were at. The third floor consisted of the gym, offices and other rooms that I had no clue what was in them. All the kids had their rooms on the second story, off to the right end of the house. Carlisle and Esme's room was to the left side and guest rooms were kept in between. I assumed that Carlisle assigned the kids rooms at the far end of the hallway to get away from all their noise, or to keep them away from his. Who knows.

I walked past Emmett's room and noticed he wasn't there. _Probably with Rose, _I thought. _Must make a mental note to knock before I walk in._ I kept going and passed Jasper's room but heard some noise coming out from there. _Yep. Alice is here._ I made a face as I walked on. I started thinking that I must've come at a bad time. If all the couples were busy then maybe I should come back later. I was deep in thought when I collided into something, hard.

"Whoa, you okay Bella?"

It was Edward. Figures.

"Yeah, sorry Edward. I wasn't watching where I was going again." I half smiled at him. Then I noticed what he was wearing. He was going out tonight. "Where are you off to tonight?"

"I've got a date with Victoria. I shouldn't be too long though, if everything goes as planned."

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Why the face?" It seems he must've seen the look on my face as I was thinking about his family.

"Well, I just thought that maybe I might've come at a bad time. It seems that Emmett is not in his room so I'm assuming he's with Rosalie. I just passed Jasper's room and there's some strange animal noises coming out from there as well, so I think Alice is with him. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well, they shouldn't be too much longer. They know your coming. Why don't you just wait in my room? You'll be able to hear their doors open when their done."

That would've been a great idea, had I not been thinking about all the people having sex all around me. Who knows what kind of sex Edward had been having in his room? I didn't want to accidentally touch something that I wasn't meant to. Ugh.

He must've seen the look on my face because he started laughing at me. "It's okay Bella. My room is clean. In fact, I think I'm the cleanest out of my whole family, besides Carlisle and my mom of course. Rose and Emmett live like pigs and Jasper is decent, but not like me. I put everything away. And besides, I never take a woman into my room. So my room is sex free. No worries."

I studied him for a moment, to see if he was pulling my leg. He seemed truthful enough. I think.

"Alright, if you say so. But I better not catch any crabs, chlamydia or syphilis from you Edward." I eyed him to let him know I was serious.

He laughed and said, "You won't. Don't worry Bella, I wouldn't lie to you. I promise, no other woman has made it to my room. That includes Alice and Rose. You're totally safe from the sex bugs."

I walked into his room and realized that I had never really been in there before. He was right, it was clean. There wasn't even dust building up in the corners. Wow. He put my room to shame. It was a beautiful room, with a black leather couch at one end and his king sized bed at the other. He had a shelf full of CD's and his monster stereo on another wall, ready to be played at a moment's notice.

I walked towards his dresser and looked at some pictures he had on there. There was Emmett and Edward in a couple of them, some of them when they were little and one looked like it was taken not too long ago. Further down, I saw the one we took this past summer, all six of us posing for the camera. I remembered taking that picture. It was a bit awkward.

_"Come on Bella," said Rose. "It'll be fun to take a picture all together."_

_"No it won't because I'll just be standing right next to the four of you as you take a picture like a couple. I'll look stupid."_

_"Well, why doesn't Edward come and stand with you." said Alice._

_"No, that's fine guys. I'll just take the picture. There's no need to drag Edward into this." I had said._

_"Oh, so you're too good for me now, huh Bella?" said Edward looking at me. It was obvious he was joking._

_"Of course she is, and don't you forget it." said Rose glaring at Edward._

_"No, no, no Edward. I don't think that at all." I said, trying to diffuse the situation._

_"So then why don't you let him take the picture with you?" Alice asked._

_I sighed and said, "Because I don't want to make him do something he doesn't want to do."_

_"It's no sweat Bella, really. I think it'll be fun too."_

_I looked at Edward, making sure this was fine with him. I went to stand next to Rose and Edward stood behind me. He was trying to position himself like Emmett and Jasper, with his arm across my chest and around my collarbone, pulling me into his chest. As Jasper was setting up the self-timer on the camera Edward whispered in my ear, "I can't believe you think you're too good for me." I was about to protest as Jasper was running back to his spot when Edward said, "That's okay Bella, because in truth, you are." I smiled at that exact moment and the flash went off. We just knew it would be a beautiful picture._

_-End Flashback-_

And it was. I was very surprised Edward had it up in his room. We all had a copy and everyone had it up. But for some reason, I hadn't expected Edward to keep it. _Of course he would, _I thought. _That's his family in there. He may be callous at times, but he still loves his family._

Suddenly, I heard a door open and ran out the door to see who it was. Alice. Her back was facing me so I ran up to her and yelled, "Boo!"

She screamed and jumped as high as I'd ever seen her jump before.

"Bella! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'd ask what the hell you think you were doing, but I'm pretty sure I know, considering I could hear you guys in the hallway!"

Alice giggled sheepishly. "Sorry Bella. It took a little longer than I thought it would."

"You mean you took a little longer; don't try to pin this one on me." Jasper said as he walked out of his room while putting on his shirt.

I had to take a quick look. Jasper was very well sculpted, just like his step-brothers where. Alice and Rose were very lucky girls. They took the two members of the family that knew how to love them unconditionally. I felt bad for the woman that got dealt Edward. There was nothing wrong with him physically, hell no. But he just didn't have a lot of common sense when it came to women. I don't think he'd know a good thing if it was right in front of him. He'd spent way too much time with bimbos and ho's.

"Bella? Bella?" said a sing-song voice. Alice. I'd zoned out again. Oops.

"Sorry Alice. You just caught me thinking."

"Oh? About what?" I glanced over at her and realized that Jasper had already gone and we were in fact walking towards Rose's room. The fact that I could be walking and not even realize that I was was quite disturbing.

"Well, I was just thinking how lucky you and Rose are for finding your soul mates already. I mean, the guys treat you both like gold. And you do the same for them. They seem to understand you guys and I guess I'm just a bit jealous. I was also thinking how unlucky the girl that takes on Edward will be. She's going to have a lot of work on her hands."

"I totally agree with you Bella. But for now, let's talk about you and this new guy you're obviously fawning over. But first, let's check on Rose."

We knocked on her room door and Emmett opened the door without anything on but a towel covering his bottom half. Someone had just gotten out of the shower.

"God Em, can't you answer the door in something decent?" said Alice.

"Well, if you'd like, I can answer the door in nothing but my birthday suit and that way next time you won't complain about the towel." He started reaching for the opening of his towel to drop it.

"NOOO!!" Both Alice and I yelled. Seeing Emmett in nothing but a towel on was enough. I doubt that Rosalie would be pleased if both of her friends decided to jump him right now.

"Come on in girls, don't mind him." Rose called from the bed in her room. We walked in and made our way to her bed, wondering if we should sit on it or not.

Rosalie, noticing our hesitation, said, "Don't worry. We didn't make it to the bed, so it's clean." Alice and I took one look at each other and jumped on the bed. There was no telling where Rose and Emmett were when the feeling hit them.

"We've got to wait for Emmett to leave and then, we can proceed" said Rosalie. We were waiting for him to leave the bathroom.

"So, how was your day Bella?" Alice asked, trying to pass the time.

"Oh, it was fine, I guess. It went by pretty slow. I couldn't wait for school to let out, especially knowing we have no school on Monday." We were celebrating Labor Day weekend so I was more than pleased.

"We never decided what we were going to do to celebrate!" exclaimed Alice.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Must we do something? We can just sit here and relax, enjoy the pool and such." I didn't think Alice would buy it, but I was pleasantly surprised.

"Not a bad idea. We could have a cook-out! It'll be great, we'll have the boys cook and we can sit and relax. Lounge around."

"I'm game if Rose is" I said. It had been a while since I'd been to a cook-out. Plus, it would be nice to go for one last swim before the cool air made its way in for good.

"Sure Ali, we'll do that. But you should only expect Emmett and Jasper. I don't think Edward is going to spend his free weekend with his family." Rose said.

"I know. I'll let him know though in case he decides to grace us with his presence" Alice said while rolling her eyes.

The bathroom door opened and Emmett stepped out. "Well ladies, I'm off. Have fun with whatever you're going to do. If you need me, I'll be in the media room with Jazz." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Rose and Alice turned to me. "Okay, spill. Who do you have this humongous crush on?"

All of a sudden, I felt intimidated. I mean, I was no looker like Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't snap my fingers and have the men fall all over me. I knew this guy was too big for my britches, but it didn't matter. A girl could dream right? And, I knew Rose wouldn't approve of my choice. I was afraid of what she was going to tell me. Her opinion meant a lot to me. Besides, I'd never get him, right?

"Um...I don't know if I should say...I don't want to be embarrassed. I'm definitely out of his league" I started.

"Nonsense Bella. Whoever you like, Rose and I will be sure to make him notice you. You can trust us, don't worry."

I took a deep breath and continued. "Okay, well, he's in my biology class and I spend a lot of the class period just staring at him. He's so gorgeous...I know he's got a bad rep and all, but I don't care. I find myself wanting to be one of his girls..." I looked up and trailed off when I saw the scene in front of me. Both Alice and Rose had their mouths open and their eyes wide. They also seemed to be speechless, which is not an easy thing to do.

I started thinking about what I said, wondering what they could've heard that made them react that way. Suddenly, I understood what I had said, what it sounded like.

"Oh my god! Girls, no, it's not like that." I said.

"Bella, it's okay, we won't judge, but are you sure?" Alice started when she got cut off by Rose.

"Like hell we won't judge. Bella, have you not heard me all summer go on and on about him? This is totally unacceptable. He's not boyfriend material. You can't possibly be falling for Edward."

I felt like digging up a hole and crawling in. I had to get Rose to stop going on her little tirade. "No, Rose listen, it's not Edward."

"What? But you just said..."

"Yeah, I know what I said, and I also know what it sounded like. But it's not Edward." I took a deep breath and continued. "It's James."

If I thought their reaction was weird with them thinking it was Edward, it was more comical with the news that it was James. Alice broke the silence first by laughing. "Oh Bella, you had us worried there for a minute. We could totally take James."

Rose agreed. "Yeah Bella, James is the more sensible out of the two. Do you want a relationship with him?" This time, she sounded skeptical.

"Wait. Hold up. I'm good enough for James but not Edward? What does that mean?" I was a little miffed. I mean, I knew I wasn't the best looking girl, but hell, I didn't think my own friends thought I wasn't good enough.

"No Bella, not at all. It's just, you mean so much to us, and Edward is a major jerk. Especially in the girl department; we don't want you becoming an ex friend because of him." Alice explained.

"Yeah, and also, guys like Edward and James don't look for relationships with girls. I mean, apart from a one night stand and all." Rose finished.

"So, what you're saying is that I will probably never be James' girlfriend?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, basically." Alice said.

I thought about that for a minute, and realized that I didn't care. I wanted to be with James, even if it was for just one night. But I still had a problem. I was practically unnoticeable.

"Well girls, I don't care. However I can get him, I will, even if it's for one night. The problem is that he doesn't even know me. I'm like a speck of dust in his little world." I said sadly.

Alice and Rose looked lost in thought. "Don't worry about it Bella. Alice and I will think of someway to help you. How bad do you want this?"

"Very" I answered, not even bothering at attempting to hide my desperateness.

"Well, we'll figure out something. You'll definitely need some training and some type of salon help. You're beautiful already, but if we enhanced some of your natural beauty, you will be a knock-out." Alice said, as she scrutinized my face.

"We'll train you as much as we can Bella, but Alice and I can only do so much...you're still very green. He won't be attracted to that. James likes a confident woman, who is sure of herself and her sexuality." Rose said while scrunching up her face in concentration.

"So basically, my inspiration will be you and Alice." I said. Now this sounded impossible. There was no way I could have the confidence and grace of Alice and the sexual appeal of Rosalie. There was just no fucking way. I was screwed. I must've sounded defeated because Rose tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll figure out a way. Alice and I won't give up."

I thanked them and decided to lie down for a bit on Rose's bed. The next thing I knew, I was dreaming of a beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed boy.

RPOV

_What was I going to do to help Bella? She really needs this, whether she realizes it or not._ I wanted to help out my friend so much, but I was at a loss of how to do it. She needed confidence, but there was only so much Alice and I could do, especially working on sexual confidence and know how. I sighed in frustration. If Bella could pull this off, I knew that she would carry herself so much better, knowing that she actually landed someone like James. In all honesty, he was very good looking and I know I would've fucked him myself had I not met Emmett. So would've Alice. But we were more than happy with our other halves, so there was no James in our future. Emmett kicked him out of the water.

"I'm going out to go grab something to eat Ali." I looked over and saw that Bella had fallen asleep and Alice was painting her nails. Maybe if I got out, a plan could formulate in my head. I hadn't realized it was so late already. 10:30 and I was barely going out for some food.

I reached the front door when I noticed movement coming out from the den off to the right. I walked in and noticed Edward sitting in a recliner with his head back and eyes closed. Apparently, he was resting.

"You're back so soon?" I asked, wondering if his date had gone well at all.

"Yeah, it went well, but I didn't get lucky. She's playing hard to get. She's smart, that one."

"It's probably because she knows that once she's on your list, you won't pay any attention to her at all."

"That's true. But I didn't do that to you and Alice." he mused.

"That's because we didn't let you. And we were friends before that."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, you'll be so honored to know me once I win the title."

"Oh please," I said, "You're not that good."

"What? I beg to differ. I so am the King of Fuck. I'm better than any guy in that school."

I hated the fact that he was so confident. How did he become such a pompous ass? Suddenly, I had an idea. I wasn't sure how good it would be, but I had to give it a try, for Bella. "Is that so Edward? Would you be willing to bet on that?"

At the word bet, he straightened up. That was the main weakness of the Cullen boys and Jasper. Their love to prove themselves and their love of a good bet. Combine the two of them and Edward was as good as mine. "I'm listening" he said.

"Alright, here's the deal. Bella has a huge crush on James. Now obviously, she is not his type and she doesn't have the confidence to prove herself to him. Alice and I are working with her confidence with herself, but we can't help her with her sexual confidence. We can't be her teacher. There's only so much we can do."

Edward looked confused. He didn't seem to understand what I was saying. I was going to have to say it. "Ugh. Edward, Alice and I don't have dicks. We can't exactly show her how to be confident if we don't have the right equipment."

The confusion was gone and there was a mixture of emotions playing on his face. Finally he asked, "What would the terms of the bet be?"

I smiled. I had him. "You would need to prep her up enough to know what she's doing in bed. James can't have a cold fish. It wouldn't go over well with Bella if James said she sucked. He needs to ask her to prom as his date, then, by the end of that night, her name needs to go on his list. That's how you know you did your part of the bargain."

"I don't know Rosalie, what do I get if I win? This only seems to be one-sided."

"If you win, then you get to keep my name and Alice's name on your list. We won't bug you anymore about it. We'll leave you in peace. And we'll even acknowledge you as the rightful king. We'll brag about you and so on and so on." I motioned with my hands.

"I like that a lot. But what happens if I lose? Which I'm not, but let's just say I do. What then?"

"If you lose, then you wipe off mine and Alice's name from your list completely. It's like we didn't exist." I knew it was a lot to ask from him, but he had so much confidence in himself, I knew he'd accept anyway.

After a minute's hesitation, he said, "You've got a deal. Rules?"

"I have two rules that you need to follow. One: You cannot coax James into asking Bella out. That's a rule. He needs to do this on his own, if you want to prove yourself to us as king. And two: I need to know the progress of how Bella is doing. If I ask, you can't lie to me."

"Alright, sounds good. Of course, you don't mind if she goes out with a few dummies to test out how she's doing right?"

I thought about that and figured if Bella had no qualms with trying out her skills that she's learning from Edward on them, then I had no problems. "I'm fine with that, as long as Bella is."

"Great. Now, my rules. One: Nobody knows what I'm doing with Bella. Besides the occupants of this house and Alice, I don't want anyone to know. I've still got a rep to maintain and Bella is not exactly choice material just yet."

I rolled my eyes at his callousness. "What's your second rule?"

"Alright, two: James can't find out what we're doing. If he did, then he would purposefully not ask Bella out just to spite me and have me lose."

"I can live with those rules, no problem. So when do we start?"

"I can start lessons with her Tuesdays and Thursdays. I've got swim practice all the other days and I've still got to maintain a social agenda."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Sounds good then. Good luck to you. You'll need it."

"Psht. Yeah right Rose. I've got this covered. I mean, it's Bella. How hard can this be?"

I walked away knowing that he was going to have a tough job. Bella was green at everything. He was going to have to start from scratch with her.

I worked my way up the stairs and called a meeting in my room.

"Where's the pizza? I thought you left to go get us some food!" Alice practically yelled. She wasn't chipper when she was hungry.

"Later, I've got an announcement. Where's Bella?"

"Here I am." She said as she came out of my walk in closet. At that same time, Emmett and Jasper showed up.

"Wow Bella. Coming out of the closet? Nice. Glad I was here to witness this occasion." Emmett said. I smacked him on the side of his head. "This is no time for jokes. I've got a solution to our Bella problem."

I made sure everyone sat down and proceeded to recap what Bella told us about James (for Emmett and Jasper) and then to my brilliant solution with Edward. Needless to say, Bella was horrified.

"What?! Oh my god Rosalie! I don't know what the hell I'm doing in that department!" she wailed.

"Which is why Edward will help you" Jasper said. "Bella, I think this is one of Rose's more brilliant ideas. Just think of it as another class you've got to take."

"Yeah, Sex 101, and you actually get to do hands on work" laughed Emmett. He wasn't helping.

"I don't know Rose. You don't think Edward minds do you?" Bella asked me.

"Of course not! He's getting what he wants in the end and he gets to prove how good he is. He's winning all the way."

"Do you think he'll be able to get James to ask Bella out for prom?" asked Alice.

"I don't know. But I know Edward, he won't fail." I said, knowing for sure Edward hated to lose.

"But Rose, you practically gave up everything for me. You and Alice. Your names will be on the list." said Bella clearly worried.

"Aww Bella, don't worry about it. We knew they would be on there regardless. We weren't holding out much hope that Edward would take us off." said Alice.

"Yeah Bella, don't stress. This is for you. We love you and if this is what you want, then we're for it." I said.

We gave Bella a good night hug and I walked her out the door. She was reassured that everything would work out. She was nervous for Tuesday to come, but I knew Edward would be professional about the whole thing. His future at the school depended on it.

**AN: Review please! Can't wait to hear your thoughts. Good? Bad? Let me know!**


	5. Cookout

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: Alright folks, chapter 5 is up ahead of you. As you know, for those of you who have reviewed, I have let you know that today's chapter was about the cook-out. So, I hope you enjoy. I hesitate to say it's a filler chapter because there is some important information you'll need to read here. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

**Thanks to my fellow reviewers: 4theluvofMary (I forgive you for not updating your story yet, you have a good excuse. But you need to tell me more about it!), mischief-maker1, muggleinlove, Amanda.In.Texas (let me know if you got any rain over the weekend. I wonder if Ike will make it that far.), coco1818 (I might have to induct you into my fellow smut lover group, oh great teacher of mine), sounds of music (glad to have you on board!), minimuffins 627, SeekxxxDestroy28, Sophie Girl, luvemmett, Way2Clumsy, indianajeNnNn, kellilly, BellaLuna04, Chelseapeeler, sarathetwilightlover and cindylee99.**

**A side note: 4theluvofMary came up with a one-shot that she has put up for Jayeliwoods contest entitled Bring the handcuffs or frisky frisking Edward. I read it and it's really good. I ask that you go to her site and read it. She has taken on Sexy Edward, and honestly, who wouldn't want a piece of him? Caution: If you're not into smut, don't read it. But I figure if you're into this story, you can't possibly be against smut, right?**

**Also, I was told by a kind, caring reader that some people that are fans of this story might not know I have another story that I update as frequently as this one. It is currently on chapter 17 and it's called So, this is love?. I won't say what it's all about here, I'll let you guys go over and see for yourself...but it is about the porn industry and lost love. sigh. gotta love that porn.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting on.**

**Hale yeah!**

EPOV

I woke up late Saturday morning feeling refreshed and ready to go for the day. I blinked my eyes and started wondering about the strange dream I had. I sat up in my bed and wondered why I would dream of something so disturbing. I mean, _Bella?_ Of all people, why her? Maybe it was just my subconscious talking.

I jumped out of bed and walked into my giant bathroom and headed over toward the double sinks to brush my teeth. I was in the middle of almost finishing up when I started choking because I inhaled so deeply. I remembered last night. And it wasn't a dream. _Holy shit. Did I agree to what I think I agreed to? What was I thinking? That's right moron, you weren't thinking._ Or was I? I also started to remember what I would win if I should succeed, which I definitely would.

Hell yeah!

That prize alone was enough to erase all thoughts of doubt from my mind. Finally, Rosalie will stop bitching to me about her name being on my list. I've waited a long time for this and now, it's my time. I thought about the terms of the bet...this would be so easy, like taking candy from a baby.

Training Bella shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean, I'll just pick up from what she knows and work with that. Surely, she's bound to know a thing or two that she's hiding from me. I started smiling about the prospect of becoming a teacher while I showered. She could be my protege. The more I thought of this, the more I thought this was a good idea. When she becomes a sex goddess at the school, I can say that I taught her everything she knows and be remembered as a legend.

Wait.

They don't give the title of King out to women, right? I thought back through my mind and realized with a sigh of relief that they didn't. It was safe to proceed. I got out of the shower, dried myself off and hung up the towel that I just used. I walked into my room to find some clothes to wear for today. _Cook-out, right? So, I should wear something that is cool enough to wear outside. Hmm...I think I'll go for a swim, so I'll just put on my swim shorts._ I threw on my shorts, t-shirt and flip flops to walk out.

As I made my way around to the back of the house, I started to realize that I'd never really gotten a chance to talk to Bella about this. I mean, Rose made all the plans, but what if Bella didn't want this? If that was the case, I'd just have to talk her into it. Rose would only do this for me if I do this for Bella. Whatever it takes, I had to make Bella comfortable with this. I was comfortable about sex. It was no big deal. Surely, she should be the same, right?

I walked out and saw Emmett and Jasper at the bar-b-que pit arguing over which one of them was cooking. Typical.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what was going on with them. But I decided to feign ignorance.

"Jasper is insisting on cooking, but I always handle the cook-outs. I even have my apron and chefs hat already on!" Emmett said. I looked at what was on his chest, and sure enough, there was a black apron that said in red letters, _The Cook-Out and Make-Out King. Just ask my girlfriend..._

I looked around and sure enough, found Rosalie wearing a black shirt that was similar to Emmett's apron that said, _Yes, He really is the Cook-out and Make-out King_. She caught me looking and smiled sheepishly saying, "What can I say, I'm an idiot."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Emmett and Jasper. This time, Jasper spoke. "Look, Emmett always burns the food, because he's too busy making out with Rosalie to even care. That stupid apron gets to his head...and then he sees Rosalie wearing that shirt and they start at it again! I think I should be the one to cook today."

Emmett was about to respond when I said, "Guys, why don't you just let George cook?" You would have thought that I asked them to rob the bank, the way they were looking at me. I thought it was a good idea.

"Edward, that's the whole point of a cook-out. To do it yourself, not have your cook do it for you." said Jasper. Then Emmett started in. "Dude, it's the favorite American past time. You gather together with your family, while you cook outside and burn everything. And then argue with your family on why you should never cook again!" I sighed. I didn't see the point.

That seemed to trigger something in their memory. Jasper turned to me and again looked at me like I was from an alien planet. _You see, this is why I don't hang out with my family._ "Hey Edward, why are you here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it that you stayed for this, but this usually isn't your thing." Alice walked up then and said, "I was just about to ask you the same thing Edward. Why are you here?"

Geez. They act like they never see me. Well, then again, maybe they don't. In truth, all of the girls that I'm usually with all had things to do with their families, seeing as it's Labor Day weekend, and I had no swim practice today or for the weekend for that matter. I hadn't realized it had been that long since I'd hung out with them. Instead of explaining all of this, I just shrugged and said, "I had nothing else to do."

Alice and Rosalie both snorted and walked away. I looked after them wondering what just happened. They asked me a question and I answered. I heard Emmett say, "Edward, for future reference, it's best not to let the girls know that hanging out with them was not your number one choice."

"Yeah dude, I think Em is right. I mean, we don't care, but I think they do. Their not used to being anybody's second choice, or however long that list is of yours."

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I guess it came out wrong. Aw hell, screw it. They can think what they want." I wasn't in the mood to deal with Rosalie the bitch today. I had no idea how Emmett handled it. Then again, Emmett was usually not at the receiving end of her bitching. Come to think of it, it was usually me. _Fuck. What did I do to her?_

I was brought back to the present with Jasper. "So, are you ready for Tuesday Edward?" I knew right away what he was talking about. I was actually wanting to see Bella here so that I could talk to her about it. But I didn't see her.

"Yeah, I guess. I was hoping to see Bella around so that I could get her opinion on what she thinks of this whole ordeal. I only got Rose's word that Bella was going to do it, but I'd feel better knowing that Bella's up for this, you know?"

"She's supposed to be here soon. I think she stopped by the store to get drinks and stuff. She said she'd bring them. So, what exactly do you have planned?" Emmett asked while getting the stuff ready on the grill. Jasper still looked put out that he wasn't cooking. I think he was just waiting for Emmett to wander off looking for Rosalie so he could take over.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I think I'm going to find out first what exactly she knows and then work from there." I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange a quick look with one another. Did they know something I didn't?

"That sounds like a good plan, but you do realize that you have to make her good at it, not just know the mechanics." Jasper said, making sure that I understood my objective.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot. I know how the list works. Bella will get on James's list, don't worry." I knew what needed to be done.

"Why don't you just put her on your list?" Emmett asked, looking at me.

"For two reasons. One: Her name holds no type of credibility at all. I can't just put a nobody on there. I'm Edward! I expect the best. And two: The bet is for James' list. Not mine. That's the list Bella wants to get herself on. And in truth, Bella's name won't matter because I'll have Rose's and Alice's name on mine. It'll cancel out James's list completely."

Emmett and Jasper just rolled their eyes. The thing about my family is that we were very candid about our sexuality. I mean, I already saw Rose and Alice naked. So has Jasper. So has Emmett, although with Alice, it was an accident. He walked in on her after she showered and he didn't bother looking away and she didn't bother covering up. Of course, this was before Jasper.

Also, Emmett and Jasper didn't hold any qualms about having their girlfriend's names on my list. In fact, they knew the whole male population in the school wanted them, and they were the lucky bastards that snagged them. They didn't care as long as they were the ones who got to hold them and love them. Who knew love would turn them into pussies?

"My suggestion is to make sure she knows how to give good head. You can win any guy over with a good blow job. She's just got to look at the guy, in the eyes, with that seductive look and he's a goner." Emmett said, staring ahead at nothing.

"I agree somewhat." replied Jasper. "But I think that a girl that knows how to effectively ride her man will get a good score. I mean, the guy is looking up from the bottom and all you see is the girl bouncing around with her tits swinging in the air. I think that's your best bet."

I thought about what they said, and I wondered what would be the best thing I could teach Bella. What exactly did I like? What turned me on? Sure, Em and Jazz made good points. Hell, girls won me over plenty a time with moves like those. But I felt like I was missing a vital key ingredient to good sex. Suddenly, I realized what the first lesson would be to teach Bella. I smiled as I looked back up to the guys. Both were looking at me and smiling.

"I think he's figured it out Jasper."

"He sure has, Emmett. He sure has."

I turned around in time to see Bella walk in to the yard with her items. Our eyes met and she quickly looked away while blushing.

Yeah, lesson one was going to be important.

I could do this. No problems.

BPOV

I walked into the back yard of the Cullen/Hale home looking for the girls. I had told them that I was bringing over the drinks for the cook-out. I was a little nervous considering all that went down yesterday, and in fact, wasn't even planning on showing up. But I was assured by Alice and Rose that Edward was not expected today. That would be good because it was awkward enough already. I had no idea what I would say to him if he were to be here.

_Oh shit!_

Wait till I get my hands on them. There was Edward, talking casually to Emmett and Jasper. Talking about who knows what...I was worried about what Edward was going to think when he sees me. He must think I'm some kind of desperate, horny teenage girl. Well, I guess that was true to a point. Ugh.

I looked up and saw him looking at me. I caught his eye and quickly looked away, blushing, as usual. _This is so embarrassing! What am I going to say to him? Where are the girls at? Their supposed to be here with me!_

I quickly put down the stuff that I had brought and found a lawn chair to set my personal things on. I was so glad that I had brought my swim suit. I now had someplace to retreat to instead of just standing here doing nothing.

Alice and Rose came into the backyard from the front of the house. They quickly spotted me and walked over; both looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I had no idea Edward would be here." Alice quickly explained. Rose nodded her head up and down in agreement.

"It's true Bella. Sorry for our lapse in judgment. Who knew Edward would have nothing better to do today than to hang out with his family?" Rose said, saying the last part a bit resentfully.

"Have you guys spoken to him at all this morning? Has he said anything about me?" I needed to make sure that if anything had already been said, I would know so I wouldn't look stupid in front of Edward.

"No, he just showed up actually. He was the last one to wake." Alice said as she was picking out her own lawn chair to make herself comfortable.

I sighed in relief as I sat down with them. I noticed that Emmett and Rose were wearing matching shirts. Well, actually, Emmett's was an apron.

"Umm, Rose?" I started, eyeing her shirt.

"Don't. If you're eyeing my tits, I don't blame you. I mean, what can I say? If it's about my shirt, I really don't want to hear it. I always get flak from Jasper, Alice and Edward when I wear it. I don't need it from you too."

Touchy.

I rolled my eyes at the comment about her boobs. I had already seen them and she was right. The girl had it going on. I was envious. She had to be a full C; I wouldn't doubt it if she was a D actually. I was happy with my breasts, but compared to Rose, would anybody ever give me a second look? I must've shown my feelings again, because Alice was beside me with her arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, you do know how beautiful you are right? And I'm not just saying that. You really are."

I had to smile at her attempt to make me feel beautiful. But who was I kidding? James would never look twice in my direction.

Emmett's voice broke me and Alice out of our bonding sister moment.

"Hey Rosie! Who's the make-out king, baby?" Alice and I giggled.

"Shut your mouth Emmett!" Rose yelled, clearly not amused.

"I'll shut mine if you open yours!" Emmett yelled back at her. My eyes grew in shock as I realized what he was implying. I looked over to Rosalie and saw that she was smiling! What had I missed?

I turned my tomato colored face back toward Emmett, but was met by Edward's stare. _What was he looking at?_ I wondered. It seemed like he was concentrating on something while staring at me. I guess I'll find out Tuesday.

Rosalie jumped up from her seat and sauntered her way into the house. Of course, Emmett followed. As soon as he left, Jasper quickly picked up the spatula by the grill and stood in the post that Emmett had once held. Alice smiled and said, "Looks like Jasper got his way. I wonder what he said to Emmett to provoke him to go with Rose."

I made a face as I thought of that. Knowing Jasper, it could've been anything. Jasper was known for doing what he could to get what he wanted. Even, if it meant sacrificing his sister to the sex gods to take care of Emmett. I blushed again as I remembered Emmett's comment and what he and Rosalie were probably doing at the moment.

I jumped out of my seat and decided I should get into the pool. "I'm going swimming Ali. Want to come?"

"Nah. I just sat down. I'm going to read for a bit, and then I'll join you, okay?"

I nodded and waded into the water. It was surprisingly warm. I thought it was going to be freezing cold. The family must've down something to the pool to keep it warm like this.

I got on my back and started floating aimlessly around the pool. It felt nice to have the water take me where ever it wanted to, with not a care in the world.

Suddenly, I felt these two big, strong hands on my body, one on my lower back and one on my legs. I knew it must be one of the guys, so I wasn't scared. I opened my eyes and my breathing became erratic.

It was Edward.

He was looking down at me, smiling. I quickly got out of my floating position and stood up. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. Crap. We were alone.

My friends were dead... again.

"I'm sorry Bella. Did I scare you?" Edward looked at me, making sure I wasn't shaken up.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." This was really awkward.

"Um, Bella? I wanted to talk to you about that bet that Rosalie and I made, if you've got a minute."

I knew it. He didn't want to have anything to do with it. He'd changed his mind about helping me. Could I blame him?

"What's up Edward?" I tried to sound non-chalant.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were okay with this. I'm not sure if Rose told you about the bet, and everything that was agreed upon?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, she did." I took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. "Look Edward, I can understand if you want to back out. If you don't think you can help me, than that's fine. But just let me know right now, okay?"

Edward smiled at me and said, "Of course I can help you. I can teach you everything you need to know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this. But if you are, then I'm ready to teach."

I smiled back at him and said, "You act like you've got a lesson plan or something already." I laughed at the thought.

"I do." He answered me back, seriously.

I stopped laughing and my eyes grew big. I was not expecting that answer. "What kind of lesson plan do you have in store?" This was getting more and more bizarre.

"Just a couple of things, nothing much. We'll just pick up from what you know and what you've already done so no worries."

_What I know and what I've done? He's in for a rude awakening._ I thought wryly. How much experience did he think I had? I suddenly got very nervous again. He was sure to drop me once he realized that I had no experience in this.

"Well, I'm going back out. I just wanted to make sure you were fine with it. Nice talking with you Bella." I saw Edward swim towards the wall of the pool and pull himself out. I followed him out with my eyes, still worried about my dilemma. I looked around to the house and saw Rosalie walking out, smoothing down her shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose!" I waved her over to the pool. She walked to the edge and sat down, throwing her legs over. "What's up Bella?"

"Listen Rose, I just finished talking to Edward, and I think we have a problem."

She frowned at me. "What is it? Did he back out?"

"No, opposite of that. He's very excited about this project. But, Rose, he expects me to know a couple of things already. He doesn't know that I don't know anything! What am I going to do?!"

"Nothing." She said, her face smoothed out as her feet dangled in the water.

I stared at her incredulously. "What do you mean nothing?! You don't think he ought to know?"

She smiled at me, more like an evil grin. "Listen Bella. Edward thinks he's God's gift to the world of women and sex. He thinks he's king material, for crying out loud. There's nothing wrong with putting his ability to the test. You would be a perfect student to prove himself with. You don't know how to do anything physically. Sure you know the mechanics, but that won't help you to land James. Let's just let Edward try to prove himself."

I still wasn't 100 percent sure. Rosalie saw that right away. "Don't worry about it, seriously Bella. You'll cross that bridge when it comes. But I'm telling you, Edward won't care. He'll see it as a better challenge."

After another thought, Rose added "You're not backing out are you Bella? Because if you are, you need to tell me now."

I looked at her horrified. There was no way I was backing out. "No, of course not Rose. I really want this."

"Good. I know you'll have so much fun with James! This is going to be good for you Bella."

I smiled at her. I had a hard time believing it, but I let myself imagine what it would be like.

I couldn't wait to get started.

**AN: So, who's up for reviewing? You know you want too…and I'll tell you what the next chapter is about!!**


	6. Lesson One

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**AN: So, hello everyone! I am updating the chapter that everyone seems to be waiting for. Lesson one! Now, please don't expect them to jump into the sack right away…Bella is trying to learn here, so they will start off slow…but she will pick up pace after a while. Please don't forget to review I love to hear what you guys think!**

**My very good friend, 4theluvofMary, posted a new one-shot for Jayeliwoods contest featuring geeky Edward. It's really, really good! Go to her profile and check them out!**

**I've had some people ask if I listen to music while I write, and as a matter of fact I do. Just so you know, I have a long play list that I shuffle from, and my music taste is a huge range. So, I'll probably add what song gave me the most inspiration to write from my shuffling. I do not always pay particular attention to words from the song, sometimes, it's just the tone from the music; the mood it sets. For this story, Bitter Sweet Symphony is the main song, but I do listen to others as I type. So, for this chapter the song is Always Be by Jimmy Eat World.**

**Back to the story…Hale yeah!**

_You know I can change, I can change, I can change_

_But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold_

_And I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next..._

BPOV

By the time I knew it, Labor Day weekend was over and it was Tuesday morning. Time for another day of school and, floating in the back of my mind, tonight's lesson.

I was starting to feel sick, and I wasn't even anywhere near the evening yet.

I made it to school with everyone and the morning flew by in a haze. By the time I knew it, it was lunch time.

I grabbed a drink and headed toward our usual table. I wasn't very hungry. I didn't think I could keep anything down.

I kept wondering what my night would entail.

Was I going to have to get naked right away?

What about sex? Was that expected on this first lesson?

Was I ready?

My mind was racing 100 mph, just thinking about all the countless things I would have to do.

I wasn't ready.

There were butterflies dancing all over my stomach. Thank God I didn't get anything to eat. I didn't want to have to throw it up all over my friends.

"Bella? You okay?" Emmett looked over at me, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You look kind of green."

"She's just worried about tonight" said Jasper. I looked over to him incredulously. How did he know that?

He must've been a mind-reader too because he said, "What? It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. I mean, it is Tuesday, right?"

I felt my stomach give a violent turn.

"See, told you." Jasper smirked.

"Oh Bella, honey, you don't have to worry about anything." Alice said, rubbing my back. "You know Edward would never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah, if he knows what's good for him." Rose said, while, I imagine, thinking about what she'd do to him if he did.

"No guys, I'm not worried he'd hurt me. Far from it. I'm worried about making a fool of myself." I couldn't help it. All five of them knew exactly what they were doing.

"Listen Bella," Emmett said, "Wouldn't you rather be a fool in front of us, or in front of James?"

Good point.

"Your right Em. I know you are."

"Shhhhh. Here comes Edward."

Oh God.

Edward strolled up to our table and I felt him stand behind me. It took all I had not to hyperventilate. I stared at Alice, who was sitting right across from me.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Edward, nothing much. You sitting with us today?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, I've got to go back to English right now. I got into trouble in her class and she's making me spend my lunch with her."

"Wow, another admirer?" Emmett grinned at him.

"God, I hope not. She's about 60 years old. I don't need to graduate that bad Em."

Emmett laughed and then Jasper spoke up. "So Edward, we're going out tonight, probably some pizza and such. You want to come with us?"

Oh no. Would he remember we were supposed to meet?

"No, I figured I'd meet up with Bella tonight, but do you think you guys could bring us back something to eat?"

I couldn't believe it. He said it so casual, like it was nothing at all.

"Sure thing, bro." Emmett said.

"I've got to go, before my teacher comes in here looking for me. I don't want to spend tomorrow's lunch with her too."

He leaned over and grabbed two of Alice's chicken nuggets from her tray. She grabbed the coke she was drinking and handed it to him.

"Here, take this too. So you'll have something in your stomach. I can share with Jazz."

He gladly took it, looked back and yelled thanks while walking out.

I let out my breath, which I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Happy Bella?" asked Rose.

"Happy for what?" I asked. I didn't know I should be happy.

"Well, it looks like Edward is not finding this to be a big deal, right Jasper?" Rose looked at her brother as she smiled.

"Oh you caught that?" He said, while smiling devilishly. It seems they all caught it, but me.

"Caught what? I don't understand."

"Bella, I only asked him if he wanted to come tonight to show you that it wasn't a big deal. He's treating this evening as if nothing eventful will be happening. It's just Edward."

"Oh."

I wasn't sure if I was happy with the term of 'nothing eventful will be happening.' But I understood what he was trying to say. I did feel a bit better.

We all talked with each other and passed away the lunch hour. The bell rang and it was time for my biology class.

I went to my locker and grabbed my things and began my walk to class. I'd calmed down considerably from this morning. I mean, it was no big deal right? I could do this.

No, I CAN do this. If Edward could treat this as no big deal, well then so could I.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat toward the back at my lab table. Edward wasn't there yet.

The bell rang and Edward didn't show up. _Hmm...I wonder what happened? I finally work up all this courage, and he's not here. Typical._

The teacher started talking about who knows what, when the door flung open. Edward walked in with a slip of paper and handed it to him. Mr. Banner sort of grunted and pointed toward Edward's seat. He walked quickly and threw himself on the seat next to me taking out his books as he did so.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I leaned over and whispered, "What happened to you?"

"Detention lasted a bit longer than I thought. Turns out she didn't have a class after lunch so she decided to keep us longer. Now, I'm late for this class too."

I nodded my head to show I understood.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked me.

"Nope, but then again, I wasn't really paying attention."

Edward turned toward me and snickered. He leaned in and said, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon. He was grabbing his stuff at his locker and was headed this way."

"What are you talking about?" I turned to him, feigning innocence, but he saw right through me.

"Riiiigggghhhhttt." He said as he turned to face the front.

The door to the classroom swung open again and James walked in, looking as beautiful as ever. He walked up to Mr. Banner and handed him a similar note that Edward had. James made his way to the front table and sat next to the beautiful Victoria.

I sighed, lost in a daydream consisting of me, James and a bed. I blushed.

I heard snickering next to me and turned to see Edward rolling his eyes. He'd caught me staring and daydreaming of James.

Crap. Last thing I needed was having him tease me. But surprisingly he didn't.

I was ready for the cocky, jerky side of him to appear and it didn't. Instead, he asked, "You really like him huh, Bella?"

"I do." I couldn't help but smile. I rarely saw this side of Edward. Neither did any one else.

He reached over and took my hand and said, "Don't worry. I'll teach you what you need to know and I'll help you get what you want."

"You seem confident."

"Because I know what I'm doing. Of course I am."

And soon, I found enough confidence to think that I could possibly pull this off.

Possibly.

EPOV

Alright, Operation Educate Bella was underway. It was after school and I was downstairs, waiting for Bella to come over. She had to go home and finish up her homework before making her way here. I think I had a good lesson plan forming, but I needed to be sure. I was going to start off slow, and then build up to the harder stuff. I didn't want to scare her away too soon. I had a bet to win.

I sat in my favorite recliner in the den, and closed my eyes while laying back. This seemed like a good spot to wait for Bella. All the guys had told me good bye as they left for the evening. I knew they wanted to give us our privacy for our first lesson. I had to admit, that was nice of them, although I knew they did it more for Bella than anything else.

I sighed. I knew how Bella felt about all of this. I wasn't stupid. I didn't need anybody to tell me what I already knew. She was nervous...really bad. I had been trying my best to show her that it was no big deal and I knew that Emmett and Jasper were trying to do the same thing. I knew she'd come around sooner or later.

What I had planned for tonight would not be very pleasant for her. But I knew she needed to do this in order for us to even move on. Lesson one was important, especially for her. I didn't know what she was expecting for her first lesson, but I knew it wouldn't be this. I smiled. This was going to be a surprise for her and if I could get her to do this, well then, maybe she could really become a sexual bomb.

I mean, it wasn't like Bella was ugly. She wasn't. In fact, she was beautiful, but she lacked the one thing that would put her in the same class as Rosalie, Alice and Victoria. And that was what I was planning on teaching her tonight.

I heard the front door unlock as her footsteps echoed in the empty house. I called to her. "I'm in here Bella."

She walked into the den, looking like she had just seen a ghost. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey." I said.

I got a strangled hello back as I got up from my seat. I quickly walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "You ready?" I wasn't going to waste any time.

Still holding her hand, I dragged her along behind me, up the stairs. I wasn't going to give her a choice. If I did, I knew she'd back out.

We walked silently together as I led her up to my room. I heard her sharp intake of breath.

I turned and frowned at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me, Bella. What's the matter?"

"Well, its just that you said you'd never taken a girl into your room before."

"That's right, I haven't. So?"

"Well, I was wondering why you were taking me in here. I thought maybe we'd use a guest room."

I looked at her confused. Why would I use a guest room?

"No, I'm fine with it Bella. You're like a friend to me. Besides, it's more of a classroom setting than anything else." Then I had a second thought. "Unless you don't want to be in here. It's perfectly fine by me, either way."

"No, I'm okay, really. I just wanted to make sure this was okay with you."

"Of course."

We walked in and I told her to take a seat on my bed. She did so, hesitating a bit.

Yep. Definitely nervous.

I walked over to my bed and took of my shoes. I told her to do the same thing. I wanted us to be comfortable during our first lesson.

We sat on my bed, sitting Indian style, facing each other. Time to start lesson one.

"Alright, so Bella, since this will be our first lesson, I want to start by letting you tell me your sexual experiences."

Apparently, she didn't want to talk about this particular subject. She lost all color on her face.

"Umm...Edward...is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, it sort of is Bella. I don't want to cover something you already know."

She twisted her face around and then I realized she was blushing. I took her hand in mine and said, "Bella, don't worry. Believe me, I've seen it all. Whatever it is won't possibly surprise me."

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, Edward, I kind of...don't...have...any experience."

I stared at her blankly for a minute. Did she just say what I think she said?

"Wait. You mean, you don't have any type of experience?"

She shook her head no.

Huh. She did surprise me.

"How could you have no type of experience? I mean, surely, you had a boyfriend?"

"I did, but we didn't do anything. I mean, it was just kisses on my cheek. We broke up a week later."

What could I say? I was speechless.

I cleared my throat. "Well, that's not a problem Bella. I mean, I have to say I'm surprised. I thought you would have had a couple of boyfriends by now."

"Why?" She honestly had no clue.

"Because, you're smart, beautiful and funny. I would've thought you'd had plenty of boyfriends. But that doesn't matter right now. Let's stay focused."

She nodded her head.

"Okay," I continued, "So, I'm assuming you have no knowledge of actually performing any acts right? I mean, you're a virgin?"

Could her face get any redder?

"Yes." she whispered.

I had to ask her. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I...I don't want to force you." I had no idea what compelled me to give her a way out. I mean, this was my future on the line. Hell, it was my title on the line. But she was a fucking virgin. I couldn't just yank it out from under her. At least the other girls knew what they were doing.

"Yes," she said strongly. "I'm positive Edward. A girl's got to learn sometime, and I have full faith in you as a teacher."

"Excellent." I said, smiling at her. "Okay, lesson one: Confidence."

"Confidence?"

"Yep. You need to build up your confidence. I saw how you blushed when you heard the interaction between Rosalie and Emmett at the cook-out. That's what you've got to get over. You know, you could be in exactly the same class as Rosalie, Alice and even Victoria if you worked on your confidence. You have to believe in yourself and in your abilities."

"You make it sound so easy." She said, while twirling her fingers in her lap.

"You see? Just like that right now. That won't work. Look at me."

She did and I said, "We're going to work on your language first."

"Language? What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. You need to learn to be comfortable talking in a sexual demeanor. Now, I've heard you cut down Emmett and Jasper before, using words like jack-ass and calling them dicks. And that's all fine, but you need to learn to use them in a sexual manner."

Her brown eyes widened and said, "I'm better with cut downs and sarcasm."

"Exactly. Use that same confidence you use there and direct it toward sexual confidence."

"Okay. What do I say?"

I thought about it and decided to start on something simple.

"Say, Fuck me."

She lost all color from her face again.

I rolled my eyes at her and tried again.

"Bella, look at me and say, Fuck me."

"I can't."

"Bella, I've heard you say Fuck you. It's the same thing. You just change you to me."

She shook her head back and forth. "It's not the same. It's more personal. I don't think I can."

"Listen Bella, you've got to show that you're confident in what you want. James wants a confident woman. So, I need you to try."

She looked toward her lap and said quietly, "Fuck me."

"No. That's not good enough. First of all, you need to look at me and say with confidence, Fuck me. If you want, I'll go first."

She nodded her head and looked into my eyes.

I stared at her and said, "Bella, fuck me."

Her eyes widened as she said, "You make it look so easy."

"It is."

"Okay, here goes nothing. Edward, fuck me."

I smiled. "Not bad. A little louder with a little more confidence now."

Again, she nodded, looked right into my eyes and said, "Edward, fuck me."

"Very good Bella!" I really was surprised. She did it.

She smiled hugely and was proud of herself. It was time to take it to the next level.

"Now Bella, I need you to take all of the sex words vocabulary and practice using them in sexual terms, not in derogatory ways."

"Like?"

"Well, for instance, you need to learn to express your desires, such as: I love it when you fuck me. Or, suck on my tits. Or even the words, dick, cock or pussy. You got that?"

I saw that she was retreating again. I sighed. This was not going to be as easy as I thought.

"Okay, how about this. Take some of those sexual words and put them into sentences. Write them down. That will be your homework. Make up some sentences and bring them back to me on Thursday."

"I can do that. Okay."

It sounded like she was trying to give herself a pep talk.

I heard the guys coming home already. Our time was up.

"Thanks Edward. This lesson wasn't so bad. I was expecting worse."

"What? You were expecting to get naked already?"

I could see in her face that I'd guessed correctly. I smiled.

"Not yet Bella. But that will come soon. Don't worry yourself about it."

We heard the gang coming upstairs and I knew they were morbidly curious as to what was going on. I hopped off the bed and walked silently toward my door. I motioned Bella to follow.

I told her to be quiet as I started in. "Oh Bella. Oh my god! You feel soooo good. You're sooooo tight and wet."

She started snickering and surprised me by joining in.

"Oh Edward. It feels so good! Harder! Faster!"

I grinned at her and then threw the door open. Sure enough, there was Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all huddled up against my door with shocked expressions on their faces. Bella and I couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't believe you guys were listening!" Bella said.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Alice's idea!" Rose said.

"Oh, thanks a lot Rosalie. I didn't see you make any moves to stop yourself from listening." Alice retorted.

"Geez. Thanks for the confidence guys" I said. I was a little annoyed.

The girls rolled their eyes and grabbed Bella by the hand. I knew they were going to try to talk her into spilling what happened tonight. I walked out of my room and the guys followed me into the media room. Apparently, they were expecting the same thing.

I thought we did pretty well today. She's still got a long way to go, but she's coming along. I was curious to see what she would come up with on her list.

Hmm...

I found myself excited for Thursday to come around. Bella was truly something else.


	7. So the drama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: Hey folks! Hope your ready for another chapter of this twisted tale…I'm really glad all of you enjoy this story! Really makes me happy to see you guys review and tell me how much you enjoy it!**

**Speaking of reviews…I've got 83 alerts and 83 reviews. I know that's good, but I'm going on 7 chapters! It would be nice to get a review from everyone that has me on alert. I do try to respond to every reviewer…so if you haven't done so yet, send me one!**

**This chapter is for my RW friend 4theluvofMary…as promised, there is a surprise here for you. You won't need a clue but I'm going to give you one anyway…Emmett.**

**So folks, enjoy the read and tell me what you think. I'll update So, this is love tomorrow!**

BPOV

Wednesday evening had found me back at Rose's house in her room with Alice. I had just finished telling them what happened on Tuesday evening with Edward. They were surprised at his approach on the whole thing.

"He's taking his job seriously." Alice said. "This is good Bella. James will be yours in no time."

"I don't know guys. Edward may be good, but is he good enough to change me? He'd have to be a miracle worker."

"Why would you say that Bella? You said yourself that you thought he was happy with your progress last night." Rose had no idea why I still wasn't sure about myself.

"Well, I didn't exactly get very far. All I said was that one sentence. He tried to get me to tell him more, but I couldn't. I chickened out." My face was turning red just thinking about it.

"I don't understand you Bella. It's not like you don't use those words everyday. I mean, just the other day, we were laughing at Lauren and you yourself said that her tits looked saggy for being a teenage whore." Alice looked at me still not understanding what the big problem was.

"Exactly guys! I've always used them in a negative way. So, it's not so threatening to me. But Edward is trying to get me to use them sexually, like things that express what I like. To help with my confidence. And I don't think I can do it."

"Hmm...I can see where he's going with this, and I have to admit, he's good." Rose said, her forehead furrowed in concentration. "So, you did okay for your first lesson. What does he have in store for lesson two?"

I started pacing her room as I began talking. "Well, he gave me homework to do, and I haven't even started. I don't even know where to begin!!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"What is it? Whatever it is, it can't be that hard." Rose was always so confident.

I took in a deep breath and said, "My homework was for me to come up with phrases of my own to write down on paper. But I can't seem to think of anything at all. Everything I write seems stupid."

Rose and Alice exchanged glances. "How would you like some help with this Bella?"

I looked at them nervously. "I don't think I'm supposed to get any help. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

Alice put her arm around my shoulder and said, "It's not cheating Bella. Not if you don't know what you're doing. We're giving you a push in the right direction, considering you don't know what you're doing."

I didn't know if it was because I was too stumped to do it myself or because I was just too fucking scared, but what Alice said was starting to make some sense.

So, I took the only option that was available to me. I smiled brightly at Rose and Alice. They had already gotten sheets of paper and started writing down their own personal, favorite phrases. When they were done, I recopied them myself on a new sheet of paper. Some of the phrases made me blush just thinking about what it entailed.

Once I was done, I smiled at my finished work. Edward would be pleased.

Thursday morning arrived all too quickly and I found myself in my math class with Emmett. He sat right in front of me, which was pretty annoying considering how large he was. I always had a hard time concentrating on the teacher, seeing as I couldn't see him. But it was great fun poking him in the back, just to annoy him.

On this day, I was staring down at my spiral and scribbling when an unfamiliar voice was calling out my name. I looked up and glanced around and realized it was the boy named Tyler that was sitting next to me. I was confused at first, I mean, was he really talking to me?

I looked up and saw the teacher busy up ahead, fumbling with some paperwork. Before I could answer Tyler back, the classroom door swung open and a student aid was standing there, letting the teacher know that she was needed in the front office. Of course, she told us to behave and that she'd be right back.

Right.

I turned to Tyler and said, "Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if you were busy tonight."

It took a minute for that to sink in. Just seconds ago, I thought no one in my class knew my name but Emmett and now Tyler was asking me if I was doing anything tonight. What just happened?

"Umm...why?"

_Smooth move Bella_. I heard Emmett snickering in front of me. Asshole.

"Well, I wanted to take you out to go see a movie maybe, and I wanted to know if you were available." He was looking at me like he was the one that was confused.

"Oh, well actually, I'm busy tonight."

"What are you doing?" Man, he was nosy. And because I'm so stupid, I told him the truth. Sort of.

"I actually made plans with Edward."

With the look he gave me, you would've thought I told him I was going out to eat with the President of the United States.

"Do you mean Edward Cullen?!" This time, the voice was not from Tyler, but from the girl that sits in front of him, Jessica Stanley.

Uh oh. I think I just unintentionally entered the world of high school drama.

Emmett immediately turned to face me and searched my face. I knew he was trying to tell me that if I needed him, he was there. I just shook my head slightly at him. I was a big girl. I could handle Jessica myself. I think.

"Yes, unless there's some other Edward Cullen running around this school that I don't know about." I don't know what came over me, but my sarcastic side took over. I didn't like this Jessica.

"What would _he_ be doing with someone like _you?_" Geez, you would've thought that I was some type of low life creature compared to her. Then again, in her mind, I probably was.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, you're not exactly his type." Now, she was just pushing my buttons.

"Hmm…regardless, it seems like he's spending this evening with me and not with you, huh?" I snickered in her direction.

The look on her face was priceless. She composed herself and then her eyes narrowed. It suddenly reminded me of why I always kept to myself.

"Just remember your place Swan; and It's not with the big boys either. There is no way you could handle someone like Edward. He's way over your league." And with that, she turned back around.

My brave and sarcastic façade faltered. Her words cut through me like a knife. And not because it was about Edward, but because Edward was in the same league as James. She was right, I could never be in the same league as either of them. I looked up and saw Emmett staring at me. I knew he wanted to say something, but the teacher walked back in at that moment. I was left to my thoughts.

As I sat there, a folded piece of paper was tossed at my desk. I opened it up and it was Emmett's handwriting.

_Bella,_

_Don't let that stupid slut mess with your head. You are every bit as good as they are. Better even. The guy that lands you will be one lucky son of a bitch and he'd be a fool to let you go. Don't even start thinking that what she said is true, because you know it's not. You __will__ land James, just continue to do your 'studies'. _

_Love you kid,_

_Em._

I was so touched by his caring nature. I couldn't believe he had that much faith in me. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized he was right. I mean, just a few minutes ago, I thought nobody knew my name in this class, and now, I just found out that Tyler didn't just know my name, but he asked me out on a date. I wasn't ready yet to go out, but I knew that with a little more practice, I'd be ready and maybe then go out with Tyler for practice.

I smiled to myself as my sense of reasoning became clear. _Yes, I could definitely do this._

The bell rang and Emmett and I walked out talking to one another. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Jessica give me a death glare before she walked out. Oh well, one enemy never hurt anybody.

We walked into the lunch room together and grabbed our food. The gang was already there, sans Edward. But that wasn't a big surprise. In fact, it would've been more of a surprise having him there.

"So Bella, how was class?" Alice asked me as she prepared her hamburger. I quickly looked toward Emmett and gave him a warning glance. No one needed to know what happened in math. The last thing I needed was for Rosalie and Alice to go all crazy bitch on Jessica and thus earning me a reputation I didn't want.

I was all about the low profile.

"Oh, it went fine, you know, nothing exciting happening. How was yours?"

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "It went as well as can be expected. I mean, it is only school. Nothing much ever happens here."

And then, as if on cue, I heard Emmett loud and clear: "Oh 4theluvofMary!"

We all glanced up at him and I followed his stare. It was Jessica and she was walking over to our table with a determined look in her face along with her little crew. Ugh.

Well, I knew I was in deep shit. The girls would get pissed for not telling them what happened and the boys will be all over the protective big brother crap.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared for my safety, hell no. I knew I could hold my own. I was worried because as of this day, I had officially blown my cover of 'lying low and avoiding the high school drama'. Apparently, I had a knack for finding trouble. And trouble very easily found me, even if I was being protected by four gloriously beautiful people.

Jessica made it to our table and stared me down. I narrowed my eyes at her. I really hoped that hussy didn't think she could scare me. Nobody could look menacing with too much make-up on and overly done hair.

"So, Swan, I spoke to Edward a little while ago." She stopped there like that was supposed to make sense to me.

"And?" I had no idea where she was going with this.

"And, he said he didn't have a date with you at all, that all it was was just studying. You are such a liar."

Liar?! How dare she call me a liar. I did no such thing. Now, I was fuming.

"All I said was that he was busy with me this evening. I never once said that I was going on a date with him. It was your small and puny mind that made that assumption. I'm so sorry that you misunderstood and made a fool of yourself in front of Edward." I said that last line sarcastically, hoping she'd catch that.

She glared at me and said, "You did not say that! You said you were dating him!"

At that point, Emmett decided to intervene. I'm glad he did as I was noticing we were starting to draw a crowd.

"Jessica, don't you ever call Bella a liar. I was there, I heard her. She never once said she was dating Edward. All she said was that she was busy with him tonight. So if I were you, I'd think twice about coming over to this table again."

That's all he said, but the look he gave Jessica held tons more meaning. I looked over at our table and realized that Emmett wasn't the only one giving her a death glare. If looks could kill…

With that, she turned on her heel and left, her gang following behind her. I realized that it took lots of guts or stupidity to approach the Cullen Gang table in that way, but I knew the only thing driving her was jealous fury. If she had been sane, she would've thought better of it.

Suddenly, I heard Rose's furious voice. "Emmett! How dare you not tell me what happened in Math class. How could you? How could you keep something of this importance away from me?"

I quickly jumped in, not wanting Emmett to get into trouble for something I did. "Rose, it was my fault, I told him not to say anything. I didn't know she was going to make a big deal about it anyway. I mean, so I have one enemy, no big deal."

From the way they looked at me, I had obviously missed something.

"What?" I felt uneasy.

"Bella, that wasn't just one person." Jasper said. "You've pretty much just invoked the fury of all of Edward's girls, without intentionally doing so. Jessica will, by no means, keep her mouth shut. That's just the way she is. So, be expecting nasty glares the remainder of the school year."

Great. Just what I needed and wanted.

I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Oh well. Sucks for them. We know there's nothing going on between me and Edward. If they want to waste time and energy hating me, then I've got no problem with that."

"That's my girl!" Emmett said.

It sounded a lot braver than I felt.

The bell sounded and it was time for biology. I sighed. Another class and this time with Edward. I wondered if he would be extremely mad at me.

I took my time at my locker, knowing I would have to face Edward soon. I really wasn't in the mood to have him bitch at me, but oh well. The warning bell sounded and I quickly started picking up my pace. As much as I didn't want to go, I didn't want to be late either. No need to provoke the wrath of Mr. Banner.

I walked into class and saw Edward already sitting there, staring straight ahead, mouth closed, jaw tight. He didn't even glance at me when I made my way to our table and sat down.

_Well, the silent treatment._ He did this anytime he was angry at someone. He spoke to no one when he got this way, so I was expecting nothing but silence from him. I'd never been on the receiving end of his silent treatments, so this was all new to me.

I wasn't surprised that he was staring straight ahead, and not looking in my direction. I was surprised to see that he had slid a piece of paper to me and had written down a quick note. _Well, so much for the silent treatment._

_Bella, how could you tell Jessica that we were dating? It took me a while to calm her down and convince her that you were not my girlfriend!_

I rolled my eyes. Trust Edward to be worried about how this looks to everyone else. I responded.

_Edward, I never once told her I was dating you. Tyler asked me if I was busy tonight. I told him I was, that I had already made plans with you. That's when Jessica turned around and went ballistic on me. I admit, I didn't do anything to deter her thoughts about us dating, but she made me so mad! I let her think what she wanted. Seriously Edward, I was lucky to come out of there alive. You might not have a pupil to teach tonight had I spent one more minute with her._

I handed the piece of paper back to him. I saw him reading it from the corner of my eye and a slight flicker of a smile graced his face. I knew at that moment that I was forgiven.

He wrote some things down and slid the paper back towards me again.

_So, Tyler, huh? He's no James, I have to say, but he would make a great test dummy once I've got you all geared up. I'm so glad my student came back out alive from the fiery pits of what I'm sure was close to hell. I hope you're ready for tonight's lesson and that you did your homework, Ms. Swan. I will be very disappointed if you didn't follow through with it._

I blushed as I recalled what was written on that piece of paper. I wrote:

_Of course I did my homework, Mr. Cullen, what do you take me for a slacker?_

He smirked and folded the piece of paper up, probably to throw away later. I started to worry once again about tonight. I couldn't help but have my doubts. After a hectic morning and what was sure to be a draining evening, I wasn't thinking straight.

Edward must've seen the look on my face because next thing I knew, he was nudging me. I looked up at him as he pointed his head and his eyes in the direction of the front of the classroom.

James.

I smiled at the sight of him and turned to thank Edward for reminding me why I was doing this in the first place. He gave me one of his famous crooked smiles that wasn't forced and whispered, _don't mention it._

I turned my attention back towards the front and thought, tonight was coming, no matter what I do. Might as well embrace it.

Yeah, right.

**AN: Review, pretty, pretty please? ****J**


	8. Lesson Two: Progress

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so hyped up about this chapter that you guys have been waiting on. I worked and worked, trying to make it sound good for you guys, and I hope I did it. As usual, please review this chapter for me. I will love you guys forever!!**

**Shout out to 4theluvofMary, whynotJasper and Mischief-maker. You girls totally rock! Also, to sounds of music and voldemort perfumes for always leaving me a review that makes me smile!**

**Song: Pushing me away from Linkin Park**

_**The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see you're testing me pushes me away  
Pushes me away**_

**CAUTION: STRONG ADULT LANGUAGE…(THERE, I SAID IT.)**

BPOV

I walked into Edward's room and waited for him on his bed with the folded piece of paper in my hands. I was beyond nervous. I knew what he was expecting from me and I was nervous to go through with it. I sucked at all of this and what's worse was he knew it. He was just too polite to say anything.

Edward walked into his room and smiled at me as he shut the door and locked it. "You don't mind if I put on some music, do you Bella?"

"No, why? Will it help set the mood or calm me?"

"No. Actually, it'll keep our family from listening at the door." He gave me his signature crooked grin and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever floats your boat."

He turned around and put on a CD. The familiar tunes of Linkin Park flooded his room. "There, just loud enough that they won't be able to hear what we're saying."

"Great. Now I can die of embarrassment with just you as my witness."

He walked up to me and sat on his bed. "Don't be so dramatic Bella. Now, come sit by me. Let me see your notes."

I quickly scooted myself closer to him on the bed and handed him the note. I was watching his face as he read what I wrote.

I felt like I could just die.

He smirked in some places, and on some, he just out right laughed. I glared at him. This was hard enough for me already, there was no need for him to laugh in my face.

Finally, he looked up at me and said, "Who helped you with this Bella?"

I tried to plead innocence but he stopped me.

"Don't lie to me Bella."

Aw hell.

"What makes you think I didn't write this myself?"

"Well, I find it hard to believe that the same person who finds it embarrassing to say the simple words of dick or fuck could even come up with a sentence using the words cock and cunt. That's not you."

Ugh. I was found out.

"Alice and Rosalie helped me."

"Yeah, I could tell. This seems to be their kind of lingo. But you would do good to learn from them. Practice saying them out loud in a good way. I'm curious, did you write any of these sentences at all?"

"Yeah, I did. Can't you tell?"

"Is it the one that says, I like it when you squeeze my breasts?"

I smiled sheepishly. "How did you know?"

He half laughed and said, "Lucky guess."

He put the paper down and said, "Look Bella, I'm going to just cut right down to the chase. I've got a plan formulating and I need to let you know what I've got planned so far."

Uh-oh. Should I be worried? "Okay, what is it?"

"The Annual Halloween Bash is being held here in just a couple of weeks from now, on a Friday. That's the deadline I'm giving myself to at least have you trained enough to please a guy. I'm thinking that Tyler will ask you out as a date for that party so you can try out your moves on him then."

I swallowed hard. I was nowhere near ready for something like that. Was he kidding?

"Edward, I'm not even close to ready yet. I can barely speak the words, let alone act on them."

"Exactly Bella. We've got to step on it a bit. Now you see the sense of urgency. I need you to push yourself to the limit with this. Can you do that?"

I nodded. Suddenly, I had a thought. "What do you mean please a guy? In what way?"

He looked around the room and said, "I don't know. I haven't thought that out yet."

He was lying.

"Just tell me Edward. Really. I'm the one that agreed to this, I need to know."

He sighed. "Alright Bella, since you wanted to know. I'm really not sure, but it could consist of a hand job, which most guys don't like because it's to dry, or a blow job. Depends on how far we get with these classes and how well you progress."

I thought about that. How weird would it be to have an actual dick in my mouth? Sure I've thought about it, but to actually do it? That made me think of something else. "Question, O Wise One." He smirked. "What am I going to use to test on before you throw me out there into the cruel world?"

He lifted his eyebrows and looked at me like it was obvious. When I still didn't get it, he threw his arms open to the side of him and gestured at himself.

Oh. _Oh._

"Edward, are you sure? I mean, I'm gonna suck. Ugh. That's not what I meant. But you know what I mean." I was flustered. I was going to practice on _Edward?_

He laughed at my stupid line. "Listen Bella, I'm okay with it as long as you are. If you get uncomfortable at all during the process, let me know and I promise we'll stop."

_Hmm…might not be so bad I suppose. _"Promise?"

"Of course. You really think I want to go around with my dick and balls yanked out from my body? Because you know that's what Rose and Emmett will do to me."

I had never thought his job as being hazardous. But I guess it was.

"Okay Edward. How much time do I have before that happens?"

He walked up to his calendar and looked at the dates. "We've got a solid two months. I think that's good timing, but we'll see.

How weird was it that we were talking about this so casually…like a business deal? Which, I suppose it was.

So, are you ready for this lesson now?"

I took a deep breath and said, "No, but let's go."

Edward laughed. "That's the spirit. Okay now, your first sentence will be: I love the way your dick feels in my pussy."

I groaned. This was a hard sentence. I looked at him and said, "Ilovethewayyourdickfeelsinmypussy."

"That's great Bella if you're having a race. Take it slower. Remember, these words are not your enemies, but your friends. They help you get your feelings across. Now, try again."

And so, for the next several minutes, practice went in that same fashion. Edward gave me a sentence and I repeated it back to him. I was actually getting the hang of this. The sentences made me blush but I plowed ahead. Things like suck my cunt (courtesy of Rosalie) and I love sucking on your hard, swollen dick (Alice). There was even one that I hadn't recognized as I hadn't written it down. It was 'fuck my mouth with your cock.' I had to stop and question that one.

"Wait, Edward? I didn't write that one, did I?"

He grinned as he looked over at me. "No, but I'm adding it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is that one you came up with?"

"Yep." He looked pleased. He didn't even have the audacity to blush or look embarrassed.

"You're just trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Don't be dramatic Bella. Just say it and continue."

I said his made up sentence, not wanting to imagine how he came up with it, and he grinned.

All in all, it wasn't as bad as I had made it out to be. That is, until he changed onto another course and told me to imagine him as James.

"What?! What is the purpose of this?"

"Bella, imagine you are with James. You are lying in his bed and he is hovering on top of you, both of you are naked. He asks you, 'what do you want Bella'. Now, tell me, what are you going to answer him?"

"Well...umm...I...well...see..." I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"That's what I thought." I hated it when he was smug.

"So, here's our experiment on testing how well you've come along. Lay down on my bed."

I scooted up toward his pillows and laid back. I was beyond nervous.

"Now, close your eyes. I'm going to be leaning over you, so you'll feel me. Don't be alarmed okay?"

"I know Edward. I trust you completely." And I realized I meant it.

"Thanks Bella. Now concentrate and imagine I'm James. Listen to my words, not my voice, got it?"

I nodded my head. I was sort of excited. Edward was helping me play out a fantasy of mine.

"Oh Bella. You feel so good. I love touching your pussy. My dick is aching for you, to touch you. To be inside of you. Your whole body is perfect. Your tits are so round and firm and I love it when you say my name. Say my name Bella."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. And not just a small giggle, but I out right laughed in his face.

He was not amused.

"Bella!"

"I'm so sorry Edward. It was just so funny! I mean, this is so embarrassing! I couldn't concentrate. I tried, but all I could see was your face in front of me. You aren't mad are you?"

"No, just disappointed. I'm trying to help you Bella."

"And trying to win a bet Edward. But I know what you mean. I'm sorry. Can we try again?"

"Fine, but concentrate this time."

It was weird seeing Edward from this point of view. I was underneath him on his bed as he hovered over me. I wondered for a brief moment if this is what all his girlfriends see as he's above them. If this is what I would see if James was above me.

I closed my eyes as Edward repeated himself from our first attempt, but instead of saying 'say my name' he said, 'what do you want me to do Bella?'

My breathing hitched. How many times had I thought about James asking me that? Too many times. I said shakily, "I want you to touch me."

"Where Bella? Where do you need to feel me?"

"Unh...I...need to feel you...inside of me."

He was not satisfied. I feared what would happen if we kept going on with this fantasy. I knew there were some things Edward would not want to help me with.

"What do you need to feel where, Bella?"

"Oh...I need...to feel your dick...in my wet pussy."

I heard Edward gasp and I opened up my eyes thinking I had done something wrong.

"What? Was that bad? What did I do?"

"No Bella, you did it! I'm just really surprised. I half expected you to start laughing again. But then your breathing got heavier and it seemed like you couldn't think straight. I knew I had you, but I still wasn't sure if you would actually follow my instructions or not. I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised. You even threw in the word wet, impressive."

I blushed as I sat up in his bed. Well, now I was horny with nothing to show for it.

Yay. Success.

"I think we've come a long way for today's lesson. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks a lot. Now, I can effectively use nasty words confidently."

He laughed. "Bella, it's more than that. You're gaining confidence in yourself. You're beautiful and you need to show it more often. You deserve happiness and good sex, just like anybody else."

I laughed at him when he put it that way.

"So, do I have homework? I won't have another lesson till next Tuesday, unless you're leaving me off the hook?"

I didn't think it would be that easy.

"No, actually you do have homework. I need you to keep practicing your power sentences." He grinned. "I don't want you to forget how to use them while I'm gone."

"Gone? Where are you going?" He didn't say he was leaving.

"I've got a swim meet out of town. I'm leaving Friday night and I'll be back Sunday night. Anyway, I won't be here to make sure you're doing something constructive. So, you'll be pretty busy with the three part homework I've got planned for you."

He saw the confused look on my face.

"The first is your power sentences. The second homework you've got will be covered by Rosalie and Alice. I've already spoken to them and they are eager to help you learn."

"I don't like the sound of that Edward. What are they possibly going to teach me?"

He smiled a sly grin in my direction. "They will teach you to dance. Club dancing, to be exact. You'll learn to grind, swivel your hips around and basically make the man you're dancing with grovel at your knees when you're done."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'll die!"

"It'll just be Rose and Alice, Bella. You won't die."

"No, not of embarrassment, I mean, I'll literally die. You know how clumsy I am. I'll break my leg or my ankle. Hell, I'll probably break my hip just trying out those stupid moves."

He half laughed as he looked at me. "I don't doubt that. But you have great teachers that won't let anything happen to you. On Tuesday, when I get back, we'll test out your dance moves. I'll be your partner and see how far Rose and Alice were able to take you."

Great. Now, all my friends will see how embarrassing I am. Good God, what next? Can it get any worse?

Apparently, it could because it did.

"Also, I've got a surprise for you. Something you've got to do for the next four days. Not everyday of course, unless you want to, but it's not required. You do have to use it at least once."

I scrunched up my face at him. "What is it? You know I don't like gifts."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not a conventional gift. But I can't return it, so it's yours."

He left the room and went into his massive walk-in closet. He came back out with a box and set it on my lap.

I stared at it, wondering what it could be.

"Well, open it."

I did and couldn't believe what I saw.

No. Fucking. Way.

"You're joking, right Edward? Please tell me this is just a prank."

I could already feel my face heating up.

"No Bella, no joke. Listen to my reasoning before you go off the deep end. If I'm going to be you're very first test dummy, before you go out and test your skills on some other dummy, I thought you might want a bit of practice before you do it on the real thing."

I looked back down on my lap. I was intimidated.

"But Edward, it's a vibrator. I don't know what to do with one." This was seriously too weird.

"Yes, it's a vibrator Bella. I'm surprised you know what it is actually. I got one in the perfect model of a guy's dick. You need to learn to see one up close. I can't have you fainting on me when you do have the real thing in front of you."

"You said you wanted me to use it at least once. How?"

"That's up to you. It doesn't have to be anything major. Practice looking at it, holding it. I don't know, but it'll come to you. You've got to get used to the idea though."

I realized that what he said did make sense, even if just a little. But I seriously had no idea what I was doing. I mean, usually when girls buy this type of stuff, isn't it because they chose it and wanted it? Not because their sex teacher bought it for them to practice on.

My life was officially taking a turn for the worse.

"Have you told Alice and Rose about this?" I asked. I had to know if I was bracing myself for ridicule or not.

"No. I ordered that online and had it rushed over for you. They don't know anything about it, not unless you want to tell them or need their help."

"Well, thanks Edward, but why didn't you say anything?"

He frowned as he thought about that. "I don't know. All I can say is that I believe what happens behind these closed doors is our business, not theirs. It's up to you on how much you want them to know."

I nodded, thoughtful. He was right. I was just surprised at how mature he was being about all of this. Although I knew, come tomorrow, he'd go back to the way he was at school. Nothing would change. _Oh well. At least he's thoughtful with me here behind closed doors. I'd take that over not getting anything, anytime._

"Well, lesson's over Bella. Please remember your homework though. I'll see you on Tuesday."

I got up off the bed and walked with the box in my hands. Wait. How the hell was I supposed to take this home?

"Um…Edward? How do I take this back to my place without everyone seeing it? You know Alice will attack me once she sees the box in my hands."

He walked into his closet and came out with his jacket. "Here, put this on. It's getting colder outside now that it's dark. In fact, I think there's supposed to be a cool front heading in this way tonight. So, just bring it tomorrow."

I quickly put it on and stuffed the offending object in the jacket pocket. I walked out of his room and made a dash out the front door. I didn't stop running until I had made it to my room and found a secure area to stash my hidden cargo. The way I was acting, you would've thought that I was trying to hide drugs in my room, not a vibrator.

I took one last look at it and thought _I wonder if James is like this? I can't wait to find out._

I smiled to myself as I got ready for bed.

EPOV

I smiled to myself as Bella walked out of my room. She was so innocent about a lot of things. I honestly hoped that she was not offended about my gift to her. I wasn't exactly sure if she'd use it, but I hoped she would. From the look on her face, she'd never even seen one before, and if that's the case, I'd hate to see how she reacts when I show myself to her.

_Was I doing this right?_ I couldn't help but wonder. I wanted, no needed to win that bet. I had to help Bella as much as possible. I knew James, and I knew he'd never take a second look at Bella the way she is now. That's the point of this whole bet. To make her into someone that James could date and be with. God, I hoped I knew what I was doing.

She really didn't do to bad today. It was weird at first, to hear her say those words that I was trying to teach her to say, but in a good way. She had the potential to sound extremely sexy. Yes, very good potential. If I didn't have faith in her, that she could indeed do this, then I wouldn't bother.

But I've known from the beginning that there was more to Bella than anybody could see. She was special. I had no idea how, but I did.

I gazed at the picture that we all took as a group this past summer. Bella and I, posing together. It was a nice picture, and she smiled beautifully. I remembered what I had said to her to get her to smile. I smiled myself just thinking about it. And it was true. Every word I had said, it was true.

I sighed as I tried to figure out what to do now. It was still too early to sleep and I had finished all my homework. I thought and thought and realized then what I wanted, needed.

I picked up my cell phone and called Lauren.

"Hey, you busy? I need you tonight, you want to go somewhere?"

Of course she did. She didn't say no. None of them ever said no.

**AN: Don't slaughter me for the last part! It has to happen. Trust me.**


	9. Dancing Queen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**AN: Here is the much awaited chapter folks!! I hope you're ready for this! **

**Did anyone see the Cowboy game? They won!! I'm so happy right now, even if it is a Monday morning. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Remember, review my lovelies!! **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to whynotJasper. I used her name as well in my story, so…I hope you enjoy it!**

**4theluvofMary, thanks for all your help and ideas…you are a life saver! And mischief-maker1, your story rocks! Update soon!**

**Song: Listed in chapter below.**

BPOV

It was finally Friday morning. Another week of school had gone by. I had awoke to the thoughts of my lesson the night before. I still couldn't believe what Edward had gotten me. I mean, who gives those as gifts? Only Edward, I suppose. It did look amazingly life-like...and long, very long and thick. I only looked at it briefly, but from what I could see, there was no way a human was built that way. Edward should've bought me something more realistic.

My morning classes went by as usual, except when I had history with Jasper, I kept getting ugly looks from Lauren. Apparently, somebody had squealed on me and I was now the subject of talk amongst the sluts, as I so lovingly called them. I suppose it didn't help that I was wearing Edward's jacket, but it was cold. Since I had his jacket, I had forgotten to bring my own.

Jasper turned around in his seat and asked, "Hey Bella, you okay? You ran out of the house last night like a bat out of hell. Edward didn't..." He trailed off the question, but I got what he was hinting at.

"Oh god no! He was fine, it's just I needed to get home. I wasn't feeling very well and thought it would be best if I laid down."

"Oh, okay then. Isn't that Edward's jacket?" He eyed the black leather jacket I was wearing. I didn't understand the stupid big deal. It was just a jacket!

"Yeah...why? I got that same question from your sister and girlfriend. Honestly, it's just a jacket folks."

He laughed then. "Hmm...I suppose it is. I guess I'm surprised that he didn't give you one of his less expensive jackets. He's very protective of his things and usually doesn't lend them out, even to us. He's a dickhead that way."

I smiled. Sometimes, I thought they were too hard on him. "Well, it's probably because he trusts me, thats all."

"Yeah, I guess so."

History passed without much incident, but math was not the same.

I walked in and sat down in my chair, waiting for Emmett to show up to class. Unfortunately, Jessica was already there. Apparently, she didn't take the Cullen's threat too seriously when they weren't around.

She turned around and stared at me incredulously. "Isn't that Edward's jacket?"

Great. Here we go again.

"Yes, it is. Glad you noticed."

Tyler looked at me and said, "So, are you and Cullen an item? I didn't know he actually had girlfriends."

Jessica was pissed. "Actually, he has several, and Bella is not one of them. I should know...I asked Edward and he said she wasn't his type. Bella's like a little sister to him."

_Yeah, a little sister he's teaching how to fuck. I wonder how that would settle with her. Ugh. I really was associating with an incestuous family..._

"She's right Tyler. There's nothing going on between me and Edward. When I do get a boyfriend, I don't want to have to share him with other women. I like to know that I'm enough woman for my man to be with."

Ouch. Even I felt the sting on that one.

She huffed but didn't get a chance to say anything else. Emmett walked in and sat down.

"Hey kid. How's it going? You alright? You left pretty suddenly last night..."

I stopped him before he got any further and repeated the same story I had told Jasper. Nothing more was said throughout the class period and I left the class without further incident.

I sat with the gang at lunch, as usual, when Rosalie and Alice asked me about my lesson last night. Actually, they wanted to know how the sentence homework went.

"Yeah, it didn't go so hot girls. He knew you guys wrote the whole thing. He made me repeat a couple of the horrendous sentences you guys came up with. I mean seriously, do you guys talk like that during your time together?"

Emmett grinned broadly. "Rosalie curses like a sailor when we have sex together. I mean, between her dirty mouth and what she can do with her..."

"Emmett!! Enough!!" Rosalie jumped up from her seat and threw her roll at his face. He sat back, stunned.

"Geez Rosie, What the hell! I was just answering her question!"

Rosalie huffed and turned her attention back to me. "Yes actually, we do use those words. You may not realize it, but when you're in the moment, your mouth just sort of takes over and you start saying things that you wouldn't normally say otherwise."

"Except for Rosalie who _would_ normally talk like that anyway." said Jasper as he smirked at his sister.

"Anyway, you guys probably shouldn't help me out anymore. I don't need Edward getting mad at me."

"Except for this weekend when Edward did ask for our help." Alice was bursting with excitement.

"Oh joy. I cannot wait..." I rolled my eyes and scrunched up my face to get the point across that I was being sarcastic. Of course, that probably wouldn't bother Alice at all.

The bell rang as I walked down the hall to biology. Edward was already seated.

I took off his jacket and said, "I'm sorry, but this just isn't going to work out between us, I hope you understand." I grinned at him playfully as I handed him the jacket.

"Well, that line has never been told to me before. You're the first."

I made a face as I sat down. "You're so arrogant. I'm surprised more girls haven't dumped your ass."

That made him laugh. He was too weird. "What's wrong with my jacket?"

"Too many people are stopping me, asking if I'm wearing your jacket, including your family. I don't need that kind of attention, so I'm handing it back to you."

"Did you bring one to go home in?"

"No, I forgot to."

"Well then, just use it until you get to my house. Then you can hang it back up in my closet again."

"Ugh. I don't know. I'm getting too many stares. I don't want people thinking I'm your girlfriend. I've got a rep you know. And it's not being labeled as your girlfriend."

"I thought you didn't care what people think of you?"

"I don't. But I do care when they start to stare, which they are."

Edward took the jacket and said, "Fine then. Freeze in the cold weather outside. See if I care when the cold hits you, like the stabbing of a thousand knives."

I thought about what he said and said, "Fine Cullen, you win. I'll take it to your place after school."

After a minutes hesitation, I nudged him. He looked at me as I whispered, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me." Wasn't it obvious?

"Your welcome."

EPOV

Bella could be very stubborn sometimes. I mean, was wearing my jacket such a big deal? Surely, she was exaggerating.

I looked over and saw her doodling in her spiral notebook. I caught a glimpse of James' name being written in and doodled over.

She had it bad. I don't know how I didn't spot it out before. Maybe because I really didn't pay any attention to her. But now that I know, it was really obvious. She took every opportunity to stare at him and ogle him with her mind. I wonder what she thought of him...what kind of thoughts went through her mind.

And James was so oblivious to her. I felt kind of bad. But James and I were alike in a lot of ways. We knew there were tons of girls at our school that eyed us and wanted us...but we only payed attention to the prime meat. I guess it was crude and ugly to say it that way, but it was true. I couldn't hide what I was, what I am. In fact, that's why Bella came to me...because I was good at what I do and if anybody could teach Bella Swan how to act sexy and seductive, it would be me. Granted, I still had a ways to go, but that's okay. I had time. I could do this. I would do this.

It was a pity that I would be gone this weekend. I really would've liked to see what Rose and Alice had planned for Bella. Those two girls had to be the best dirty dancers ever. Yes, I would leave Bella in good hands. The problem was, would she learn anything? Would she open up enough to take in what they would teach her?

For my sake and sanity, she'd better.

I eyed Victoria up ahead and started to plan the things that I could do to bed her. _I need to add her to my list. James can't have someone on there that I don't. That's just not right!_ Again, I regretted being gone this weekend, but on the bright side, James would be gone as well. We were both on the school's swim team and the two best members. We constantly competed against each other...in everything it seems. There had to be a way to get her in my bed, but I didn't know how. She was a tough cookie to crack. Very tough.

I felt another nudge beside me and then a slip of paper was slid toward me. I saw Bella's messy handwriting was on it. I smiled. I'd recognize that writing anywhere.

_What are you thinking so hard about? Is it anything that I can help with?_

I scribbled back:

_I don't think so. I'm trying to get Victoria onto my list, but I'm having a hard time with it...regrettably._

I handed it to her and I heard her smirk. At least, I wrote something down for her own enjoyment.

She wrote back:

_So, are you saying that there is a woman out there that can resist your charm? I'm surprised Cullen. You're losing your touch. So let me ask you, why is it that you don't think I can help, Hmm?_

I eyed the note dubiously. She was teasing in the first half of it but then I read the second half and knew deadly waters when I saw it. I had to answer her carefully, so as not to offend her.

_No, I'm not losing my touch. She will come around and if I can recall, there is only one woman that has resisted my charms and she's sitting right next to me. I would think you were a lesbian, but since I'm helping you with James, that excuse won't work. And I'm sorry if I offended you by implying you couldn't help me. I was merely saying that since I know you've never seduced a woman before, you really wouldn't be able to tell me what to do. That's all._

I reread the note and thought _perfect._ Now, she won't be offended in the least. I handed it to her.

I was right. She smiled brightly and wrote something down, then handed it back to me.

_Well, what have you tried? Maybe your technique isn't working._

I thought about that and realized that maybe she was right. Victoria was a different type of woman and so the usual stuff probably wouldn't work with her.

_You could be right. I can't believe I never thought of that before. I've tried taking her to the movies, to dinner, even some alone time to just "talk". Ugh. I'm running out of ideas here. You have any?_

I slid it back to her and stared straight ahead. I noticed Banner looking in our direction every now and then. I needed to keep a better watch on him. He was the type of teacher that read your notes out loud if he caught you writing while in his class. And with what we were writing, that wouldn't do at all.

The note slid back to me and I read what she wrote.

_Well Edward, if you would stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head, you would've realized this a lot sooner and maybe you would've been able to add her to your list._

I smiled. She was using her power words. Well, it was still in a derogitory way, but still, she was getting there. But there was more to her note.

_Anyway, all that sounds just fine and dandy, if your looking to get laid, but if you want to be sneaky about it, try taking her out someplace that is not so suggestive...like the park, or an amusement park. Something out of the ordinary. Try it._

Hmm...she had a good point. I could try that and see where it gets me. There was nothing to lose, right?

_I think you might be right. I'll try that on my next date with her. How do you know this?_

She smiled as she read my note. Once she wrote what she wanted to say, she quickly threw it back to me.

_Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm a stranger to romance. Geez. You might want to try writing her a note and sliding it in her locker. Women like hand written things. They like seeing love letters, or in your case, lust letters. Anything will do. Even a mere, 'meet me after school' will do. Girls love that. Let me know how it goes for you._

I read what she wrote and realized that Bella had a lot of knowledge up her sleeve. She may not be sexually knowledgeable, but when I take care of that problem, she'll be a force to be reckoned with. Lord help the guy that lands that one. She'll expect a lot out of him, that's for sure.

I wrote her back:

_Thanks a lot. I think your idea might just work. I'll keep you posted. And don't slack off while I'm gone. I expect good results when I get back._

I saw her roll her eyes as she read the note. She folded it up and tucked it away in her backpack. She'd have to throw it away after class, so as not to attract attention to us.

I started to put a plan into motion in my head. This could actually work. I was glad that I had gone with Lauren last night...I needed something to get me through the weekend.

The bell rang and I got up and grabbed my stuff. I had a practice right now and had no time to lose to get to the school pool. I would talk to Victoria soon.

BPOV

I woke up Saturday morning to bright light shining into my room. _Hmm...that's weird. I always close my blinds and curtains. Why would they be open? _ Then I heard her.

"Bella!!"

Oh god. Alice was so dead.

"Bella, wake up! It's time to feed you and get you ready for your dance lessons. We have no time to waste!"

I peeked one of my eyes open and saw Rosalie going through my closet and Alice jumping on my bed. This was no way to wake up on a Saturday morning. No way at all.

"How the fuck did you guys get into my house? Last time I checked, breaking and entering was against the law."

"Silly Bella," Alice said, "Your father let us in."

That traitor. I was going to have a talk with him.

"Father of the Year. He just lets anybody walk into our home."

Rosalie was looking at some of my shirts and making faces as she did so. "Bella, honestly, don't be so dramatic. He knows who we are. He even waved at us bye as he drove off."

"Wow, he waved at two beautiful, gorgeous, young women. What a surprise."

Rosalie stopped what she was doing (gave up is more like it) and walked over to me. "Quit being a bitch Bella. You've got to get up. Let's go."

I groaned and sat up, stretching as much as my body allowed me too. I knew I was fighting a losing battle so I quickly hopped into the shower to wake me up.

We headed over towards Rosalie's house after I was fed and dressed. Alice had no complaints when I put on my jeans and t-shirt which I thought was strange, but I wasn't going to question it. It was better not to tempt fate.

As soon as we got there, we headed straight for Rosalie's room where there was an outfit laid out on the bed for me.

Oh no.

I started to protest, but Rosalie and Alice quickly shut me up. I hate it when they tag team.

"Bella, you can't learn to dance in those ragged jeans. You need something that will make you feel the part. So, we took the liberty of buying you some things. Besides, we're not asking you to wear them out in public, just here with friends.

_Not yet._ I thought.

I went to her bathroom and put them on. They were tight-ass jeans and a low cut shirt that was also tight. If I bent over, my tits would spill out all over the place, not to mention my pants that would show alot more than my lower back.

The girls told me I looked 'damn sexy'. Well, it couldn't be that bad then.

We walked out to the back yard where there was a radio already in place. I started to get a bit nervous because I would have to copy these goddesses in human form. I had never, ever tried to dance before in my life, so I was a bit nervous to have this be my first time.

"Okay Bella, now, we're going to show you some basic moves and we want you to copy us, okay?" Alice said. Easier said than done.

They hit the play button and started with some basic moves with the song, Low by Flo Rida. The moves they did looked easy enough as the song pretty much led the way the song should be danced.

Rosalie helped me with my bootie drops and Alice helped me move my body seductively, swaying my hips effectively back and forth. She also showed me that it's not just my lower half that moves, but I had to co-ordinate my upper body to move to the beat too. It all sounded very confusing but I tried really hard. I kept the thought of James first and foremost.

After what seemed like hours and repeated listening to the same song, they decided to switch the music. I staggered over to a table that had some water and quickly drank from it.

"You are doing really, really well Bella." Rose said. "I didn't know you had it in you. Honestly, I thought it would take all weekend, but I'm finding that maybe you can do this!"

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "She's right Bella. Edward is going to be so surprised when your lesson day comes around."

They put on the next song, Check on It by Beyonce. This one was a little harder considering it required total body movement constantly.

I danced in between Rosalie and Alice, copying their moves and watching them closely. I started to realize that it wasn't too hard, I just needed confidence in myself. Edward was a genius. Turns out that he really did know the key ingredient that would help me out with this.

I hated to admit that the clothes they put me in did in fact help a lot. I really did feel sexy and powerful. Yes, extremely powerful when I was dancing. It felt liberating coming out of my shell. As we were dancing care-free, I heard noise coming from the back door of the house. I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper. _What the hell?!_

EmPOV

I was strolling around the house, looking for Rosalie. I knew she was around but she wasn't there when I had woken up. I walked into Jasper's room.

"Hey, have you seen our sister?"

He made a face and said, "You are one sick bastard, you know that?"

I smiled at him. "You know it! That's why Rosalie loves me."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. I haven't seen her. But I think she might be with Alice and from my understanding they had gone to go and get Bella. They should be out in the back yard, practicing some dance moves, I think."

_Dance moves? That should be interesting..._

I walked out of his room and made my way down stairs toward the back yard. I heard the music blaring...sounded like Beyonce to me. I made it to the sliding door when I saw a beautiful sight to behold.

_Holy Shit!!_

I ran back toward the intercoms we have stationed down stairs and pressed the one for Jaspers room. "Dude, get your ass down here right now! There's something you have just got to see!"

I heard Jasper run as quickly as he could, skipping some stairs as he bounded down. "What?! What is it? Who's hurt?"

"No dude, look!!" I pointed him toward the land of honey...our back yard. There, dancing seductively with one another was Rosalie, Bella and Alice. I could feel my dick twitching in my pants as it got harder. I looked over and saw that Jasper wasn't any better. I smirked at him and said, "Now who's the sick bastard?"

"Shhh...you're ruining the moment. Shut up!" Jasper was trying to take in as much as he could.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Jazz, Cameras!!"

We quickly ran and found what we were looking for. I re-appeared with a video camera as Jasper showed up with a digital camera. We started rolling and shooting right away. This was going to be a great video and awesome pictures.

We must've made too much noise because Bella looked up and spotted us. She didn't look too happy. Crap. We've been spotted.

The girls stopped and I heard Bella say, "Guys, can we stop? I'm getting tired."

Rosalie looked in my direction and said, "Not yet Bella. We need you to practice on the real thing."

"What do you mean?" Bella looked confused as she looked toward Alice and Rosalie.

Rose turned to me and said, "Emmett, put down that stupid camera and come here."

I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to do, and I was more than happy to respond. Hell yeah.

BPOV

I didn't understand what Rosalie was talking about. Practice on the real thing? What real thing?

Then she called Emmett over.

Fuck.

Now I understood what she meant. Did she honestly think I was ready for this?

"Rose...now? I mean, I just learned..."

"And you did great, super really. I want to see what happens to you when faced with the real thing. So, we're going to use Emmett as the test dummy."

I could hear Jasper in the background. "What? WhynotJasper?"

Alice tried to placate him as Rose moved to the radio to put on another song. The familiar beats of "London Bridge" came on by Fergie. She had definitely put on a hard piece of music. This must've been the hardest one yet.

"Now Bella, concentrate. You can do this. Show us what you've got." Alice was my little cheerleader. That still didn't make me feel any better.

I turned toward Emmett and sauntered my way to him. He put his hands around my hips and I was suddenly intimidated. I mean, this wasn't Alice or Rosalie. It was Emmett. It was a man. I guess it showed on my dance moves because Rose cut the music.

"Bella, what happened? You're better than that. Don't let him intimidate you."

"I know Rose. But it's hard for me. It doesn't come naturally like it does for you and Alice."

"Bullshit." This time, it was Alice. "Bella, stop using that as an excuse. I had no idea you could move like that. All you need is practice and more confidence in yourself." _There's that stupid word again. _Her mention of confidence made me think of Edward. He had helped me so much in feeling positive about my body and myself, I felt my body instantly relax. She's right. I could do this.

"Your right. Let's try again. We'll see what I'm made of."

I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. _Just imagine it's him you're dancing with and not Emmett. Edward isn't intimidating...he would never hurt you. You trust him. Think of that._ I heard the song start up again and this time, I was ready. I felt my body relax as I sauntered my way once again toward Emmett. As soon as our bodies met, I closed my eyes and just let my body feel his. I moved to the music. We must've been really good because the song was over and I opened up my eyes. No one was talking.

Uh-oh.

"Umm...how was that? Was that wrong?" Even Emmett looked flabbergasted.

"Bella, that was awesome! You even have Emmett speechless." This time, Jasper spoke. He was genuinely impressed.

I was so happy. I had done it. _Well, at least this was one thing I was good at. I can get this out of the way. Now, I just need to show Edward. He'll be so proud!_

I ended up trying one more time with Jasper. I blew him out of the water as well.

If my weekend kept up like this, it would be one of the best I'd ever had. It's not often you realize that you can actually do something you never knew you could.

I was ecstatic.

One thing down, a gazillion more things to go on Edward's ever growing list.

**AN: Soooo, is anyone else waiting for when she performs for Edward? How do you think it will go? Review please!!**


	10. Let me let you in on a secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**AN: Alright, this is the next chapter for this story. Now, before you read, hear me out…this is important. The day for this chapter is Monday and Bella's dance lesson for Edward is on Tuesday, so that'll be next chapter. (I can already hear all of you groaning…and not out of pleasure.)**

**Here is my warning: This chapter is all smut. Now, before you guys go out to read it, look at my song that I wrote for inspiration. Okay, now read this: THERE IS A LOT MORE THAT GOES ON IN THIS CHAPTER THAN KISSING. If you don't like that type of smut, please stop reading after Edward's POV. If you can hack it and like that type of stuff, well then my pretties, keep reading. Don't say I didn't warn you because I spared no expense. If you end up not reading, please review and tell me. I will go by basis of review if I should do something like this again. If you'd like to PM me instead, feel free to do so. I respond to them all.**

**I'd really like to express my sheer gratitude to my bff 4theluvofMary who helped me out with this chapter. You knew this was coming and this is for you. Love you girl!!**

**Song: I kissed a girl by Katy Perry**

BPOV

The weekend passed by pretty quickly. I practiced my dancing techniques all of Saturday and Sunday. Rosalie and Alice were relentless and Emmett and Jasper were gracious enough to let me use them as testing tools for Operation Educate Bella, as they so lovingly put it. I felt like a lab experiment...which didn't really help my self-esteem at all.

So, Monday morning rolled around as it does every week. I wasn't really dreading school, just the stupid people that attend it. My morning class with Rose wasn't so bad though. None of 'The Sluts' were in my first class. I really enjoyed the name that I gave them. Even the gang have been taken to calling them that name, although for Rosalie, it wasn't a first. Now, she just had someone to back her up with using the name. It was now an official title to use on them.

Rosalie ended up being correct in saying that English was not her best subject. When we had to do essays on the meaning of Shakespeare's work or even Jane Austen...she was at a total loss. She had no idea what they meant about their meanings of love, despair or sadness. To her, there really shouldn't be all the drama that comes with love.

"You know Bella," she told me, "These idiots they call characters in these books you love, should just come right out and say what they feel, instead of creating all this drama. I mean, if they love each other, just say it. If they hate each other or they're mad, say something. Hell, if they wanted to fuck each other senseless, they should just say it. Why go the long about way? I don't understand."

I rolled my eyes at her reasoning. "But Rosalie, the story is that much sweeter if it was hard to land the love of your life. No pain no gain, remember? They'll cherish their love that much more if they went through hard times to get to where they are."

"Whatever Bella. They just make it that much harder on themselves. You'd never see me or Emmett doing something that stupid."

And she was right. They wouldn't be that stupid, because that's just not them. They said whatever the hell they pleased and got all fights out of the way, just as quickly as they started. Their life was not a fairytale drama. Lucky them.

So, as a result of her lack of understanding of the great author's reasonings, I had to tutor her a lot during homework time at home. She'd begin to understand where I was coming from with just a little coaxing. But that doesn't mean she enjoyed the class any more. It was still her worst subject.

And I still got ugly glares from Jessica in math and from Lauren in history, although Lauren never said a word to me. Maybe she thought she was too good to speak to me herself. It was alright with me. One less slut to worry about.

Lunch went by fairly quickly, and by the time I knew it, biology had come around. I hadn't seen Edward all weekend, and only knew he was in school today since I saw his Volvo parked in the school parking lot. I hoped to steer clear of the subject of my homework.

I got to my table and realized he was already there. I quickly threw my stuff down and took a seat, I didn't want to be late.

"Hey there stranger." I said to him.

He looked up and smiled a crooked smile at me. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "You still trying to dazzle me, Mr. Cullen?"

"So, still nothing?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

It wasn't entirely true. He looked his most handsome and charming when he smiled the way he did. I'm pretty sure had he kept it up, I woudl've fallen for him like all those other girls...but lucky for me, he didn't.

"How was the swim meet this weekend?"

"Oh, you know...same old, same old."

"Did he win any trophies?" I figured since he already knew of my crush, it wouldn't hurt to ask him about James.

"Yeah, his own individual that he was swimming for."

I nodded and turned back to the teacher. It was about time to start.

"Oh, don't worry about asking me how it went for me. I didn't do too bad either...besides the fact that I also won in my own event."

I turned toward him with wide eyes. "Edward, I'm so sorry...how rude of me. Of course I'm happy that you won something. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

He just rolled his eyes as he turned back around. He didn't look mad, so I let it drop.

As Mr. Banner was explaining his rules of using his microscopes for tomorrow's lesson, Edward handed me a note. This was becoming a regular past time for us.

_So, how was your weekend, Ms.Swan?_

_It went well, Mr. Cullen. Rosalie and Alice worked my ass off with those dance moves. They could definitely be dancing queen Nazi's if they chose to be. I hope you know that they were extremely strict with me and we practiced all day Saturday and Sunday. I hope you never have them teach me anything again._

I slid the note back to him as I turned forward. I saw him smile from the corner of his eye as he wrote something down. I was praying that he wouldn't bring up the subject of his little toy for me. I still hadn't used it yet.

_So I'm assuming that you can dance fairly well now, right? I'll be waiting for a demonstration on Tuesday...hopefully, those dancing Nazi's taught you a thing or two. Did you do your other homework that I assigned for you?_

Crap. He did ask. Although I had to smile to myself about the dancing. I may not be as good as Rosalie or Alice but I could hold my own. I wasn't going to say anything though...I was going to surprise him instead.

_I can dance okay. Not that great...but I did try, so you can't hold that against me. And yes, I did practice my power sentences when you were away. I'm getting quite better at it, thank you very much._

I saw him shake his head as he read my note. Apparently, I wasn't getting off that easily.

_That's not what I meant and you know it. Although I am glad to hear you're getting better at your words...I'll need to test you sometime._

Dammit. I was digging myself into a bigger hole. Now he was going to want to hear me speak as well. I sighed as I wrote down my next thoughts.

_Edward, I honestly don't know what to do with that thing. I need ideas so I don't feel stupid. What do I do?_

He frowned at my note...I didn't recall putting anything in there worth frowning over. He wrote back.

_It's called a vibrator Bella. Learn to use the word. Embrace it...in fact, add it to your word list. Okay, so you don't know what to do. I have to say I don't either...I've never played around with one I'm happy to say. I would suggest you look at it, and see what comes to mind. Practice stroking it and maybe licking at it. And don't feel stupid because the purpose of this whole thing is to learn. And I personally would feel better if you tried out some moves before doing it on the real thing. My job is hazardous enough._

I smiled at his comment and wrote back _Okay, I'll try tonight. Thanks._

He took the note and folded it back up and put it in his backpack. God, I really hoped he was throwing those away.

EPOV

It really shouldn't surprise me that Bella hadn't used the damn vibrator yet. I knew she'd be embarrassed, but I really wanted her to get a move on and practice. I come to find out today that she doesn't even know what to do, and so she turns to me. I mean, I've never used one before, obviously, so how am I supposed to know what to do?

I was at a loss as to how to instruct her. I mean, I thought girls automatically knew what to do when given a vibrator. But, again, Bella was not most girls.

Then as if on cue, I heard Alice and Rosalie talking and laughing down the hallway, passing my room. I couldn't hear Emmett or Jasper with them, so I quickly walked out and called to them.

"What's up Edward?" Alice asked.

"Listen, I've got a favor to ask of the two of you. I know you've already helped me out this weekend with Bella, but I really need another favor."

"Is this regarding Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I looked at the two of them, bracing myself for a no.

I was pleasantly surprised.

"What do you need?"

"Okay, it's like this. I gave Bella a vibrator to work with…something for her to learn to practice on. I asked her today how it's been going and she hasn't done a thing with it. She told me she was going to try tonight, considering she's got a lesson tomorrow. I'd like to know if you guys would go over and check on her. Make sure she knows what she's doing."

Alice and Rose exchanged glances and smiled. "What exactly is she trying to learn to do?"

"I'll be instructing her on blowjobs soon; I need for her to practice a bit."

"Sure, no problem…but can we show her something else to do with it as well?" Rosalie asked. Both of them were up to no good.

I raised my eyebrow at them and said, "Make sure it's okay with her first. I don't need you freaks scaring her away, got that?"

"Of course Edward, no problem! Just tell Emmett and Jasper where we've gone and what we're up to."

I rolled my eyes at them, knowing full well what was going to happen. But this would be good, just another stepping stool to my lesson plan.

I worked my way around the house looking for the guys. I found them in the media room and said, "I am here delivering some news from Rosalie and Alice. They have gone to Bella's house to train her in the use of a vibrator for blowjob purposes…among other things."

They knew what I meant…and groaned.

BPOV

School ended and I made my way back to my house. I had no real homework for today, so I decided to concentrate on the homework that Edward gave me. My dad or mom weren't home as usual, for which I was glad. It would make it that much easier.

I took out my big toy and stared at it. It was a bit intimidating. I wasn't sure if I could do this. Nobody was around, so I wouldn't totally look stupid doing this. I would just feel silly. I did get a tingly feeling as I stared at it...how long and thick it was. It even had little veins on it and it was a mixture of hard but soft at the same time...what I could only imagine must be what one really felt like. The head was pink and it was really tempting to just lick it. I held it with both hands and gently squeezed and attempted to rub my hand up and down, but it was a bit hard to do. It wasn't slippery enough. I was about to wet it all up with my mouth when my door suddenly flew open.

Fuck.

I threw the vibrator behind my back as Rosalie and Alice walked in. _Oh great...just what I needed...an audience._

"Bella, you didn't come over today. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Alice rushed to my side to make sure I was fine.

Rosalie was the more perceptive one. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, what is it? It's not drugs is it? Friends don't let friends do drugs missy. If you're that depressed, we'll help you out..." I had to stop Alice before she sent me to the local YMCA.

"No guys, it's not drugs...it's...umm...well...it's this." And I pulled it out from behind my back.

They were speechless.

"Bella, I had no idea you enjoyed your own play time. You're not as innocent as I thought you were." Alice grinned while staring at the vibrator.

"I have to say, you shocked us both. Who knew?" Rosalie said as she sat beside me on my other side.

"No guys, it's not mine...well, I mean, it is now but Edward got it for me for my lesson. I'm supposed to practice looking at it and getting used to it. He doesn't want me to freak out when I practice on the real thing."

Both nodded their head up and down in agreement.

"Okay then, show us what you got." Rosalie said, as she sat on my bed, waiting.

"What? I haven't tried anything yet. Today is actually my first time trying anything out."

"Well, what were you going to do?" asked Alice. I was starting to get nervous.

"I was going to put it in my mouth because it seemed too dry."

"Very good Bella. Perceptive. So, go ahead." Rosalie and Alice looked on.

"Now?! In front of you two? I'm too embarrassed."

"Bella, Rosalie and I do this all the time. We could help you. Just show us what you've got."

I got that tingly feeling again in between my legs as I thought about putting this huge dick in my mouth and having the girls watch. I knew I wasn't a lesbian, but it was strangely erotic having them there. I picked up the dick and placed it to my lips. I stuck my tongue out carefully and swirled it around the head. I licked around and used my tongue to glide up and down the long, hard shaft. Soon, I put it all in my mouth; well, as far as I could go. I had put it too far in my mouth though, because next thing I knew, I gagged.

"Careful Bella. What you want to do is wrap your free hand around the bottom like this," Rosalie showed me, " that way, your hand stops you from going any further than what you want, and your free to stroke the dick at the same time. Try it."

I did as she instructed and it worked. It solved the gagging problem immediately. I continued to lick and suck, slowly at first. I came up for some air and asked, "How am I doing?"

Alice was transfixed at the sight before her. "You're doing great Bella...perfect. Keep going."

They sat closer to me as they watched on. I couldn't help but feel excited...my panties were becoming extremely wet. I knew I'd have to take care of myself tonight.

Rosalie stopped me again and made another suggestion. "Bella, I think it'd be easier if you got on your hands and knees. Rest the dick on your bed and just bob your head up and down while in doggie-style position on your bed."

I got the way she wanted me too and I started again. I really thought I was getting the hang of it now. I was sucking and licking and stroking with my free hand. Rosalie put her hand on the back of my head to help me go at an even pace. She would go faster and then slower, keeping me steady with her hand. It felt really good.

I got up after a couple of minutes and stared at the girls. They were both looking at me with the same evil glint.

"What?"

"Have you ever tried a vibrator, Bella?" Alice asked.

"No...why?"

"Well, surely you've played with yourself right?" Alice asked as she looked at me.

"Yes, I have..."

"Well, a vibrator feels about 10 times better than your fingers...We'd like to show you, if you don't mind."

I looked at the two of them. I was extremely curious. "How?"

"I'll demonstrate on Alice."

I nodded my head and watched as they turned to each other. Rosalie helped Alice undress, taking off her shirt and skirt. I thought they were going to stop there, but they continued on with her bra and panties. I couldn't turn away so I watched on.

"Is this okay Bella?" Alice asked. I just nodded.

Rosalie took the vibrator and handed it to Alice. She laid down on my bed. I sat back and watched as I looked on toward the two of them. It seemed to me like they'd done this before.

"Do you see what Alice is doing with it Bella? That's what you need to do. It feels really good, doesn't it Ali?"

"Umm…yes, it does."

Alice rubbed the dick all up and down her clit as Rosalie sucked on her tits. Alice was moaning while pushing Rosalie's head further and further into her tit.

"Bite, Rosalie. Bite me hard."

And she did. I saw Rose's teeth bite down on Alice's nipple as she continued to stroke herself with the dick then she inserted it into her pussy and fucked herself, fast and hard.

I was getting very, very horny just watching these two gorgeous women go at it with each other. Rose's tongue was still running all over Alice's tits while one of her hands was rubbing Alice's clit as she continued to fuck herself.

Finally, after one more cry of pleasure, Alice came. Rosalie quickly put her fingers inside of Alice's pussy, in place of the dick. She stroked her hard and Alice wrapped her fingers around Rose's blonde hair and pulled and tugged.

When Alice finished, Rose pulled her fingers out and held them out to me. "I want you to taste Alice. She's fucking delicious."

I don't know what made me do it. Curiosity perhaps? I leaned forward and sucked on Rose's fingers. As usual, she was right. Alice was good.

What was going on? I couldn't stop myself from wanting to experience what Alice just did. I had a terrible aching in my pussy and I think it showed.

"Do you want us to try on you? We'll be gentle, don't worry. But only if you want to." Rosalie said.

I quickly nodded my head yes. This was a part of a learning experience, right?

Rosalie stood up from the bed and helped me up to my feet. "I'll need for you to take off your clothes Bella."

This time, my eyes grew big. "What? In front of you? Like Alice?"

"It's not like we haven't seen you before...just take them off. Bella, you're beautiful. You definitely have nothing to be ashamed of."

They really did make me feel better. I took off my skirt first and then my blouse. I was left in just my underwear and bra. Alice came up behind me and unhooked my bra for me as Rosalie slid down my panties. She was level with my lower half and smiled as she came back up. "You smell very good Bella. I can see that you're turned on already. Your panties are dripping wet."

I blushed since I had nothing else to say. I was standing naked in front of Rosalie and Alice and I have to say, it looked like they enjoyed what they saw. Alice led me to the bed and said, "Now, lie down. Well show you how to use this thing, now that you've learned to lick it up."

Rosalie was in between my legs and Alice was sitting by my head, closer to my chest. I heard a humming noise coming from the dick in Rosalie's hand as she placed it by my pussy. She slowly put it near my opening and I felt a shiver go up and down my body.

"Are you cold Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I managed to breathe out a no to her and she kept going. She ran the vibrator up from my opening and closer to my clit. Alice reached over and picked up my legs, so that my feet were firmly planted on my bed and my knees were up. When Rosalie finally got to my clit, my hips bucked up. It felt good.

I couldn't help but moan as she used the dick to swirl up and down my pussy. "Oh my god...it feels so good. Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it Bella." cooed Rosalie. I felt her two fingers glide around my opening. I stared at her as she placed them in her mouth and sucked. "You taste just as good as you smell. You're wet all over. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes!! Don't stop...please don't."

I glanced up and saw that Alice was on my bed, leaning up against the wall so she could have both hands free. She was playing with both of my tits, teasing my nipples as she was rubbing her palms over them. I groaned just watching her. The vibrating motion wasn't helping either.

Suddenly, Rosalie stopped. I looked up at her and she was stripping herself off of her shirt and bra as well along with her skirt and panties. She was beautiful. She bounded toward the bed again and I noticed her pink nipples were hard. I longed to go over and pinch them, even take them into my mouth but I was immobilized. Rosalie continued the assault on my pussy with the vibrating dick as Alice continued to squeeze my tits. It felt wonderful to have them pinched and twirled around from between her fingers. My body started wiggling around. I could feel my release coming, but it wasn't coming fast enough. The girls seemed to sense my dilemma because the next thing I knew, Alice was sucking on my left tit and pinching my right nipple with her fingers as Rosalie stuck two fingers inside of me while using the vibrator on my clit.

The sensation was overwhelming. I couldn't help but cry out. "Oh God...I'm gonna cum...don't stop, please keep going. Don't' stop, don't stop." And with that, I felt a surge of heat run through my body. My body started shaking and I could feel Alice's lips on me and Rosalie's fingers working their way in and out of me. It was wonderful. They stopped as soon as my body stopped moving. I opened my eyes and realized that Rosalie was still in need of her release.

"Bella, I want you to suck on this dick."

"Why?"

"Because, it has your pussy juices all over it and you taste good. Try it."

I took the dick and licked and sucked on it. She was right. It tasted sweet.

I knew now that it was Rosalie's turn. This time, Rosalie laid on her back as Alice got between her legs. I thought that Alice was going to stroke her with the dick but instead, Rose held it in her hand and guided it to her mouth. She was sucking on it. I looked down and saw that Alice had gotten on her knees and had her mouth on Rose's pussy. I could hear her sucking and licking at Rosalie's juices. I just sat back and watched as Alice kept up a slow and steady pace, making her way faster. Rosalie's sucking was in time with Alice's sucking. Rose's free hand landed on the back of Alice's head as she forced Alice to go harder and faster.

I wanted to touch Rosalie but I wasn't sure if I should. Suddenly, I felt Rose's hand grab out for mine and lead it to her tits. I gladly started grabbing them, not too hard and not too soft. I couldn't grab all of one in my hand...she was too big and my hands were too small. So, I grabbed her pink and firm nipples and pulled and twisted. She seemed to like it because I heard her moaning. I realized that this was a site to see. Rosalie had a dick in her mouth while I pinched and twisted her nipples around and Alice was licking and sucking on her pussy.

She started bucking her hips and I realized she was close. I used both my hands to grab her nipples at the same time while I saw that Alice was now concentrating on only her clit. She had it in between her teeth and was biting, pulling and sucking hard. Then, Rosalie came - hard. She screamed as Alice used her fingers to gather any juices that might have escaped her mouth. When Rose was done, I stopped and Alice sat up. She held out her two fingers toward me and I took them into my mouth without any hesitation. Rosalie tasted just as good as Alice did. I sucked Alice's fingers clean.

All Rosalie could say was, "Wow."

"I know." Alice said.

I looked at the two of them and asked, "So, how long has this been going on between the two of you?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "About a couple of months after Rose and Jasper moved in. It was just experimenting at first and then we discovered we enjoyed it immensely."

Rosalie agreed. "We don't do it all the time...but sometimes you just need a woman's touch."

I smiled at them. "Well, it was certainly an eye opener for me. Thanks guys. It felt wonderful."

"So, do you want in? Whenever Rose and I get together...do you want to join?"

I didn't even hesitate. "Hell yeah!"

They both giggled then. "Good, because we've been thinking of having you join for a while now. We've fantasized about you a lot."

"You have?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Wait. Isn't this cheating? I mean, you're Jasper's girlfriend and you're his sister. Shouldn't he know about this?"

"Oh he does. Actually, all three boys know." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"What?!"

"Yeah, they want to see us in action, but Jasper's not comfortable that the only woman with me is his sister Rosalie. But, maybe when you have a little more courage, we can show them what their missing." Alice continued. "Emmett's been dying to see what it looks like and so has Edward. But the guys don't want to watch unless Jasper is present...they don't think its right since I'm involved."

It made a little sense. So now I found out that my friends are freaks...but strangely enough, I liked it. I was in no way ready to let Emmett and Jasper watch, but it was a start.

I could feel myself slowly becoming a sex deviant – and I liked it!

I said good bye to the girls as I got ready for bed. I thought about all that happened and smiled to myself. "I wonder if Edward knows what happened tonight..."

I had a funny feeling he did.

**AN: Okay, honest opinion. What did you think? Yay or nay? Let me know! Review!**


	11. SelfEsteem

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. BOO HOO...**

**AN: My last chapter that I wrote seemed to take all of you by surprise. I got some yays (actually, tons of yays) and some nays. I have to say that for those people not into the girl on girl action, I put a disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter for a reason. If you know your not into that stuff, then skip over it. Also, I said at the beginning of this story that it was pure smut...the characters are OOC...meaning Edward is **_**not**_** pining his days away waiting for his fair Bella to show up. No...she's out there screwing Alice and Rosalie and Edward is showing her how to do so since he's already been there and done that. So, any craziness that happens in this story is just that...craziness.**

**If you're still with me, then I would like to present to you the chapter that everyone of you have been waiting for. The dance lesson with Edward. I really hope you enjoy this one.**

**My BFF 4theluvofMary has a new one-shot out for amgglekim's Halloween one-shot contest called Getting into the spirit of things . Check it out...it's hilarious!**

**Song: Self-Esteem by The Offspring (Listen to this song when Edward is listening to it...I tried to make it flow with his thoughts...)**

BPOV

I woke up Tuesday morning feeling very self-conscious. I remembered what happened the night before, and I couldn't believe that I actually participated in something like that.

I thought about it, and wondered if maybe it was just a dream…it would've been a good dream because I did have some fun. No, I couldn't have been dreaming, I'm not that creative.

I got ready for school and walked my way over to Rosalie's house. I was halfway there when I stopped walking. _I can't go in there! What am I thinking?! They're going to look at me funny and treat me weird. And I know that Emmett and Jasper probably already know…ugh. Now, there going to treat me funny too. _

I couldn't make up my mind on what I wanted to do. I could go back home and hide out or I could just go to her house as usual and act like nothing happened. Hmm…considering they were my ride to school, the second option seemed like the smarter choice.

I took a deep breath and marched my way in through the front door. I almost missed colliding with Edward once again. He was in a rush to leave.

"Oh, hey Bella. Sorry about that. Don't need you getting hurt on me. I'll see you in class."

And he ran out.

_Hmm…nothing weird there. I just hope the rest of the group is like that._

I shut the door closed behind me and I heard Alice yell, "Jasper, is that Bella?"

I saw Jasper poke his head from around the wall upstairs. "Yep. Sure is."

"Will you please tell her to come up? We're not quite ready."

"Bella! Alice wants you!"

I walked up the steps, slowly, wondering if it wasn't such a bad idea to hide out in my house after all. I went down the hallway, passing Jasper's room where I found Emmett and Jasper watching TV. They gave me a passing glance and Emmett said, "Morning Bella."

"Morning Emmett, Jasper."

_So far, so good._ I had to admit that I was nervous to walk into Rosalie's room. I mean, now that my eyes were opened, what do I do?

I walked in and saw everything to be normal. Rosalie had a lipstick tube to her lips and Alice had a brush in her hair, both of them trying their hardest to do their make-up and hair as quick as possible so that Emmett wouldn't come in yelling we were gonna be late.

"Bella! Oh thank goodness! Please do me a favor and unplug my cell phone from the wall and stick it in my purse for me. I think we're going to be late." Alice was scurrying around, trying to pick up things here and there.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that now, would we, O miss model student." Rosalie was back to her usual sarcastic self.

_Everything seemed normal here. They weren't treating me any different and the boys were still the same as well. Maybe I was overreacting. I'm going to act the same way that I always do._

"You girls almost done? We're going to be late!" Same old Emmett.

After about 5 more minutes, we made our way into his jeep and drove to school. The morning was perfect. In fact, the whole morning flew by without incident. Rosalie and Alice still treated me the same, looked at me the same and acted the same in front of everyone else.

It seemed like my secret was safe from Emmett and Jasper for now. Huh. Alice and Rose were good to be able to act normally after something like that. But then again, if they had been doing this since I've been here and I hadn't picked up on it, what did I expect?

I walked into lunch, more confident than I had been all day. Emmett walked with me as usual and I felt no different. I had to learn to be poised no matter what happens to me in my sexual life, and this was just one obstacle.

I began realizing that I _can _do this.

Lunch passed by with a breeze and I was soon seated in Biology with Edward again. He looked up at me and gave me a quick nod of his head and looked back in front of him. _What was with the short greeting? He was fine this morning._ And then I saw.

Victoria.

She was turned in his direction and was giving him what I could only call 'eyes'. I suppose he didn't want me cramping his style. Eh. I just hope he didn't screw this time up as well. I made sure to keep my distance from him, giving him plenty of space to work with. I didn't want her thinking I was his girlfriend. I figured if he's helping me to let go of my sexual inhibitions, the least I could do was help him to learn some romance.

It was a win - win, situation.

Mr. Banner called our attention to the front of the class. He was separating us into groups of four. Two lab partners with two other lab partners. It would've been okay if we were able to pick our own lab partners…in which case Edward would've surely paired us up with James and Victoria.

Alas, Mr. Banner was not that kind. We ended up getting paired with Angela and Mike Newton.

Edward and I got up and walked over to their lab table. I sat down with Angela sitting in front of me, Edward to my right and Mike to my left. Angela was pleasant, constantly chatting away with me, but she looked uncomfortable with sitting next to Edward.

He turned his head, smiled and said, "Angela".

She did the same and turned back around toward me. I knew she wanted to sit next to me, but neither Mike nor Edward wanted to switch places.

We had the microscope sitting on our lab table with the slides right next to them. We were to identify what we saw on the paper Mr. Banner gave us. We had decided to go around the table, taking turns as we went along.

Edward was first.

"So Bella, how are things going with Tyler?" It was Mike.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything going with him."

He looked confused. "Are you sure? Because he made it sound like you wanted to go out with him sometime soon."

I was getting angry. How dare he make it seem like we were an item?

Unexpectedly, I felt Edward's hand on my knee. I jumped because his hands were cold and it was directly on my knee, under my skirt.

"You okay Bella?" Angela asked. Edward picked up his head from the microscope and wrote down his findings with his right hand, his left one never leaving my knee. He passed the microscope to Angela.

"I'm fine, I think." I looked over at Edward and he covered his mouth with his right hand. His eyes pointed toward Mike and he mouthed, _calm down_.

I gave him a slight nod and turned back toward Mike. "I'm not currently seeing anyone."

"Well, why don't I change that? You can come out with me on Friday."

He was pretty confident in himself, I'll give him that.

"No, I don't think so. I've got plans that night."

Angela passed the microscope to Mike then. "No worries…we have Saturday."

I was starting to get flustered again, when Edward gave my knee a squeeze.

_That's my cue to calm down._

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm busy all weekend, sorry."

He took the time necessary to look into the microscope for the project. I mouthed to Edward and Angela, help me!!

He squeezed my knee again and I turned to him. He was looking away, turning his attention elsewhere. _Thanks for the help, O fearless one._

Mike gave me the microscope and said, "What are you doing that's got you so busy?"

Angela piped up and said, "Oh, she going to be doing some stuff with me."

I always knew there was a reason I liked Angela.

By this time, Edward was kneading my lower thigh, and I had to admit, it felt very good.

I did what I had to do with the microscope and handed it to Edward to start the cycle again.

Suddenly, he removed his hand from my leg and sat straight up. I glanced around and saw Victoria walk toward our table. She went to Edward's side and whispered, "How about you leave this loser's table and follow me to the bathroom?"

_Losers?_

Of course, in true Edward fashion, he got up and left. I wasn't really surprised…I just hope he got what he wanted.

I know that if it was Rose or Alice that would've been here instead of me, they would've kicked the shit out of Edward and Victoria. But it wasn't. It was me; and for some reason, I was more forgiving to him than anyone else. The girls said it was because I was a pushover. The guys said it was because Edward was the man.

Whatever.

We finished and broke up, back to our regular tables. Edward came in then. He looked pleased.

"How did it go?"

"Very, very well. I got a date this Friday."

"Good for you. Anything else?"

"I'm not sure if you want to know."

I made a face. Of course I did.

"Yes, I do. I'm not a little girl, Edward. Tell me."

"Well, we were making out and she started feeling my dick in her hands. It was after she did that that she agreed to go out with me."

I thought about what he said. Why would she…oh. Could it be?

"Are you saying that she was trying to feel your package up to see if you were well endowed?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella, rephrase your sentence."

"What?"

"You're not using your power words. Use them, and I'll tell you."

"No, your being an ass."

"And your being a little girl. You don't want me to treat you like one, so don't act like one."

He had a point. Damn.

"Alright. So you're saying that she was trying to feel your dick to check if you were big or not?"'

He scrunched up his face like he was thinking. "Say the word cock instead of dick and then I'll answer you."

What a bunch of b.s.

"No, fuck you."

"No…_fuck you…"_ He thought he was clever.

I had to laugh at that.

"So, she was trying to cop a feel of your cock to check if you were large?"

"Yep."

"Hmm…so what happened? Did she feel sorry for you?"

I had never seen Edward looked so shocked or insulted in his life. I had to laugh.

"You'll pay for that Swan."

"Sure I will, Cullen. Sure I will."

The afternoon floated by in a breeze and soon, it was time for me to go for my testing with Edward. I got dressed in my 'sexy clothes' as Rosalie and Alice called them. I was wearing a black skirt, that was short as hell and a dark blue halter top that squeezed my assets together and pushed them out. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit, I did look pretty damn sexy.

I made my way into his room; I didn't knock, I just walked in, and I saw him emerging from his closet, shirtless. I had never really looked at Edward before, but I knew he was built. I had to say he looked amazing. I quickly looked away for fear of hyperventilating, as he put on his shirt. I concentrated on my upcoming test.

"Oh Bella, you're here. Great. Shut the door behind you."

I did so and walked toward the bed.

"So, you ready to get started?"

"Sure am Mr. Cullen."

"Great. Tell me a sentence."

I thought about my ever growing list of things to say and picked one that I knew would shock him. He had his back to me, fixing the CD player as I snuck up behind him and whispered, "I want to suck your cock dry and swallow every last bit of your cum."

He stood as still as stone. I thought maybe he'd gone into shock, literally. Finally, he turned around and smiled. I smiled back.

"Where did all this confidence come from Bella? I have to admit, I'm impressed. I honestly didn't think you had it in you this soon."

"Well, don't get used to it. I'm not like this all the time."

"Hmm…it doesn't have anything to do with last night, does it?"

Holy shit. He knew.

"Wha...What do you mean?"

"Bella. You can't honestly believe we don't know. We are a tight nit family, you know."

"How much did they tell you?" _How much can I lie about?_

"Well, I'm the one that sent them over there yesterday, to help you out. They didn't return until well after night-fall. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"Oh my god." I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, seriously, what are you worried about?"

"They're going to tell everybody!!"

He raised one eyebrow at me. "Do you honestly believe they go around parading their love life? Please, I thought you knew them better than that."

"Your right. I guess I should've known better. It'll stay between the four of us."

"Four of us? Bella, you do know that Emmett and Jasper know."

I was too dumbstruck to say anything right away. I was just praying I wouldn't pass out.

"Does this family not believe in secrets?!"

He laughed at that. "Did they treat you any different to make you feel uncomfortable at all today?"

I thought about that. He was right. "No, they didn't actually. Until you told me, I didn't think they knew."

"You see? So, why are you worried? They're still the same and so are you. And my rule still stands. They'll only know what you want them to know…except for the whole vibrator thing. You really needed help with that. You're not mad are you?"

"No, I suppose not. It was actually kind of fun." I knew I was blushing but it felt good to talk to him about this. I was comfortable with him and he knew that.

"Good. Now, let's get started."

He turned on the radio and the familiar song of Check on it by Beyonce came on.

Time to show him what I knew.

EPOV

Hot damn. Did Bella ever know how sexy she can be? I mean, to admit that she liked doing things with Rosalie and Alice? She was priceless, really priceless. I was truly going to turn her into one sexual beast…and that's saying something.

I turned on the music and waited for her to do her moves. Bella sauntered her way to me, keeping her eyes on mine, swaying her hips and moving her body. She turned her back on me and grabbed my hips and started gyrating herself on me, everywhere on me.

I was shocked to say the least. I wasn't holding out much hope that Bella could really do this. But what she showed me blew my mind.

She added grinding into the mix and I moved along with her. I saw her ass sticking out as she arched her back. Her long, brown hair was cascading down her back and I concentrated on how sexy she looked. Confidence did a lot for a woman…and Bella had lots of it today.

When the song was through, I put up a finger, motioning her not to move. I put on London Bridge by Fergie and she smiled. She wasn't intimidated at all.

I faced her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, moving all of her body to the music. I could feel every curve of her body as she moved against mine and I couldn't help but go hard. She squatted herself down and slowly made her way back up, looking at every inch of my body, making me feel like a piece of meat…and I liked it.

I continued to move with her, one hand right under her ass and the other on her waist, under her shirt. She turned again so I could take a look at her ass before the song ended, while dancing all around my aching body. God, she was such a turn on. How did I not see this before?

The song changed then and Self-Esteem came on by The Offspring. _What is up with this CD? _She didn't stop moving though…she just kept right on grinding into me, throwing her fuckin' hair around in beat with the music.

Yep. Definitely going to explode.

_I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practiced all the things I would say  
But she came over I lost my nerve  
I took her back and made her dessert  
Oh I know I'm being used  
That's okay man cause I like the abuse  
Oh I know she's playing with me  
That's okay cause I've got no self esteem_

I lowered my head to her ear and started placing small kisses on her ear, landing on her earlobe. I sucked on that as Bella continued to grind into my dick. I knew she could feel me, and yet, she didn't move. I grabbed her hips hard and moved her in such a way as to get as much friction off of her as I could. I heard her whimpering and I felt like my dick was going to explode.

_We make plans to go out at night  
I wait till 2 then I turn out the light  
This rejection's got me so low  
If she keeps it up I just might tell her so_

I moaned her name into her ear and she moaned mine. I knew she was aching as much as I was. I took her hand and moved it so that it could be under her skirt. She got the idea as I saw her start to finger self. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last, but watching her do that, it wouldn't be that much more. Her moans and whimpers weren't helping either.

_When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
Well I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care  
Right? Yeah-eh-eh_

She pushed her ass into me, making sure every bit of her was making contact with my cock. It took everything in me not to bend her over my dresser and slam into her there. I would've had it been anybody else, but this was Bella, and her first time didn't need to be more painful than it was already going to be. I wrapped my arm around her waist to help her keep going while my other hand reached up and grabbed onto her tits. They were firm and full…both nipples fully erect. I took them and pinched them in between my fingers… My God she felt good...

_Now I'll relate this little bit  
That happens more than I'd like to admit  
Late at night she knocks on my door  
She's drunk again and looking to score  
Oh I know I should say no but  
It's kind of hard when she's ready to go  
I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb  
I'm just a sucker with no self esteem_

"Bella…God, you're so sexy. You're gonna make me cum."

"Edward, please keep going, I'm so close."

I grabbed her even harder, knowing I was probably going to leave her bruises where my fingers were, and rubbed her faster on my dick. Her hand was going as fast as the movement of her hips.

"Fuck Bella. Fuck."

"Edward, I'm cumming. Holy shit."

I came at the same time that she did, both of us leaning on each other for support. I moved my hands from her hips and encircled them around her body so she wouldn't fall over.

It took us a couple of minutes to catch our breaths.

_When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends  
When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend  
Well I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care  
Right? Yeah-eh-eh_

Finally, she turned her head in my direction and said, "Did I pass, Mr. Cullen?"

I smiled down at her. "Yes, you passed Ms. Swan."

Nothing more was said. She moved herself to my bedroom door and smiled a quick smile one last time at me before walking out. I knew I'd see her again in here in two days time.

I went into the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up. I can honestly say that I never had that much fun with my clothes on before. Never.

**AN: Okay folks, there you have it. It's going to get a little sticky for the two of them from here on out...they don't exactly know what is going on, but they are focused on their goals for now. So, there will be a lot of back and forth stuff going on between them. What can I say. This is Edward and Bella...things are never easy.**

**Alright, now I expect a review!! Pretty please??**


	12. Back to normal?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: Alrighty my lovelies. I have to say a big, huge THANK YOU!! for the reviews on my last chapter. I got over 65 reviews!! I couldn't believe it! And that was all because of a little dirty dancing!! You guys are truly awesome…seriously.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy this one as well. This is not just some fluff chapter…it is important. Just keep your eyes peeled…**

**Shout outs to my smut crew…my personal smut detective 4theluvofMary, mischief-maker1, sounds of music, voldemort perfumes and whynotJasper. You guys keep me rockin' with all the smut induced reviews and PM's.**

**Now, on to your next chapter!**

**Song: Drag by Placebo**

EPOV

I woke up the next day, thinking about yesterday evening. I still couldn't believe I had crossed the line with Bella. I had to keep my mind focused, my head in the right direction. But last night, I had been thinking with my other head.

I knew I'd have to do some damage control today. Bella would obviously be nervous about how it would be like with one another. I had to show her it was no big deal. And in fact, it wasn't really. She needs to know nothing has changed. I don't expect anything from her. I mean, we got carried away and we both pretty much made ourselves cum just because of the other person's touch. It was really erotic, but that was as far as it went.

I thought about this while showering. I had never felt that turned on by a woman before, fully clothed just dancing to some music. Hell, there were some women that I really had to concentrate on to keep my dick hard and they were naked. Bella was able to spark that in me and I had yet to see her un-clothed.

I sighed as I put on my clothes for school. I needed to keep my head in this bet. It was important to me. I'd teach Bella what she needed to know and let her go from there. Maybe it's a mistake using myself as a test dummy. But then, who would she use? I didn't trust anyone enough to do that job. I guess it would have to be me.

I got to school at the same time as usual. I went through my classes, never once seeing Bella in between them. I still had my plan intact. I was going to act as normal as possible around her. I didn't need for her to back out on this bet. The best way to assure her that this wouldn't happen again would be to calm her fears.

My morning went by smoothly. I thought about Victoria and my date with her on Friday. I really hoped that ended well. I needed her name desperately.

Lunch came around and I saw Jessica in the hallway. I had an idea; I needed something to distract my mind from all of my worries that I had this morning. Jessica was just the distraction that I needed.

"Hey Jess, what are you doing for lunch?" I gave her my best smile. It worked.

"Nothing special. No plans. You?" she was fluttering her eyelashes at me. Not that it worked, but she had felt the need to try.

"Well, I had been wanting to spend some quality time with you, if you know what I mean?" I looked deep into those shallow pits she called eyes trying to convey my message.

"Now?!" The incredulity in her voice led me to assume that she had never done something like this before. I knew just how to handle her.

"If not, then I'm sure that I could get Lauren or Samantha to come with me..."

"No!! Umm...I mean...I'm not busy. Sure, I'll go with you."

I turned around and smiled to myself. It was amazing how well I knew how to work her. How to work all of them actually. It was no longer a challenge. All these girls work the same way, thought the same way and even acted the same way.

There was nothing special about Jessica really. I just did it because she was easy. I knew she wanted me, heck all the girls wanted me. Jessica just wanted leverage over all the other girls to say that she was with me today. I didn't care.

I led her to the school gym. The bleachers were set up and we could maneuver our way underneath them and hide ourselves inside, out of the public eye. Nobody ever came here, and if they did, they'd go straight to the gym floor and we could easily sneak back out.

I got to where I thought would be safe and turned to face her. She was ready for me. I leaned up against the wall and let her take over. She raked her hands up and down my body, going directly to my dick and massaging me through my pants. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. All I could feel was the friction from last night, the rubbing and grinding that I had felt. I almost asked her to just grind into me, but before I could make my odd request, she released me and took me into her mouth. I moaned as I banished last night from my mind and concentrated on the blowjob I was receiving. Jessica wasn't the best, but she would do.

I quickly made my way toward Biology. The final bell hadn't rung yet, but I didn't want to be late. I knew Bella would be there and I needed to act as normal as possible. I saw that she was already seated, and as I walked closer, I noticed that she indeed looked nervous.

"Hey Bella."

She jerked her head toward me and blushed slightly. "Hello Edward."

I sat down and tried to figure out what to do next. I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk or not. I was spared the decision since Bella spoke up.

"How was your lunch? I didn't see you in the cafeteria."

"Oh, I was around. You know, just doing some stuff. You?" I'm not sure why I didn't tell her where I was at. I mean it was common knowledge what I got. I didn't understand why I thought it was a good idea for Bella not to know. She'd find out soon enough.

"I just hung out with the guys during lunch. Nothing big or spectacular going on." She smiled at me and turned back around when Mr. Banner called us back to attention.

The rest of the class period went by smoothly. Bella and I said a few things here and there, so I knew that she fell back to the way things were again.

Now, we could go back to business.

BPOV

All day I was a nervous wreck. I woke up the night before to memories of me, Rosalie and Alice and last night, I woke up to memories of me and Edward pretty much fucking with our clothes on.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON WITH ME?!

Honestly, was I losing it? Things seemed to be snowballing around me and I didn't want Edward to think that I wanted him. I mean, I did...he was gorgeous. But I didn't really think of him that way. That is, until last night, when we danced. Who knew he could move like that? Move his hips that way?

Ugh. I was doing it again. I needed to stop.

I wasn't trying to land Edward; I was trying to land James who I was still very much sexually attracted too.

James.

Just his name sent wonderful chills down my body.

I really hoped I wasn't sending Edward mixed signals his way. I didn't want to scare him off before we even got to some of the meatier lessons. I knew he had the whole female population throwing themselves at his feet. Hell, Rosalie and Alice had done the same. I wasn't that girl. I wasn't like them, right?

I mean, sure I was learning some very important lessons for my life's future, but I wasn't like all those other girls he hangs with. I wasn't trying to throw myself at him. It just happened. And it won't happen again. I'll just do the actual lesson that he teaches. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then, I started thinking about something else. He didn't tell the others did he?

No, he didn't. He wouldn't, right? He couldn't have...I knew for a fact that Rosalie and Alice wouldn't have liked that one bit. They would've been furious at Edward for his lack of discipline and thinking with his dick instead of his brain. So, logically, he wouldn't have said anything.

Well, I wouldn't either. There is no reason for them to find out anything. We'll just keep this to ourselves. My embarrassment hidden behind his bedroom door. If they ask, I'll lie. I've never been a good liar, but I could do it.

I just really hope that Edward didn't think that things have changed between us. And I really hoped he didn't say anything to the others.

Everyone was running late to school this morning, so thankfully, we didn't have a chance to catch up. We all split up to go to our different classes as soon as we got there. I acted like I was busy, trying to catch up on work and such while I was in my classes so that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper didn't get a chance to really speak to me.

Lunch was harder. I was late getting there, and then acted like I had an upset stomach the rest of the time, hiding in the bathroom. Actually, that wouldn't have been a lie, considering I was going to see Edward next period. How would he act? What would he say? I got to my Biology class first and sat down to wait. My leg kept tapping up and down as I nervously waited for him to show up.

He finally strolled in and I couldn't look at him in the face. I knew something like this was probably pretty common for him, but hell, I don't go around fingering myself to just any guy - and having my body used as a fucking tool. It was really embarrassing.

_If this is embarrassing, how the hell do you think your going to survive once you actually get naked in front of him? When you give him a blow job? Or worse...when you actually have sex with him? _I felt my stomach flip at the thought. Geez, I knew I was acting like a big baby, but I couldn't help it. I would get better at this. I just had to.

"Hey Bella." He looked calm and casual.

I turned toward him and I felt myself blush. "Hello Edward."

I didn't like the silence that was starting to form between us. I mean, usually, we just talked about nothing. I had to break this silence.

"How was your lunch? I didn't see you in the cafeteria." Actually, I wouldn't have anyway. I spent most of it acting sick and then actually feeling sick in the bathroom.

"Oh, I was around. You know, just doing some stuff. You?" It seemed like he was a bit shady about his lunchtime activities, but knowing Edward, I didn't think I wanted to know. But surely, after what happened last night, he didn't need another round, did he?

"I just hung out with the guys during lunch. Nothing big or spectacular going on." I smiled at him and turned back around when Mr. Banner called us back to attention.

Things felt like they had gone back to normal by the end of the class period. We were back to joking and laughing around again, the incident never once mentioned between us.

Oh, if only the rest of the night had been as gracious.

I stepped into Rosalie's house after I had stopped by my own to drop off my things and changed my clothes. The school uniform was not working for me. When I walked in, I was surprised to see the whole family standing in the foyer, putting on their coats.

"What's going on here? Where is everyone going?" I looked at all five of their faces.

"You didn't tell her?" Emmett looked over at Jasper accusingly.

Jasper looked at him innocently. "No, I thought you were going to tell her!" Then he turned on Rosalie. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Why should've I told her? This was Alice's idea!"

Alice put her hands on her hips and said, "In all fairness, I thought Edward was going to tell her."

Everyone turned to Edward, including me. I was not pleased to be the last one to know what the hell was going on.

Edward looked confused as he said, "Why would I say something? I just found out from Jasper here not 15 minutes ago."

I turned to look at Jasper and he looked a bit fearful. Then, I heard Alice.

"I thought you told me you told Edward at lunch and that you had taken care of it!" I didn't like seeing Alice mad, so I was happy she wasn't mad at me.

"Oh...well...umm...you see...it's like this..." I felt bad for Jasper. No one should have to put up with this.

"You lied to me?!"

"Well Alice, I didn't want to disappoint you sweetheart! In all fairness, I couldn't find Edward! I looked for him during lunch, but all anyone knew was that he was last seen talking to Jessica!"

Again, all eyes turned toward Edward. Apparently, this was one conversation he wasn't prepared for.

I decided to help him out a bit. "Oh, Edward was occupied with her all through lunch. I'm pretty sure they were off in a corner somewhere. If I were you Jasper, I'd be thanking my lucky stars you didn't find him."

Edward looked at me incredulously. What a jack-ass. He actually thought he had pulled one over on me. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes.

I turned my attention back to the others. "So, what did all of you guys neglect to tell me? I'm starting to get a little worried here. Nobody seems to want to say anything."

Alice smiled at me and said, "It's nothing big. We all decided to go out and have some pizza at the local pizza joint. You know, as one big happy family."

I just had to do it. I turned to Edward, raised one eyebrow and said, "So, why are you going?"

He just rolled his eyes at me and said, "Touché."

I smiled as we all turned around to head out the door. As we filed out, I felt someone grab my elbow and hold me back. It was Edward.

"What's up?" I had no idea what he would want. I thought we had settled everything.

"How did you know?" He was looking at my face. It was like he was searching for something.

"What do you mean? Know what?" He was seriously confusing me.

"How did you know about my lunch activities? I didn't tell you." Now he looked confused.

I smiled and said, "Please. You thought you could pull one over on me? I know you better than you think Edward. I could tell you were lying."

Some type of emotion flitted across his face as I said that. I couldn't pinpoint it but I think it was amazement.

He didn't seem to have much to say after that so I turned around and followed everyone else. Edward was right behind me as we piled into the back seat of Emmett's jeep.

It didn't take us long to get there and we all piled out of his jeep. We found a booth toward the end of the restaurant and all placed our order. Now, we just had to pass the time.

We talked about school and homework. Even teachers that we couldn't stand to be around. Turns out, Jasper and Rosalie had teachers that were constantly lusting after them. Dropping hints here and there...of course, they weren't interested. I mean, with Emmett and Alice as their other half, would you ever want anybody else?

"I can see why they would want them. I mean, Jasper is beyond gorgeous and Rosalie is beautiful. I've never seen anyone more beautiful than Rosalie, wouldn't you agree Bella?"

I suddenly thought about that evening in my room where Alice, Rosalie and I were very naked and doing things that I had never dreamed of doing. I thought, even then, how beautiful they both were. I blushed a bit and said, "Yes, I agree. I think they are both beyond beautiful."

Alice and Jasper both saw the blush on my cheeks and smiled a bit, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"What about you Edward?" Alice turned to him. "Don't you think that Rosalie is the most beautiful creature you've ever laid your eyes on?"

He didn't even hesitate. "No."

Of course, this didn't sit well with Rosalie. She turned on him. "What do you mean no? There are a lot of people, men and women, who would disagree with you Edward!"

That didn't seem to faze him. "Well, I'm not them."

"So you're telling me that you had sex with an ugly person?"

"No, I'm just saying that I don't single you out as the most beautiful woman in the world."

Alice looked at Edward and said, "So, who do you think is the most beautiful woman Edward?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows as he thought. "Well, I don't know Alice. No one really comes to mind. But I think you're just as beautiful as Rosalie."

"What about Bella?" Alice pointed her head in my direction.

I didn't want to be embarrassed like this. There was no way I could compete with the likes of Alice and Rosalie.

"Yes, of course. Bella too." I looked toward Edward and didn't see a trace of a lie in his eyes. He was good.

I rolled mine at him. "Oh come on Edward. It's okay, you don't have to lie. I'm not going to get my feelings hurt."

He frowned at me. "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you Bella? I wouldn't have lied. I would've just told you."

He had a point. Edward was never one to spare someone's feelings. Still, I couldn't believe he actually thought that. It felt nice.

Rosalie still wasn't too happy though. She could see what Edward was saying, but she still took a bruising to her ego.

The pizza got here at that time and we all took our slices. We were starving.

Emmett looked toward Edward and I and said, "Hey, speaking of Bella, did she dance for you at her last lesson?"

O God.

Edward nodded his head and said, "Yep. She sure did."

I took a quick gulp of my soda. I was hoping they wouldn't ask me anything.

"What did you think? Impressive, huh? I thought her dancing was explosive!" Jasper smiled hugely toward me as he said it.

I couldn't help but choke on my soda. My eyes became watery as I tried to clear my throat. Alice picked up one of my arms and hit me on my back. After everyone realized I was okay, the conversation kept going. I looked at Edward and he just raised up his eyebrows at me while taking a sip of his drink.

"So?" Rosalie looked at him.

"What?"

"What did you think about it? Alice and I worked our ass off that weekend. I'd like to know what you thought."

Edward smiled and said, "What Jasper just said. It was explosive."

DAMN. HIM.

I couldn't help but blush. He was trying to make this harder on me.

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie, the most observant one, narrowed her eyes at me. "Is there something you guys aren't telling us?"

I looked at Edward and he gave me a brief look with his eyes. Although no words were said, I knew we shouldn't say anything about what happened. I had a feeling it wouldn't go over well with the girls.

"No, it's just embarrassing dancing that way and then talking about it. I'm still not comfortable with it."

They nodded their heads in understanding and dropped it. I took in a deep breath of relief.

The rest of the night passed by very nicely. I wasn't brought up again, for which I was thankful.

When we were done eating, we all made our way to the arcade that they had there. They had a DDR game that we were eyeing and before I knew it, Emmett and Jasper had decided to play against one another.

"Rosalie, I need you to root for me baby!" She just rolled her eyes.

"Em, do you know how ridiculous you look on that thing? I can't believe you are going to do this."

"Just watch the master at work baby."

They started the game as we watched on. I had never seen two people more competitive over a stupid game my whole life. It kept dragging on, none of them relenting. I looked over at Rose and Alice and saw that they weren't staring at the boys as a whole, they were staring at their asses and legs as they moved with more grace than I thought possible.

Ugh.

"Hey, you want to go and play something else?" I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask."

We went and played a shooting game together, which I had found out I was pretty decent at. I won Edward once, but he won me many times over that. Next, we drifted our way over to the bumper cars. It wasn't very big. There were only five cars, but we waited in line until it was our turn. When we finally got on, he kept bumping his car into mine and once even got me in a corner; that is until a little girl had pity on me and hit Edward out of the way so I could get out. I hadn't had that much fun in such a long time.

We hardly played any games that gave you tickets, so when we went to cash them in, there wasn't that much of a choice. We did see that they had friendship bracelets.

"Would you like to buy the bracelets Bella?" Edward cocked his eyebrow up at me and gave me his crooked grin.

I smiled back and looked at their selection. They had all different colors, even colors I had no idea they made.

"Okay Edward. Which one do you want me to buy you?"

He scanned their bracelets and picked the brown one.

"Brown? That's such an ugly color. Why don't you pick something better, like blue or red?"

He smiled and said, "I don't think brown is ugly. I really like that color. It's really warm and inviting."

I shrugged my shoulders as he asked, "What about you? What color do you want?"

"Green." I didn't even hesitate.

"Why green?"

"It's my favorite color." I said simply. Actually, if this bracelet was going to be worn in honor of my friendship with Edward, it might as well be a color that reminded me of him. There weren't any bronze-colored bracelets, but there was green and that reminded me of his eyes.

As soon as our purchase was made and we put them on each other, we heard the others behind us.

"Hey, you guys finally done?" I looked at both Emmett and Jasper. They looked extremely tired and winded.

"Yes, we're done."

Edward gestured with his hands and said, "So...who won?"

Rosalie snickered and said, "That's the great part. They're already closing so they turned off all the games while they were in the middle of breaking a tie. Now, they'll never know."

Alice piped up. "Yeah, they spent their whole time on one game; they didn't get a chance to play anything else."

Edward and I couldn't help but laugh. That sounded like them.

"So, you guys ready to go?" I was actually getting extremely sleepy and we still had school tomorrow.

I remember getting into the jeep and laying my head down on Edward's shoulder. But after that, things were totally hazy. Edward tried to wake me up but I didn't respond. Next thing I knew, I was being laid down on my bed, my shoes were taken off and the blankets were pulled up around me. I heard my bedroom door open and I lifted my eyes just enough to see a tuft of bronze colored hair leave my room.

**AN: Review people! Show me your love!**


	13. Stilettos and Purple Panties

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT PEOPLE.**

**AN: I have to say that lots of people thought the last chapter was cute; and while it was, things will not always be so rosy. This is Edward and Bella people…it will still be a long while before any lovey dovey feelings are shared. Why? Because their idiots that's why and there wouldn't be a story without it. Just kidding about them being idiots. I love them both…especially a naked Edward.**

**I didn't have a special song for this chapter. I was just putting it on a random play list. Anyway, let me know what you think. And I'll answer any questions you might have…as long as it doesn't give anything away.**

**My bff 4theluvofMary, thanks for your awesome reviews and for keeping me grounded. And to the smut crew, you know who you are, love you guys!**

BPOV

I woke up on Thursday morning, feeling more refreshed than I had in a long while. It felt nice to wake up knowing you felt rested and ready for yet another day.

School went by like it did any other day, glares from the sluts, talking to the gang at lunch and passing notes with Edward in class. You know, same old, same old.

At the end of the day, I went home and quickly changed into something a bit more comfortable for today's lesson. I had no idea what we were covering today. All I knew was that Edward had said when it was time for me to bring my 'toy' to class, he would let me know. Maybe I should ask him for a copy of his lesson plan.

The Cullen/Hale home looked to be empty, although I knew better. They were all busy. I quickly made my way upstairs.

I walked into Edward's room, feeling a slight nervous from the last time. I remembered what had happened here, and I wasn't sure how this was going to play out today. I thought we were okay with one another, but who knew?

I slowly made my way inside, as he left is door slightly ajar. When I entered, I saw Edward looking at something on his dresser - it looked like paper. When he saw me walk in through the mirror, he quickly shoved what he was looking at into one of his drawers.

"Hey Bella. Didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked."

"Nonsense...consider this your classroom, there's no need for you to knock. Just come in."

I did and went to sit at the edge of his bed. I played with the strings of my t-shirt, looking down. I heard him cross his room and shut his door. I thought I had shut it, but he shut it properly. I chanced a glance toward him and saw him go to his radio once again to turn it on.

"Privacy?" I asked.

"Privacy." he answered.

He walked over my way and sat at the edge of his bed as well. He looked down at his feet as I shuffled nervously. We were usually not this quiet, and so I could only guess he was going to bring up the incident.

"Bella? Can we talk?"

I felt nothing but butterflies. "Sure. What's up?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. "Listen, about our last lesson...well, I'm really sorry. I was out of line. I stepped over a boundary that I shouldn't have crossed and I'm sorry. I promise you Bella, that it won't happen again."

It was everything that I thought I had wanted to hear...now? I'm not so sure. But he was my teacher, and as sexually attracted to him as I felt I was beginning to feel toward him, I knew it wasn't right. So did he.

I was losing focus and I needed to be careful of that. I couldn't be one of Edward's playthings like so many other girls before me. Things had to remain grounded.

"Yes, I understand completely Edward and I agree. It just got out of hand, but you're right. It won't happen again."

He smiled, but it didn't look like his whole heart was in it. He just nodded his head yes.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What exactly happened on our last lesson?"

He gave me a confused look and said, "Well, basically Bella, when your body was grinding into mine, it was creating friction in my pants causing my dick..."

I cut him off.

"That's not what I meant moron. I _know_ what happened. I meant, what caused it. I mean, was it my dancing? Or was it because you were just horny and I was some girl..."

I didn't even get a chance to finish. He looked pissed.

"Bella, I don't EVER want to hear you say that you are some girl, do you hear me?"

I jumped by the tone of his voice. I knew the others wouldn't hear him because the music was still blaring, but I did. I nodded my head meekly at him.

"It was your dancing. That's all it was. I wasn't horny and you're not just some girl that happened to be there when I became that way. You honestly have no idea how utterly sexy you were dancing the way you did. And the confidence you showed as you did it too! It was mind boggling. I couldn't even believe you were the same Bella."

I had to smile. So it was me after all. It made me feel better. Empowered, almost.

"I'm not the same Bella, really. I'm changing and I can feel it. You're giving me more courage Edward, making me feel more beautiful and sexy as time goes on. Thank you."

By this time, we were staring at one another. He had turned to face me and I faced him, both of us earnestly trying to get the other person to understand them. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten to one another.

My breathing started to turn shallow as I realized we were doing it again...crossing that fine line of teacher and student. I didn't know what to do or what to say. He was only inches away from me when we heard it.

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

I jumped away from him and got on my feet. I was flustered. I couldn't believe we let it get that close again. I mean, what was this, Jr. High?

He got up and went to answer his door, as calm and cool as ever.

_Did I just imagine the whole thing?_

I heard Alice on the other side of the door. "I couldn't wait any more Edward. Are you ready?"

"Yep. She's all yours. I didn't get a chance to tell her what we were doing today."

I didn't like the tone in his voice. Like he was hesitant to bring it up.

"What are we doing today, that you guys forgot to tell me?"

Alice strode in, beaming and eyes glittering. "Bella, today you're going to learn the art of seduction both with your body and face."

What?

What the hell did that mean? And why was Alice so damn excited?

"Rosalie!! Come in!" Alice yelled.

I looked over at Edward who looked to be distracted by his shoes. He couldn't even look me in the face. This was bad.

Rosalie walked in with an outfit in her hands and a pair of killer stiletto's in another. She also carried Alice's make-up...or as I so lovingly called it, war paint.

Traitor.

"What the hell is going on here? Edward?"

"Bella, you need to look the part. Surely you don't think your going to the party, or anywhere for that matter, in tennis? You'll be wearing heels Bella." Alice said it so matter-of-factly. It was annoying.

"No, you guys are insane!! I can't wear those shoes! I'll break my neck!" I was trying to grasp at straws here.

"That's what you said about the dancing, and even Edward here agrees that you did that with flying colors." Rosalie said.

I was about to protest again when Alice stopped me. "Edward, tell me, will James look at Bella the way she dresses and acts now?"

I looked at him and he quickly looked my way. Without any apology on his face he said, "No."

Alice looked at me with a smug look.

"Okay, fine. But you don't think the heels are going too far?"

This time, Edward surprised me by speaking. "Bella, do you want James?"

I looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I said do you want James? Yes or no."

"Of course I do."

"Then suck it up. The girls are right. He'll never look at you the way you dress right now. No make-up and your hair not done. James is one of those that demands physical perfection. You need to look the part as well as act the part if you want him. I'm here to help you with acting the part. Let Rosalie and Alice help you look it too."

That was a bit harsh. But I knew he was right. I also knew he was that way when the others were around. Why did he feel the need to put up a front with everyone around us? I sighed. I needed to stop being a baby and let the girls do their thing.

"Fine. What do I need to do?"

Both girls smiled. "First, you need to change into your outfit. We've picked out something suitable for you to wear. I will do your make-up and Rosalie will help you walk with the heels on. Okay?"

I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom to change. It didn't take long. There wasn't much material to change into.

I marched out of the bathroom and glared at both of my so called friends. "What the hell is this?! You said you were getting me a dress not a napkin!!"

I was dressed in an extremely short dress that ended right below my ass. It barely covered both my front and back side. The color was silvery-gray and it was made of some kind of shiny material. Rosalie still held the black stilettos in her hand.

"Bella, it is a dress! You didn't expect a long dress, did you?" She said it like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

Rosalie marched over to me and grabbed the end of my dress and lifted up. "What type of panties are you wearing? It's not a thong is it? Because you need to try to keep your ass cheeks covered."

I tried to swat her hand away, but I was too late. She had already lifted it up, and what was more horrifying was the fact that Edward had a perfect birds-eye view of the whole thing. I saw him snickering in the corner, trying to cover his laughter.

"Shut-up Edward! Jackass..." I muttered, trying to take my humiliation out on someone else.

"Good. She's not wearing a thong." Rosalie told Alice.

"Why on God's green earth, would I be wearing a thong? There not even underwear!"

Rosalie and Alice looked at me like I'd just committed the most ghastliest of all sins. I spoke against the number one trusted garment of seductive women everywhere.

"Not underwear?! Not underwear?! You've got to be shitting me!" Alice was red in the face.

"Bella, do you even own any thongs?" Rosalie asked.

"You should know Rose, you were going through my things."

"Then it's a no."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Can we please get this stupid lesson over with already? I'm getting really annoyed standing around in this thing."

Alice quickly put on some of her war paint on me as Rose picked up my hair quickly, setting it up in a loose bun. I had some waves of my hair falling onto my face.

I slid on the heels, while balancing on Rose and Edward. I was just about as tall as Rosalie but Edward was still taller. They let go of their hold on me and I started teetering off to the sides. I steadied myself before I needed their help.

"Alright, we're going to start with something simple now. I just want you to take six steps ahead of you and stop." Rosalie looked at me waiting for me to make my move.

I took a deep breath and put my foot out. I did good until the fourth step, when I lost my footing. Edward caught me with his arms before I hit the floor. Now I understood the meaning of his presence today.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You might want to save all your thanks for after the night is done. I have a feeling this will be the first of many falls."

I glared at him. I think he thought he was being funny. He just smirked back.

I tried again and this time I made it all the way to Rosalie. I used her to help me turn around and walk back the six steps. We continued this as the night progressed and I got a bit better, but not by that much.

Finally, after about an hour of walking with those damn blasted heels, Edward had enough common sense to speak up. "I think those might me too high Rose. Maybe you should try something shorter."

Alice pulled out another pair of black heels, and these looked a little closer to the ground. I thankfully put those on and tried again. I was a lot better with those.

"Wow. And I thought every woman could wear the 4 inchers." Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Rosalie.

"Okay Bella. Now that you've got walking covered, you need to sway your hips more when you walk. Also, keep your eyes ahead of you, not on the ground. The guy's face is in front, not below. Eyes on the prize Bella, eyes on the prize." Alice was taking over in Nazi mode again.

I swayed my hips back and forth as much as I could while looking ahead. I did a few practice runs where I still kind of fell over, but Edward was always there to catch me. Once, I fell over straight to the floor, only because Rosalie had asked him to get something for her at the other end of the room. I fell forward and landed on the palm of my hands. My dress rode up completely as all three of them got another great look at my ass. Not only that, Emmett and Jasper decided at that moment to show up to see how I was doing.

"Wow Bella. Purple panties? Nice call." Jasper said as I saw him eyeing me.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "I had no idea your ass was so cute and perky Bella. Rose never told me that." I glared at him and he wisely shut up before he said anything else. Edward reached out his hand to take mine to help me up.

I smoothed my dress down and flipped them all the double bird. Of course, all I got in return was just laughter. Em and Jazz walked out, saying something about Rosalie and Alice not liking that idea.

Some more time passed, but I kept trying. I was getting really tired. I wasn't sure which was more tiring. Dancing or walking in heels back and forth. I think it was the walking.

Alice taught me how to flutter my eyelashes when a guy that I was interested in was talking to me. She taught me how to hold onto his gaze for a long period of time and how to laugh at his jokes, even if they weren't funny. I had to question her sanity there.

"But Alice, I don't understand. Why would I laugh if he's not funny? Wouldn't I just give him some kind of false hope? Then, he'll just keep telling lame-ass jokes to me and I'll be forced to laugh at those too."

Alice replied by saying, "It's just enough to get you noticed Bella. Maybe even get that stiff ass of yours laid. I swear, you'll loosen up a bit when you finally have some sex. Then, you'll be laughing your head off to get some guys attention, you'll see."

I rolled my eyes at her insinuation. I was not a tight-ass because I'd not gotten laid yet. I was naturally like this.

After they taught me all I needed to know to bag a guy I would eventually not want, I tried my stuff out on Edward. He casually stood up against the wall in the corner of his room as I got ready to 'work my magic'."

"Alright Bella, you can do this. Remember, eyes on the prize okay? And your prize is standing there in the corner of the room, waiting for you to make a move."

I nodded and steeled up my courage to start walking. I put on foot in front of the other, swaying my hips seductively and keeping my head up. I looked at Edward as he stared back at me, both of us fighting for dominance. I fluttered my eyelashes at him as I approached.

I suddenly felt stupid, but then banished the thought from my mind. Confidence was key. I was to keep my eyes on the prize, and that was Edward.

"Hello." he said, as he stared at me.

"Hello there." I continued to gaze into his green eyes.

"I saw you from across the way and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you noticed me." I said. Really, what was I supposed to say? Damn I sucked at this.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come and take a walk with me? You know, to get to know one another better?" This time, Edward's eyes were smoldering. It kind of shocked me.

"I don't' know..." I was starting to lose my nerve.

"It'll be fun Bella. _Isabella..."_ he whispered the last part as he was only inches from my face. I was about to close my eyes when he pulled abruptly back.

"She passes." he said simply.

"What was that?!" Rosalie yelled. "Why didn't you kiss her Edward?"

He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and said, "I haven't taught her that yet. That's next lesson."

_Next lesson?_

"Oh, well okay then. Bella, you did good. You were losing it there on the end, so you've got to make sure you keep your confidence and seductiveness all the way to the end. You have to see it through, you understand me?" Rosalie tried to sound firm.

"Yes, of course." I answered her.

"Alright ladies. We're done for the night. Thanks for your help." Edward said.

"Okay, but Bella, I just have to say something. Don't make any plans for the weekend." Alice said to me.

"Why?"

"Because we're taking you shopping. It's about time you got a wardrobe change. And I don't want to hear you. Don't make Edward repeat what he said earlier today."

I knew it was no use. I couldn't argue with her. She was right. Much to my dismay, I was going shopping.

The girls left and I gathered up my belongings. I turned toward Edward before I left.

"Thanks for the lesson Mr. Cullen. I can't say that I had fun, but it was informative."

He smiled back and said, "You did good Ms. Swan, very good."

I turned around to leave when he said, "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, your vibrator is water-proof. Have fun." He winked at me and then turned around.

I felt my face heat up as I walked out. Then I thought about what he said and realized that I could use a good shower before heading off to bed.

**AN: Just thought I'd answer this question before I get tons of it in my reviews. Edward was looking at his list…one name in particular. Not telling who; though you are free to guess.**


	14. Not another teen movie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…SO GET OFF MY NUTS PEOPLE. (OH WAIT, I DON'T HAVE ANY…)**

**AN: Another unexpected turn in this story. I just keep throwing curves at you guys, it's unnerving. I watched Not Another Teen Movie on Saturday, while vegging out at my house and I couldn't stop laughing. I found it ironic and when you read this chapter you'll know why. It was so funny, making fun of all those other teen movies that are circulating out there. I just loved it, but then again, that's me. I also saw Rambo with my hubby, you know, the one that came out earlier this year. It wasn't too bad, but I thought the main bad guy got off too easy. He should've been tortured or something…but oh well.**

**Anywhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter. Not the kissing one you guys are waiting for, but it'll get there, don't worry. I am currently working on that chapter, trying to make it just right. It seems like everyone enjoyed the last chapter, especially Bella and her purple panties. You guys were too funny. **

**Oh!! And nobody got the name right that Edward was looking at. It's not Rosalie, Alice, Victoria or Bella. I did put a clue out there already, in an earlier chapter, so it's there. Either way, the truth shall be revealed later.**

**To my bff 4theluvofMary, my smut detective…you are too smart for your own good. It is scary how we are on the same wave length at times. Great minds must think alike huh?**

**So, let's get to today's chapter…We start off with the much requested Bella's self pleasure. Enjoy…**

**Song: Bring It On Soundtrack: Are you ready for this (This is for you NYBellaNena to add to that awesome play list your keeping!!)**

BPOV

I went home from Edward's lesson thinking about what he had told me. I had no idea I could actually use my vibrator in the shower. Hell, that idea never even occurred to me.

I got to my room quickly and decided I was indeed going to take a shower. I mean, I was alone anyway. I had no idea what mom and dad were up to, but I knew they'd never come into my room, and besides, I could always lock my door.

I quickly grabbed my night gown and a new set of underclothes and made my way to the bathroom to turn on the shower. I went back to my room and took out my toy from its hiding place and ran to my bathroom again, locking the door behind me.

Once I checked the water temperature and realized it was fine, I jumped in. The hot water felt good all along my back, fogging up the bathroom and warming up the stall. I thought about what I was about to do and wasn't sure if I should go about it or not…I mean, do people really do this? Obviously so if they made them water-proof.

I reached over and grabbed the vibrator and stared at it. It really was huge and life like. I wet it up with the water and started running my hand up and down the shaft, feeling the hardness as I felt my pussy start to tingle. I brought it closer to my mouth and stuck my tongue out, licking the head up and down, finally making my way over to the shaft.

I closed my eyes and started to bob my head up and down on it, relishing the feeling it gave me. I thought about James and all the wonderful things that he could do to me…the way he would touch me and I would touch him. How his dick would feel in my mouth, how hard and firm he'd be. That thought it self made me moan.

I took the dick out of my mouth and turned it on. I put it on a rather low speed as I was just starting out. I spread my legs apart, putting one on the edge of the tub and keeping the other secured on the floor. I knew I had to be sure to keep my footing. No need to go to the ER because I slipped and fell while showering and playing with myself. I shuddered at the thought.

When I knew my footing was secure, I lowered the vibrating dick in between my legs. I rubbed it on the outside of my pussy, loving the feeling it was stirring in me. I reached my other hand up and grabbed my tit, massaging it between my fingers as I closed my eyes and thought of James once again.

I thought of riding him, his body underneath mine, as his strong hands and arms gripped my hips and slammed my body into his own, yelling out my name and telling me what a great fuck I was. I imagined my hands, my fingernails raking his chest up and down as I left my mark on him.

I could feel my pussy aching for more so I reached down and put the vibrator as high as it could go. As I did so, I thought of the night I had with Rose and Alice, how their beautiful sexy bodies mingled with one another. My hand gripped my tit and pinched my nipple hard as I had seen the girls do to one another. I thought of the way Alice was sucking and licking Rosalie's pussy and wondered what that must've felt like. And I thought about taking Rosalie's tits in my mouth and how wonderful she felt.

Before I knew it, I had started whimpering, knowing I was getting close to my release. I rubbed the huge cock on my swollen clit as I squeezed my nipple harder, imaging Alice's mouth on me. And as much as that turned me on, it didn't take me over the brink…I was getting frustrated.

I closed my eyes, hoping to concentrate a bit more when my thoughts drifted to the last person I had wanted to think of at that moment…Edward. I thought about his piercing green eyes…the way he looked at me, the smoldering, the want.

My legs started to shake…

I imagined how he must be like an animal in bed…just taking what he wanted. Doing what he was good at…fucking. Fucking the shit out of those other women and wondering what it would feel like to have Edward take me and fuck me senseless.

I stomach started to churn…

I thought about what his dick must look like…how his cock must be so hard and thick for all those girls to be so willing to go with him. I thought about what his cock must feel like in my mouth, his hands tangled in my hair and forcing my mouth on him, taking him in…groaning and moaning my name…

I was breathing heavier…

And then, I thought about our dancing together…how his body was grinding against mine. The feel of his giant hardness rubbing against my ass and how he refused to let me go, using me as a fucking tool to get his pleasure from…and how I was using him for the same thing. Something so raw and powerful…so animalistic.

The sound of my name coming from his lips as he was cumming…

And then, I exploded.

I felt my whole body trembling as my orgasm shook me to the core. I screamed out in pure pleasure as I thought of Edward.

I was breathing hard, trying to recover from cumming hard. After a few moments, I straightened up and finished showering. I realized what I had done…who I had thought of. And while I realized that Edward was a friend, I also realized how sexually attracted to him I was; which scared me.

The only other person I felt that way about was James. But with Edward, it was a sure thing. I knew I'd have sex with him sometime soon and eventually I'll give him a blow job. But I also knew that the girls would not take kindly to that knowledge…to them, Edward was dangerous. A guy who knew the power he had over women, and yet only used it to his advantage.

I could understand their worry though. But I had no idea how it applied to me. I mean, I wanted to fuck him, not marry him. I had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever, but I sure as hell wanted a piece of that ass. And still, I knew that it would be no use to admit that to anyone…I didn't want to hear the warnings that would come with that bit of news.

I dressed myself for bed and climbed in. I had decided not to let anyone know of the sexual feelings I held for Edward, not even Edward himself. If Edward ever found out, he'd hold it over my head, or worse, it would scare him to not teach me anything…and Lord knows I needed those lessons.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, willing for sleep to overtake me. I had had a busy day, and was ready for sleep.

Friday morning rolled around and I realized my week had flow by. I wasn't exactly sure why I had begun counting out my weeks, but I think it had something to do with Prom being my deadline. No pressure, really.

Sure.

The day passed like it always did and soon, I was at my locker, grabbing my stuff for Biology. I heard Jess and Lauren behind me talking about the school's captain and co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

Ugh. Just what this school needed. More gossip.

"They are such bitches...the two of them. They always think their too high and mighty to hang out with us." Jessica complained.

"Yeah, tell me about it. At least I wouldn't act like I was better than everyone else if I was captain. I would try to be friends with everyone on my squad." Lauren added.

Yeah right. I mean, who were they kidding, themselves?

But I know that this wasn't the first time they and a couple of other girls had complained about the leaders of the team. Apparently, they were known for their rude and stuck-up ways. I wondered why the squad even bothered with them if they were that bad. They were probably worse than Lauren and Jessica put together…ugh.

No matter. I would find out today after Biology when the whole school would work their way to the gym for the school pep-rally. It was football season, and apparently, we were supposed to show some school spirit.

Yay.

I walked into Biology and sat down next to Edward. Things seemed to be back to normal between us. No more awkwardness or shyness. Now, we were focused on our task. I needed to get laid by James and Edward needed to lay Victoria. Yep. No confusion there.

I wrote my note to Edward as the bell rang.

_You ready for your hot date tonight Mr. Cullen? You going to show me how it's done?_

He smiled as he read what I wrote.

He answered: _Of course I am Bella. I wouldn't be Edward if I wasn't ready with a plan._

I rolled my eyes at his response. Must he always be so callous?

_Drop the charade Edward. You're not as confident as you always seem. No person could be that cocky._

He smiled and wrote back: _Cocky, Ms. Swan? Hmmm…where is your head at today, I wonder?_

I had to blush. That wasn't what I meant, but Edward was always thinking with his other head…hence what happened between us that other night.

_Shut up Edward. That's not what I meant and you know it. How is your head always in the gutter?_

He let out a small laugh as he read my note. He wrote back:

_I'm a guy Bella. My head is always in the gutter. Speaking of heads, did you test out my water-proof idea?_

What?! God, sometimes, Edward had no sense of privacy really. I don't go around asking him if he gets off on his own time. Maybe I should…

_Yes, I did try if you must know. And you were right, it is water-proof. But since we're sharing here, I must know…do you ever get off?_

I hope I didn't sound like an idiot. But he wanted me to be more upfront about sexuality…be a bit more brave than I actually was. The good thing about this was that I wasn't out right asking him face to face. I was just writing it down and waiting for a response.

I didn't hear him making any noises as he slid the paper back to me.

_If by getting off you mean jacking-off, well then yes, I do. But not often. There are so many ladies that are willing to do the job for me, I don't really need to._

I couldn't help but make a face. Geez, the way he spoke about women, they really were just pieces of meat to him. I'm glad he respected Alice and Rose enough to leave them alone; either that or he knew what Jasper and Emmett would do to him.

_You're such an arrogant moron, you know that? And to think I'm supposed to learn from you. Lord help me._

He started laughing at my response when he shoved the paper back onto my desk. He did something else with his other hand, but was too quick for me to accurately see what he was doing.

I was about to ask him when I heard, "Ms. Swan, would you care to share what you and Mr. Cullen are writing back and forth with one another?"

OH. MY. GOD.

I froze in my seat. How the hell did I not see him looking our way? And then what we were writing about? Jacking –off and getting ourselves off…I was starting to feel dizzy. I could feel my face turning a deep red as I looked over at Edward. He was looking straight ahead, as cool as a cucumber.

Of course he wasn't worried. He had nothing to lose. Always so confident and self-assured. It was during these times that I hated him the most.

Mr. Banner was standing in front of my desk and picked up the paper that was sitting in front of me. If I was smart, I would've torn it up into tiny pieces before he came over, or do what they did in the movies. Crumble it up and stuck it in my mouth until I swallowed it.

But we weren't in the movies and I wasn't quick to think on my feet and now, I was going to get the biggest embarrassment in my whole life. And Edward? Still sitting nice and pretty.

I hate Edward Cullen.

"Let's see here Ms. Swan. It says, 'Edward, can you please check over my homework? I'm not sure if I did it right and I want to get a good grade on this. You know how Biology is my worst subject.' Edward: 'Of course I can. Lucky for you, it's my best subject, so I'd be glad to look over it for you. You just better hope I know what I'm doing, or we're both failing.'"

Mr. Banner looked up from the note to my shocked face and Edward's pleased one. _What the hell happened? Where was the note that we had been writing to one another? _The note he was holding was yesterday's. I had a particularly hard time with my homework and I was asking Edward for help.

Suddenly, it all made sense. What he had been doing before Banner strode over. He was shoving our letter into his backpack, the way he always had and quickly shoved this one in front of me instead. He had saved both of our hides…and mine was from pure embarrassment.

I loved Edward Cullen.

"Never mind you two, carry on. I seem to have been mistaken. Ms. Swan, it seems to me that you take great pride in my class, making sure you do the work right. It's a good thing you're getting Edward to tutor you…he could be a great teacher."

Didn't I know it?

Edward just smirked.

The bell rang and we gathered our stuff to go. I turned to him. "How did you know? I had no idea he was even coming our way."

He smiled and said, "I've been keeping an eye on him all morning. When I noticed him turning to us more often than usual, I knew he was coming. I just quickly slipped you the other note as he made his way over. It wasn't that hard really."

Well I'll be. He was really watching out for us after all.

"So, you going to the pep rally Cullen?"

"Of course. I always do. Gotta show that school spirit."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I guess."

We walked out of class together and he followed me to my locker. "What happened? Did you need something?" I couldn't understand why Edward followed me.

"No, it's just that I didn't want to have to find you again once we made our way to the gym."

I was a bit confused. "Are you sitting with me?"

He looked confused too. "Yeah…everyone else I sit with is on the cheerleading squad. I need to sit with someone."

Figures. All his girlfriends are cheerleaders and he needs someone to sit with. Glad I could be of some use to him.

I shrugged my shoulders as we made our way over to the gym. The whole place was decked out in blue and yellow. Of course, what's a football pep rally without the music as well? The whole place was loud, streamers everywhere and banners proclaiming we were going to kick some ass this evening.

We made our way up the bleachers looking for a spot where we could easily see the gym floor. I was never a big fan of pep rally's but everyone's enthusiasm was a little catchy. I found myself smiling. That is, until I saw people staring at us.

I looked around wondering why they'd be staring at me and realized they weren't just staring at me, they were staring at us. _Oh God, I wonder if they think I'm his girlfriend? Wait, scratch that. One of his girlfriends._

I quickly distanced myself from him a bit, not wanting people getting the wrong idea. I mean, sure you couldn't call what we did behind closed doors innocent, but we weren't like that with each other. I sighed. This was getting a bit more complicated than what I had anticipated.

He found us a space that was relatively empty and reached out his hand for mine to help me in, so I wouldn't trip and fall down flights of bleachers and embarrass myself. I noticed, when his sleeve went up, that he was wearing his brown friendship bracelet. I smiled in spite of myself. I was wearing my green one.

"This good?" he asked as we sat down.

"Sure, but make sure you leave room for the others."

"Others?" he asked as he looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah, you know, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper."

His eyes widened a bit but then he smiled. "Sure Bella. We'll leave some space open for them, no worries." Then he looked past me and started waving.

I turned and noticed Jasper making his way over to us. "Hey guys, you ready for our first pep-rally of the year?"

I smiled at him. You could see that he was excited.

"I am. I don't really care for this type of stuff, but everyone seems so excited for this."

He nodded as more kids started piling in around us.

"Hey Jazz, don't let people take the area around us. We need to save some spaces for Alice, Rose and Emmett."

He also looked at me funny and was about to say something when he looked past my shoulder. Something else caught his attention. He looked back at me and smiled saying, "Sure Bella. No problem."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward looking innocently out into the crowd.

Too innocently.

"What are you hiding Edward?"

"What?" He looked back my way, with big green eyes, portraying his innocence. Too bad Edward lost his innocence so long ago, or else the look might've worked on me.

"You know what. You're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Nothing Bella. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Before I could pursue the conversation any further, the pep-rally was starting. I turned back to face the front as I heard the beginning notes of Are you ready for this? starting to play.

The cheerleaders came out in all their blue and gold glory, furiously waving their pom-poms up in the air. The suits were all yellow with splashes of dark blue and white dotting the suit. They were looking toward the door they had all come from, waving their poms in that general direction.

"What are they doing?" I asked Edward.

"The captain and co-captain of the squad are about to appear."

Finally. I looked and the door swung open. Out came the most gorgeous women I had ever seen, with their cheerleading outfits all in dark blue with splashes of yellow and white. Opposite of the other girls in the squad. They looked stunning.

Rosalie and Alice.

I should've known.

My mouth dropped as all the girls congregated around them, doing a small number in time with the music. Rose and Alice moved with such precision with one another, they blew all the other girls behind. The others had no hope of ever moving with such grace and it showed.

I was floored. How could I have never picked this up? They never once said they were going to cheer practice and I'd never seen them with any of the other girls from the squad. Which of course was why the other girls were talking bad about them.

I turned to look at Edward. He was smiling as he was looking at the girls performing. I smacked him on his arm.

"Ow!!"

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew Bella." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me? Hell, why didn't they tell me? And why have I never noticed my best friends are part of the cheerleading squad?"

He turned to me, still smiling hugely. "I didn't tell you because it never came up. That's probably why they didn't tell you either. As for you not noticing, that was probably normal. They don't go to practices very often. Hell, they don't need to. The other girls need to practice to be able to catch up to them."

He was right. Alice and Rose could run circles over them. I watched, intrigued at all of them before me.

The football players were next and they busted out of another room, running in wearing their jerseys. They looked rather sexy in jeans and jerseys…I lingered my eyes over all of them until I saw a very familiar body making his way across the gym floor.

Emmett.

What the hell? Another one?

I looked at Edward and said, "Let me guess, Emmett is the captain of the football team, right?"

Edward looked at me like I was stupid. "No, why would he do that? Then he'd have to be in charge of all of those jack-asses. What do you think this is? A teen movie?"

Hmm…the way my life was going, it did rather resemble one of those horrific teen movies. I wouldn't be too surprised if a camera man came out of the blue and told me my life was being made into a movie.

I turned my attention to the gym floor and watched the rest of the pep-rally in silence. It was quite entertaining really. Speeches were made, the squad did a number of booty dances until it was time to go.

I got up and stretched, I had been sitting for a while. While I did so, I lost my balance and started tumbling forward. All I could think of was a broken arm or leg.

But I never fell. A pair of big, strong arms pulled me toward him and I looked up, coming face to face with Edward. His eyes were a piercing dark green that smoldered. I couldn't breathe when he looked at me like that, all of the wetness between my legs pooling in my panties. Looking at him like this, I suddenly understood why girls never told him no. How could you? When Edward Cullen looked at you like he wanted to ravage you, why on earth would you say no to him?

We stood that way for what seemed like ages, when I saw that look fade from his eyes. I was looking back at normal Edward again. Cocky Edward. Arrogant ass Edward.

"You going to keep holding on to me Bella? I don't mind, but I think people might start to wonder about us…" He smiled that half grin of his again.

I scoffed at him as I pushed myself off. "You wish Cullen. If I recall, you put your arms around me, not the other way around."

"Yeah, I did. It was to save your ass from falling over the bleachers."

By this time, Rose, Alice and Emmett had made their way toward us. I turned away from Edward and his confusing mood swings as I glared at my so-called friends.

"Bella! Did you enjoy the pep-rally?" Alice asked, still on a high from being in front of the school and the center of attention.

"Oh yeah, I sure did. I also enjoyed the fact that I was clueless about my two best friends being on the cheerleading squad. Oh and that Emmett is a football player. I wonder, when were you guys going to tell me?"

They looked at me with wide eyes. "Sorry Bella. We just forgot. It's not that big of a deal to us." Rose said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I forgive you. Considering you guys were so great out there. I mean, really, where did you learn to do all that stuff?"

Rosalie smiled. "I was a cheerleader at my other school, before moving here. I showed Alice some moves and realized she was just as good. We tried out and soon, we became in charge of the squad. The other girls don't have it though. Pity."

We made our way out of the gym and toward the school parking lot. I remembered my other school and my life there. Walking home alone, eating alone, doing class assignments alone. It wasn't that people hated me. It was just that people didn't notice me. At all.

And now, here I was walking out of the gym with the captain and co-captain of the cheerleading squad, a football player and the best swimmer this school had seen in a while, not to mention his playboy reputation.

Was Edward sure this wasn't a bad teen movie? He could've fooled me.

EPOV

I sat next to Bella and watched her as she enjoyed the pep rally going on all around her. She honestly and truly had no clue the girls were cheerleaders. I would've thought the other two told her, but they really don't think of it as a huge deal.

But then again, that was Rose and Alice for you.

When the football players came out, Bella was eyeing them. I had to hide a smile at that. Looks like James wasn't the only one that interested Bella, but he was the one she had set her hopes on.

She bit her lip subconsciously as she eyed the muscular guys entering the gym. That is, until she saw Emmett. Well, at least she had the sense not to eye him in any way except for confusion. Rosalie didn't strike me as the type to share her men.

After answering all of Bella's questions, we resumed with watching the last of the pep-rally. I had been through enough of these that I really didn't care too much anymore. School rivalry was never a big thing for me. Competition was. Which was probably why my life was full of it. I had to be the first, the best at everything. I knew there was something wrong with me, but I didn't care too much. It's just the way I was.

When it was over, Bella had gotten up to stretch. I mistakenly looked over her way and instantly regretted it. She was arching her back, her ass sticking out in such a way, I just wanted to grab it and squeeze; hell, maybe even smack it a bit. Her arms were above her head which made her tits puff out. My hands were itching to wrap around them and feel her up. Then, to make matters worse, her mouth opened as she tried to stifle a yawn but failed. God, what I would do to her mouth…

My cock hardened and twitched in anticipation.

Then, Bella, being Bella, lost her footing and started falling forward. I quickly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back in toward my body.

Another big mistake.

I couldn't help but feel every curve of her body against mine. The very body I wanted to grab, squeeze and spank. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and was stunned to see that she had that same look in her eyes as well. God, if I could just find an empty room I could take her to and bend her over…

Wait.

I couldn't do that. Rosalie and Alice trust me with her. To teach her, protect her. Not to use her as some whore to fuck whenever I pleased. Besides, she was still a virgin…a thought that continued to plague me as I worried about how that night was going to play out, when the time would finally come for me to take her.

I calmed my body down, willing for it to behave. I mean, this was Bella. Not Jessica, Lauren or Victoria. I respected her, the way I did Rosalie and Alice. I needed to show her that; and the best way to do that was by not treating her as one of my many girlfriends.

I sighed a bit as I put up the only defense I had ever known. My arrogance. That threw Bella off, but she came back, as strong and witty as ever.

I smiled as we made our way out toward the parking lot. I mean, it's not like I didn't have anything to look forward to. I had a hot date tonight and I needed to gear all my thoughts towards Victoria. I was going to take Bella's advice and take her to the local amusement park. She might enjoy that. Either way, I had nothing to lose, right?

The gang piled into Emmett's jeep as I got into my Volvo to head home. I had my evening already planned out. I hoped that this time, I was able to break her, and if I did, I could finally add her to my ever growing list.

Thanks to Bella.

**AN: So guys, what do you think? Oh, before you ask, Edward's and Victoria's date will not be written out, but Edward will say what happened next chapter. Just so you know…**


	15. Operation Beautify Bella

BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. NEVER DID. NEVER WILL.**

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! Seems like everyone enjoyed the pep rally scene…and no it wasn't random. There is a reason for it, but like all good things, you must wait to find out why. I am saddened to say that this is not the kissing chapter, but I PROMISE the next on will be coughmuggleinlovecough. So please no death threats.**

**I'll let you get to reading and I'll post an AN at the end. Something funny I'd like to share with you all.**

**Love all my readers and 4theluvofMary…loved your one-shot girl! Your lemons are hot!! Check it out folks!**

**Song: It's gonna be me by NSync **

BPOV

Saturday morning found me walking to Rosalie's house yet again. My Saturday had been planned for me as the girls had decided I needed a new wardrobe and hair and war paint. Seriously, I feared for my life. There was no way I was going to talk my way out of this one. No way.

I walked into the house to see everyone downstairs just about ready to go.

"Bella!!" they all yelled as they say me walk in. I got this weird feeling as I suddenly remembered watching a TV show where they did the same thing as this guy walked in.

Weird.

"Hey guys. You ready to get this over with?" I couldn't help my lack of enthusiasm.

"Get it over with?! Are you crazy Bella?" Alice asked.

Crazy? Hell yeah I was crazy. I was about to go out on a shopping spree with Nazi Alice and Nazi Rose. Of course I was crazy. I just settled for a quick roll of my eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" I said.

"Edward."

"Edward? Why is he coming?"

"Actually, we all are Bella." Jasper responded to me. "You guys need somebody to carry all those bags and Edward needs to let out some energy somehow."

Edward. I had forgotten about his date last night with Victoria. Oh no. That must mean it didn't go so well if he had to get out of the house to let out some pent up energy. And I was so sure my plan would work too. I would have to apologize to him later.

Suddenly, I heard a loud commotion on the stairs.

"Great beautiful Saturday morning to you all!! What a beautiful day huh?" Edward said brightly.

Well this was a change. I suddenly had a feeling I was wrong. He'd gotten laid after all.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively. I had no idea what to do with this new Edward. Hmm…so this is what he was like the day after a conquest.

"Bella!! My lovely Bella!! It's so good to see you!" He gave me his thousand watt smile which I ignored. I think I like the brooding arrogant ass Edward much better. I at least know what to expect then.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Everything is!! Including my list! It's up by one name!"

Oh yeah…he got laid.

"That's great Edward. Really."

"And it's all thanks to you Bella! You really are a genius."

I cringed. Great. Now I was partly responsible for the decimation of women. Not that what I'm already doing wasn't part of it. Man, my life was screwed up.

"Bella? You were part of this? How?" Rosalie asked as she glared at me.

_Crap. I guess he didn't remember to tell them I gave him pointers._

"Oh well, I didn't help much really. All I did was tell Edward where he should take Victoria out to."

"And where exactly was that?" Alice asked.

"The amusement park." I replied.

"Yeah, and it turns out, she loved it! Apparently, roller coasters are a big turn on for her. BIG! We barely made it back in time."

I made a face. That was gross. "You barely made it back to your car?"

Now he made a face while the others laughed. "No, I don't do things in my car Bella. I don't want any of their germs and shit all over the place. My car is my palace. I meant we barely made it back to her house."

"Ohhh…so let me get this straight. You don't fuck in your bedroom or your car."

"Yep."

"You're fucked up Edward."

He smiled. "I know."

Emmett clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Operation Beautify Bella is underway!"

I had no idea why their constant need to name things after me annoyed me. It just did. And that's what made Emmett do it even more.

We drove toward the shopping district as the radio was on full blast. We sang through all types of music, from Britney Spears to Pink to Linkin Park. We were almost there when "It's gonna be me" came on by NSync.

"Oh no…." Emmett muttered.

"Yes!!" Rose and Alice screeched.

"Is this?" I started to say.

"Yes, it is! Oh Bella, you've got to hear the guys sing this song!" Alice squealed.

"No, no Ali we're not!" Jasper said.

"Please?" Alice pouted.

Oooo, even I was a sucker for that one.

"Fine." He huffed. "But this does not leave this jeep, understood?"

"Yes!" The three of us said.

Emmett turned to Edward. "We can't do this without you dude."

Edward looked at me and smiled a bit. "Fine, I suppose." He said in a bored tone.

We girls sat back and just watched the boys in action.

_Emmett: It's gonna--be--me  
Edward: Oh, yeah_

Jasper:  
You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why

They sounded incredible as they sang…I had no idea they even could! Jasper opened them up and he did a great Justin impression. I just watched in awe while Alice looked like she was seeing NSync themselves in concert.

_Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me.._

They sang the chorus all together and I was too excited to keep my eyes off of them. They bobbed their heads in time with the music and glanced at each other while they were singing, as if giving each other cues.

_Edward:  
You've got no choice, babe  
I've got to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why_

Edward was singing his heart out and I was too dazzled by him to stop smiling. I mean, his voice was angelic. He looked at me while singing, trying to mimic the desperateness that the NSync boys had while they were singing this song. It was comical and he was singing it straight to me. I tried hard not to laugh.__

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

_Emmett: It's gonna be me  
Edward: Oh yeahhhhh..._

Jasper:  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

Edward: It's gonna be me

Edward turned to me and said that last line. My breath hitched for a moment…why, I wasn't sure. He winked and then turned back toward Emmett and Jasper to finish off the song.

_All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (guess what)_

Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you babe)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me

Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)

Edward: It's gonna be me..

They were so comical. I couldn't stop laughing. Rose and Alice were in the same boat. They were really trying to act like NSync, giving their best boy band routines and making faces of angst and being overly dramatic.

They were such drama queens.

We parked the jeep and hopped out grabbing our stuff and locking it up.

I apparently had my hair appointment at 2 pm so we decided to hit the shops first. We went into a very expensive looking store, not anything I would ever go to, which I think was the point, and walked in.

The whole clothes and style reeked of Alice and Rosalie. This was not me. Not by a long shot.

"Guys…" I started.

"Can it Bella." Alice said.

"But this isn't me." I whined, eyeing a baby blue blouse that seemed to be missing its top button. Then I realized they were all like that. Apparently, that was the style.

"Edward." Rose said.

"Bella, please just work with them. You know what they want me to say, and I don't want to say it."

"I know, I know. I'm not what James wants. I get it. Okay, I'll try."

Edward frowned as he walked off going to find something in the guys section.

By the time I knew it, my hands were full of clothes and I was being ushered into the dressing rooms. I threw my piles of clothes next to me as Alice and Rose sat on chairs and watched.

I was suddenly self conscious.

"Oh come on Bella. Just change. We've see a lot less on you than just your bra and panties." Rose said.

I blushed as memories of Rose and Alice flooded my mind. They were right. I was being silly. After what we've done, changing is no big deal.

I quickly threw off my clothes and tried on my first outfit. I noticed my friendship bracelet was on full display for the girls to see. I saw them eyeing it but they said nothing for which I was grateful for. I knew that if I told them it was for Edward, I'd get a good, stern talking too. They loved Edward as a friend…loved him deeply. But they didn't trust him with women as far as they could throw him…which wasn't far. And especially with their best friend.

This kind of irked me. I mean, I was my own person. I think I should know who I could befriend and who I couldn't. Besides, I don't think they gave Edward enough credit honestly. He wouldn't always be the way he was…I mean, a leopard could change his spots, right?

I shook that idea off as I tried on outfit after outfit. I wasn't able to take it unless both girls agreed on it. After about the 25th outfit I tried on, I finally begged for some mercy.

"Come on guys! I'm fucking tired! Can't we just sit and rest for a minute?"

Alice shook her head. "No we cannot. We've got to hit the lingerie store next before we go to have lunch and then head on over to get your hair done. After that, we can go home."

Stupid, bitchy, no good Nazi.

We quickly paid for our new clothes and made our way out. With the obscene amount of money we just spent there, I was sure we just helped the ladies that work on commission by themselves a new car.

_Oh well…at least I helped out somebody today._

We walked into the lingerie store and the girls quickly set to work. I figured I could go for a couple of new bra and panty sets so I went to work, looking for something that I thought was nice. After about 45 minutes, I made my way over to Rose and Alice who had their hands full. Only when I looked at the pile they had in their arms, I nearly died of embarrassment.

They weren't looking for new bra and panty sets, they were looking for actual lingerie…the sexy kind.

There were all types…some with garter belts, some with crotch less panties, some that were see through and others that barely had anything at all.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I couldn't help but yell at them. They were insane!

"Bella! What does it look like we're doing? We're getting you some new, sexy clothes to wear." Alice said.

"Okay, but your idea of sexy clothes and mine are totally different! I mean, shit, I was looking for this!" I held up my bra and panty sets that paled in comparison to what they were holding.

"Oh Bella those are cute!" Rosalie said. "You can buy those too. But you really need to go to the dressing room and try these on."

"Wait, wait, wait! Just what in the world am I going to need those for? Honestly, I'm not trying to go out looking like a hooker!!"

"Bella, this is so you can play nice and wear these to turn your man on…that is, when you've finally gone all the way. Don't worry…you'll know when to wear them." Alice said, as if this was a natural course in life.

I took the pile of clothes and dragged my feet into the dressing room once again. I looked thru their selections and decided to try on this beautiful blue number. It was tight and hugged all the right places on my body. My tits looked like there were going to spill out and the color contrasted beautifully against my white skin. I struggled a bit with the garter belt, but finally got it on. I saw my reflection in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw.

I stepped out of the room to show Alice and Rosalie, only to find Edward there with them, talking about the events of the rest of the day. I stood there in shock as the three of them took me in with their eyes.

Rosalie and Alice smiled big as they beamed at how beautiful and sexy I was. Edward, it seemed like, was trying to recover from the shock of seeing me almost naked. It looked like he had trouble breathing when I saw him shaking his head to clear it.

"I'll…umm…just step outside for a minute."

I'd never seen Edward so flustered. _Damn…I must look good._

"Wow Bella, I've never seen you look so HOTT!!" Alice said as she rushed over to me.

"Yeah, the lucky bastard that gets to see you and then take off this little number will be one lucky son of a bitch!" Rosalie grinned.

They really had a way of making me feel so much better.

I tried on a few more outfits, taking whatever I could with me, and walked to the cashier. The boys were there, waiting for us to finish.

I saw the boys eyeing the hoard of clothes that I had placed on the counter. This was one purchase I wouldn't mind making.

"Whoa Bella, are you planning to open up your own stripping joint?" Emmett asked as he eyed the clothes the lady was ringing up.

"Maybe…but only if you let Rose and Alice come out to play…" I said, smirking at him.

"Play with you? It's a deal!" Jasper said.

I remembered what the girls had told me about Jasper not wanting to just watch Alice and Rose, since Rose was his sister. But throw me into the mix, and it just might be worth it. _Hmm…I could do this for Jasper anyway…I think it would be fun…_

Was I actually thinking about this? I guess I was. Well, they say you learn something new about yourself everyday, and it turns out I just might be an exhibitionist…never would've guessed.

At that moment, I saw Edward concentrating on something in my pile. I followed his eye sight and noticed he was staring at that blue lingerie set he saw me in earlier. I smiled to myself. If this turned on Edward, I could only imagine what it would do to James as he sees me wearing this.

We walked out all together and found a nice spot to have ourselves a quick lunch. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, and my hair appointment was in 30 minutes.

"Hey Ali, how much longer till we can go home?" Emmett asked as he was eating his burger.

"I told you guys we would be gone all day. Probably until 5. Besides, it's not like you had anything better to do at home, right?"

She was right. I mean, there was only so many video games and movies you could watch. It did the boys good to get out every once in a while.

We polished off our food and made it to the salon with just minutes to spare.

Alice walked up to the counter and said, "Yes, I'm here to see Stacy? Please let her know that Alice is here to commence with Operation Sex Hair."

OH. MY. GOD…Alice was going to embarrass the hell out of me.

I could hear the others snickering behind me. I whirled around and glared at them, daring them to continue poking fun at me.

I turned my attention back to Alice and asked, "What are they going to do here Alice?"

She turned to eye the magazines at the waiting table. "Oh, they're going to do a couple of things. Don't worry Bella. Rose and I will be here with you."

Like that was supposed to make me feel better.

Stacy came out and led me straight to her chair.

"So, this must be Bella. I must say Alice, you were right. As usual."

Right? About what?

"What is it you have envisioned here for Ms. Swan?"

Alice tapped her finger to her chin, in deep concentration. "I'm thinking, shorter hair, maybe layers and let's change her hair color. What do you think Rose?"

Rose was just about to answer when I heard Edward behind me.

"You're making a mistake."

"What do you mean, mistake?" Alice asked.

"Obviously, you're trying to make her into a sex kitten, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay then. Whose vision of sexy are you trying to turn her into? Yours or James'?"

That threw Alice in for a loop.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella would look beautiful no matter what you did to her. But if you're trying to land James, you should give her a look that James would fall over. And I know James. The look you want to give her is a mistake."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him and he just stared right back. Alice is not known to be wrong, ever; but, Edward did make a valid point. I mean, he knew James well. I thought we should probably go with what Edward says.

"Alright Edward. What should be done?" Alice said, retreating in defeat.

He smiled. "Well first, adding layers to her hair is okay. But don't cut it short. James loves long hair. And don't change the color. The brown she's got in her hair is already beautiful. You would just be distracting the naturalness of it. It probably does need some good conditioning though, so that could be done."

Alice pouted. "What about some highlights in her hair? It won't be much, I promise. Just a tad bit to bring out her color."

Edward nodded. "Sure. But not much, okay?"

Alice beamed. "Okay boys, go shop or do whatever you want, but leave us alone for the next 3 hours. We'll call when we're done!"

I saw the boys start to leave as Stacy was situating my hair, getting me ready. Then, I heard Rosalie calling Edward.

"Edward, a quick question before you depart."

"Shoot."

"This is a full service salon…" She quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, do you happen to know if James likes it bare? It may be a bit early, but she'll need to get used to the sensation."

Edward smiled a bit and said, "I don't ask James those type of personal questions. I'm not sure."

"Well, you seem to be a lot alike. What do you enjoy?"

I saw Edward look at my confused face, wondering what the hell they were talking about. He turned back to Rosalie.

"Leave her the way she is. If you'd like to tidy up, go ahead…but don't go bare. Just…leave her as is."

Then he turned and walked out.

Hmm…they were all talking in codes. Very irritating.

I sat in my chair and let Stacy work her magic. Two hours later, I found myself looking back at my reflection.

I had to admit, I looked beautiful. She kept the length and the natural color of my hair, but she straightened it out, so it was even longer. I'd never seen my hair totally straight before…I liked it.

"Alright Bella dear, face next, then on to your more tender areas."

"Tender areas? Alice, Rose?"

"Don't worry Bella…"

"Like hell I won't worry. What does she mean?"

Rosalie sighed. "Look, we're not going to give you a Brazilian wax like we had originally planned. Edward said it would be best to leave you natural. BUT, Stacy will need to get in there to groom the area up. Make sure you're at your best."

"Groom me?! I'm not some animal Rose! And besides, nobody is going to get that close to me for a while. I'm fine!!"

Then it hit me…Edward will be.

Hell, he'll be the first man to see me totally nude…every mistake, every dimple, every mole…

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so hot.

"It looks like it just dawned on her Rose." Alice said as she put her hand on my back.

"Look Bella, Edward doesn't care. He's just got a job to do and he'll do it."

"No Rose. What if he doesn't like me? What are the hopes that James will? If Edward likes what he sees, then surely James would too. I don't have a body like yours or Alice's…I'm hopeless."

All the confidence I once had, was gone.

"Bella, look at me." Rose demanded. "You are beautiful. Every girl gets pampering in her life. They do it to make themselves feel even more beautiful, not to make their ugly selves better. You have nothing to worry about. You are going to knock James off of his feet. Got that?"

I nodded. They were right. Of course they were right. I smiled as I said, "Well, ladies. Let's get this show on the road."

"Yes!!" Alice hissed.

Another hour later found us walking out of the salon and to the boys.

"Wow Bella, I've never seen your body look so red before." Jasper commented as he saw red splotches on my body.

"That's because I've never had a need to torture myself with waxing before!" I shot back.

"But I love your hair." Emmett added. "It looks nice. Can I touch it?"

I felt like an experiment…which I had to keep reminding myself I was.

"Sure, I guess you all can touch it."

Emmett ran his hands through my hair and Jasper did the same.

"Niiiiiccccceeeee." Jasper commented. Alice and Rose laughed.

"What about you Edward? You need to feel it or Bella will be hurt." Alice said.

Edward walked toward me a placed his hand behind my neck. He let his fingers catch the strands of hair as they fell off of him. I shivered…he was so gentle.

"It's so soft…" he said as his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, just like Rosalie's and Alice's." Emmett added. I rolled my eyes at all of them. They act like my hair was a haystack before. Come to think of it…

We lined up to jump into Emmett's jeep when I turned to face Edward.

"Thanks." I whispered, so no one else could here us.

"For what?"

"For sparing me the Brazilian wax…I can only imagine how much it must hurt."

Edward grimaced and said, "Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

I smiled as I turned around to get in.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful."

I couldn't help but blush at his comment.

I know he probably said that to all of 'his girls', but I could only hope he meant it with me.

Sunday passed quickly and by the time I knew it, Monday had rolled around.

I woke up and put on my school uniform, thankful for once that Alice had fixed the sides so that the shirt could hug my curves. My skirt was shorter too.

I fixed my hair and quickly made my way over to Rose's.

"You ready to kick some ass Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I sure am!"

Emmett smiled and put his arm around me saying, "That's my girl!"

We arrived to school in no time and I got myself ready to impress the lower class guys. The school seemed to revolve around a food chain of sorts. Girls worked their way up the food chain, and unfortunately, you have to start off with the lower class of boys.

So, this was my chance to get them to notice me.

I walked into English with Rose and I noticed I got the attention of Eric, who sits in front of Rose. I smiled in confidence as I walked down the aisle when I suddenly tripped almost colliding with the damn floor.

I turned around to see Lauren sitting there with a smug look on her face as she sneered, "Watch where you're going klutz. Sometimes you are so embarrassing."

Before I could respond, Rosalie stalked up behind her and yanked her hair, pulling her head up to stare at the hateful eyes of Rosalie Hale.

"You had better keep your distance from my friend you bitch. Do I make myself clear?"

Lauren didn't answer.

"Do I?" she said as she yanked down harder.

"Yes!"

"Good." Rosalie said as she let go.

We took our seats as I replayed what just happened in my mind. I needed to remind myself how lucky I was to be one of Rose's friends. Lord help the person that got on her bad side.

The rest of the time went by quickly. I got plenty of looks from Eric, Tyler and Mike. Especially Mike in Biology. He kept insistently asking me out, but I wasn't quite ready yet. But I would be and soon.

I just needed to learn how to kiss first; effectively.

I went home and got into bed, waiting for Tuesday to come.

**AN: So, true story. The whole NSYNC song was based on my husband. He acts all goofy when the song comes on and acts very dramatic, trying to impersonate all of them. Total goofball, but totally funny to me. Reminds me of why I keep him around.**

**I look for your reviews people!! Feed my hunger!!**


	16. It's Complicated

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GORGEOUS EDWARD…**

**AN: Alright so did you guys get a load of the trailer? I squealed like a school girl!! Seriously, I'm not playing! My husband just called me crazy and has no idea what the big fuss is about. But I do. Did anybody else swoon with the kissing scene? I'm feeling giddy just thinking about it again. Better stop.**

**So, seems like I've got some serious NSYNC fans around here. You guys enjoyed the whole singing thing and I'm glad. I told my husband and he's was like, "great, now they think I'm a freak!" and I said, "No honey, it seems like there are other freaks just like you. No worries." I don't know if that made him feel better or not.**

**So, lots and lots of thank-yous to all of you. You really pulled through on the reviews. I'm now at over 500 and I had to show my appreciation so I wrote this kissing lesson just for you guys in mind. I must say, it didn't go as planned. I tried to change it, I really did, but Edward and Bella are moving a little faster than I anticipated. So, while there are no lemons in this chapter (I'm saving that for the proper lesson) there is some delicious lemonade…anybody want some?**

**Enjoy folks!!**

**Song: Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers (From the movie Ghost)**

**AND Complicated by Avril Lavigne**

BPOV

Tuesday afternoon saw me sitting with Edward exchanging notes once again. Or at least about to exchange notes when I saw Victoria sashay up to Edward and said, "Hello Edward."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Hello Victoria. How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm just great. And you?"

"I'm great too."

She nodded and placed her hand on his arm. I just sat and watched, wishing I had a bag of popcorn as I watched this play out. I knew I shouldn't have stared, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see this exchange between them.

"So, Edward. I was wondering if we could see each other again sometime soon?"

I saw him eye her and said, "Sure, but I'll have to call you. I've got some engagements coming up and my swim meets. But definitely soon."

"How about tonight?" She purred.

Ugh. I wanted to gag.

"I can't. I've actually got somewhere to be, but it'll be soon."

She frowned and agreed as she walked to her desk.

Whew. For a second there, I thought he was going to cancel our engagement. But since he'd already tapped her ass, he probably wasn't in a huge rush anymore.

Such was Edward.

Just as I was about to slide him my note once again, I saw James coming towards us. I couldn't breath. This man was coming up towards us and I suddenly felt faint. I hadn't seen him this up close in god knows how long.

I saw Edward smirk as he grabbed my lower thigh and squeeze.

Right. Calm down.

No big deal, right?

"Edward." His voice was deep and powerful. I had to hold back a shudder.

"James."

"I heard you went out with Victoria on Friday."

"I did. What's it to you?"

"Doesn't it bother you that I got to her first?" James said, looking Edward directly in the eye.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"No, does it bother you she wants another night with me?"

He stiffened. Apparently, he wasn't aware of that.

"Hmm…does it bother you that she came to see me after your date?"

This time, Edward stiffened.

Damn…this was like a soap opera you accidentally got stuck on, after vowing to yourself you would never, ever watch the stupid shows.

And here I was, entranced, watching the schools hottest guys battling it out. They never actually fought, but relied on their looks and wit to see them through to the end.

"Doesn't matter James. I've got her name on my list now and you can't do anything about it."

"We'll see Cullen, we'll see. Just don't get too complacent though…"

"Oh believe me, I won't."

And then, he left. I sat there staring at his back retreating, taking his seat next to Icky Vicky. I sighed.

"Oh please Bella."

Shocked, I turned to look at Edward. He was upset.

"What the hell is the matter with you? It's not my fault you guys got into it."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Stare at him to your hearts content."

"I will." I told him and then returned back to my hunk gazing.

I suddenly remembered about my note and realized I didn't need to give it to him anymore. It was about Victoria, but he'd already answered my question. He was planning on seeing her again.

Just as well, I suppose. She was beautiful.

I turned to face Mr. Banner as I thought about my lesson tonight. This was going to be one long day as I was going to start to get physical with Edward.

_What about the dancing? That wasn't physical?_

Well, ignoring the dancing, this was going to be the first time I get physical with him. And I was excited. I just hoped he was ready to teach, because I was ready to learn.

EPOV

I was expecting Bella to come into my room at any minute. I hated to admit it to myself but I was nervous. Totally and completely gone. And the sad thing was that I didn't even know why.

Well, that was a lie.

I knew.

I was becoming more and more sexually aware of Bella and her body. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, the need to fuck her was there, and it was a constant thorn on my side.

Today, I was supposed to be teaching her how to kiss, something I thought would be no big deal but as it turns out, I was wrong.

Again.

I was going to stick straight to the lesson plan for today and not deviate. We would stick to light kissing and it would have to stay that way. There is no way in hell I can lose control. The last thing I needed was for Rose and Alice to come banging on my door because I was blurring the lines between teacher and lover.

Oh boy.

I heard a soft knock on my door and realized it must be her. Anyone else would've pounded down my door.

It was time.

BPOV

_What am I doing? What the hell am I doing?_

I walked up to Edward's room, silently cursing myself the whole way up there. I mean, I was about to have a full make-out session with Edward. Well, I guess make-out is too harsh of a word; this was an actual teaching lesson.

It wasn't his fault that I felt highly attracted to him. Hell, he was probably used to it by now. _I wonder how many girls have thrown themselves at him by now? Surely, I'm number 101._

I sighed as I made my way to his door, chastising myself for wanting to fuck two guys. _Wait, that's normal isn't it? Wanting more than what you first started off with? Plus, I heard it's healthy to have a good sex drive…_

Well hell then, Edward must be the healthiest man alive.

I softly knocked as I waited for a response from him. I couldn't help but fidget with the hem of my shirt, waiting for him to let me in.

I heard a soft 'come in' and I opened the door to see Edward standing in the middle of his room, smiling at me.

"Hey Bella. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on my bed. I want to make sure my door is locked and the music is on."

I nodded as I sat down, waiting for him to make his way back. I had no idea how we were going to go about this seeing as I have zero experience with stuff like this.

How pathetic.

He made his way to me and sat down on his bed, directly in front of me. We eyed each other for about a minute. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but I'm pretty sure I looked like a lamb about to go to the slaughter house.

It was at that moment he decided to speak.

"Are you nervous Bella?"

That would be a fuck yes.

All I did was nod.

He smiled at me then, not chiding or gloating, but softly, like he understood why I'd be so nervous. I doubt he'd remember what it was like to not know what you're doing, since he probably lost his virginity in kindergarten, but at least he was trying.

"Alright, well, we're going to start off today's lesson by having you start first."

Excuse me? I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean me first?"

"What I mean is I want you to kiss me. Show me what you've got."

You've got to be kidding me.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. I want to see what I've got to work with. Now kiss me."

He sat back and patiently waited for me to make my move. _If I had any_. I took in a deep breath and leaned in slowly toward him, keeping my eyes open on him. He was staring back at me, but no type of emotion on his face. I couldn't tell if I was doing this right or not.

I got so close; I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips, his perfect lips parted slightly, waiting for me. I closed my eyes at the last second and planted my lips on his; giving him the best kiss I could muster. I pulled back as soon as I was done and waited for him to say something.

He said nothing, just stared at me. I was starting to worry. I mean, was I that bad? His face couldn't register any type of emotion. I realized then how much I hated Edward's poker face.

I was about to say something when he broke out into a smile.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I should be irritated or relieved.

"Was that it?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Where was your tongue?"

"Tongue? Why would I use that right now? We're just starting."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe I should've clarified. I want you to kiss me like you were kissing James for the first time. Now, try again."

Crap. I actually had no idea what I was doing in the tongue department. I mean, did he want to try and embarrass me? I was hoping he could teach me all of that stuff.

I took a deep breath once again and made my way closer to him. I pressed my lips to his again but nothing else was different. I knew this was the part where I was supposed to open my mouth and stick my tongue out, but I couldn't. I had no clue what I was doing. I mean, was I supposed to lick his lips, or shove it in his mouth? If it did get in his mouth, was I supposed to move it around or keep it still and let him do all the work?

I was in way over my head.

And it was with that thought that I pulled quickly away.

Fuck. I think I flunked test number one.

"What happened Bella? I still didn't feel any tongue."

"I know, but umm…it's just that…ummm…."

He cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. It seemed like he was trying to fight a smile.

The fucking bastard. He _knew._ He knew what he was doing to me. Embarrassing me.

Ugh!!

"Spit it out Bella. What is it?"

"I can't believe you Edward!! You know what's wrong, yet you sit there and are enjoying my shame. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend Bella. That's why I agreed to help you."

This time, I raised my eyebrow. Surely, he didn't think I was stupid.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me amend what I just said. It's part of the reason."

"Go on."

"Well, I wanted to see exactly how much experience you've had in this area. And I can see that you've had absolutely nothing."

Yeah, I felt much better.

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes. Anything else you've deduced?"

He put his finger to his chin and acted like he was thinking. "Actually, I've deduced something else. I can see that teaching you will be quite simple."

"Why? Because you're Edward Cullen and you're good at everything?"

He smiled at my sarcasm. Apparently, he didn't recognize it when he saw it.

"Okay, besides that. That's obvious. I mean, since you're not very experienced, you'll be able to pick up everything I teach you. I won't have to break you of any bad habits."

I hated to admit it, but that made lots of sense. Go figure.

"So, now that that's out of the way, let's get started. The kiss you just gave me can be considered a friendly kiss. There wasn't much behind it…no tongue, no passion…nothing. Sort of the kiss you would give your brother."

"God, you'd better not be my brother." I joked.

"No shit." he said, so quietly, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it.

"Anyway, you seem to have that kiss down. You just lean in and plant one on the person's lips. Like I said, no tongue, mouth closed."

"But that's not the kind of kiss I would use for someone like James, right?"

"Right. You need a different kiss for someone that you're going out with, like your boyfriend or something."

I nodded following along. He continued.

"Usually, the guy makes the first move. But girls do it a lot themselves. If it's your first time, the guy will usually take the plunge first; but that doesn't mean you can't go in for the kill first. It just depends on what you prefer."

I thought about it and I definitely preferred for the guy to attack first. There was no need to embarrass myself if the guy didn't reciprocate.

"Guy first, definitely."

He smiled. "I thought you'd say that. Alright then, I want you to sit and close your eyes. I'm going to kiss you and I want you to do what feels natural. Okay?"

"Wait. How are you going to kiss me? I just need to be prepared." I was getting extremely nervous now.

"Like I was your boyfriend. But don't worry, I'll go slow. We can stop at anytime you want to. All you have to do is pull back, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. He told me to do what was natural. Would I even know what that was?

I waited with baited breath trying to figure out what Edward would do first. I felt his hands come up and cradle my face in his hands, his thumbs running over my lips, like he was getting them ready for him. I had to admit that I enjoyed the sensation. It felt wonderful.

I heard the bed shift and I knew he was coming closer to me. I felt my lips part slightly, as if they knew he was coming, to claim and capture them.

Suddenly, I felt something soft and warm on my own mouth and realized that his lips were on me. I had no idea what to expect, but it wasn't this. My mouth felt like it was on fire, and I craved more, much more of Edward.

His lips parted and I felt a rush of his hot breath against me. Something wet came out and darted around my lips and I realized it was his tongue. He was caressing my bottom lip, sliding his tongue up and down, slowly, making long exaggerated movements.

I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. It didn't seem to bother Edward as he was the one in control anyway. I felt my bottom lip getting sucked in by his mouth as he gently took it in, sucking on it and tasting me. This was torture. I wanted, needed to taste Edward myself. And all he was doing was teasing me.

He told me to do what felt natural. So I did. I picked up my arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him in closer. He didn't pull away so I assumed this was okay with him. My mouth opened up on its own accord as my tongue darted out to meet his. His mouth opened up too as he let me in, and I willingly went, wanting to explore his mouth.

I can't explain what Edward tasted like. It was something that was altogether all his own. He tasted sweet, yet powerful. It was something I knew I wouldn't be able to get enough of. I wondered briefly if all men tasted this way or if it was just Edward. I dismissed that train of thought quickly. I had other urgent matters to attend to.

Edward once again took control as his tongue met with mine, twirling and sucking at the same time. I was trying to catch up to him, but realized it was a lost cause. It was much better when he took control anyway.

Just as I was beginning to get into the kiss, he broke it off.

I frowned and looked up at him. He was smiling.

"What?" I was pretty irritated. I had forgotten this wasn't real. He was trying to instruct me and here I was letting my sexual urges run away from me.

"You see? Easy. You picked that up fast. You seem to know a bit more than what you give yourself credit for."

"I watch a lot of movies."

"Or, you could just be a naturally good kisser. But we'll just say that I taught you."

I rolled my eyes at him as I wondered what he was going to do next.

"What now? Are we done?"

He frowned. "No, do you want to leave?"

"No, I was just wondering what we were doing now."

"Just because you nailed one kiss doesn't mean you're done. We're gong to try again, but this time, you initiate."

He wanted me to start it off? Was he crazy?

Thank God I was wearing deodorant. If I wasn't sweating before, I sure as hell was now.

He sat on the bed with his eyes closed waiting for me to approach him. I had no idea what I was doing, so I mimicked him.

I put my hand s on his face gently and I realized it was the first time I'd ever touched Edward's face. He was so soft, his face warm. His skin was pale, like mine. It's one of the few things we did have in common. With his eyes closed, he looked like a beautiful angel. This was one of those rare times when I looked upon Edward and didn't think about sex and how gorgeous he was. I thought about how beautiful he was. And how lucky I was since I was about to kiss him.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. My tongue darted out pretty quickly as I licked his bottom lip. I had no clue if it was right, but when I felt his mouth opening to let me in, I felt like I had done it right.

He didn't hesitate to give me his tongue as they fought for dominance once again. I felt Edward's arms reach out, putting one hand behind my neck while the other one rested on my hip. I pulled myself closer to him, wanting more, but not getting enough. I was about ready to sit on his lap when he pulled himself off of my mouth.

"Whoa Bella. Hold on. I've still got something else to teach you."

"But I thought we were kissing?"

"We are. But there's still another type of kiss I want to share with you."

"Oh. Okay"

I had no idea what kiss he wanted to show me. I mean, how many types are there?

"Close your eyes again and just sit still okay?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes once again. I felt his hand behind my neck again, but his other hand rested on my waist under my shirt. I felt nothing but the wetness between my legs. I couldn't believe how turned on I was.

Edward came close to me, kissing me softly at the corner of my mouth. It was so soft, I wasn't sure if I'd even felt it. But then, I felt it again. And again.

Except, it wasn't in the same place. He was making his way down my jaw and down my neck.

Oh yeah. I was definitely going to have to change my panties when we were done here.

"Do you know what I'm doing Bella?"

"No…" I couldn't manage to say anything else. My breath was too shaky for me to continue.

"I'm giving you butterfly kisses. I'm making sure you know how much I want you. Do you understand these types of kisses?"

I could only nod.

"These types of kisses are given by your lover Bella. The person you choose to ravish your body and make you cum. This person will usually kiss you just like this, as his dick aches to be inside of you, throbbing in pain, wanting to feel your sweet pussy around him."

Oh my God. I think I was going to start hyperventilating. I realized I was gripping his biceps with my hands, tightly. I think I was trying to stop myself from jumping him, but who knows?

I have no idea what came over me, and there is no way I could blame Edward for my behavior, but I grabbed his face in my hands and in one swift motion, I attacked his mouth with my own. Somehow, I blurred the lines along the way during this lesson. I knew he wasn't trying to be my lover, but I didn't care. I took advantage of him at that point because my stupid hormones couldn't tell the difference between a lesson and the real thing.

Thankfully, Edward didn't push me off. He pulled me in tighter to him as we shared a violent kiss. I was desperate for a release and I was pulling and tugging at his hair. I realized I was moaning, but I was beyond caring. And to my surprise, he was too. I was happy the music Edward had put on was still playing, otherwise, everyone in the house might've heard what we were up too.

Edward gave me a small push with his body as he laid me down onto his bed. He was on top of me and we were in a full make-out session. He pulled off of me just to continue giving me butterfly kisses along my neck.

"Oh God Bella. You feel so good, do you know that?"

All I could do was moan. We should stop this. We really should. But I couldn't I wanted this.

"Edward please." I didn't know what else to say.

"Please what Bella? What do you need?"

"I need you Edward. I need some release."

I felt him smile as he worked on kissing the other side of my neck.

"Did I make you horny Bella? Is that what I did?"

God yes!!

"It's okay Bella. I'll take care of you. Don't worry…I'll take care of you."

I started whimpering as our make-out session turned into something else entirely. I felt him running his hands up my stomach until he reached my tits, taking one and kneading it in his hand, grabbing my erect nipple and pinching it.

"Bella, I need you to play with yourself, okay? I can't take you just yet. I'm not ready for it. But I can give you release. Play with your clit for me okay? Can you do that?"

I nodded as I let my hand go under my skirt as he continued to pinch my nipples. It felt wonderful to have him do that to me. And as much as I wanted to cum, I couldn't do it without him.

I let my free hand wander over to him and for the first time, I grabbed his hard dick through his pants.

"BELLA!"

"Yes Edward?"

He moaned loud and deep then said, "God, don't stop."

I opened up his zipper quickly as I snaked my hand inside to pull him out. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

He was huge!! Oh my God! I thought the vibrator he gave me was an exaggeration of a male body part, but it turned out that Edward was indeed bigger than I thought possible.

I touched him carefully, not really sure I knew what I was doing. I saw there was some precum on the tip of his head so I took that and spread it all around his swollen pink head.

He hissed.

"Bella, stop. Please. I don't want to cum yet. Play with your clit for me please. I'm going to explode if you keep going."

I did as he asked, bringing my hand under my skirt and pulling down my underwear. I spread my legs open and grabbed my clit in between my fingers and pinched. I felt a shock wave going through my body as I felt Edward's hand twisting and teasing my nipples. I lifted my shirt and moved my bra out of the way. I had to have his lips on them.

As I removed my bra and bared myself to him, I heard him groan.

"Bella, you're so beautiful."

He leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth as my body came up from the bed, wanting more. My hand continued to stroke my clit and I noticed his hand was stroking his dick as he was sucking on my tits.

"Edward…I'm close. Oh my God, I'm close…"

"Bella, tell me when your cumming. I want to see you cum in front of me okay?"

I nodded my head weakly as I plunged three fingers into my aching pussy. I eyed Edward's tongue playing with my hard nipples as his hand was going faster and faster on his cock.

I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel myself there.

"I'm cumming. Edward, I'm cumming."

"SHIT!" Edward yelled as I saw his body convulse in an orgasm. His milky white cum shot out as he tried to catch it, but some ended up on my leg, which triggered my own orgasm.

"OH FUCK!" I was moaning extremely loudly. Edward planted his mouth on mine, swallowing my moans so that our friends couldn't hear us. This was definitely not on the 'things to teach Bella list.'"

When we were done, we laid back on his bed, panting and trying to catch our breaths.

After a few moments, Edward got up and went to his bathroom to clean himself, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_Aww hell. What have I done? I crossed the line. The very line I said I wouldn't cross just because Edward is some piece of hot ass. God, how could I be so stupid! Now he's going to think I want him like all those other girls. Which I do, but I don't want to be his girlfriend. That would be so embarrassing._

I didn't know what to do or what to think. I don't know what Edward would say. I quickly got up and put my panties back on and adjusted my bra and shirt. I grabbed a napkin I saw on his dresser and cleaned off his cum from my thigh, thankful I had found something so I wouldn't have to run into him.

Just as I was about to leave, Edward stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed.

"Bella? Listen, about right now."

I cut him off. "I'm so sorry Edward. I was out of line. I shouldn't have done that. Don't worry though, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

He smiled and said, "It wasn't only your fault Bella. I could've stopped you and I didn't. This is as much my fault as it is yours. More probably. But I just wanted to say not to worry about a thing. This doesn't mean anything. Just think of it as another learning experience, okay?"

Could we really go back to normal? We seem to keep getting in deeper and deeper. But hell, he was supposed to fuck me soon anyway, right? What's the harm?

_Plenty._ My traitorous mind thought. I ignored it.

"Alright. We'll put this behind us. No problem and no awkwardness, right?"

"Right."

Except it was time for me to leave, and it was awkward again.

Hell. I had to go and ruin Edward's friendship.

I was about to turn my back to him and walk out when he walked up to me and whispered, "Bye Bella."

Before I could answer, he kissed me on the lips again, opening his mouth and begging for entrance. I complied and soon we were locked in another kiss.

But this one wasn't urgent or needing at all. It was soft, warm and gentle. Letting me know he still cared for me.

At least, his friendship was still intact.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it started. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"You see, you're a natural Bella. It looks like you've been kissing all your life. But don't worry, the kissing is for lesson reviewing only."

I had to smile. "Well then, you must be a damn good teacher then. And I suppose we'll have to keep reviewing, huh?"

He smirked. Ugh. I knew that look.

"I suppose so. And as for being a good teacher, well, that's what they tell me."

Arrogant Ass.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella."

I walked out of there quickly and made my way back home. I put my mind in a dull zone, refusing to go back and face memories of what had just happened. But of course, my mind could only shut out Edward so long…

And soon, I was dreaming of him. Dreaming of all the wonderful sexual acts we could do together.

EPOV

_HOLY HELL. WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

I saw Bella walk out of my bedroom door as I shut it and leaned up against it, willing for it to hold me up. I acted cool, calm and collected when Bella was here, but if she were to see me now, she'd see a total 180. I was undeniably confused and screwed up. Bella was my friend and she trusts me. I should've never crossed that boundary between teacher and lover.

And yet, that's what I did. When I kissed her, I couldn't get enough of her. Her taste was so sweet and the smell of her skin so fine…I just had to have her. The stupid dick in my pants told me so. And now, I might've ruined a friendship.

I closed my eyes as I thought of the feeling of her lips on mine. The way she kissed me like it was an urgent need of hers. Hell, I no longer knew what was a lesson and what wasn't. I mean, I didn't want Bella as a girlfriend…she deserves someone who will treat her right and not fuck her up like I know I will. But I did want to fuck her…and hard. I wanted to make her scream out my name as she came all over my cock. I wanted to be the one that took that innocence away from her and show her what a vixen she could be…and that was bad.

My mind drifted again to her body…God she was beautiful. She had perfect tits, her nipples were a deep pink and they stood out so perfectly when she was horny. And the noises that she makes as she's cumming…

I needed to stop. This was getting too far already. _She's not your girlfriend…she's not a fuck buddy. She's Bella and if Rose or Alice find out about this, you can bet your sorry ass Emmett and Jasper would not go easy on you._

Because like it or not, I'm using her to get my release. And that will _not_ go over well with the others. Hell, that's why I had my girlfriends…to keep me busy.

But at least I can take comfort on the fact that I didn't take her. Not yet. I held that much restraint at least.

I sighed as I eyed my bed, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to sleep. I walked out of my room and made my way to the media room where the others were.

"Hey Edward, how'd the lesson go?" Jasper asked, while eyeing the TV. He was racing against Emmett.

"Oh it went swell." I didn't offer any other comment. Rose noticed.

"And?"

"And what?"

"How did she do with the kissing lesson?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"She did good. Great actually, but what can you expect when I'm her teacher. I've taught her well."

That got all of them to roll their eyes.

I knew I wasn't going to figure out my dilemma any time soon, so I just did the only thing I was good at besides fucking. I reverted back to arrogant Edward. And it worked. It got them off my ass for a bit.

I sighed knowing I was going to have to find a way to fix the broken line I helped create with Bella. Tomorrow, it'll be back to normal.

**AN: Whatcha think? Good job or not? Please show me your love and affection!! Remember I work for peanuts folks…(reviews actually.)**


	17. A Date is Set Up

BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT PEEPS. I JUST MAKE THEM DO AWFUL THINGS…LIKE I DID IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**AN: Alright, here's the update lots and lots of you are waiting for. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. I'm leaving today to go to a weekend conference in Dallas for my job. I wasn't kidding when I said I've got a crap load of things that I need to do. But there's no way I couldn't update. You guys are too awesome for me to leave you hanging!!**

**I found out this week from starshinedown that there was a thread opened up for this story at twilighted under the forums section. It's under AU-All Human. I've been there a couple of times and I'd love to hear your thoughts to me on this story!! Thanks so much!! You guys are too nice.**

**So, I'm at about 600 reviews and I have to say, I'm flabbergasted at the response to this story. No pressure, right? Yeah, right.**

**Anywhoo, Edward and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts…if his was still beating of course…and if he was real…oh damn.**

**My bff 4theluvofMary…love you girl! Can't wait for more of your story! Mischief-maker1…you are a cruel woman. Leaving us on a cliffie with your story!! and fiberkitty…I'm anxiously awaiting the chapter with Jasper AND when Jacob comes back in. I'm a glutton for smut stories!!**

**Nastiness in this chapter. Just a heads up folks.**

**Song: Toxic by Britney Spears**

BPOV

Wednesday morning soon came around and as I got dressed for school, I tried to block out visions of last night from my head. But it was hard…once I saw Edward bare, I couldn't really block it out of my mind.

I finally made my way over to the Rose's room and was greeted by a peculiar sight. Emmett and Jasper were there, sitting on Rose's bed, looking at Rosalie and Alice, amusement on their faces.

Rosalie and Alice on the other hand, were in each other's faces, so close, it looked like they were going to kiss…although by the irate looks they each had on, it seemed to be a stare down.

Either way, they looked damn sexy. I felt a tingle starting to build in my pussy.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to direct my thoughts elsewhere.

"The girls are competing to see who can make their boyfriend cum the fastest…Rosalie says it's her, but Jasper says that Alice could give her a run for her money." Emmett answered, clearly enjoying this little argument.

Jasper continued, "So now, their going to see who's the best. They're making a bet. The rules are that it has to be a hand job. No blowing or sex. And it has to be at the same time that they start."

I furrowed my eyebrows. It was intriguing, I'll give them that. "But how do you know who'll win?"

"That's easy. It's got to be at the same time in the same room. I think they're doing it today." Emmett was definitely happy about this.

All that work on trying to get my thoughts elsewhere and I realized their explanation wasn't any better.

"Oh, I'm definitely winning this round." Rose huffed.

"Bring it on bitch. Bring. It. On." Alice may be short, but she is one spunky woman.

"Alright folks, I think we should get to school and forget the bet for now."

Everyone agreed and followed me downstairs. It was going to be one of those days…

My morning passed by slowly as I found myself at my locker, trying to switch out my books for my next class: math with Emmett.

I tried not to think about how much I didn't want to go. I hated that class, the teacher was extremely boring and I had to sit around the same area as Jessica. My class time was lovely.

"Hey Bella."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I recognized that voice…a little too well. I suddenly got images flashing in my brain of Edward saying my name huskily, as I was trembling, on the verge of a mind blowing orgasm as he was jacking himself off to the sight of me.

I cleared my throat. "Edward? What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

He smirked as I looked up at him. His eyes were a bit distant, as if he was trying to keep a wall up between us. This was fine by me. I mean, I knew the rules. We were in school, in front of everyone. Not that it bothered me. I would've done the same thing. I just didn't want to be associated too much with Edward. He might be a good guy to me, but hell, even I didn't know Edward all that well. I knew someone like him could really break a few hearts…

And I had no intention on finding out.

"No Ms. Swan, I am not lost. I'm actually here to talk to you about Thursday's lesson."

Oh no. He wanted to cancel. My mind swirled on last night. Actually, it stayed focused on his huge dick. I honestly had no idea they could get that big. I heard about Emmett and Jasper from Rose and Alice, but in all honesty, I thought they were exaggerating. It would be nice to have all three of those boys naked and bare, their dicks fully erect and waiting for us girls…

"Anyway, I wanted to cancel Thursday."

That got my attention back to him quickly. God, I'm such an idiot. Now, he didn't even want to instruct me anymore. And that was just perfect because not only did I not have Edward, I wouldn't have James as well.

He was about to say something else when I heard my name again. Although this time, the name barely registered.

"Bella? You think I could talk to you?"

It was Tyler.

I slammed my locker shut and he jumped. He turned his head and realized we weren't alone. Edward had been by my side, but he must've not seen him since I had my locker open.

"Oh! Umm…shit…I didn't know you were busy."

He looked very uncomfortable. I had no idea that Edward could give off that kind of vibe. I mean, Emmett and Jasper were feared, but everyone just seemed so uncomfortable around Edward. Everyone except me that is.

"I'm not busy. What's up?"

He blushed and looked down, shuffling his feet. I could tell he wanted to talk to me, but Edward made no move to leave. When I glanced up at him, he looked very amused, as if he could read what Tyler was thinking about. I elbowed him to get him to stop.

Tyler looked back up at me and said, "I'm sorry, but are you two an item? I swear I didn't know…"

Oh shit. I knew my eyes were bugged out of my head when he said that. This was exactly what I didn't want. I didn't want anybody thinking we were together. There was no way I wanted to be thought of as his whore.

"NOO!!" I all but shouted at him. Funny thing was, Edward shouted it out loud too. It was a joint no.

I looked over at Edward and he didn't look happy one bit. He almost glared at Tyler.

"Bella isn't anything to me but a friend. She's a family friend. So, whatever you're going to ask her, do it now. It's alright."

I felt so relieved when I heard Edward say those words. I mean, I didn't want to be ugly toward him, but hell, if anyone knew what was happening between us, I'd be labeled as the school slut forever.

No thank you.

And then, it seemed like Tyler was asking permission from Edward about what he was about to do. And Edward seemed to grant it to him. What the hell was this? Edward didn't own all the girls in this school, did he?

Did he?

No, he didn't. There was only one other person who had gotten as much pussy as Edward did and that was James.

Beautiful and wonderfully gorgeous James.

I internally sighed. I'm such a nerd.

Tyler cleared his throat again. "Okay, like I was going to say earlier. I wanted to know if you'd go out with me on a date Bella. Maybe on Friday night?"

Whatever I was expecting him to ask, it wasn't this. Hell, the fact that he even wanted to go out with me should've made me ecstatic but now, I was nervous as hell.

I wasn't ready.

I took in a deep breath and said, "Thanks Tyler. That's very sweet of you, but I don't think I'll be available."

Poor Tyler. He looked like a kid whose ice cream just fell to the floor. But there was no way that I could do this. I mean, I wasn't even getting lessons anymore. Edward was through with me.

"What she means is, she's not available this Friday. But she's available the following Friday, if you can move it till then." Edward looked over at Tyler, completely ignoring me.

WHAT. THE. HELL?

He was not my father!! I shuddered at the thought. Where did he get off telling Tyler I'd go with him?

"Okay then!" Tyler said, immediately cheering up at the sudden turn of events. "So, I'll pick you up next Friday at 7?" Tyler asked. Except he didn't ask me. The question was directed at Edward; the Godfather of all pussy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, seven sounds great. And don't forget the flowers." Edward said, smiling at Tyler. Now, he was just being cheesy on me.

As soon as Tyler was out of earshot, I rounded on Edward. Except, he wasn't there. I turned my head around and saw that he was already half-way down the hall and he yelled back, "I'm going to be late for class Bella. I'd step on it if I were you. Don't want to be late!!"

That asshole. He never cared if he was late for class. How convenient of him to want to get there early, today of all days.

I quickly huffed my way to math, more than irritated by what Edward had done. I mean, what the hell was he thinking?

Emmett gave me a questioning look as I sat behind him. He turned to me and said, "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Edward." I automatically replied.

I regretted it. I remembered again last night, finding my panties on the floor, as they were hastily kicked off of my body…

My answer of course, elicited another look from Emmett as his eyebrows wiggled up and down. "I bet." he answered me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Not like that Em." Although he was a little close to the truth. "I mean, he set me up with him!" I whispered the last part, pointing at Tyler sitting next to me.

He turned to see Tyler, sitting with a huge grin on his face. When he noticed we were staring at him, his smile increased, as his gaze was directed at me.

"Well, maybe Edward wants to take you on a test run. You know, find out how you're doing and all. It won't be bad Bella. And I'm sure if you asked Edward, he'd go with you. Of course, not as an escort or anything, but I'm pretty sure he'd be willing to follow you guys, make sure you don't pass out or anything."

That was an idea. I wasn't exactly happy with the idea of going on a date, but if Edward could keep an eye on things, maybe I'd be okay with this.

Maybe.

I let the subject drop and concentrated on school work for once. Hmm…it seemed mundane compared to my soap opera life.

Lunch came quickly and by the time I knew it, I found myself sitting down with the gang.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper said, scooting over so that I could sit next to him.

"Hey Jazz, hey everyone."

"Why so glum?" Alice asked as I saw her stroking Jasper's thigh. He didn't seem to mind it though.

"Edward seems to think its okay that he set me up with Tyler for next Friday. I mean, he didn't even ask me! How fair is that?"

"Oh yeah…totally unfair." Rosalie answered me in a way that I realized she wasn't paying much attention to me. I glanced at everyone at the table and saw why.

Rose and Alice were glaring at one another while their hands were underneath the table. I looked to my side and noticed Alice's hand was rubbing over Jasper's erect dick. It was apparent that Rose was doing the same with Emmett and both boys were trying to hold back their moans of pleasure.

Shit. This was sooooo not happening right now.

Suddenly, Alice started to unzip his pants and she stuck her hand in and out popped Jasper's massive erection, standing proudly at attention.

Oh yeah…they were doing this here and now. I couldn't help but look at Jasper's dick again. Turned out Edward wasn't the only blessed one in the family. Alice was one lucky bitch. Still…I wasn't totally sold on this idea.

"What the fuck? You guys!! We're in the lunch room!!" I couldn't help but become hysterical. Call me crazy, but I did think you'd get into trouble for jacking off your boyfriend on public property.

"It's a perfect place Bella. We're secluded here."

I looked around me and noticed that Rosalie was indeed correct. We had a table all to ourselves and we were in the back of the cafeteria. No one ever came to bother us unless they had a death wish. We were pretty well covered.

"You ready Hale?" Alice asked as she glared across the table at Rose.

"Bring it on Brandon. We start stroking in three, two, one…go!"

Even though I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't help but watch Alice work on Jasper. Her tiny hand was moving smoothly up and down his dick which looked to be throbbing. God, how I wish I could just look away…but deep down, I didn't want too.

I glanced up at Jasper and realized he was having a hell of a hard time keeping it together. Emmett was no better. He was trying to take deep calming breaths, but it wasn't doing much for him. Rosalie was whispering into his ear.

"Oh baby, your dick is hard…you want me, don't you? You want to feel my tight pussy all over you? Or how about a blow job? You like it when I suck you off don't you? When I swallow your cum as you spill out all over my mouth? Mmm…I can taste you now Em. Cum for me baby. Cum in my hand so that I can lick it clean…"

Damn, Rosalie had one hot mouth on her. Even _my_ panties were dripping by this point. I had a feeling that Rose was going to win this.

I turned my attention back over to Alice and noticed she too was whispering things in Jasper's ear. Her language was along the same lines and when I looked down to her hand, I noticed there was precum on his head. It had leaked out and I have to say, it looked good enough to eat.

My god. What was I saying? I haven't even given a guy head yet and here I was wanting to swallow Jasper whole.

Alice eyed me and she said, "Looks good, doesn't it Bella? You want this? You want to see what Jasper's dick tastes like?"

I heard a moan from both Jasper and Emmett. All I could do was bite my lip.

"You can touch him Bella if you want. Go ahead, touch his head."

I was actually thinking about it when Rosalie said, "No chance bitch. This is between you and me. Bella, don't touch him!"

She was right. Alice was trying to use me to her advantage. I stayed put but watched on.

Turns out, Alice came up with another idea.

"Hey Jazz? Do you want to know what Bella's tits felt like? They were so firm and her nipples were perky and pink. You should've seen how hot she looked totally naked as I played with her, making her squirm and finally as she came…mmm….she tasted soooo good Jazz."

My eyes were huge. Man, when she said it like that, it sounded sexy. Even I was breathing a bit heavier. But that seemed to be the only encouragement Jasper needed. I saw his face contort as he hid it behind his hands and groaned.

I looked down again as his dick twitched in Alice's hand and his cum shot out. She tried to catch as much as she could with her other hand and then I heard another grunt. I looked over and noticed Emmett was gripping the table in front of him as he too shot out his load while Rosalie tried to catch what she could.

Man, to see the look on Emmett's and Jasper's face as they shoot their load was unbelievable. They were damn sexy. So were Rosalie and Alice.

So was Edward.

I glanced around the cafeteria hoping we had been discreet. Everyone looked like they always did on a regular Wednesday lunch period. Everyone that is, except for Edward.

I spotted him on the opposite side of the room looking at our table. His eyes were narrowed and then he smoothed them out. He shook his head, as if knowing the shenanigans that his friends were up too. He turned back around to talk to Samantha, another one of his groupies.

Well, obviously, this was no surprise to Edward. Will this group ever stop surprising me? Probably not.

"You are such a cheater Alice!!" Rosalie yelled at her. Alice just smiled in triumph.

"I did no such thing! I followed all the rules. I got off my boyfriend first, so take the humble path and admit I am the best!"

"No!" Rosalie retorted. "You pulled out the secret weapon and that's not fair!"

"Oh come on! When I used it, Emmett seemed to lose it as well. So, it really benefited both of us."

"Wait up. What secret weapon?" I asked them.

Alice smiled at me and said, "You Bella. Remember I said that it's always been the boys dream to watch us all go at it. We sometimes use that visual to get what we want. And I must admit, Rose and I wouldn't mind having another go round with you."

Well…what do you say to that? You can't hardly say thank you. And I'm pretty sure Hallmark didn't make cards saying, _I know you have many choices when it comes to choosing a partner for your orgy. And I just wanted to say… thanks_

Yeah…not too many people with my problem. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I said nothing.

"Look, you shocked the poor girl, guys." Emmett said as he stared at me. He smiled, and oddly enough, it was a bit reassuring.

The bell rang then signaling us that it was time to get going. I sighed because I realized it was time for my class with Edward.

I waved at my friends a bit awkwardly and headed to my locker. Geez, what do you do when you know your friends fantasize about you and you them?

I shook my head and thought; _one day…I'll do it. One day…_

I was the first one to arrive at our table. I pulled out my spiral and started to doodle. I wondered if I should try to apologize for the little stunt last night. I mean, it was fucked up and a mistake, but hell, I thought we were taking it as a lesson.

I heard the chair slide out and saw Edward sit next to me. I tried to act cool, calm and collected. I didn't think I was doing a hot job though.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward."

I didn't offer anything else. I just sat and stared at my spiral. I mean, what can you say? _Hey, sorry for wanting to fuck you senseless? Hope you can continue to teach me all the sex moves you know?_

Boy was this a day for Hallmark cards or what?

"You still mad at me for hooking you up with Tyler?"

Tyler? Oh yeah!! I was supposed to be mad at his ass for doing that to me! I had totally forgot…well, in all fairness, my mind had been occupied during lunch.

"Yeah, about that Cullen. What the hell is your problem? I don't have any idea what I'm doing!! You're sending me out to the wolves!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Stop being such a drama queen. It's only Tyler we're talking about here. You'll be fine. Besides, there won't be any type of heavy make-out session going on. Just don't let it get that far."

I huffed. He made it sound so easy. Of course, it probably was for him, seeing as he lost his v card long, long ago. How easy everything was for him.

"But how will I ever learn anything? I mean, I won't be getting any more lessons from you."

He looked at me, confusion written all over his face. Just then, Mr. Banner walked in.

He gave his little spiel of how we should be paying attention up front. It seems there were tons of kids that failed his pop quiz. Of course, Edward and I weren't one of them. So, this conversation didn't pertain to us.

I was about to write him a note when he slipped is own on my side of the table. _What do you mean you won't have any more lessons? Did you want to stop or something? _

Hmm…there seems to be some sort of miscommunication somewhere. He seemed to think I was the one canceling our lessons.

_No…but you did tell me you wanted to cancel our Thursday lesson. I guess I assumed you wanted it to be over._

I saw him shake his head slightly and he wrote back _Silly Bella. All I did was cancel. I didn't get a chance to tell you why because Tyler came up and interrupted us. What I was trying to say was that I'm canceling Thursday's lesson to move it Friday. And no matter how much you try, you're not backing out of your date next Friday._

Oh…he was moving the date. I see. Well, now I felt stupid. But it seems that Edward was adamant about me going out with Tyler. I sighed as I wrote _Fine, I guess I'll go with Tyler. He's not that bad really. He's no James though, but I suppose I could just imagine. But I do have a huge favor to ask you._

He smiled a bit at what I wrote and said _Favor? Do tell. And if I can do it, I'll help you out. But remember that I've got swim meets this weekend._

Thank god Edward was willing. Hopefully he'll say he'll help. _Okay, well, since this is my first test run, I was wondering if you'd mind coming with me on this date. I don't mean actually tagging along. But maybe stay close by incase I needed you for anything. You know me, I might start to hyperventilate and pass out. I doubt Tyler would know what to do._

There, I got it all out. I stared ahead of me, too nervous to look at his face as he read what I wrote. I felt the paper slip back into my hands.

_So, you want me to keep watch on you? Not a problem I guess. Although I doubt he'll try any funny business. But yeah, I'll go with you. Try not to rely too much on me though. I want this to be as much your show as it possibly can._

I felt a pang of relief through me. This is good. At least now, my teacher would be with me and if I got myself in a mess, which I know I probably would, he'd be there to talk me out of it.

So, it turns out that my following Friday was planned out for me. But I wonder what we're doing this Friday. He never told me.

_Hey, why did you switch days on me? Are we doing something special this Friday?_

I saw him nod slightly as his elegant script began to write itself in contrast to my messy writing. I quickly took the paper when he was done with it.

_Yes, there was a reason we switched the days. I'll let you figure out what it is. We're going on a Friday…you'll need to dress up…the whole gang is coming with us…what else? Oh yes…I hope you have no hard feelings on using some fake ID's? Cause I've already got some made for us._

This didn't sound good. Going out on Friday, dressing up, group outing and fake id's?

Oh god…this could only mean one thing…

Shit! We're going clubbing.

**AN: So, what did you think? Review and make me happy!! If you do, your favorite character from the Twilight Saga will visit you in dreamland (Okay A. That's not a guarantee and B. There ARE actual people out there who like other characters besides Edward…gasp! I know!) Speaking of…anyone out there like another besides Edward? I know mischief-maker1 loves Emmett. My sister loves Jasper…he's second on my list…right behind Edward of course.**

**And now I say to you…REVIEW!!**


	18. There's truth behind your words

**AN: Okay, here it is folks. Don't get mad at me. There's an unexpected twist in the story. Let me know what you think. I live off of your reviews my peeps!! sorry for taking so long, but you guys are in my heart! **

**I give you 15 freakin pages...hope you enjoy!!**

**Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**

_I can't change, my mold, _

_no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body,_

_No, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only _

_road I've ever been down_

_I'll take you down the only_

_road I've ever been down_

BPOV

Friday night finally rolled around and I was scared shitless. This was all new to me and I had no idea what I was doing. Sure I could lie and say I was fine, but let's face it. I was never a good liar and everyone would see right through me.

This was going to be a long night.

I sat on my bed in my room and thought about all the different scenarios that could possibly happen – all of them bad.

I was just about to start to go down stairs when I heard a knock on my door. _Funny, nobody ever comes to my side of the house…_

I wondered who it could possibly be as I yelled, "Come in!"

It was Edward.

He poked his head inside and smiled at me. "Hey Bella, mind if I come in for a minute? You're not busy are you?"

"Busy? Yeah, I think I am. I'm busy freaking out about tonight. Honestly Edward, I don't think I've got what it takes to 'bust a move' tonight."

He sat beside me on the bed and took my cold hand in his. "Listen Bella. You'll be fine. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't let you go and make a fool of yourself in front of everyone."

I looked up and realized how sincere he looked. I couldn't really doubt him, not when he looked like that. But then, he was a great liar. He's said so himself.

All I did was nod my head and let the subject drop. There was no need to hash it over and over again.

"You're not even remotely curious as to why I'm at your house? It's not like I ever come over here."

Oh yeah. He has never come over to my house before, much less my room. Except for the time I fell asleep in the jeep and he came and laid me down in my bed; but other than that? Not once.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, total confusion on my face.

He smiled and said, "Well, I'm here to take you back to my house and prove to you that you are in fact, ready to face the wonderful world of dating…or clubbing…or seduction. Whatever the hell you want to call it."

I frowned. "How are you going to do that? You said I was ready, so what else is there left?"

"Exactly. _I said_ you were ready. But I want you to see that you have come a long way and that you know more than you let on. So, we're going to do an experiment before we leave tonight. Come on, follow me."

I wasn't exactly set on this whole thing but I had no choice. I got up and took his hand as he led me downstairs and back out of my house. When we got to his house, he dragged me up the stairs and into Rosalie's room – where Rose and Alice were sitting on her bed, waiting.

"What's going on? Are you girls in on this too?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You act like we're doing something wrong Bella. Alice and I are just here to bear witness to what's about to happen, that's all."

Bear witness? O God…

"What do you mean, bear witness? Edward? What's going on?"

"You'd better tell her Edward before she goes hysterical on you and passes out. That would definitely make for a lovely evening," Alice said.

Edward smiled and said, "Look, we've got everything worked out. You're going to try your moves out tonight before we actually step foot out of the house, okay?"

I nodded and said, "Okay, but how?"

"We're testing you out on two unsuspecting dummies!" Alice chippered brightly.

Two unsuspecting dummies?

Oh no.

"Uh-uh. I'm not doing it. No way. They'll think I'm nuts!! It's too embarrassing!!"

Rosalie just shook her head. "Oh okay. So you want to try your virgin moves on some older guy in some club and maybe get laughed at than try it out on your best friends and get some loving advice?"

Well, when she put it that way…

"What do I have to do?"

Both girls squealed.

Edward spoke first. "Okay, this is the deal. The three of us will watch on from the sidelines while you make your move on the boys. At this moment, Jasper is in his room looking through some of his books, and last I checked, Emmett was rummaging around in the kitchen. We'll take Jasper first since he's closer. All you have to do is put some moves on him, let him know your coming onto him."

"But won't he freak? I mean, this is going to shock him."

"Which is good," Alice said. "This will get us to see how good you really are. Don't be afraid to put any moves on him Bella. Whatever you can do to startle him will be good. I'm not going to be jealous, I promise."

"Yeah, she'll probably end up fucking him in front of all of us if we don't quickly move out of the way," said Rosalie.

"It still freaks me out how you and Jasper can be so candid about your sex lives…I mean, your brother and sister!" I stared at Rosalie wondering how on earth they did it.

She just shrugged. "We've always been open and honest with one another, since we were kids. It's no big deal to us. Hell, I still could care less if he's in the room when I change."

Curiosity got the better of me when I should've let the subject drop. "So, has he seen you…"

"What? Naked?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"Yep, he sure has. But I mean, he doesn't stop and stare if that's what you're thinking. It's like when we were kids; it's no big deal to us."

Not having any brothers and sisters myself, I found the concept hard to grasp, but I suppose if they were okay with it.

"Alright Bella, enough stalling. Let's go."

Alice led the way out and we slowly crept along the hallway. I peered into Jasper's room and sure enough, he was sitting on his sofa going over some of his collections. I pulled my head back out of his room and blurted, "I can't do this guys!"

"Yes you can Bella," Edward said. "I've trained you well. You are my protégé…now go out there and make me proud dammit!!"

And with that, I felt him shove me into Jasper's room. I stumbled a bit and Jasper's head popped up.

"Oh hey Bella! Did you need something?"

I was shaking all over. I was so nervous, my mind felt like it was going over 100 mph. I took a deep breath to steady myself and thought _what the hell, right? It's now or never._

I sauntered over as best as I could to him and sat beside him. "I just needed you Jasper. That's all."

Then I backtracked and said, "I just needed to see what you were up to."

He nodded and continued to look through his books. Damn. I almost had that one.

I looked up and noticed three heads peering over the wall, looking in.

Damn peeping toms.

Alice made a motion with her hands, telling me to try again. I turned my attention back to Jasper.

I tried a bolder tactic.

"Wow Jasper, these books are beautiful. I had no idea you had such an _extensive_ collection. It's so _large_ and _wide_."

He smiled back at me hugely. "Thanks Bella! I'm so glad that there's someone in this household that can appreciate fine pieces of history when they see it. Alice doesn't understand my fascination with some of these objects, so it's nice to see that you do."

I took a deep breath and said, "Oh, I see something very fascinating in front of me Jasper." I threw my arm over the back of the couch we were sitting on and let my hand rest at the nape of his neck, playing with the hair that he had there. It was very soft.

He twitched a bit but didn't move. I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out what I was up to.

"Oh? And what's fascinating to you?" His voice had gotten a bit shaky as he was trying to will himself to appear normal.

I leaned in a bit closer to him, scooting my whole body till we were only a breath apart. I glanced past him and saw that the devils' advocates were watching on and Alice gave me a thumbs up sign. As long as this wasn't bothering her…

"Jasper," I whispered to him. He looked at me as I stared into his blue eyes. "I think you're fascinating…your beautiful, charming and well built."

I put my hands on his chest, letting my hands roam up and down freely, no longer keeping what I 'wanted' from him a secret.

"Bella…I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, you're beautiful, but I mean, Alice…"

"Shhhhh," I said, putting my finger up to his lips. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

I don't know what made me do it, perhaps it was the way I could see Alice eating this shit up from the door way, but I leaned in and planted a big one on Jasper's lips. I made sure to keep my mouth closed, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, but I found that as my lips met his, it sent a nice tingle down my body. Still, it was nothing compared to the way it felt with Edward, but Jasper was right behind him.

It was at that moment that Alice decided to walk in on us.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

I had never, ever seen Jasper look so scared shitless in all my life. I would've felt bad for him but I knew that Alice was going to fuck him senseless as soon as I left.

"Alice!! It's not what it looks like!!"

"Oh? I didn't just walk in and see Bella's hands all over you while you kissed her passionately? Are you trying to say that's not what I saw?"

He looked positively sick. I tried not to laugh…I knew this wasn't funny to him.

"Well…I guess when you put it like that, it is kind of what you saw but let me explain, please!!"

Alice turned to me and said, "Bella, can you please step out for a minute? I think I need to speak with Jasper alone. I'll deal with you later."

With her back turned to Jasper, she winked at me and smiled. I walked out and the door shut behind me. Rose, Edward and I didn't say a thing until we made it back to her room. Then, we all busted out in laughter.

"Oh my God! Did you see his face?! It was priceless," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, all I can say is that Jasper better thank me later. I saw that look in Alice's eyes." I looked over at Edward and saw that he had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright…let's go see victim number two," he said. I inhaled deeply and said, "Any pointers Rosalie?"

She thought for a moment and said, "Actually yeah. Emmett's not a big talker. For him, actions speak louder than words…and he loves sex talk. Now would be a good time to put your newfound words to good use."

I nodded my head and began to feel nervous again. What would I say? What would he think? I decided not to over analyze the situation. I would just do what would come naturally. Let me see where this took me.

We walked quietly downstairs inching our way closer and closer till we found him in the kitchen. Emmett was busy making himself a huge sandwich, getting all the necessary ingredients together. His back was to us, but I could see his massive shoulders preparing his evening snack.

I looked over at the two of them and whispered, "Wish me luck guys. I'm going to need it."

Just before I took off, Rosalie's hand shot out and grabbed me. I turned back to her as she said, "Tongue him."

I'm sure my face was just as confused as my mind was. "What?"

"When you kiss him, make sure you slip your tongue inside…and make it noticeable. I want to actually see it. I want him to kiss you back so do whatever it takes to get that reaction from him."

Ooookkkkaaaayyyy.

"Why?"

"Because if I'm going to get mad at him, I want there to be solid proof that he's kissing you…and also because I think it's a turn on. Damn, I'm getting wet just thinking about this. Just hurry up and go!"

I nodded and took one more glance at Edward. He nodded in my direction telling me to hurry up and get on with it.

I walked into the kitchen, trying to saunter my hips as best I could, keeping an eye on Emmett, my target.

"Hey Em, what'cha up to?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Oh hey Bella. I'm trying to fix myself a sandwich before we head out. Would you like one?"

"No, not right now thanks Emmett." I could feel the butterflies already forming and coming at full force. I needed to make something happen and fast.

"Good because I kind of took all of the meat already."

"Oh wow. I see you've got lots of meat. Did I ever tell you how much I love meat?"

He smiled at bit and kept working. "No, you didn't."

He didn't get my point. I had to try again.

"I do. I love how it tastes in my mouth as I chew and sometimes, I just love to let it sit in my mouth and savor the flavor."

That got his attention for a split second. I saw him swallow as he took the mayonnaise and turned the squeezable bottle upside down and squirted some onto his sandwich.

"You know, I also love the way the mayo just squeezes out of the bottle like that. It's so creamy and white. If you squeeze it just right, you get rewarded by having that creamy white sauce all over your destination…whatever that happens to be."

He put down the bottle and turned to face me fully. There was definite lust in his eyes but also caution as he knew what would happen if he let his guard down.

"Bella, what are you doing?" His voice was shaky as he tried to fight his natural urges for control.

"Me? Nothing Emmett. Nothing at all." I walked closer to him and he backed up, trying to get away from me. His back hit the wall of the kitchen as I leaned into him for the kill.

I breathed deeply again and prepared myself for my next words. "Except, I would love to suck your dick. I bet your pretty big, aren't you Em? I know I could make you cum as I take your cock and suck you off, tasting every single bit of you."

He closed his eyes and said, "Oh God…Bella you know we can't…"

I didn't let him finish. With his eyes closed, I closed in on him, tip toeing to reach him and kissed him. It wasn't gentle like Jasper's was. This was fierce with wanting and yearning…which surprisingly wasn't faked off.

I opened my mouth and darted my tongue inside of his mouth, searching for his tongue. I found it in that brief moment of confusion that he had and I moaned as our tongues wrestled with one another. I made sure to grab at his tongue with my own so that Rosalie could have a good look at what was happening. I mean, whatever gets her off right?

Speak of the devil. She was right on time.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE??!!"

Damn she was loud. I pulled away from Emmett and tried to look shocked. Emmett, like Jasper, was scared shitless and trying to cover up an obvious erection with the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Rosie!! Baby!!"

Rosalie looked livid. Wow, she was really good at this. "Don't you Rosie baby me Emmett Cullen!! How dare you kiss Bella that way?! I'm your only woman and don't you ever forget that!"

He nodded frantically and said, "Yes Rosalie. I know that. I'm sorry, it was a total lapse in judgment. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

I just stood there watching the two of them play it out. I had no idea if I was supposed to leave or not…I was kind of waiting for my cue from Rose.

"Who started this? Who kissed who?"

I was about to speak when Emmett shocked the hell out of me. "I did. I'm sorry Rose. Bella made some comments which I mistook and I slipped. I kissed her."

Well, talk about surprises. Why in the world did he go and do that?

Rosalie knew that was a lie seeing as she saw the whole thing unfold. But she humored him anyway. She turned to me and said, "Is that true Bella? Did my dumb fuck of a boyfriend start this?"

I glanced over at Emmett and saw him pleading with me through his eyes. For reasons unknown to me, he wanted to take the blame.

"Yes, it's true. Emmett kissed me first."

She nodded and said, "Emmett, go up to my room right now. I'm going to give you a really good punishment for your lack of judgment, brother of mine."

He quickly walked out and raced up the stairs. Rosalie turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"That was great Bella!! Really, really good. Wow, I have to say I'm impressed."

I smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed my little escapade with your brother."

She laughed and said, "Yeah well, now I've got to go and make him pay for his mistakes. You have no idea how much that turned me on you know."

I flashed back to the time I spent with Rose and Alice. Rose had tasted so sweet and felt so soft. But even I knew she must be a lion in the sack.

She walked closer to me and said, "I need to give you something for your trouble Bella. Here."

I saw her hand go up her skirt and I could only imagine what she was doing underneath it. I felt my legs start to shake a bit as realized she was fingering her pussy. She pulled out her hand and brought two of her fingers up to my mouth.

"Open up Bella."

I did automatically and she placed her fingers in my mouth. I took my tongue and swirled it all over her fingers making sure I sucked and licked off of every ounce of her juices. She pulled out her fingers when I was done and said, "Thanks Bella. You're a good friend to me." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on my neck sucking slightly and quickly. She pulled away and turned to gun it for the stairs, to her awaiting Emmett.

I watched her leave feeling myself getting soaked all over. Rosalie was a very sensual woman and she knew it. I had to go home and find someway to relieve myself before we headed over to the club.

EPOV

All I could do was sit back and watch Rose and Bella together. Damn they looked hot. I could only imagine what they would look like all over each other…naked and sucking and licking.

My erection was throbbing by this time. Rose walked out of the kitchen, her mind on only one thing.

Fucking Emmett.

I saw that Bella was still rooted at her spot and I could only imagine what the taste of Rose and Bella must be like. Curiosity got the better of me as I walked up to her.

Bella's eyes captured mine and she said, "Did you see that?"

"What? You and Emmett or you and Rose?"

She smiled. "Me and Rose."

"Yes I did. And I have to say that was fucking hot. Who knew how much of a bad girl you really were huh?"

She smiled and all I could do was stare at her mouth. God, to just taste her.

She noticed and she said, "Did you want a taste too?"

I think I nodded because the next thing I knew, she was kissing me. My tongue quickly went into her mouth and the mixture of Bella and Rose invaded my senses. I pushed her up against a wall and I shoved my body up against hers. I knew she could feel how hard my dick was and it was aching for a way to escape.

Bella moaned into my mouth as her arms snaked around my neck pulling me closer to her. I was losing focus and fast. If I didn't stop, she wouldn't be a virgin anymore and we wouldn't be going to a club and I'd have 4 very pissed off family members wondering why I couldn't keep it in my pants.

At least for Bella.

God, she deserved better than this. Better than me. Hell, I'm still seeing all my girlfriends on the side while trying to teach Bella some sexual moves. She didn't need someone like me screwing up her life. It was bad enough I was going to take away her virginity…and I was too selfish to give up that title of being her first.

I pulled away from her and unclasped her hands from around my neck. We were both breathing pretty heavily and I knew she was turned on as hell. But I couldn't do this. I'd hate myself and so would she if I did.

"I think we should probably go and get ready for the evening, don't you think?"

I saw the confusion in her face, followed by disappointment. She looked down at her feet and when she looked back up, I noticed she had her guard up and tried to look fine. If I didn't know her better, I'd say it didn't bother her.

"Yeah, I think your right. I'd better go and get myself ready for tonight. I'll see you in a bit."

She quickly turned and jogged out of my sight. I knew I was an ass hole, but really, she'd thank me in the long run.

I trudged my way upstairs and decided that a cold shower would be in order before I got dressed.

------------

The club was exactly as I knew it would be. Dark, smelly and loud. I'm usually not a huge fan of clubs, but Bella needed to learn somehow and I knew she'd do well with a little bit of persuasion.

We were able to get in without a hitch, even though Bella was shifting around nervously. She'd make a lousy criminal.

We made our way to the back of the club and ordered our drinks. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were very content and happy as they sat at the table talking happily. Bella joined in too but I was still too sexually frustrated to give a shit to their mood.

"I still can't believe you did that Bella." Emmett's voice boomed over the loud music. Bella beamed up at him, extremely happy that she was able to pull one over on Emmett.

"I know. I can't believe I did it either. But it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. You know, you and Jasper should be thanking me. From what I understand, you guys got a good fucking for your philandering ways."

Emmett and Jasper both grinned and Jasper said, "Yeah, it was great. Man, Alice is sure a firecracker in bed, let me tell you."

He was right of course. I remembered how Alice was. Damn, that girl could move.

"She's got nothing on my Rosalie though. Rose is a wild animal. She can't stop moving and that mouth of hers…"

Hmm…he was right about her too. Rosalie was very active and she always liked it hard and rough. And her mouth…well, she could literally suck the cum right out of you.

I wonder what Bella would be like when she…

No. I had to stop right there. In due time I'll know. Not now. Right now, we were here for a lesson, not for my pleasure.

Bella was not my whore. She was my friend and dammit, friends don't let friends fuck them like whores.

I tuned back into their conversation.

"But I don't understand Emmett. Why did you lie to Rosalie and say that you kissed me?"

I had been wondering the same thing.

"Well Bella, you see, I thought that maybe you were just confused about your feelings for me. I told her it was my fault because I didn't want her to lose you as her best friend. It would've crushed her. Rosalie's happiness means the world to me and I wasn't going to let that one little flaw get in her way."

Damn…I had no idea Emmett had it in him to be sincere when it came to Rose. I knew he had feelings for her but man, he was falling hard for her. Just was well I suppose. They made an excellent couple. Only she was able to put up with the crap that was Emmett.

Our drinks came and we continued to banter with one another. Hell, after a couple of shots, I was starting to loosen up as well. It felt good to come out here with my family and just relax and have fun. I had no idea why I didn't do it more often.

"Bella, it's time."

I looked up and saw that Alice had stood up and ushered Bella off of her seat as well.

"Let's go Rose. We're going to hit the dance floor with Bella and help her get into the groove of things. Give us about ten minutes and then Jasper, Emmett, you guys can come and get us. Bella should have plenty of guys to choose from after that."

Bella took one more huge swallow of her drink before she followed the girls out there. The club floor was packed but they didn't go too deep in. They stayed in an area where we could see them and for that, I was grateful. I didn't need to go and try to find Bella in a crowd that size.

Disturbia was playing over head as the girls started to get their dancing skills on. I was mesmerized the moment the girls made a Bella sandwich.

"Holy Hell…" Jasper whispered.

"Fuck Me…" Emmett countered.

"Fuckin' shit that's hot," I said.

The girls were moving and gyrating their hips against one another and Bella was right in between them. Rosalie had her back to Bella as Bella's hands were on Rose's hips, her tits pushed up against Rose's back. Alice was facing Bella's back her hands on Bella's hips, pushing her body in and out of Bella's. All of their hands were roaming all over their own bodies and then roamed over each others…never touching any obvious body parts, but they were close.

Bella turned and then Rose and Alice were now all over her, rubbing their bodies up and down Bella's. Bella had her head back exposing that beautiful neck of hers and her arms were thrown up in the air, giving the girls room to work with.

They were gathering a good group around them, both women and men alike. I glanced over and saw that Emmett's and Jasper's expressions were a lot like mine. Full of lust and want.

"Damn, sorry boys but I have to adjust."

Hell, I think we all did. Emmett's hand disappeared into his pants and Jasper and I followed suit. The moment I touched my dick, I hissed. I was extremely sensitive and was ready to explode my load in my pants. Thankfully, Jasper and Emmett were in the same predicament.

"Who knew our girls could look so hot?" Jasper said as he watched on.

I looked up and noticed that Rosalie was pushing her ass back up towards Bella's body and Bella was dancing all around it.

"That's it, I'm going after her now." Emmett growled. Patience was never one of his strong suits.

"Me too," Jasper chimed in after him.

I watched as the two of them grabbed their women and stalked off in opposite directions, probably to go fuck like animals.

I watched on as Bella chose the guy she would dance with next. Their bodies were mingling close to one another and she was giving him all she had. I had no idea how good Bella would be with the whole dancing technique, but she was great. She moved her body around like she had been doing so all her life.

I watched as she danced with guy after guy, giving them a chance to dance with her. My dick was still aching for some kind of release as she danced. I thought about jacking off while watching her but thought better of it. I didn't need to bring any attention to myself.

Just then a beautiful looking woman came by to greet me at my table. She had blonde hair and was pretty tall and voluptuous in all the right places.

"Hello there. I saw you sitting here and was wondering if you needed some company."

I knew what kind of company she wanted. She kept eyeing my hard dick.

"Thanks but I'm actually here with a friend of mine."

"Friend?" She raised up her eyebrows. I'm sure she was happy I didn't say girlfriend.

I nodded and hoped that she would get the picture. I was horny as hell, but I wanted to keep an eye on Bella, not ditch her to fuck this woman.

"Alright well, if you change your mind, I'll be by the bar. Here's my number."

She handed me her number and I slipped it into my pocket. She walked away and I looked back to the dance floor. I'd deal with her later.

Bella was dancing now with this tall, dark and I had to say handsome man. Totally opposite of me and she looked like she was enjoying it. I felt a strange pull on my body and I realized that I didn't like it.

The guy had his hands all over her and I was about to get up and give him a piece of my mind when I stopped myself. This was Bella's choice. I was only there as her instructor and she was doing a hell of a job on her own. He was still getting too close for comfort, but Bella wasn't pulling away. In fact, it looked like she enjoyed it.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the other happenings of the club. I noticed that I hadn't seen the others in a while, but that was normal. Who knew what in the world they were doing. I glanced behind me toward the bar and noticed that the blonde woman was indeed sitting at the bar waiting for me.

I sighed and looked back toward the dance floor. There seemed to be no breathing room between Bella and her 'friend'. His hands were now definitely roaming everywhere and I wasn't sure how much more Bella was willing to take this. She only knew so much and the point of tonight was not to have sex or give oral. It was just to dance and maybe do some light kissing. But this guy definitely had more than kissing on his mind.

Realizing this, I got up and walked over to them, wanting to cut in and hoping Bella would let me. She was going in way over her head with this guy.

"Can I cut in?" I said as I looked over at Bella. She smiled at me and nodded as she loosened her grip on the chump she was dancing with. He glared at me and I met his dark eyes with my green ones. I hated to admit it, but he was one fine looking motherfucker and that just made it worse for me. He was definitely my total opposite and unfortunately, fate had given him good looks and a good body. I needed to get Bella away from him fast.

"I'll meet up with you later, okay Bella?" She smiled brightly at him and said, "Sure Jacob no problem."

Jacob. That name just sent shivers up my spine.

"Hey Edward. Well, how did I do?"

I had to push out a smile at her so she wouldn't' think there was anything wrong. "Yeah Bella, you did great. I told you you're a natural, didn't I?"

"You did and I'm grateful for your help. Thanks Edward…you're a good friend."

_That's right I am. And my first good friend duty is to keep you away from that guy Jacob._

"No problem Bella. Listen about that guy you were with…he looks to be really experienced. I think you should stay away from him."

She narrowed her eyes at me and I knew I had to back track fast. "For now at least. Just until you learn a few more moves."

That seemed to placate her a bit and she nodded. "Okay, I suppose your right. He did look rather experienced in the field of women. But either way I've got his number so I'm going to keep tabs on him. He's rather beautiful don't you agree?"

I rolled my eyes for her benefit. "Like I'm really going to admit a guy is beautiful Bella. Come on."

She smiled and said, "Well, at least the night wasn't a total bust…I'm walking away with his number. How did you do?"

"You see that blonde woman at the bar?"

She peered over me and then looked back at me. "The really shapely one?"

"Yeah, that's her. I got her number."

"Hmmm….tall, blonde and very, very curvy. My total opposite," she mused. "She looks like she could be a good fuck."

"Yeah, she will be." The words were out before I could even think about what I just said.

Bella froze for a moment but then continued dancing. "Will be? It seems like you've made up your mind then huh?"

This was the moment where I needed to prove to her that guys like me don't change. Hell, just the fact alone that I was already thinking of screwing that blonde chick proved it.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

She nodded her head and turned her body around so that her back was now facing me. "Well, I suppose it's just as well. As soon as you teach me how to be a good fuck, I'm setting my eyes on that guy Jacob."

I couldn't help but growl. The thought of her fucking him just made my skin crawl. "What happened to James?"

"Oh, he's still on my to-do list. But I figure I can try things out on Jacob first."

Paralyzer had just come on through the club floor and all I could think was _She wants to play that way? Fine, I can play too. _

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

I grabbed her roughly and pulled her into my body, wrapping my arm around her waist and the other grabbed her chin and pulled her face toward me.

"So you just want to go and fuck all these guys huh? Is that it Bella? You like the idea of being a whore to all these guys?"

"Why not? It seems to work just fine for you." Bella glared at me spitefully and it felt like I had been kicked in the gut.

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I let her go but she wasn't ready to leave me alone just yet. Her arms snaked around my neck, her back pushed up against my chest. From this view, I could see her tits rising and falling in her skimpy dress that the girls had decided to dress her up in. She grinded her ass into my black jeans, knowing exactly where my dick was.

"You like that Edward? It feels good to have my ass rubbing up against you doesn't it?"

All I could do was pull her hips in tighter to me. She felt too good for me to push her away and I should've. We were both fucking pissed at each other and since we couldn't have angry sex, it seemed like we were settling for angry dancing.

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

God, she was teasing me and I was finding it hard to pull away. I let my right hand wander down her thigh until it reached the bottom of her short dress. I slowly drug my fingers up her soft thigh, making sure to go extra slow so she could feel my body and hands up against her. I felt her trembling into my touch and I knew I had her. I bent my body down and whispered in her ear:

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I spun her around and she looked absolutely dazed. I pushed her into me closer and let my hand fall again to the underside of her dress, this time making my way up her leg toward her ass. I let my fingers play with the edge of her panties, toying with the idea of sliding my fingers up her pussy.

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

She rubbed her body up against mine, her wet cunt grinding into my hard cock. I knew I couldn't put up with this much longer. Bella was driving me insane and I needed her to stop grinding into me. I put both of my hands on her hips to control her movements over me. I could feel her nipples harden under her dress and through my dress shirt. Damn Alice for not making her wear a bra tonight.

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

"You don't know who the hell you're messing with Bella." I said to her huskily. That seemed to shake her up.

"I think I do. You're very good at what you do Edward. I'll give you that. But understand that you're not here to be my father, only my teacher. So if I want to fuck one guy or fifty guys, it's none of your business."

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

As soon as the song ended, I abruptly pulled away from her. This was getting too complicated and I needed to pull away now, while I still had the chance.

"You're right Bella, I'm not your father. I'm nothing to you, just a friend/teacher. So I'm sorry for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Feel free to go and fuck whoever you want to. I don't care."

Bella looked like she wanted to say something, but she quickly shut her mouth. She looked angry and pissed, but I wasn't going to do anything else with her. As far as I was concerned, she had put me in my place and I'm glad she did.

I turned my back to her and started to walk away when she yelled at me. "Where are you going?"

I looked back and said, "I'm going to do what I do best."

I walked quickly away searching all over the bar. I finally found the blonde bombshell sipping on her fucking dainty drink. She smiled at me and said, "You changed your mind handsome?"

I glanced back over my shoulder and noticed Bella was already sucking on that bastard's face. Jacob had his hands all over her…and she let him.

"Yeah, I changed my mind."

"Great. My name is Tanya by the way. What's yours?"

I took a deep breath and continued down the same road that I'd always known. The same one I'd always been down.

"Edward. Name's Edward. Let's go, I don't do small talk."

She quickly hopped off the stool and grabbed my hand. I walked out with her without taking another glance behind me.


	19. The holy grail is found

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT TWILIGHT OR ITS AFFILIATES…**

**AN: Alright, like I promised, another installment of BSS on this good Friday morning. I put on the last finishing touches and hastily posted this up so if there are major mistakes, please forgive me.**

**Now as far as Jacob and Tanya are concerned, their not really a huge, huge deal. If there's anybody you have to worry about it might be Jacob…but there just there for tension purposes…nothing more or less.**

**So please read on and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy because I did!**

**4theluvofMary, please kick your feet up and let those pain meds mellow you out. Read this my dear and enjoy! Love you.**

**Song: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance (My all time favorite band!)**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

RPOV

_That pigheaded, dick brained mother fucker…_

I woke up Sunday morning with a vengeance. Today, Edward would be home and I couldn't wait to give him a piece of my mind. He left Saturday for his swim meet and he had been lucky that I had gotten a day to cool off from all of the impure and hateful thoughts going through my mind. But it was Sunday now and he'd be back…and Lord help him when I get a hold of him.

I couldn't help but think back to Bella and what had happened on Friday night as I was getting showered and dressed for the day. Emmett and I had just gotten out from one of the back rooms that they had at the club and I was left alone as Em went to go and get us some drinks.

Bella looked positively radiant as she danced her night away with guy after guy totally enjoying herself. There was this one guy that I could tell caught her interest. He was tall, dark and handsome and I could totally picture them together. He didn't look too much older than she was though…he did look to be about 21.

That's when it all went downhill. Edward came over and they started dancing together like they were a couple trying to take each other's clothes off. His hands were all over her and it looked like he was encouraging her to continue to touch him as well. Then, they quickly parted and it was definitely on bad terms. Edward made his way toward a blonde skank that looked exactly like his type of call girl and Bella went directly into the arms of the dark haired hunk – a full make out session followed. Edward was no longer anywhere in sight as I had seen him go off toward that blonde bimbo.

This infuriated me to no end. Obviously something happened between them that had them do what they did. And that was far from good.

Edward wasn't supposed to affect Bella this way and neither was she. I had warned her all about him and he was just proving me right. I tried to talk to Bella on Saturday when I found her wandering the halls of our home. She smiled at me and told me she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. She was falling for him…and as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't.

Damn him and his whoring ways. I was going to lose my friend over this if he didn't cut that shit out; which is why I was waiting here for him to grace us with his presence.

I walked out of my room at the far end of the hall and just as I passed Edward's room, the devil himself came out to greet me.

"Good morning Rose, so glad to see you're well."

Oh he knew I was livid. "Edward, my dear brother…may I have a word with you please?"

"Actually, I can't. I've got something I need to take care of…"

He turned and tried to swiftly walk away from me. The bastard. I was faster though and I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I don't think so Edward. Get your ass in here right now."

I opened up a guest room and shoved him in there and slammed the door. This was going to get nasty.

"What the hell is going on?"

He had a blank look on his face. There was nothing he could pull that I would believe at this moment.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on. My swim meet went well and I did great, thanks for asking."

I tried so hard not to slap the shit out of him. He was testing my patience.

"With Bella. What happened with Bella?"

I saw a flicker of emotion pass on his face but it was gone just as quick. "What about Bella? Is there something wrong with her?"

I took a deep breathe and continued. "Look Edward, don't fuck with me or my friend. I sent her to you because I thought you could help her. I made it clear from the beginning you were not allowed to fuck with her!"

My voice had gotten gradually louder until I was yelling at him. He got upset and started yelling back. "Rosalie, that's what I'm supposed to do! I'm supposed to fuck her, or haven't you remembered what the deal is about?!"

"You are supposed to be her teacher Edward. DO NOT TRY TO SEDUCE BELLA INTO SOMETHING WITH YOU THAT YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THROUGH WITH."

His nostrils flared and he got even closer to me, yelling while doing so. "That's exactly why I left on Friday night Rose!! She needs to be prepared to deal with guys like me and James. You really think James is going to go easy on Bella? No, he's not. She can't keep her hopes up in thinking that James is just going to dote on her and call her his. Guys like us don't work that way and the sooner she learns that the better for her!!"

"No shit Sherlock!! I fully understand that those are the type of guys she'll have to learn to deal with and so does she!! "

We heard a door fly open and both Edward and I turned to where the sound was coming from. Emmett strolled in and looked at us with his mouth agape wondering what the hell was going on. I hadn't realized how close Edward and I had gotten in our yelling match, but it was close enough that our foreheads were about touching.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emmett looked at us back and forth trying to figure us out. One look into my face though and he realized I wasn't cheating on him with Edward but that I was infuriated with his stupid, egotistical brother.

"Emmett, _please_ give me a minute?" I couldn't help but glare at him, even though Emmett was not the one I was mad at.

He nodded and stepped out of the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

I turned to Edward once again trying to figure out a way that he could see and understand my point of view. I saw something on his wrist and realized Bella had one just like it…but a different color.

"Edward, what is that on your arm?"

He tried to pull his arm behind him so I couldn't see it better. What an idiot.

"It's a friendship bracelet, isn't it? And who wears the other one? Hmm?"

He looked off to the side of himself and I saw his jaw set…he knew where I was going with this.

"I know Bella wears the other one and neither one of you take it off. Edward, if you were really her friend, you'd treat her like one. She's not stupid. She knows what to expect from someone like James. But you Edward are different. You are her friend and she expects better from you. Treat her like your friend, not like your student who needs to learn the hard way. I mean, you do care for her right?"

He looked down to the floor as his hand fingered the bracelet that was on his arm. "Yes, I do. I just want to make sure this is what she really wants, that's all."

"She does Edward. She talks about James all the time and really, really likes him. You are doing her a huge favor by doing this for her. Don't ruin your friendship with her over this. I mean, come on Edward, you left with that bimbo last night and left Bella to fend for herself. You're lucky I was keeping tabs on her or your balls would've been on a platter."

He winced as he remembered the extent of Friday night. I continued. "You really hurt her feelings Edward. She didn't talk much on Saturday while she was here and she's not coming over today…my guess being that she knows you're here. Can you please just go and talk to her and tell her you're sorry for leaving her alone and for being such a jack-ass to her? I know it's not like you but for your friend, do it. It's the right thing that needs to be done."

Edward nodded his head and took one long look at me. I don't know what he found there but it was enough to send him on his way.

"Good luck Edward." He turned around to me and whispered under his breath, "Thanks, I'll need it."

BPOV

Sunday came around and I wasn't any better. I just couldn't understand why Edward affected me the way he did. His words shouldn't have hurt me or bruised me the way they did. I remembered going over to his house on Saturday and Rosalie had tried to talk to me, but I was in no mood. I did do something that I had never done before though. I had snooped around in Edward's room.

I remembered that at some point when the school year started that we had all been discussing Edward's list of names and where he keeps them. Apparently he told them that the two most important things in the world to him were kept together and nobody knew what that meant. Alice had admitted to searching his room but finding nothing. I had no idea why I would be any different, but I tried anyway.

I had snuck in hoping to get some clue as to how Edward worked but I didn't want his family seeing me in there. I'm sure they would've helped me look had I told them what I was there to do, but I wanted to do this alone.

I spent almost an hour in there, looking through drawers, in shoe boxes, under his mattress and up in his closet with nothing to show for it. I was just about to give up all hope when I walked over to his dresser once again and noticed the same picture that we had all posed for together. Suddenly Rose's words came back to me. _He told us that the two most important things in the world to him were kept together. _

_It couldn't be, could it?_ The picture was much too small to harbor any type of paper but I reached out my hand and picked up the frame anyway. When I did, a little latch clicked open and a small carved away spot was revealed. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I had found it.

His list.

It was in my hands.

I opened it up looking over my shoulder making sure no one was coming in. My hands trembled a bit as I knew in my heart that Edward would blow a gasket if he knew what I was doing. But considering how he treated me on Friday, I would consider this compensation…at least that's what I told myself.

I scanned the list noting he had the name of the girl and the date the conquest was made. The last entry was, of course, Victoria and I continued to go up the list one by one. It made me a bit sick to my stomach to see the amount of girls he had been with and even more so because I realized that James' list would be just as long. And selfishly, all I could think about was whether or not James would really want me when he had had all these other girls in his grasp.

Rosalie and Alice's names were still on the list and I felt awful for them but knew there was nothing I could do. This belonged to Edward and it needed to be him that took their names off. Besides I had no idea if there was some type of ritual that needed to be done to clean of the girls' names or if James needed to be present as he was the other runner for the title.

I sighed and was about to close up the list and put it away when I saw one name that had stood out to me. It stood out because there was no way I could've ever seen her with him. She was nothing like him and yet her name was emblazoned on his list with a year that would've put her as a sophomore when this happened.

_No way…no fucking way._

I came back from my memory of Saturday when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I wasn't expecting company at the moment but it didn't matter. All I knew was that come Monday, I was going up to her and try to get her to explain how her name landed on his list.

Angela Weber.

EPOV

_Why the hell does Rosalie have to be right? I hate it when she's right…_

I made my way to Bella's house, not even sure if she would see me. I knew I was an ass. I knew it the moment I turned my back on her and walked away. I honestly didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. All I knew was that I had to get my act together and fast. There was no way in hell I was going to lose this bet over someone like Bella and James. Rose said she understood the type of guy he was and if she was willing to give that fucker a chance, then who was I to stand in her way.

The problem was that we let it get too far. This no longer dealt with just student/teacher feelings. I now had a dire _need_ for Bella. I was sexually frustrated with playing around with her and I just wanted to fuck her already. I had daydreams where I just bent her over our table, my bed, the washer, the sofa…anywhere and just fuck the living daylights out of her. Fuck her till she couldn't move anymore. Hell, fuck her until she screamed my name from the top of her lungs.

Damn Rosalie. If I did that, I'd be in too much shit. Because I knew what would happen after that. My infatuation with her would cease and I'd drop as quickly as I took her. I was so glad right now that Rosalie didn't know the extent of how far I had let things go with Bella. She'd never forgive me.

I knew deep down, Bella wasn't like any of the girls I was with. I regretted calling her a whore as soon as I said it. But I couldn't take it back…I was still too mad. She was different, even though I had no clue how she was.

I sighed as I approached her front door and walked in. I had no idea if she'd even see me at this point, but Rose was right. I had to try, even if she ended up slamming the door on my face.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Bella's bedroom door not really knowing what to expect today. I heard her say 'come in' very softly and I stepped inside.

She was laying down her back leaning up against her head board as she was reading a book. She didn't seem overly thrilled to see me as I walked in.

"Bella? You think I can talk to you for a moment?"

Her eyes narrowed at me and I realized this wouldn't be easy. "Why on earth would you want to talk to a whore? Aren't you afraid that I'll have some guy hiding underneath my bed or in my closet?"

Ouch. Well that shit hurt.

"Look, that's exactly why I want to talk to you. I shouldn't have said what I did Bella and for that I am extremely sorry."

She put her book down and scooted closer to the edge of the bed looking down at the floor. "What you said was extremely hurtful Edward. You can't even begin to imagine what it felt like to have you say something like that and then turn and walk away from me. You can be such an asshole Edward, you know that?"

The look on her face was one of hurt and I couldn't help but mentally kick myself once again. Dammit…how in the hell was I supposed to be a good friend to her when I keep making these stupid mistakes?

"Yes I know I am. I don't know what happened on Friday Bella, I really don't."

"I was dancing with a lot of other guys and you didn't go all ape shit on them! But you quickly turned when I started dancing with Jacob. I mean, what the hell was that?"

Just to hear her mention his name sent chills up my spine once again. I guess he could've been a nice guy, who gave to charity and worked for the homeless or volunteered at the Salvation Army…but that didn't matter when he had his arms around Bella and his mouth all over her. Hmm…weird.

"Look Bella, can I sit down and have a serious talk with you?"

She nodded and patted the seat next to her. I marveled at the difference between Bella and Rosalie when their pissed. Bella still seemed in control, pissed but in control, whereas Rosalie would've kicked the shit out of me the moment I stuck my face in the room.

I ran my hand through my hair not knowing exactly where I was going with this. I just decided to be straight forward.

"Okay well, here's the thing. I think you know how strongly sexually attracted to you I am right? I mean, you'd have to be an idiot not to see it."

She glared at me as I suppose I inadvertently called her an idiot. Oops.

"You know what I mean."

She nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Well, you're my friend, I think and I can't allow myself to get carried away with you. Rosalie would kill me if I did this and I'm afraid my jack-ass nature will get the best of me and treat you like shit when I'm through with you. You understand?"

She furrowed her brow as she took in what I said. "So what your saying is that you think you might treat me like one of your ho bags if I let you have your way with me and that if that does happen, Rosalie will sink her claws into you?"

I couldn't help but smile some. "Yes, that's what I mean. You have to realize how hard it is for me to hold back Bella. You're talking about someone who learned all the things about sexuality at an early age and took it and ran with it. You have no idea how easy it is for me to get a blow job or to get fucked. It's just not a problem for someone like me."

She made a face as I said the last part but I was determined not to lie to her. "Seeing you with Jacob just made me feel like he'd take any chance he'd get with you and you'd let him. I don't want you to turn out like Jessica or Lauren or Samantha…hell even Victoria. To me, you're better than that. And sure I'm training you for James but at least your selective. I can't see you trying to talk someone into giving them head or asking for a fuck. Do you understand what I mean?"

Bella nodded and she actually kind of smiled. "You think pretty highly of me Edward. I'm really glad you don't think I'm a whore."

My stomach turned again as she said that. "I absolutely don't think that Bella and I truly am sorry for what I said." I took a deep breath for my next sentence. "If you really and truly want to go out with Jacob then you can. You're a big girl and I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks Edward. You have no idea how much that means to me. I want you to know that I can make good decisions on my own. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

I nodded even though I wasn't really sure about that. Bella didn't know the type of world she was stepping into. My world, my ways weren't hers and I really hoped she understood that…but I had a feeling that she'd feel overwhelmed when she realized this vital information. My only hope would be that I would hope to be there for her.

I opened up my arms and she gave me a hug. I held her close, her head underneath my chin and I smelled her strawberry shampoo. I wished we could've stayed like that forever, but reality came back and told me hello once again.

"Edward, what exactly happened with you and that blonde woman? Did you leave with her and go back to her place?"

I flashed back to Bella on that Friday night, her face meshed with Jacob's and then immediately tossed it aside.

"I just took her home. I was upset too when I left the club."

That seemed to settle her down just fine and I wondered if she knew I was still seeing my other girlfriends on the side. God, I really hoped she didn't think I was being monogamous. That just wasn't me.

"I know your seeing all your other girlfriends Edward. Don't worry, I don't expect you to change your lifestyle."

_What the hell? _"How did you know…"

"You tensed up after you answered me and I just took a wild guess. Turns out I was right."

I rolled my eyes at her, a little unnerved at how well she knew me. So, I attacked back.

"What about you and Jacob? How did that go?"

She looked down at the floor and said, "Nothing happened. Rosalie came and whisked me away quickly but I did give him my number and I got his. It was nothing but kissing."

"Does he know how old you are?"

"Edward…"

"It's just a question Bella."

"Yes, I told him I was 18. He knew I couldn't have been 21 because I didn't look it but after I assured him that I was of legal age he seemed okay with it."

_Pedophile…_

"Okay well, as long as you guys are cool then that's fine. Listen, I think I should get going Bella. I got back from my trip not to long ago and I've got lots of stuff to do before school."

She nodded her head as I walked to her door to let myself out.

"Edward? I know this is going to sound selfish but are you still planning on giving me my lessons?"

I smiled to myself before I turned to face her. "Of course Bella. I won't leave you stranded. I'm committed to teaching you as your friend."

"And to win a bet," she added.

I gave her a nod of my head and said, "And to win a bet."

"So, what's on the agenda for next time?"

I thought about what I had planned and smiled at her. "Did I ever tell you that I play the piano?"

"You do? You have to show me sometime. I had no idea you were that talented."

_This was too easy._ "I'm very talented. There are also lots of other things that I can do with my fingers that I'm pretty talented at. I'm going to show you next lesson."

I backed out of her room just as comprehension dawned on her face. I loved the way the blood gathers up just below her cheeks making them a rosy pink. I was going to make sure she remembered just how talented I really was.

**AN: Alright folks there you go. And yes, before you guys go into hysterics and start to hyperventilate on me, the next lesson is up. Edward is going to put his long piano fingers to good use! Is it a coincidence that Rob is also a piano player with long fingers? I think not my children, I think not.**

**Review!!**


	20. The truth about Angela

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. I WISH IT WAS. THEN, I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO GO TO THE MOVIE PREMIERE AND JUMP ROB'S BONES…I MEAN, GET HIS AUTOGRAPH.**

**AN: Okay my lovely readers, I am here with another chapter of BSS. There is some deeply profound truth written here so pay attention folks. Does this change things? Not really. But it does answer some background information.**

**Movie news: In my opinion, I really, really liked it. Sure there were some cheesy parts and some that made you quirk your eyebrow, but to me, the good outweighs the bad. I've seen it twice and am trying desperately to watch it a third time. My crazy loon of a husband has seen the trailer and ATTEMPTED to recite some of Edward's lines dramatically…which he totally killed. I laughed my ass off when he said things like 'are you afraid' and 'you really shouldn't have said that'…it was totally funny. Guess you just had to be there.**

**So, I saw the Thanksgiving game with Dallas and I am very pleased with my team. My sister went to the game and got pictures taken with Demi Lavato and took some of the Jonas Brothers too. They also got an autograph of Troy Aikman. I'm a bit saddened because I could've gone with them but I really didn't want to leave my kids on Thanksgiving. I'm a bit bummed about it, but on the bright side, I don't have to do any type of traveling this holiday season. I'm pretty far away from Dallas so it would've sucked.**

**Anyway, enough chatting and on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it…**

**Song: Last Resort by Papa Roach**

_**Cause I'm losing my sight**_

_**losing my mind**_

_**wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.**_

_**Nothing's alright, **_

_**nothing is fine…**_

Monday came and went.

I was a bit disappointed because Angela hadn't shown up for class on Monday. I eagerly searched the crowded hallways for her as I was in the middle of exchanging classes. I still had no clue as to what I would say to her, but I'd worry about that later. First, I just needed to find her.

"Looking for me?"

I turned around quickly, knocking my shoulder with my open locker.

"Shit."

"Ouch. You know, you really should be more careful, Bella."

I gave Edward my best glare and massaged my shoulder. He leaned up against the neighboring locker and grinned at me.

"So?"

"So, what?"

He rolled his eyes. "So, were you looking for me?"

I turned my attention back to my locker. He was being a dip shit again.

"No, I was not."

"Oh…" He seemed a tad bit disappointed.

Good. That way, he'd learn the whole world didn't revolve around him.

"Well, who were you looking for?"

I sighed and replied, "Angela."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Angela Weber?"

"Yep," I answered, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Why?"

"No big reason. Just wanted to see her."

"Well, there she is, coming right behind you."

I spun around and sure enough, there she was, looking straight ahead and deep in concentration. I flagged her down and motioned for her to join me at my locker.

She hesitated when she saw Edward there.

Proof number one.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

I glanced over to Edward – he was running his hand through his hair and looking toward the opposite direction. Something else had obviously decided to strike him as more interesting than my convo with Angela.

Proof number two.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright. You weren't in school yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, I just wasn't feeling well. I'm better now, but yesterday, I just kept throwing up. I think it might've been a stomach bug."

I couldn't help but notice Edward tense a bit at her explanation. Still, he didn't look our way.

"Well, I'm glad your back today. Listen, do you think that during lunch I could meet with you? I really need help with some class work."

Her eyes shifted toward Edward, obviously contemplating if he'd also be there as well. I had to interject, and fast.

"It shouldn't take too long. It'll just be me there, so…yeah... shouldn't take long at all."

She nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing, Bella. I'll meet you in the library."

Proof number three.

Score.

She had started to walk away when she turned back and asked, "What subject is it?"

"English."

_Shit. Did I just say English?_

Yep. Edward and Angela both looked at me like I had grown a third head. Dammit. English was my best subject. I had to do some damage control, and fast.

"I just wanted you to read something I wrote, you know, to make sure it sounds good."

"Okay…I'll see you in about an hour."

With that, she turned and walked away. I quickly shut my locker and walked in the opposite direction, toward Math.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"English? Come on, Bella. You don't need any help in that department whatsoever…and might I remind you, you're a bad liar."

"Whatever. Screw you, Cullen."

I was tired of his antics. I swear, sometimes, I think Edward is bi-polar.

Just then, I got hit in the shoulder again, this time, by something that smelled wonderful and felt warm. I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

James.

He hit me with his back pack on my shoulder as he passed me in the hallway. The pencil I was holding fell to the floor with the force of the impact, but I was too stunned to move. I followed him with my eyes and saw him when he turned around to look at me for the briefest of moments.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

That was it. He turned and continued walking.

Oh no.

I finally have a chance to talk to him and what do I do? I stand in the middle of the hallway and stare with my mouth open at him. I couldn't even say 'no problem or don't worry about it, or even I love you!! Let's get married and have babies together!!'

I closed my mouth and sighed, longing for just another chance to say something.

"Oh please. Really? Are you serious?"

I glared at Edward. Was it too much to ask for him to just leave me alone?

"What?"

"Bella, he just bumped into you and made you drop your pencil…and you enjoyed that?"

I smiled again. "Yes, I did."

He rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up my pencil for me. "Well, at least I picked up your pencil for you. A true gentleman would've done that."

"Oh? And you're a better gentleman than he is?"

"Most definitely. I am 10 times better at _everything _than he is."

I didn't miss the double entendre there.

"Well, thanks, Edward. I'm off to class now."

He slightly nodded and walked away. He still looked quite amused at my feelings toward James.

I sighed and walked to my next class. I had to spend the next hour trying to figure out how I was going to talk to Angela. I was going to get the truth today…no matter how ugly it would be.

-----------------------

I sat nervously, waiting in the library for Angela. I rushed in there, looking for the table at the furthest back corner…an area where nobody tends to go to.

She found me rather quickly and set her things down.

"Hey, Bella."

Hey, Ang. Listen, do you think I could talk to you?"

She looked concerned for a moment and nodded her head.

"Is something wrong? You look kinda nervous."

I probably looked green. But I had come this far and if curiosity did indeed kill the cat, then it was no wonder the damn feline had nine lives.

I motioned for her to sit by me so we could be as quiet as possible. I looked around me and proceeded.

"It's about Edward, Ang."

Immediately, all color was gone from her face. She tried to compose herself, but failed badly.

"What about him? Is something wrong?"

I bit my lip as I tried to figure out the best way to approach this. I really should've thought this out before I plunged in like this. I decided that honesty was the best policy. Or at least some truth, anyway.

"I found his list."

If I thought she looked pale before, she looked down right ghastly now.

"You okay there?"

She nodded her head and looked down at her hands.

"What do you want to know?"

I thought about it and tried to frame my question just right. I didn't want to offend her, lest she shut down on me.

"Well, I'm curious as to why someone like you was on his list. There are a lot of girl's names on his list that I expected, but yours was not one of them. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…I completely understand."

She contemplated for a few minutes, still staring at her hands in her lap. She returned her gaze to me and asked, "Are you guys going out?"

My eyes widened at her assumption. "No! Oh no, not at all. I'm just a friend to all of them. To the whole family. Like I said earlier, I found his list and out of curiosity, I'm wondering why you were on there. I swear, I wouldn't say a thing."

She nodded and smiled. "I know you wouldn't Bella. I trust you, really I do. It's just not something I like talking about."

"So, you and Edward were…"

"No, we never went out, like in boyfriend and girlfriend. But we were together, which is why my name is on his list. But you don't get on it by just sleeping with someone. You see Bella, before you came here, I was a totally different person than what you see in front of you now."

I tried to picture a different Angela than the quiet, studious type that was in front of me, but I couldn't. This was the only Angela I had ever known.

"Different as in how?"

She smiled grimly as she remembered. "You know how Lauren and Jessica and Samantha are? I was one of them, back in my freshman and sophomore year. I was wild, Bella, completely and utterly gone. I partied, I drank, I hung out with the wrong people and I did stupid things. My parents were going through a divorce in my freshman year, and things got ugly. I used school and friends as a way to escape all the pain I was in. It was a very, very tough time for me. Look at this."

She turned her shoulder blade toward me and pulled down the collar of her shirt. On her upper shoulder was a tattoo of a broken red heart, one half looking like it was falling. Above the broken heart was a yellow star. Against Angela's porcelain skin, it was a beautiful, sparkling color.

"What is that? Why do you have a broken heart tattoo? Was it done for your parents?"

"I did it for everything that seemed to be going on in my life. You see, my sophomore year was the hardest one for me. It was also the most sobering one. That's when I really got closer to Edward."

I nodded as she was getting to the good part. I wondered what Edward did to get her to go to bed with him.

"See, he was there for me as he listened to all my problems with my parents. I felt like he really understood me and I enjoyed his company. I didn't love him, but he meant a lot to me. That's why I slept with him."

"So, he put your name on the list right after that?"

"No, not at all. He asked me if I wouldn't mind putting my name down and I said yes. He helped me so much, I just felt like returning the favor. I didn't care about my name on a stupid list, so I let him."

I thought about what she said. They had been friends before things got sexual between them. Huh. I never would've thought or suspected. Maybe there is some type of hope for him…

But that still didn't explain one thing.

"I see…so why don't you guys talk anymore? You don't even look comfortable to be in the same area with him. What did he do?"

She blinked at me as if she were trying to understand me.

"Bella, unlike a lot of people in this school, I don't believe that Edward is naturally a jerk. I'm one of those rare few that know who he really is and what he's really like. I still care for him and wish him all the luck in the world. I just hope he finds someone that he can love and who loves him in return, like I did. I think that's his biggest problem though. He's too afraid to let people in…mainly women."

Angela really did know him. She knew exactly what she was talking about. I should know…I've realized the same thing with him. She continued.

"Anyway, I pushed him away in the end. You see…umm…"

She was getting nervous. I could tell.

"Go on Angela. I promise, whatever it is, I'll take to my grave."

She nodded and continued.

"Edward and I were together a few times…just like I said earlier. One of those times, we didn't use protection. I ended up being pregnant."

It felt like all the air had gotten knocked out of me. Edward never told me he was a father…wait. Angela didn't have a child, did she?

"You have a child?"

She looked back down at her hands. "No, I don't. I lost it. I got into a car accident with some guy I was seeing. He was drunk and I was trying to tell him to let me drive. He was my ride home. Anyway, the idiot ran a stop sign and we almost hit a car coming. I grabbed the wheel and swerved over…we hit a tree. I was sent to the hospital where I later lost the baby. The star on my tattoo represents the child I lost."

Oh my god. I had no idea that my quiet friend had had such a hard, tough life. I guess you just never know, do you?

"Did Edward know?"

She nodded. "Yes, he knew I was pregnant and he knew it was his. You see, I was only having sex with Edward at the time, so the baby was definitely his. He believed me, thank god, and told me he'd be there for me. I explained that I knew I was young, but I really wanted to keep whatever it was we were having. Edward was so sweet. He wanted to be there for me, every step of the way."

"He was devastated that I had lost the baby. I took it harder. I told him it was my fault that we'd lost him. I should've never gotten into the car with that bastard. Edward kept telling me he didn't blame me, but I did. From then on, I distanced myself from him and everyone else. My life turned around drastically as I realized I wasn't the person I wanted to be. Edward eventually found his own way…being a jack-ass to those around him, especially the girls. He hasn't gotten close to anyone since me."

Angela? She was the reason he was like this? It couldn't be possible. But then again, that could very well be it. He'd cared for her and she pushed him away when he was hurting too. It was his child as well and now..., well, now, he was a broken mess. Whoever was going to be with him in the long run would have to pick up the pieces.

"Wow…I'm sorry Angela. Have you told Ben?"

"Yes, I have. He's extremely supportive and encourages me to talk to Edward. He thinks I should try to re-connect with him. Maybe give him some closure…but I doubt Edward would even want to have anything to do with me anymore. It's been two years."

"Nonsense. I think Ben is right. You really should talk to him. I mean, he was there for you, or at least tried to be. You should at least try to be there for him too."

She sucked in a deep breathe. "I don't even know if he'll talk to me, much less about that."

"Well, you never know until you try. Just approach him when you're ready."

The warning bell rang just then, signaling I only had two minutes to get to my next class – Biology.

Time to haul ass.

"Ang…I want you to know that I would never say a thing. Please trust me."

"I do, that's why I told you. Bella, I don't think his family even knows what happened. We were going to wait to tell people till I was about five months along…but I never got that far. I think people assumed he used me and then dumped me, considering I avoided him like the plague. I guess I screwed up royally, huh?"

I gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it anymore Angela. Everyone makes stupid mistakes…Edward won't begrudge you this. Just tell him you needed time."

She nodded and smiled back at me. "We'd better get going to class. Mr. Banner will have our heads if we're late."

We gathered our things and made a dash for our next class. We made it with only seconds to spare.

I saw Edward look up at the two of us walk in and as usual, Angela didn't look toward that end of the classroom. I took my seat beside him trying in vain not to think about all that had transpired during lunch.

I couldn't help but look at Edward and tried to picture how differently his life would've been had Angela had the baby. He would've been a father. I had a feeling he wouldn't be the pig-headed arrogant ass that he is today. I also think he would've dropped out of the stupid contest he was in with James.

How would Edward be as a father? In truth, I couldn't picture it. Right now, he really didn't care about anyone but himself.

No. That was wrong.

He _acted_ like he didn't care about anyone but himself. In truth, he really did. I realized that, so far, he'd asked every girl if he could put their names on his list _before_ he actually did it. I had a feeling that if I were to ask the girls whose names graced his list, none of them would be surprised their names were on there.

That had to count for something, didn't it?

"What?"

I shook out of my thoughts and realized I had been staring at Edward…and not in the way he was used to.

Shit.

"What, what?"

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like how?"

I was so going to drag this out as long as possible. Maybe, he'll drop it.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Like your deep in thought about something regarding me. Are you thinking about tonight?"

I blushed. For once, my mind was not on sex or anything related to it. "No, as a matter of fact, I wasn't. I'm not you."

"So then, what is it?"

My mind raced. I was a really bad liar, so actual flat out lying was out. I could do partial truth…I don't think I'd be too bad at that. Nothing left to do but to give it a shot.

"I was just thinking about fate…and how life would be now if things had gone differently in people's lives. You know, if some people's lives had gone a different course."

He furrowed his brow. "That's funny. Why are you thinking that while looking at me? Are you writing an English paper about fate or something?"

My eyes inadvertently darted to Angela quickly and then back to him. But it was enough that he caught it. He turned his head and looked at the source of my quick gaze. When he turned back around, he still looked confused.

"Did Angela say something about your paper? Because really, I think it's a bit fascinating that you chose a subject dealing with fate and peoples lives…"

Suddenly, all blood drained from his face. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. He turned back toward Angela and back to me.

I was a bit frightened as to what he would say. I really didn't want to hurt him or bring up any pain.

"You know."

He whispered it so softly, I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly. I nodded slightly, confirming his statement. He turned away from me and before I could utter another word, his hand shot up.

"What is it Cullen," Mr. Banner asked, clearly bored of his interruption.

"I don't feel well, May I please be excused to the nurse's office?"

"Go. You probably already know all this stuff anyway."

Edward wasted no time. He grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing his book and walking out. He didn't even look at me once…didn't look at anything really. Angela stared at his retreating form and I could tell she was contemplating leaving as well. She glanced back at me and I motioned for her to leave. This was as good a time as any.

"Mr. Banner, I'm not feeling well either. May I please be excused?"

"Ms. Weber…don't you have a boyfriend already?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "This school is like a soap opera, I swear. Go, Ms. Weber and take your things. I suspect you won't be back this period."

She quickly took her things and went out the door. Immediately, everyone started buzzing around the room. They were going to be top gossip for the next two days, at least - maybe more considering Angela had a boyfriend.

I sighed deeply. What had I done? I just hope that whatever transpires now would be for the better. God knows Edward needs all the help he can get.

**AN: Well? What did you think of this revelation? I expect reviews people!! Tell me what you think. Before you guys go all axe murderers on me, I do have the next chapter written out and done with. It will be posted TOMORROW. That's right folks, you won't have to wait a full two weeks. I was on a roll and couldn't stop typing so the next lesson is ready to go. Just please review this chapter and I will gladly put up your next chapter…**

**Thanks and love you my peeps!!**

**P.S. So, this is love will still be updated this week. BSS just has an extra two chapters!**


	21. Dealing

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS OWN ME…I DO NOT OWN THEM. IT WOULD BE NICE TO OWN SOMETHING LIKE THEM THOUGH…**

**AN: Here is your next installment my friends, just like I promised. So please, put down your pitchforks, death threats, knives, poisons and what not. My life need not be threatened at this moment. **

**I seem to have shocked everyone about my little revelation on Angela and Edward. May I say that I just delight in shocking all of you? Really, I do. Maybe I should just go into the soap opera business and write out plots for them…Lord only knows where I get my ideas from!**

**I'll answer your reviews in this chapter. I didn't get a chance to in the last one because I was a bit busy, so like I said, I'll answer this time around.**

**My bff 4theluvofMary, I read your review and I haven't gotten a chance to respond but do expect one from me dearie!**

**Read on and enjoy my fellow dirty smut lovers…read on.**

**Song: What I've Done by Linkin Park**

_**I'll face myself**_

_**to cross out what I've become**_

_**erase myself **_

_**and let go of what I've done…**_

_**I'm forgiving what I've done…**_

I sat in my room and waited. I had no idea if Edward would even want to see me tonight. I hadn't seen him after school and his family was told he'd gotten ill and went home. Nobody questioned me or thought it had anything to do with me at all.

I remember telling them that I was just going to go home and lie down. Since I'd have no lesson today, I figured I'd just head in early.

What a mess. How did I single-handedly screw up two people's lives all over again? But really, how could I not be shocked about the revelation? There was no way I could walk back into that class room and treat Edward the same.

And he'd seen that right away. I sucked at trying to hide things; so now he knew that I knew about his dark secret. Not even his family knew…I wasn't even sure how he felt about that.

Edward and Angela. My mind still had a hard time comprehending that odd couple. I couldn't imagine the lifestyle that Angela had described to me. The life she led was total opposite of the way she was now…and Edward…

At least this explains his dramatic turn-around in his behavior. Rosalie and Alice had always wondered what had changed him. He was apparently still a pretty good and decent guy when Rose had met him…but it was afterward that he'd changed.

My cell phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I reached over for it and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey listen, Edward wondered if you were going to come over to your lesson today. He's waiting for you."

Alice seemed to be talking to me normally…and apparently, Edward was going to act as if nothing at all happened today.

This was not good.

"Well, I know he wasn't feeling well. Is he sure he's up to it?"

"Yep. He looks to be fine now. Whatever it was, passed. He's playing around with Emmett and Jasper, waiting for you. So…you coming?"

"Sure. I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and quickly made my way out the door and to his house. If he was going to play normal, well then I could at least try to as well…at least in front of his family.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said cheerily. She sat on the sofa with Rosalie watching the boys play pool. "Come sit with us and watch. I think Emmett's winning."

"Not for long…sucker." Jasper had his concentrated look on, trying to figure out the next best move. Edward was leaning against his pool stick, watching him. He had on his signature smirk.

Yep. Back to normal.

"So, Bella how was school? You didn't talk much on the ride home." Rosalie was filing her nails, apparently bored of watching the boys play pool.

"Oh, it was fine. You know, same old, same old."

"We didn't see you at lunch. Were you okay?"

I saw a twitch on Edward's lips as his eyes flicked over to our direction. I knew he was wondering if I was going to say anything to his family…and probably pounce on me if I said anything inappropriate.

"I was fine. I met Angela at the library during lunch to talk over some homework that we had."

"Angela Weber?" Alice's face looked to be deep in thought. "What was the homework about? I can't imagine either one of you needing help in any subject. Well, maybe math for you, but you've got Emmett to help you with that."

"We were just comparing essay notes, that's all."

"Angela Weber…" she continued, with a far away look on her face. "Why does her name sound so familiar?"

I glanced at Edward who was leaning over the pool table taking his turn. His eyes were drawn and his jaw was set. He was obviously grinding his teeth.

"Oh! I remember now! She used to be your friend, right Edward? Didn't you two hang out sophomore year?"

Edward hit the eight ball and sunk it in the corner pocket. He straightened and cocked an eyebrow at Jasper and Emmett, smirking and then throwing them both a kiss.

"Fuck," Jasper said turning away from him and going to the wall to put away his pool stick.

"Aw shit," Emmett replied throwing his pool stick up against the wall. Both guys pulled out their wallets and handed over $100 dollars each to Edward.

"Motherfucker…this is why we don't play with him. Remind me of this next time, Jasper."

Jasper just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Edward? Wasn't Angela that wild girl you used to hang with in your sophomore year?"

Edward was at the wall, putting away his and Emmett's pool stick. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell it was something he didn't really want to talk about.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Hmm…you don't really talk to her much anymore. What happened? I always thought you guys liked each other."

"Nothing happened. She decided she needed better company and she moved on; so did I."

This was one of those few times that I ached for him. His family not knowing what almost happened to alter his future forever…and he was still grieving.

"Bella, you ready?"

I nodded and got up, following him up the stairs. We walked side by side to his room, down the hall.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me like that."

"What? Like how?"

We reached his room and he shut the door behind us.

"Like you feel sorry for me. I mean it; don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anybody about what you found out today. It's over and done with."

I nodded. "Did you talk to Angela?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Yes, I did. She explained to me how sorry she was and that she didn't mean to hurt me. I told her not to worry about it, that it was water under the bridge." He ran his hand through his unruly hair. "I also told her that I wouldn't mind being her friend again if Ben had no problems with it. She said he didn't. I tell you, Ben is a bigger man than I am. I don't know if I could allow the love of my life to be friends with her former lover."

I nodded. "She said yes to being your friend again?"

He smiled. "Yeah, she did. She gave me a big hug and told me that things will get better from here on out. I have to say, it felt a bit nice to hug her again…regardless of everything, even though I didn't love her, I did care for her. She was one of those few girls that didn't have any malice or hate in her heart. She's a genuinely kind and caring person."

"I know, that's why I love her so much. She's a great friend."

He turned to look at me then. "Listen, I don't want to talk about this anymore. As long as I have your reassurance that you won't say anything to anyone, I really don't want it brought up again."

I didn't understand. I could see he was still hurting from this pain, but I suppose one never does really get over the loss. Still, I would think talking about it would help.

"Edward…have you ever talked to anybody about this?"

He scoffed at the idea. "Talk to anybody? Of course not. Why would I want to do that? I'm fine, Bella, really. Now, can you please drop it?"

I nodded, not wanting to really anger him. I just hoped he realized that I was there for him, if he ever needed me.

"Hey, how did you find out anyway?"

Crap.

I turned my back to him and went to sit on his bed. "I asked her if there was anything that had happened between the two of you because she didn't seem to be too comfortable around you. You usually have the opposite affect on women."

He didn't answer so I looked up. He seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at the floor. "Edward?"

"Sorry, I was thinking that it was incredibly easy for you to get the truth out of her. You would've had to try a lot harder with me. But I guess that's the difference between the two of us. She trusts you very much."

"And you don't?"

"I don't trust very easily, Bella. That's not to say I don't trust you…but I'm just different from Angela."

I tried not to take offense at what he said and decided that now would be a good time to drop the subject.

"So, do you feel up to today's lesson? I mean, we could reschedule."

"I'm fine, Bella," he said as he sauntered over to the bed. "I'm just glad you stayed in your skirt…it'll make things much, much easier."

I gulped. I didn't get a chance to change when I had gotten home. I was too distraught over what I had done.

"Easier? What do you mean, easier?"

"Well, if I'm going to be working my fingers on you, I need quick and easy access."

"Oh." I didn't have anything better to say…that and the fact that I was already getting wet just thinking about him getting near me in that way had left me speechless.

"Now, Bella, we've come a long way from where we first started with these lessons…and we're getting even closer to finishing. I want to make sure you're learning and retaining the information I'm giving you."

"I am." I mentally kicked myself because when I spoke, it was breathless. I didn't want him to know I was looking forward to this.

He smiled.

"Good. Now, I want you to come over here and kiss me."

"What?"

"I said, come over here and kiss me."

I took a deep breath and scooted over closer to him. This was no big deal…I'd kissed him plenty of times before already. Actually, he'd kissed me. I hadn't initiated most of our kisses, which I suppose must've been the problem.

I put my face just inches from his, staring at his mouth. It was slightly parted and I could feel his warm breath over my own mouth. I looked up at his eyes and realized that he too, was staring at my mouth.

I leaned over and made contact, my lips grazing over his. He didn't move – he just let me do my thing. I licked his bottom lip, asking him for entrance and he obliged. As soon as his mouth was open, I deepened our kiss, darting my tongue into his mouth and looking for his own tongue.

As soon as I found it, we fought for dominance. I couldn't help but moan at the feel of his tongue in my mouth. He bit my lip gently and then sucked it into his mouth. His mouth, his tongue, his lips – it all felt wonderful. I wanted more and I attacked his mouth, begging him for more of what I needed.

My hands wrapped around his neck and knotted in his hair. I pushed him closer to me, needing to feel as much of him as possible. His arms wrapped around my back and I could feel one of his hands up in my hair pushing me as close to him as possible. It felt wonderful to be enveloped in his arms.

We both moaned as I broke our kiss, needing to breathe. He kissed his way down my neck, gently sucking and nipping as he stopped at a few places. His arms, his hands, his mouth…everything felt wonderful.

"Edward…"

I couldn't help but moan his name. I wasn't sure if this was part of the lesson or not…I hoped it was. I didn't need anymore complications.

He pushed me back with his body, laying me down on my back as he lay on top of me. I felt every hard line of his body, every indention and I could feel just how aroused he was. I lifted up my body and rubbed myself against him as he continued his assault on my neck.

"Bella…what do you want?"

"Ung…I …want…"

"Yes?"

"You…"

"No, Bella. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to touch me."

"Mmm…where do you want me to touch you?"

He was making this very difficult. I could barely think. His whispered words in my ear were making me wetter and hornier by the second.

"Where, Bella?"

"Umm…my pussy…"

He sucked in my earlobe and gently bit down. I whimpered while grabbing and clawing at his shoulders. Shamelessly, I rubbed myself on his thigh as he pushed himself further up into me. I wasn't sure how much more teasing I could take. I needed to feel some part of him on me.

"Do you want me to finger you, Bella?

All I could do was whimper. Edward shifted himself off of me, lying down to the side of me. He continued to kiss me, plunging his tongue deeply inside of me. His hand made his way down my neck, stopping at my tits as he took one of my nipples and started to pinch them with his fingers.

"Edward…"

"You like that, don't you?"

I wasn't even sure if I nodded. All I could think of was Edward's hands all over me, the way they searched out for me, hungrily. His hand continued further down until he reached the bottom of my skirt. He slowly made his way back up my thigh, lightly tracing his fingers along my flesh. It felt wonderful and awful at the same time, his source of teasing being too much.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?"

"Yes…please, show me."

He pulled his head back. "Look at me, Bella. I want you to look at me as I speak to you."

I obeyed as I opened my eyes and gazed into his green ones. They were so dark and full of unrestrained desire. I almost came at the sight of his lustful gaze on me.

"Do you feel my fingers? I'm rubbing them right outside your entrance. I'd like to go inside of you…can I take off your panties?"

"Yes…," I said breathlessly. I felt his fingers tugging on the side of my panties and then felt his fingertips brush down the side of my leg as he took them off. It felt wonderful to be out of them.

I felt him gently nudge my legs open with his hands. I parted them for him as his fingers, once again, rested on my entrance. He rubbed them up and down my lips, and I was surprised by how wet I already was. He spread my wetness all around me and when he gently touched my clit, I let out a loud moan.

"Mmm…you're already sensitive in that area, aren't you? That's good because this is going to feel really good."

I felt him push one of his fingers inside of me and my hips arched up involuntarily. I started rocking with him, pushing myself into him as he pushed his finger into me.

"More…," I breathed, unashamed at how my body was moving, how I was reacting to his touch.

"My pleasure."

I felt him insert another finger into me, sliding in just as easily as the first one did. It felt so good pushing in and out against him. My legs spread out wider, inviting more of him inside of me. Edward's head dipped down and caught my nipple with his lips, gently sucking on me. I could feel his tongue darting out over the cover of my bra and I pushed my chest closer to him. I needed to feel his mouth on me.

He removed the covering with his teeth and as soon as my nipple was revealed, he took it all into his mouth. I moaned loudly as he sucked me, tugging and pulling at my nipple while he continued to finger me. All the sensations going on around my body was starting to make me feel extremely good, and I realized it wouldn't be that much longer before I came.

"Edward…don't stop…"

"I can feel you getting close, Bella. Don't fight it…just let me feel you around me fingers…taking me in."

I continued making little mewing sounds, not wanting him to stop. His fingers started to curl on the inside of me, touching me in places I'd never felt before. His thumb was making circular motions around my clit and I couldn't stop my hips from pushing up against him.

He pumped faster, his fingers working skillfully inside of me. I felt the pressure building inside and I knew my release was coming soon.

"I'm…gonna…cum…"

"Good, Bella. Cum for me…let me feel your juices drip all over my fingers. I want to taste you, to fill you all up. Cum…"

His hand working under my skirt, his mouth working on my nipples while at the same time moaning and talking to me was my undoing. His hand was working hard inside of me and with one last rub of his thumb on my clit, I cried out in ecstasy. I felt my body convulse as I spilled myself all around Edward.

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt myself come back down from my high to see him looking down my body. With one last rub on my pussy his hand reappeared and he brought it up to his mouth.

"Let's see if you taste as good as you smell, shall we?"

Before I could protest, he had both his fingers inside of his mouth. He closed his eyes and it looked like he was truly in heaven. I saw his tongue dart out of his mouth as he licked his fingers clean. I felt his dick twitch in his pants so I knew what the bottom half of him felt about it.

"Edward…that was…I don't even think there's words."

He smiled arrogantly back down at me. "I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself. I just hope that any of your future dates would know what the hell they're doing. I'm pretty sure it's hard to live up to my standard."

Arrogant Ass.

I rolled my eyes as I straightened myself up. I could feel my hair standing up on end and my skirt was twisted around my waist…not to mention my shirt was wide open for the world to see. The bed shifted around next to me as Edward sat up as well. One glance at him told me he didn't need to straighten himself out. He already looked perfect. How the hell he pulled that off was beyond me.

I buttoned up my shirt quickly and ran a hand through my hair. I needed a brush to tame it, but I didn't think of bringing one with me when I came. Call me stupid, but I didn't think I'd need one after today's lesson. If they were going to be like this from now on, I just might need to start bringing a clean-up kit.

I felt something land in my lap, bringing me out of my thoughts.

My panties. Great.

"Thought you might want those back. I could keep them though, if you had no interest in keeping them yourself." Edward gave me a devilish grin which I just rolled my eyes over. I wouldn't put it past him.

I slid them on and sat back down on his bed. I was curious about something and I figured now would be a good time as any to ask him.

"Do guys really do that on a date?"

He looked up from his dresser, staring at me through the mirror. "What stuff?"

"You know…the fingering stuff."

He smiled and laughed a bit, I'm sure, at my naïve way of thinking. I felt my cheeks turning red and if I didn't honestly want to know, I wouldn't have bothered asking. But if you can't ask your sex teacher, who can you ask, right?

"Yes, it does happen. Quite often too. But it's important that you understand, Bella, that it's up to you. You can dictate how far you want things to go. If you want him to feel you up, then open up and allow him the opportunity. If not, then don't go there. The choice is yours."

I nodded my head, thinking if I had to do that with Tyler. I didn't want it to happen, but I guess you never know. This would be my first date and that would definitely be a no right there…I think.

"How many dates do you have to have before it's acceptable?"

"What? For fingering?"

I nodded. He thought for a minute before answering. "It's really up to you, Bella. It's usually the girl that dictates how fast or slow you want a relationship to go."

"Okay…well then, let me re-phrase the question. How fast do you usually go?"

He smiled then. "Okay, well, if you're going by my standards, then at least some type of finger action by the third or fourth date. If not, she's considered frigid and not worth my time."

I flinched at the harshness of his words. How could someone be that cold?

"What about James?"

He looked back down at the dresser when he answered. "He's just like me, Bella. You have to understand, we work fast. If you're going to want him at all, you'll need to be open and receiving toward him and fast."

I took a deep breath. Okay, I think I could do that. I mean, the man was hot. I think I could readily give myself over to him…but other guys? That would take some getting used to. Of course, I don't have to do it with other guys, right?

My head was spinning as I thought about all these things. There was so much left for me to learn and my time was closing on me. I still needed practice outside of my relationship with Edward. What was I going to do?

"You look like you could use some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess I could. Listen, thanks Edward, really. It's just one more thing to tuck away into my mind."

He nodded and walked me out to his door. I turned around to tell him goodnight, but was stopped when I was assaulted by his mouth on mine.

I was stunned at first, but readily accepted. I moaned as I opened my mouth up to him, asking him to go deeper. My fingers grabbed at his shirt, pulling him closer as his arms encircled my body. His lips felt wonderful, tugging against mine. Just as I was about to push him for more, he pulled away.

All I could do was stare at him with my mouth still slightly open. He smiled crookedly at me.

"You're getting a whole lot better at that kissing thing, Bella; although, you need to initiate more. You'll never get kissed if you wait for the guy to continue to do it."

I nodded, staggering back a bit, looking for the doorknob. As soon as I found it, I opened the door. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I heard his door shut behind me as I walked down the stairs, still in a daze. It seemed that Edward knew how to do everything right, but besides all that, he sure knew how to kiss.

I forgot to ask Edward what our next lesson would be. I could only hope that it would be as mind bending as this last one was.

I drifted off to sleep knowing that my lessons with Edward would soon be coming to an end. I felt more disturbed by that than I thought possible. I mean, Edward was just a guy, right?

**AN: So my friends, there you go. Care to take a guess at what the next lesson will be? And yes, I will tell you if you're correct. This will be most interesting. I believe EPOV is next. Care to read what he thinks of the whole Bella finding out thing?**


	22. In Edward's Mind

**DISLCAIMER: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER AND SO, DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. CRAP.**

**AN: Ack! Is Christmas over yet? No? Well then, I'm going to try to hide out in my house until it is. I know, I know, it's supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year but dag nabbit, work is really killing the mood.**

**Okay, now that my rant is over I'd like to share my Christmas wish: I wish that I could have Edward for one night…er, I mean day…and you can throw in some Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle…oh hell, just throw in the girls while you're at it, I'm not going to be picky ;)**

**And now I present to you, the chapter you guys have been waiting for. What Edward thinks, in his own perspective. I hope you guys like and enjoy. This was a bit awkward for me to write, but I'm a trooper and I got through it. **

**And as always, show me some love my beautiful peeps!**

**Song: Look what you've done by Jet**

Edward Anthony.

Or

Esme Elizabeth.

Those would have been the names of the child I would've had. Either one would've done seeing as I didn't know the sex of the baby at the time.

God…how pathetic is that? I even had names already picked out for my unborn child. A child that no sane teenager would've wanted at such a young age.

But I did.

Call me crazy, but I had warmed up to the idea of having a child. Hell, I'd even gone out and bought him some clothes. Not much…but some.

Thank god I didn't tell the others. I couldn't handle their pity stares once they realized what had happened. I'm so fucking glad nobody knows…that we had enough common sense not to tell anybody about what happened.

Except Bella.

Now, she knows.

I honestly don't know how to feel about that. In one way, I'm glad somebody is in on this sordid affair because in reality, it's a bit lonely knowing what I do. On the other hand, it sucks badly because I really don't want to be on the end of her pity stare.

One can only be pitied so much.

I wondered though how exactly she must've found out. I don't believe that Angela would've willingly spilled out her darkest secret to Bella, but then again, what did I know? They could be great friends for all I pay attention to. It is true that Ang is a bit…hesitant around me; and with good reason. We shared a lot of emotions with each other; we knew each other in ways that I never really thought were possible.

For example, it irked her to no end when she'd have a song stuck in her head and couldn't remember the artist's name…or when Lauren or Jessica would come up to her with a pretense of being her friend just so they could get to know me better. I knew that she'd bite her pencil when she was concentrating on something really hard or drum her fingers on the desk if she was extremely bored.

Besides that, I knew she had a mole on her left breast and one on her hip as well…how she didn't enjoy shaving her lady area entirely but preferred to trim instead. I knew she hated her hair to be up if she was having sex because it made her feel like a nun (I never understood that one) and I knew her exact sounds as she came and found pleasure in her release.

For all these things, I could understand why she was hesitant to be around me. It was a hard thing to forget…and I don't think Bella fully understand that, nor does Ben. Honestly, if that were my girlfriend, I'd keep her the hell away from me.

Not that I had any feelings at all toward Angela. Far from it. I loved her as a friend, a very good friend. But I wasn't _in love_ with her. I never was…and she knew that and was okay by it. Probably because she wasn't in love with me either. She was the first girl that I had allowed myself to get close to besides Alice and Rosalie.

She was the closest thing to a best friend that I had…

Was, until…

Change subject.

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I'd never noticed how plain it is. It's just white, with little jagged ridges coming out of the ceiling. Such an insignificant thing and I'd never once noticed it.

Probably because it wasn't worth noticing.

I decided to switch my mind to something else, anything else so that I wouldn't have to dwell about what was eating away at me.

I thought about school and how it went today. Not bad really, considering it was just another Wednesday to add to the humdrum way that was my life. It was only going on five weeks into the school year and already I thought it was dragging. How the hell was I going to make it to the end of the year?

All I know is that James wasn't going to make it any better or easier. That fucker tried to walk by me today with Victoria hanging on his arm like she was some prize. Whatever. I'd already been there and done that and believe me, she wasn't anybody I'd be bragging about; but maybe James was into sloppy seconds. Who knew?

God, how long had this been going on between us now? Since freshman year, I do believe. We were such idiots back then. We thought this life would be so simple…and why wouldn't it be? Our parents are loaded, we could breeze through high school, have any damn girl we wanted in this place and not work a single day in our lives if we didn't want to. I thought I had it made and wasn't missing anything until…

No. That was the whole point of this distraction.

Let's try something else, shall we?

Bella.

Again.

For some odd reason, she always seems to distract me. I don't know what it is about her exactly that I enjoy but she's so easy to talk to and get along with…and she doesn't take my bullshit either. In fact, she calls me out if she realizes that I'm lying or being an ass.

I'll have to keep an eye on how close I get to her. I don't want her getting the wrong impression and I seriously don't need any one in close proximity to me at the moment. Besides, I don't have anything to worry about, she's head over heels for James.

Even four weeks into the lessons, I still can't believe how far the two of us have come. She's really letting herself go out of her shell and I'm honestly glad that I can be there for her in some small way.

Yesterday's lesson was hot as hell. I still remember the way my fingers went into her and how tight she was. Her scent was captivating and all I wanted to do was take her right there on my bed…or taste her. Hell, even tasting her would've been good.

It was kind of erotic, in a way, that I'm the first guy giving her these type of pleasures. I want to make sure that I look into her eyes and see her reaction as I put my tongue on her pussy lips for the first time and take one, long lick…

Damn.

This isn't helping.

I got off of my bed and decided a good walk around the house is in order. There's nothing much to do around here since Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are all getting it on in their respective rooms. Maybe I should just head downstairs and see what George is cooking up for dinner.

My mind is so into other things as I make the turn down the hall to head for the stairs that I run into something tall and solid.

_What the hell?_

I looked up from the floor and came face to face with…

"Carlisle?"

CPOV

Four ½ weeks.

Four ½ weeks of pure bliss with my wife Esme.

We'd just gotten back from our trip to Cabo and I was feeling great. It's not everyday that you and your beautiful wife get to leave the kids behind and take a long needed vacation together. It took a lot of convincing to get Esme to go, but eventually I did.

I still can't believe how lucky I got the day I found her. Her caramel colored hair, her beautiful green eyes, her full firm ass…

Not to mention she had a heart of gold. It was really love at first sight for me. I knew that there would be no going back from here on out. She was mine and I was hers and it would be that way for all time.

Our only hope was that one day our own children would find that for themselves. Esme and I both believe that three out of our four children have already found what they were looking for. Rose and Emmett hit it off wonderfully, although I'll admit, when we first brought our children together, I thought Edward and Rose would be together…I don't know, they just looked good side by side.

But that was before Emmett came into the picture. Sure, Rose and Edward were good friends and even had sex that one time, but Emmett is the one that stole her heart and I couldn't be happier. Jasper, my other child, fell in love with Alice Brandon, our eccentric neighbor. She was extremely cute and bubbly, and I could see exactly why he'd fall for her. They balanced each other perfectly.

I was happy for my son and daughter, finally finding the one that they could rely upon. And it wasn't like it was a huge secret that they tried to keep from us. They were proud to show off their other halves and it was just as well, there really were no secrets within this family.

And then there was Edward…my wife's moody son. I had yet to really figure him out. My wife and I called during our vacation numerous times to see how things were going, and as usual, nobody really told us what was going on. Sure, they said they were fine, and school was great and all, but they wouldn't divulge anything else.

Which is why we would call George. I swear, that man knows so many secrets about this family, I'm afraid I'm going to have to feed him to the fishes if he ever tried to leave. Of course, that's why we paid him good money…he kept us up to speed on our children.

So, we know all about Edward and Bella. About the bet Rose and Edward made and about Bella taking sex lessons from Edward. I swear, I've never seen Esme look so stunned in all the time I've known her when we found out…well, except that time she'd overheard Rose telling Alice how 'well-hung' both of her boys were…that was the best.

I suppose a good parent would stop Edward and Bella and all this stupid nonsense that was going on, but I choose to let them deal with this themselves. Edward knows that he can come to me for anything and I am happy to have that open relationship with him. I'm not sure how far he's gotten with Bella yet, but I'm about to find out today.

I walked out of my master bedroom working my way toward the kitchen, so that I can give my goddess the dinner in bed she deserves, when I run into Edward. I literally ran into him seeing as he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward! How have things been while we've been away?"

"Fine…hey, when did you guys get back anyway?"

"Just today, when you guys were at school. Your mom and I were just trying to unpack and stuff before making our way out of the room."

The perceptive SOB cocked his eyebrow at me. "And stuff? Like what?"

"Now Edward, do you really want to know?"

He grimaced as he headed down the stairs. "Maybe not."

"I didn't think so…now tell me, what's this about you and Bella with your sex lessons?"

He stopped midway down the stairs. "Aw Carlisle…how did you find out about that?"

"Yoda has his ways my son. Now, come with me to the kitchen and tell me all about it."

Twenty minutes later found us sitting at our kitchen table, snacking on some chips.

"…so that's basically it in a nutshell. I have a lesson with her tomorrow."

"Mmhhmm…and that lesson is?"

"Nice try, but I'm not saying. It's only between Bella and I."

"Very well. But you know Edward, Bella is very beautiful. I bet the two of you…" He cut me off before I could even voice my opinion.

"No, Carlisle. Forget it, I'm not interested. She's just a friend and all I'm doing is helping her out. I've got no interest in her in that way."

Huh. I thought about that for a moment and it just didn't make sense to me. "Are you gay?"

I must've caught him mid swallow on his Lay's potato chips because next thing I know, he started choking. A couple of more seconds and I would've had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him, and that would not go over well with Esme.

After he had gotten his bearings back in order, he turned to yell at me. "WHAT? No, of course I'm not gay! Why the hell would you even say that?"

"Sorry, Edward; it's just that you don't really seem to be interested in Bella and I don't really see a reason not to be."

He got up from the table and made his way over to the sink to wash his hands. "Well, first of all, I don't really want a steady girlfriend and secondly, she doesn't want me, she wants James and thirdly Rose would cut off my balls if I made one single move on her and fourthly, she doesn't want me she wants James. And have I mentioned your daughter would cut off my balls if I made a single move on her?"

Okay…obviously, he's talked about this before. "Sorry, I just didn't really understand where you were coming from. I'll lay off."

But I won't forget.

"Thanks for you're concern, Carlisle, but really, you can't play match-maker to everyone. Jasper, Rose and Emmett are happy and that's all that matters. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I know, son, but you don't know what it's like to have kids. One day, you'll have the glorious opportunity to become a father and when you do, you'll be as concerned about your child as I am about you."

I saw him tense even with his back to me. I wasn't sure what I'd said that might've upset him. Maybe the fact that I called him son? "Edward…listen, I'm sorry, I know you're not my son…"

"No, it's okay Carlisle. Listen, I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I'm not feeling so hot. Tell mom I'll go and see her in a bit, okay?"

He rushed past me like a bat out of hell and ran up the stairs, but not before I got a look at his face which was full of pain. I had no idea what I'd done, but mark my words, I'd find out soon enough.

EPOV

I threw myself on the bed and covered my head with my pillow. I tried hard to wipe the images away from my mind of that fateful day, but I couldn't. All I could hear were Carlisle's words echoing in my head… one day, I'd be a father…concern for my own child…trying to protect the innocent, and not being able to.

With much regret, I let my mind drift back to that day.

_- Start Flashback – _

_I can't believe this is happening. This can't be happening. It's all just a bad dream._

"_Edward? Thank god, Angela's been asking for you since she woke up."_

"_She's awake? How is she?"_

_Carlisle looked at me, grave concern laced in his voice. "Yes, she just woke up not too long ago. I already spoke to her, made sure she was coherent. She remembers the accident and what happened. The police are going to come in and take her statement in a couple of minutes. She's been asking for you, Edward. She seems scared and worried out of her mind."_

_I numbly nodded, relieved that she was okay. I had no idea the extent of the damage that was done to her body, but I had to know if the baby was okay, if my baby was fine. Carlisle didn't know who the child's father was but seeing as I was Angela's best friend, he'd see it as if it was my duty to know._

"_Umm…she told me she was pregnant…how is…you know…the baby?"_

_I looked at the floor, not knowing if I could stomach the answer or not. I hoped beyond all hope that our baby was fine. _

"_Edward…"_

_That tone. I knew that tone. It was the one he always used to give people bad news about something. I think I felt my stomach fall to the floor at that moment, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't be sure about anything at this point._

"_The baby didn't make it. She lost it on impact. The force of the crash, along with the bruising and forceful jostling around in the vehicle was the cause of the miscarriage. I've already broken the news to her seeing as she asked about it right away. I asked her if she wanted me to let the father know and she said it wouldn't be necessary, that the father wasn't around anyway."_

_I nodded, knowing that she'd said it just to spare me. This wasn't the way I had wanted Carlisle and Esme to find out that I had lost my child. It might've been stupid and irresponsible, but I chose not to tell them. There would be enough people hurting over this._

"_She's going to need you right now, okay? Please do your best to be there for her."_

"_Of course."_

_With that, I pushed open the door to her room. I felt my heart break even more at the condition that Angela was in. She looked broken and frail…every part of her bruised or lined with some type of wire. I could see where the airbag hit her on her face and the line of the seatbelt as it made contact with her skin. _

"_Edward, I'm so sorry…"_

_Instinct kicked in and I walked swiftly over to her. "No, no, don't be sorry, Ang. You did nothing wrong."_

"_Yes, I did. I got into the car with that stupid bastard and look what happened! Oh god…I lost him, Edward. I lost him…"_

_She broke down in tears then and I cradled her head in my chest. I didn't know what to say, or how to feel. At this moment, she needed me and I would deal with me later._

"_Sh…it's not you're fault, Angela. You hear me? I don't blame you at all. This is something that just happened. Please don't cry…"_

_Carlisle walked in just then, needing to check on her vitals. Apparently, her heart rate spiked, which was not a good thing._

"_Edward, I need for you to leave right now. You can come back later when Angela is feeling up for visitors."_

_Nodding, I backed out of the room, waiting for Angela to call me back, telling Carlisle that she needed me there. But I got nothing in response. She wanted to be alone, to grieve on her own. Me? I wasn't sure I ever wanted to be near anyone again…_

_-End Flashback-_

I realized that my room is not the place that I wanted to be at the moment and decide it's for the best if I just go to see my mother. She always had a way of making me feel better.

I knocked on her door and was greeted by, "Well, come in my tiger. There's no need for you to knock on your master's door…"

"Mom! It's me, Edward."

I hear silence followed by a "dammit."

"Umm, mom, would you like me to come back later?"

The door swings open, revealing my mother in a red silk robe. "I'm so sorry son, I had no idea it was you. This is so embarrassing."

I walked past her into her bedroom. "No, mom, embarrassing left you and Carlisle long ago. Remember the reason why the two of you moved to this side of the house?"

Blushing, she sat on the bed. "Edward, we're not nearly that bad anymore."

"Oh really? I beg to differ. Explain to me why the servants won't even come over to this wing unless they are specifically called?"

No answer.

I sighed. As much as I was happy for my mother and Carlisle's healthy and happy sexual appetite, it did put a damper on my own when I thought about it. It was really hard not to when you could hear them going at it from down the hall…or when they walk out of their bedroom dressed awkwardly…or when you catch them giving each other pinches and slaps in places they shouldn't really be touching out in public.

But whatever makes her happy, I suppose.

"What brings you by, Edward?"

"Not much really, I just wanted to see my mother, that's all. It's been a while."

"Yes, four ½ weeks is really a long time, isn't it?"

"At least you called."

"Everyday."

She looked thoughtful staring out into space and it was at these moments that I realized how beautiful she truly was. People oohed and awed when they saw the Cullen kids together, but throw in Esme and Carlisle and they literally gaped. But I was convinced that our mother was the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet.

I was prepared to tell her that when the bedroom door busted open with a loud, "Your love slave has returned with your meal milady…maybe when you are done feasting with this, you would care for some type of dessert with cream filling?"

All I could do was stare as Carlisle finally walked fully into the room and saw me sitting on their bed, or love nest as they liked to call it. I think I had a grimace on my face, but I really couldn't tell as all blood had left my face.

"E…Edward…what are you doing here?"

"Smooth, Carlisle. Very smooth."

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear that…"

I raised my hand in his direction. "It was actually my fault. I should've known better than to come into the line of fire. I failed to comply with rule #2 in this house."

"Which is?" my mother prompted.

"Never walk into mom and dad's side of the house."

"What's number one?"

"Never walk into a closed bedroom door without knocking first. You never know what you might find."

Both nodded their head in agreement. This first rule was in place because of separate instances with Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme. Apparently, all three couples felt the need to Christian the house thoroughly.

"I'll leave you guys to it."

I quickly left and made my way out to the media room. The whole gang was there, including Bella.

"Guess who I just ran into guys?"

"Let me guess, mom and dad?"

This held no surprise to someone like Alice. "How did you know?"

"I saw dad in the kitchen. He thought he upset you."

"No, he didn't. Anyway, I went to see mom and they said their trip was great."

"I bet it was, but I'm glad they're back home. It's nice to feel their presence inside of the house." Jasper had always been the most sensitive to our parents.

I took a seat next to Bella as I watched Rose and Emmett play Connect Four. "Why the hell are they playing that?"

"You know how those two are. Emmett bet Rose that he's smarter than she is and she rejected that idea…so they decided to go against one another in a game of Connect Four," Alice surmised.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Emmett's," Jasper, Alice and Bella replied in unison.

I should've known. They could've picked chess or checkers…hell, even Scrabble would've worked, but leave it to Emmett to pick Connect Four.

"So, Edward, you feeling okay?" I knew Bella meant well, but I was seriously starting to get irritated by everyone questioning me.

"Yeah, of course I am. So, you ready for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Why, your lesson, of course."

"I WIN!!"

We both looked up to see Rosalie jumping up and down in the air, doing a little victory dance with Alice. Of course, it didn't hurt that Emmett's eyes were glued to the girls as they danced around one another.

"Yes, Rosalie my love…you won. But I think we both win in the process."

Rosalie, finally catching on, stopped jumping up and down and smacked Emmett on his head. "Cut it out Em!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella again. Her brow wrinkled and I wasn't sure if she was worried or confused. Probably worried as she should be.

"What am I learning tomorrow?"

I tried my best to word my sentence in such a way as to let her know what was coming, but not coming right out to say it.

"_I'm_ going to be learning my ABC's all over again using my tongue and your lips."

Her eyes widened as her hand came up to touch her mouth. I smiled.

"Not those lips, Bella."

The look of total shock on her face was priceless…I swear, I will never get tired of watching her blush as I surprise her.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

**AN: OKAY FOLKS SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. I HOPE YOU GOT WHAT THE NEXT LESSON WILL BE? SO, I SERIOUSLY SAT UP LATE AT NIGHT TO FINISH THIS OFF FOR YOU FOLKS BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS. MY DAYS HAVE BEEN STARTING OFF AT 6:30 AM AND DON'T END TILL ALMOST 1 AM. PLEASE KNOW THAT ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A GREAT DEAL TO ME, EVEN IF I CAN'T RESPOND TO EVERY ONE OF THEM…BUT I DO READ THEM. AS SOON AS CHRISTMAS IS OVER, THINGS WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL (I HOPE).**

**NEXT UP: THE NEXT LESSON AND POSSIBLY THE DATE WITH TYLER. (WIGGLES EYEBROWS) **


	23. Two for one special

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE AND NEITHER ARE ANY OF THE CULLENS…**

**AN: It has been way to long, hasn't it folks? I'm so sorry I've kept you all waiting on my ass to update, but I'm here now and I'm ready to get this story back on the ball. I have a few points I wanted to make first, before you get started on reading the next chapter of this story.**

**1. Carlisle and Esme. Many of you were surprised at how I portrayed the two parental figures in this story. Yes, they are very sexual creatures and in my mind's eye, they've always been. I don't think of them as prudes to begin with. Both were young when they were changed (in their twenties, I think) and I believe they have a healthy sex drive. So, that's how I like to write them.**

**2. The whole learning the alphabet thing with Edward's tongue was actually told to me by coco1984. It seems that a lot of you liked it. It actually came out of the movie Cruel Intentions because apparently, that's what Selma Blair's character tells Sarah Michelle Gellar's character when they are whispering to one another. So, that's what I used.**

**3. Also, I'd like to point out the issue of Angela's miscarriage. It is not something that I take lightly. Some of you shared with me your own personal stories with your own tragedy and I feel your pain. I myself had a miscarriage and I still carry that pain around. That's how I know what to write because I remember what that felt like. It was an awful time for me and while I didn't lose her in the tragic way that Angela did, I still felt like it was something that I could've prevented even though I've been told countless times that's not the case. But that's neither here nor there. So, thank you my kind readers, for your thoughts on the issue.**

**And lastly, I'd like to say a huge I'M SORRY!!! to all of my friends out there in the FF world. You know who you are…4theluvofMary, mischief-maker1, fiberkitty, ninapolitan and others. I'm just now getting my bearings back and I hope things will be back to normal soon. You guys should see my inbox….updates galore!!**

**A huge shout-out to my new readers out there who just discovered this story. I read your reviews and I love all of you. Welcome to the smut party!**

**Song: By myself by Linkin Park**

"Bella! So good to see you today! Come in, come in."

I was ushered into the house by the insanely gorgeous man of the house, Carlisle. Up close, he still took my breath away, even though I had seen him numerous times before. I tell you, all the men in this household were born with great genes and I had to admit, the women weren't bad either. God, I was so out of place and out of my league here.

Edward was standing next to Carlisle and the two of them side by side was absolutely breath taking. Their height and build were alike and as they were talking to one another, I studied their profiles. Thoughts of the two of them flooded my mind and just when I couldn't get any nastier, Jasper approached them. He joined into the conversation and watching their lips move as they spoke brought a chill down to my body, landing directly onto my core.

Oh god…

I was going to hell.

"It makes you just want to take them all into your bed, doesn't it? To have their hands run all over you and have you squirm underneath their powerful hands?" Alice's whisper in my ear didn't go unnoticed by me as I felt my cheeks blush and I looked down to the floor. Was I really that transparent?

"Alice, what did you say to her," Carlisle questioned as he turned to face us.

"Oh, I was just saying that I bet she was thinking of all of yo…"

"I was just thinking that I think Edward and I had better get moving because I've still got homework I need to be getting back to." I reached over and pinched Alice on the side of her stomach. I couldn't believe her!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Can you please keep your mouth shut for once! Unlike you, I do believe in keeping some boundaries while in this house!"

I walked past her and grabbed Edward by the hand and led him upstairs past Carlisle and Jasper.

"I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Edward yelled behind him.

"Have fun kids," I heard Carlisle yell back up with a chuckle.

I didn't stop moving until we reached his room and I threw us inside and locked his door.

"Anxious, are we?" Edward asked with an amused grin.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm just anxious to get away from our know it all, Alice."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Hmmm….wait a second.

"Does Carlisle know what we do in here?"

Edward's back was facing me as he was adjusting his radio so that it would drown out the noise that I would surely make. Over the course of our lessons, I'd come to find out that I'm a loud one when I come – or as Edward so eloquently put it once, "Damn…I've got me a screamer."

Still, I noticed when he didn't answer me right away. "Don't lie to me, Edward. There's nothing I hate worse than a liar. Just come right out and tell me."

"Yes, he knows."

"What!! How can he know?! Why did you tell him?" I was beyond mortified. How in the world can I face him again, knowing that I'm taking sexin' lessons with his step-son under the roof of his house?

"Look, Bella, this is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to stress or over react…"

"Over react? Edward, he's your father…"

"Step-father, and he doesn't mind at all. He's keeping his nose out of this."

"It doesn't matter. Do you know how embarrassing this is for me? I mean, what could he possibly be thinking?"

Edward moved to sit on the bed next to me. He took my hand in his and rubbed his warm one over my cold one. I had lost all blood in my body when I realized that Dr. Carlisle 'fuck me' Cullen now knew of my improper relationship with his step son.

Oh the shame.

"He's actually wondering if I'm a good enough teacher or not. He actually wanted to ask you how you would rate me when I talked him out of it. I told him you wouldn't find that amusing at all."

I sat there, stunned. I'm so glad Carlisle could be easy going about this. So much so that he was willing to come and talk to me about it. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"And for the record, Bella, I didn't tell him. He already knew and wanted to come and ask me about it."

I lifted my eyes up to him. "How does he know? If you didn't tell him, do you think that one of the other did?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think they did either. They all looked surprised that our parents knew what was going on. Well, maybe not surprised that they knew what was going on but that they found out even while they were away for a few weeks. I'm telling you, we can't keep anything away from them."

How weird. I wonder who was feeding them their information.

"So does Carlisle know what _exactly_ we're doing in here today?"

Edward looked me straight in the eyes and without wavering he said, "What? That I'm going to be licking your pussy today? No, he doesn't know that. I refused to share with him what we've done and how far we've gone. He doesn't need to know that."

He smirked at me and I had to remind myself to keep breathing so I wouldn't pass out. I mean, how does he _do_ that? I felt my self begin to throb and ache for him all over, just wanting him to touch me and make me fall over the edge…

Oh god…I was becoming a sex addict…and I hadn't even had sex yet!

"So what do you say, Bella? You ready for your next lesson on how to enjoy being tongue-fucked?"

I closed my eyes as I let his words sink in. Getting tongue-fucked by Edward was not one of those things that I took lightly. In fact, it was all I kept thinking about last night and all day in school today. I hated to admit it, but if he could kiss me down there the way he kissed me up on my face, then I knew I wouldn't last long today.

"Open your eyes for me, Bella. I want to see what you feel."

As soon as I opened them and stared at him, all my blood started pumping throughout my body again as I felt the adrenaline over take me. It clouded my judgment and before I could stop, I threw myself onto him and captured his mouth with mine.

God, Edward tasted so good. Everything about him screamed sex and when I heard him moaning from underneath me, it only fueled my fire and want for him even more. I grabbed his tongue as it went into my mouth and sucked on it, relishing in the feeling of him.

"Ugh…Bella…" Edward's hands had captured my face and then snaked around to my hair, pulling me closer to him. I couldn't get enough of this man and I knew right then that I had become sexually addicted to him.

He kissed his way down my neck and stopped at my collarbone, nipping and licking his way around. I moaned as I stood up on my knees on his bed, giving him more access to my body. I quickly unbuttoned the top three buttons of my shirt and unhooked the front clasp of my bra so he could take me fully into his mouth.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" he murmured against my skin, going torturously slow toward my aching, tight nipples.

"You…I need you…your mouth, your tongue…please, Edward."

No sooner had I finished speaking that I felt his tongue on me, making contact with my hardened nipples. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed him in deeper, wanting him to take all of me in. He opened his mouth and took in as much as he could, moaning and sucking, while using his other hand to palm my other half.

God, he felt so good and I was extremely horny.

He repeated his actions to the other side of me before letting me go and made his way back to my mouth, kissing me and sucking my lips into his teeth as he gently bit on them. He laid me down, my back hitting the mattress, he lips never leaving mine.

I could feel my lips become swollen and saw that his were extremely red and swollen as well. What surprised me most was the desire for me in his eyes and I knew I held the same desire in my own. I felt his hand travel underneath my skirt as he yanked down my panties and quickly threw them to the floor.

"Do you want this, Bella? Do you want to feel me?"

My head was swimming. I'd never wanted to feel him as badly as I did today. I realized that as every lesson continued, it was becoming harder and harder to just stop at any given moment. My body had become used to the release Edward would give me…and it yearned for more.

"Oh god yes…I need to feel your hands on me. Touch me, Edward, please." I couldn't even feel embarrassed about what I was asking him. Rose was right…when you're in the moment, all inhibitions are broken free and you couldn't give a fuck what you said, so long as you get what you want – and right now, I wanted Edward.

Not hesitating one bit, I felt his fingers plunge themselves deeply inside of me. I knew I was wet already, but feeling his fingers there and his mouth on mine made me even wetter. I felt myself squirming underneath his touch, needing more of him.

"Edward…" It was all I could say, all my body had registered.

"Shh…don't worry; I'm going to make you feel good. If you'll let me, I'm going to place my tongue on you, okay?" He kissed his way down my body until he was situated right in between my legs, both of them up, one over each of his shoulders. I looked down at him as his green eyes met mine, his bronze colored hair falling all over his face. He looked like he was ready to eat me…and I couldn't wait.

I nodded my head, ready to feel him on me. I grabbed two pillows and placed them behind my head, wanting to watch what he was about to do. He opened his mouth and right when he was about to touch me with his tongue, his eyes met mine as he gave one long lick. I sucked in my breath, not knowing what to expect from him, but not expecting that at all. My whole body was on fire and I felt my hips jerk up toward his face wanting more.

He placed his arm over my waist to hold me in place. "Now Bella, hold still. I can't do my job properly if my student refuses to keep her body in check."

I knew he was having fun with me, but I didn't care. If I didn't see the desire in his eyes as well, I would've been embarrassed. He placed his tongue back on me again and continued to move his tongue all around, exploring my most private area. I could feel myself getting wet as his tongue stroked me but he would quickly lick up my wetness into his awaiting mouth.

"Mmm…Bella…you taste so good. Do you know how sweet you taste to me? I have to lick all of you up…I can't let one drop of you go to waste…"

I was close. He kept talking and hearing him speak and feeling his tongue on me was too much for me to handle. I grabbed the back of his head and wrapped my hands around his hair and pushed him in deeper. He moaned as he placed his hands on my upper thighs and pushed me into his face, his tongue swirling all around.

"Ung…I'm gonna…so close…"

Then, I felt it. Edward grabbed my clit in between his teeth and bit down gently as he pulled on it, bringing me into his mouth and sucking. That was it for me…

"FUCK!" I felt my body tremble against his mouth as my juices came pouring out of me. I heard Edward lick me up, not letting one drop escape him. I looked down and saw his tongue running along the edges of my lips and sweeping one lick through my center. I felt my body relax as he kissed both of my inner thighs and he sat up.

"Wow, you're flushed. You look like you just had a work-out." He had the audacity to smirk at me as he looked down on me, stopping at my tits. I knew he still hadn't had a release and honestly, I knew he hadn't really been having any type of release with me. I didn't want to think about how he'd been getting it done this whole time.

I reached my arms up to him and tugged on his shirt, bringing him down on top of me. "I think somebody needs to relieve some of their stress, don't you?" I'd never been the type to be bold before or to go after what I wanted…but I was finding that I was totally a different person when I was with Edward. I was everything I thought I wasn't, and I liked it.

I reached down in between us and grabbed his dick in my hands, feeling him up through his jeans. I heard him hiss as I stroked him knowing that he was probably aching to be released from his pants.

"Bella, you don't have to…"

I covered his mouth with mine and gave him a hungry kiss, pushing him down to the bed, his back to the mattress. "Edward…I want to. I want to feel your dick in my hands as I stroke you up and down. Just tell me what to do, what you like."

He nodded as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. I helped him to get out of his pants and boxer-briefs and by the time I knew it, he was laying on the mattress, the lower half of him exposed to me. I put his cock in my hands and slowly stroked him as I felt him tense up.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, you did exactly the opposite, actually. I don't want to cum so soon." His smile was sheepish and I'm pretty sure that my smile was one of excitement. I couldn't believe that I had the ability to do this to him.

"Bella, reach over to my drawer there and pull out the bottle I have in there."

I quickly leaned over and opened up the drawer and found the bottle he was talking about. It was a special warming oil that I assumed he used for relieving his own pleasures.

How erotic.

"What do I do?"

He smiled a bit, I suppose at my naive-ness, and answered me. "Take some and pour it onto your palm, then put it on my dick until I'm coated with it."

"Oh. Okay. Silly me, I was going to pour it over you like chocolate syrup over a sundae." He groaned at that and I smiled.

Once I made sure his dick was all oiled up and ready to go, I got the okay from him to start. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and started pumping my hand up and down, gently at first and gradually working my way to a firmer rhythm.

"Grab me harder, Bella. Feel me." I kneeled closer to him, watching my hand work his beautiful man-muscle as I heard his breathing pick up. He stared at my small hand wrapped around him and I realized he was using that visual to help him reach his peak.

One of his hands was wrapped around the comforter of his bed, helping him to maintain control as I led his other hand over to my tit. I exposed my tits to him, helping him to have another visual as he took my nipples and pinched them with his fingers. I could feel myself getting wet yet again for him and I moaned, throwing my head back at the feel of his dick in my hand and his hand on me.

"Kiss me, Bella. Please come here and kiss me."

Without giving it a second thought, I reached over to him and gave him my mouth. He quickly devoured all of me as his tongue fought with mine. The hand that had been clutching onto the comforter was now on the back of my head, bringing me in closer to him and his other hand had found my pussy again, this time, inserting two fingers inside of me.

I couldn't help but moan at the situation we were in. His fingers were going in time with the pumps that I was giving him and his hand had a death grip on my head. I could feel myself climbing up higher and higher and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Edward…I'm going to cum…please, cum with me."

As soon as I finished asking him, I felt myself falling in pleasure. I screamed out his name as my body trembled all around his hand. He felt wonderful.

"Bella! Oh shit…"

I looked down just in time to see Edward's cock harden and twitch as a shot of milky white cum came out and landed on his chest. I'd never really seen this up close before and was fascinated by what was happening in front of me. I kept pumping him as some more of his cum came out and landed on his lower stomach and my hand.

"Mmm…okay, Bella. You can stop now."

I let him go from my grasp as he sat up to clean himself off. I watched him as I replayed what we just did together. I knew I was forming a terrible addiction to Edward. It wasn't just to try to get off either, because I could do that myself at home. It was the feel of his hands over me, the look in his eyes as he stared at me and even when he called out my name.

This wasn't good.

As much as I didn't want to, I had this electrifying sexual attraction toward Edward. I knew it was just the sexual acts that I was attracted to and I hoped that I could wean myself off of him soon. I didn't need him in my life in any way to make things complicated. Men like Edward don't change…even if I now knew why he was the way he was. Unless he was willing to straighten himself out, he would never have a future with anyone, including me.

"Bella? Beeeeellllllaaaaa?" I saw his hands waving in front of my face pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted."

"No kidding. I was just saying thanks for doing that. You didn't have to, you know."

"Oh, I know. But I mean, it was another lesson to learn, right? Plus, you never know, I might need it tomorrow."

Both of us frowned at the same time, thinking of me, Tyler and a hand-job.

"Yeah…maybe not."

Edward laughed as he got himself redressed. I just finished pulling my panties back on when he said, "So, what's your master plan for Tyler?"

"Hmm…good question. I don't have one, really. I'm just going to go with the flow."

"Well, do you have any boundaries? What are you willing to do and what aren't you willing to do?"

Good question. I hadn't thought of that.

"Definitely no below the clothes touching. Actually, no touching any private areas, period. I mean, it's only the first date, right?"

"Right," he responded, putting his hands in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Okay, so then maybe a light kiss and hand holding. I don't want to be a prude either. I want to be somewhat approachable for James."

He smiled at me then and it was one I wasn't really used to. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I did know it didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you still need me to shadow you or you got this one?"

I sighed. "I don't know yet. Can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

We walked out of his room as he led me to the front door of the house.

"You guys took a little longer this time…any reason why?" Alice's smile was a bit taunting toward us.

"Fuck off, Alice." I wasn't in the mood.

Jasper nuzzled her neck. "Now there's an idea."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door. "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow, Edward?"

"Yep, tomorrow."

I smiled at him and made my way toward my home. My life was becoming a bit more complicated. Too bad nobody warned me on how much more complicated it would soon become…

----------------------------------------------------------

"You're not becoming attached, are you Edward?"

Alice could be really annoying.

"No, of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Just wanting to make sure. I don't want you hurting her."

"Yeah, well, join the club. Nobody wants Bella hurt, including me. I'm keeping my distance, don't worry."

"Okay, just make sure she knows that."

I turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just want you to make sure you're not coming off the wrong way to her."

"Of course not. Just a minute ago, she was talking about James."

Alice nodded and went back to cuddling with Jasper. I looked toward the stairs and saw Carlisle's stare boring into my eyes. I walked toward him and stopped in front of him.

"What?" It sounded more defensive than I wanted it to sound.

"Nothing."

"What are you thinking, Carlisle?"

"Nothing at all. Nothing at all."

Irritated, I walked by him up the stairs. Sometimes, I just wish my family would leave me the fuck alone. I don't need to be reminded how I'm no good for Bella. I think the time has come for me to start separating myself from her little by little.

How did life become so complicated?

**AN: Okay, so how goes it? Leave me your reviews my peeps. I need to know what you guys think! STIL is next and I'm working on having that out very soon.**

**Thanks so much for all of your well wishes to those who pm'd me while I was away from FF. It's nice to know I'm not forgotten! (sniff, sniff.)**


	24. Doubts and Shortcomings

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT COME WITH IT. I JUST LOVE MESSING AROUND WITH EDWARD AND THE GANG. SO MUCH FUN!!**

**AN: Alright my dears, here is your weekly update. This time, it's Bella's date with Tyler. Remember, we left off last chapter with Bella finishing her lesson with Edward, where Edward showed her how magical his tongue could really be and she showed him how good she was with her hands…**

**Another announcement! The Eddie and the Bellie awards are taking place and I've already submitted some nom's myself. Go over and nominate your favorite stories people! Even if it's not this one, go and nominate some others! The link is in my profile.**

**And now…we continue our journey.**

**Song: Hot N Cold by Katy Perry**

_Edward._

_Tongue._

_Pussy._

_Edward._

_Hand._

_Hand-job._

In light of recent events, I couldn't find it in myself to walk into Biology this good Friday morning. I kept replaying yesterday's events in my mind and it was becoming extremely difficult for me to think clearly.

When I thought about it this morning, I had to relieve some of the aches in my lady region hoping my release would help me to not think of such things through-out the day.

If anything, it just increased it. Talk about shitty luck.

What I was really concerned about was not the lesson. I mean, that was on the agenda, right? That had been planned out. That's what we were ready for.

What I hadn't counted on was me jumping the gun…and give Edward a hand-job. In the light of a new day, it just seemed…wrong. Weird. Uncomfortable.

And now, I felt really awkward. I mean, what do I say to him? '_Hi Edward! How are you today? I hope you're doing great and I hope Edward Junior is doing fine and dandy. Can you please let him know that I couldn't stop thinking about him and that I hope he's not sore or hurt by my awkward attempts at a so-so hand job? Tell him to call me!!'_

Yeah, right.

So, thusly, I am standing outside of the Biology room, poking my head inside and seeing that Edward still hadn't shown up yet. I sucked in a deep breath and speed walked to our lab table. I quickly threw my stuff down and took out my spiral to start doodling. I had to do something when he showed up here.

After I had drawn a little doodle that looked a little like a guy's dick, I hastily scratched it out and glanced up. I saw James sitting in front, Victoria canoodling up to his side. I had to admit that from this view, he was still a fine looking man.

Man.

Yes…man.

There were very, and I mean very, few guys in this school that I would consider worthy of man status and James is one of them. The other would be Edward followed closely by Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't think of anyone else.

He was definitely still easy on the eyes and I wondered what sex with him would be like. Did he have hands like Edward? Would his body send my body on fire? Would his mouth move over mine like we were bonded and in sync? Would he know what to do to make me cry out his name?

All of these questions and more I pondered so I was surprised to hear a voice by my ear say, "boo!"

Being the wussy that I am, I jumped and let out a little scream even though I knew who that velvety voice belonged to.

He laughed and took his seat next to me. "Geez Bella, scare much? Don't tell me I'm that horrifying to you that you scare at the slightest movement from me?"

I probably looked like a total loon because when I looked over at him, all I could think of was him naked. What he looked like when he was turned on. His head in between my legs. The fire in his eyes as he watched me writhe beneath him.

And most recently…the way his cock stood at proud attention as I wrapped my hands around his length…stroking him…feeling him…watching as his dick spasmed in my hand releasing his milky white fluids all over my hand…

Edward Cullen naked.

And at that moment, I couldn't help but blush.

Gone was the brave girl from last night who could do anything and here to take her place was the pathetically shy Bella. God, I sucked.

"Hey, Bella? Are you blushing?"

I let my hair fall as a wall between us. This was mortifying. I didn't want him to think I was some type of floozie, but I'm pretty sure he thought so now. I mean, what kind of girl threw herself at him like that?!

_The kind of girl that was horny and turned on and just wanted him to get some, like he'd been giving this whole time…_

That still didn't help.

I couldn't look up at him and I felt him touch my arm. "Bella, listen, don't worry about yesterday, There's nothing for you to…"

Banner cut him off. I wasn't sure to sing his praises or yell for him to be slaughtered.

"I need everyone to please take out your text books to page 153 and follow along. Make sure you take out some paper and write down the notes that I will be writing down on the white board. You'll need them for your test next week."

I studiously focused on the task at hand, hoping Edward would just drop it and let me wallow in peace.

No such luck.

A paper slid into my view and I reluctantly grabbed for it. I mean, it wasn't his fault I was a slut.

_Bella, please don't be embarrassed about last night. You did nothing wrong and everything right. I'm so glad you took the initiative. It means you're growing in these lessons and that's the whole point. You've got to learn to look past the embarrassment of seeing each other the next day after something momentous happens._

I knew he had a point and it was so wonderfully put too. Instead of saying, 'get over yourself' he was trying to be gentle about it. But he was right. How the hell was I going to look him in the eye when I finally put his dick in my mouth?

Or when we finally go all the way?

Or when we do it in every single room in his house because we're going at it like crazy, rabid dogs?

Okay, admittedly, that probably won't happen, but that doesn't mean I'm not thinking it. I wrote back.

_I'm sorry Edward. It's just a lot to take in. I mean, what we did yesterday was great…really, it was. But it's just a little weird to me to see you in the light of day now that you've got your pants back on…and your head isn't between my legs._

There, that should sum it up.

I shoved the paper to him and in no time at all, I heard him laughing. I glared over at him as he tried to disguise it as a cough.

He whispered sorry to me and started writing his response. There was really nothing I could do but bite my lower lip raw and wait for his response back. I didn't have to wait long.

_I understand…truly I do. But in order to be an effective sex vixen, that confidence must carry from the bedroom into the everyday life. So what if you've seen me naked? So what if you made me cum? So what if we enjoy spending time with one another doing our extra-curricular activities? That same backbone you showed me last night should be here, right now. This is what a sexy woman is made up of Bella. And you've got sex…y written all over you. Just show it._

Wow. It's amazing what a few words from Edward will do to your self-esteem. I even felt myself sit up straighter in my chair as I threw my hair back and smiled at him. He smiled back; evidently proud of what he was able to help me with. These are the times that I can see that Edward's not such a bad guy.

_Thanks, your pep talk made me feel a lot better. I'll try harder to be a bit more confident and a bit bolder. You must have a lot of patience to work with someone like me. I'm not used to this._

He smiled at me when he read what I wrote and responded very quickly.

_No problem, Bella. That's what I'm here for. Now, what about Tyler tonight? Did you need me or not?_

Tyler.

I sighed deeply. I don't know what possessed me to think I was ready to take on a real date. I mean, what would I do? What would be expected of me? I didn't think I was ready, but Edward assured me that it was just like two friends going out. Nothing strange or wrong with that.

So that's what I was putting my hope in.

_I've decided I want you to come with me. Not so much for protection or anything but because I need you to tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Am I going to fast? To slow? Am I flirting enough? Should I flash him to keep him interested in me? You know, stuff like that…like the type of girls you go for._

I chuckled at my own little joke there at the end. He'd like that.

I saw him frown from the corner of my eye and quickly jot something down. I hoped he didn't take me seriously. I was just playing.

_Ha ha. Very funny, Bella. __You are nothing like the type that I would go for (in a good way), so no flashing…at least, not on this date. Anyway, I'll follow you around, keeping my distance from you. All I ask is that you check in on me every once in a while so that I can tell you what you need to do to have an effective date with Crowley. And don't worry about it too much. It'll all go well._

I smiled and nodded back at him, silently letting him know that I agreed. He reached over and snagged the paper from my hands, shoving it into his backpack.

I knew that we would talk about it some more after school today and that Rose and Alice were going to try to deck me out so that I could look 'damn sexy'. I suppose it came with the territory.

Tyler already approached me and was excited about tonight. I was pretty sure he had told me what we were going to do and what time he was coming over, but none of that really registered in my brain. I just nodded away and smiled at him…after all, that's what he wanted, right?

Luckily, Edward was paying attention and he said all I needed to do was get my butt to his house as soon as I was done with my homework.

This was going to be one interesting night.

Oh god…kill me now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening came a lot sooner than I wanted it to. Tyler had been instructed to pick me up at Rose's house, which of course, was Edward's house. I was starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it was looking like Edward was pimping me out. Hmm…Edward setting the date…Edward telling Tyler what time to get me…Edward telling Tyler where to take me…Edward telling Tyler when to bring me home…Getting ready at Edward's house…Getting picked up and dropped off at Edward's…

Yep. Serious pimpage issues there.

So for this reason, I made sure Edward was upstairs and away from me when Tyler picked me up. There's no reason in confirming the poor man's thoughts.

I had to admit, upon inspection of myself, I didn't look too bad. I had gotten away with wearing a nice pair of dark denim jeans and some black flats. In return though, Alice had given me a skank of a top, which was in a "v" cut and was a bit low. Oh well, at least I was able to get the bottom half of myself my way.

Tyler showed up at 6:10 on the front steps of the Cullen house. I was afraid that he had stood me up, somehow thinking that he must've thought better than to come to the Casa de Cullen. Instead, he had ended up going to the grocery store for his mother at the last moment before coming here.

It was sweet, I suppose.

With one final glance back at the others, I made my way down the front steps tripping on the last one. I caught myself with my hands on the sidewalk. Tyler was already a few steps ahead of me. He turned around and said, "You coming, Bella? Or do you need help getting up?"

Hmm…smooth he ain't.

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door on the passenger side to get in. I could already tell this was going to be a long night.

"So, are we headed over to La Italiana for dinner after all?"

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't make reservations there."

"What? Why not? There wasn't enough time to reserve it?"

"Yeah, but I had totally forgot to book it until today, and now, they don't have room. Can you believe that?"

"Mmm…imagine that? No room on a Friday night. What is this world coming to?"

"I know!"

Okaaaaay, obviously not a fan of sarcasm.

"Well, what are we doing now?"

"We're going to Chili's. Hope that's okay?"

I was actually kind of relieved. For a moment, I thought he was going to take me to McDonald's or Chuck E. Cheese's. I'm sure the thought crossed his mind though.

I quickly texted Edward the change of plans and he sent me a message back confirming it. I felt slightly better that my lifeline would meet us there.

I sat in the car in silence as Tyler talked on and on about his part time job at the local plant nursery. It was interesting but not something that I was totally into. How do I tell him the reason I didn't have any plants was for fear that I would eventually kill it? Me and plants do not mix.

When we finally arrived, I jumped out of his car, grateful that I could get some fresh air. Our wait was only about 15 minutes before we were shown into our booth. I noticed that Tyler kept running his hands over his pants, as if he was wiping them off.

Oh.

It seemed to me that he was nervous. Could it be though? I mean, what could he be nervous about? It's not like I'm going to grade him. In fact, it's not him that's going to be graded at the end of this date, it'd be me.

Crap. Now I was nervous.

I sat in the booth, sitting directly across from him. He got up and decided to move to sit right next to me.

Ugh. I really hated sitting right next to the person if we were sharing a booth and it was just the two of us. I mean, shouldn't you be able to look your date in the face as you make small talk? Apparently, Crowley didn't think so.

I glanced up at that moment and noticed Edward making his way into the restaurant. Needless to say, he didn't have to wait for a table AND he was able to pick the one that was right behind us. He was trying to go incognito wearing a grunge t-shirt and jeans with a baseball cap on.

I think I drooled.

We ordered our drinks as soon as our waiter, Chris, came around. After handing us our menus, I began to peruse their selections when Tyler spoke up again.

"Hey, Bella? Can you get something that doesn't cost over 8 dollars? I want to make sure I've got enough money for the movie theatre."

At first, I thought he was joking, but then the look on his face told me otherwise. All I could do was nod. Snickering coming from behind me reminded me that Edward was listening to all of this. Maybe I shouldn't have told him to come. I was being humiliated enough without him.

Chris came soon with our drinks and I quickly drank mine. I wasn't sure if it was nerves or what, but I couldn't really concentrate on Tyler and what he was saying. He sure spoke a lot, but I attributed that to nerves as well.

I glanced behind me while Tyler was distracted and noticed Edward texting away on his phone. _I wonder who he's talking…_

My phone vibrated. I took a quick peak and read _go to the bathroom._

Yes sir.

"Umm, Tyler? Can I get out? I've got to visit the ladies room."

"Oh sure, no problem."

Luckily the bathroom was in the opposite direction in the opposite side of the room. I stood there for about 30 seconds waiting when Edward strolled up to me.

Damn that baseball cap.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"Gee, I don't know. I'm at Chili's with scraped hands and limited to an 8 dollar meal. What do you think?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I saw you take a spill out on the sidewalk. I was really surprised that Tyler didn't come back and pick you up. What an idiot."

I sighed as I massaged my temples. This was not going as planned.

"Come here."

I leaned into Edward as he took his hands and started to massage my shoulders. God, it felt so good. I couldn't help but moan. Of course, it would be my luck that our waiter Chris was walking right by me and Edward during our conversation. And we did look a bit cozy.

Shit. Aw hell, if he kept his mouth shut from Tyler, I'd tip him extra. My life is already screwed up as it is, why not bribe the waiter while I'm at it?

"Don't stress out too much, okay? It's your first date. Things are not supposed to go right. Just go with the flow. That's what you need to take away from this experience. Be flexible and likable. You don't have to like him…just make sure he likes you and sings your praises when this date is finished."

"Okay, got it. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know you'll be."

I was starting to walk away when he made a grab for my arm to drag me back. "Hey, one more question. Why are you sitting right next to him? Wouldn't it make more sense for you to sit across from him so you can see him when you guys talk?"

I widened my eyes at him. Finally, someone who understands me.

"I know!! That's what I said!"

He just laughed and shook his head as I walked my way back. I passed Chris and I couldn't help but look at him. He just smiled at me and raised his eyebrows.

Great. Now I'm a two-timing whore. Well, to Chris I was.

"Hey Bella, our food came while you were gone. I hope you don't mind that I started without you. We've got to make sure to leave as soon as possible to catch the movie."

"Yeah, alright."

I saw Edward snickering at his table as I scooted into my own. I glared at him and threw him my trusty middle finger while Tyler was busy trying to down his food. Before I looked away, I saw Edward mouth, _promise?_

I could've sworn I felt myself leak into my panties.

I turned back around and quickly started eating. I was known as a slow eater so I tried to pick up my pace to eat my turkey sandwich. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. In no time at all, Tyler was busy staring at me try to finish my food.

"Hey, you going to eat all your French fries?"

"Um, no?" It ended up sounding like a question.

"Great! Pass some of them over here."

I finished my sandwich quick and as soon as I was done, Tyler tugged me out of the booth. In true Bella fashion, my arm hit his cup and knocked it over, spilling it all over his pant leg.

"Oh shit!! I'm so sorry Tyler! I didn't mean for you to get all wet."

"No, it's okay, really."

The spill ran from his upper thigh down to his knee. He had been pretty close to the table when I knocked the stupid thing over. Without thinking, as I normally do, I grabbed some napkins and started to wipe his leg.

"Come here, I'm so sorry." I was wiping his upper thigh when he started to jerk in an unnatural way.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, I think you should let me do that, okay? I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I watched him walk away and as soon as he was out of ear shot, I heard huge laughter coming from my left.

"Oh my god! His face was priceless! Did you see him?"

I frowned as I looked over at Edward. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you mean when I spilled his soda on him?"

"No, when you tried to wipe him up!"

This still didn't really clear things up for me. When Edward saw the confusion on my face, he sighed and said, "Bella really, you don't know?"

"No, Edward, I don't. Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

"Okay. Well, in terms that you will understand, you gave him a boner."

"What?" I must be hearing things.

"You gave him a hard-on. I think it was when you started wiping a little too close to little Tyler that he started to have other thoughts about what else you could wipe."

"You're lying. I didn't see anything!"

"Yeah well, that doesn't say much for him now, does it? But believe me, that's what happened."

"Oh God, how mortifying. I don't know if anything else can go wrong."

"Hmm…don't be too sure about that."

I looked up and noticed Chris making his way over to the booth. "I'm really sorry, I accidentally spilled my drink on my date."

"Don't worry about it, I'll have it cleaned up. It happens all the time."

I smiled back at him, grateful that there was someone out there that didn't make me feel like a goofball.

Tyler joined us at that moment, looking a lot better than when he left and his pants a bit drier. We turned to leave when Chris slipped his hand in mine and when I turned back to look at him, he winked. He'd left me his number on a napkin.

Great. The wonder-whore strikes again.

I could hear Edward's faint laughter in the background as we walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over an hour and a half later found us seated in the movie theatre well into the movie. I was bored beyond measure. The movie he ended up taking us to was one of those that were meant for guys who thought excessive beer drinking and womanizing and having three or four guy buddies doing it with you was funny.

I was not amused.

Edward sat two rows behind us and had tried to become inconspicuous yet again. Instead of a baseball cap, he wore a beanie. Now, he looked like a skater…

God, kill me now.

I had zoned out from the movie yet again when I felt something brush the back part of neck. I turned to my right and saw Tyler's arm draped over me, his fingers playing with the sleeve of my shirt.

_What the hell?_

I turned to my left to say something to him when I noticed he was unusually close to my face. On instinct, I pushed him back with my hand and scooted away from him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered furiously.

"Me? Nothing, I was just trying to snuggle with you."

I narrowed my eyes at him because one: it didn't look like snuggling and two: I didn't know him well enough to start cozying up to me in that manner.

"Tyler, please just watch the movie."

His face fell as he pulled his arm away from me and turned to face the big screen. The look on his face made me feel a little bad. I mean, he was just trying to show me some type of affection.

Once again, my phone vibed.

_Bathroom break._

Okay, I think I must've done something wrong.

"Tyler, I'll be back. I just need to go to the lady's room again."

He nodded haphazardly as I made my move to get up. It seemed as if he was still disappointed.

This time, Edward was there before me.

"Bella, what happened back there?"

"Nothing happened, why?"

"Because it looked like Tyler was leaning in for a bit of a kiss and you backed away."

"Of course I backed away! It's my first date with him, moron! I'm not just going to lock lips with anyone!"

Edward rolled his eyes and continued. "Look, I'm not saying go all out and french him with your tongue down his throat porno style. But at least allow him to give you a peck on the cheek when he drops you off at your door today."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. It's one of your requirements. You've got to get passed this shy Bella and give way to bolder, badder Bella. I know she's in there…you've just got to get her to come out and play more."

I snickered. "You make me sound like I've got some kind of bi-polar thing going on."

"I don't know…you might."

"I was just kidding, Edward."

He smiled. "I know, but tell me. How is it that you can act one way with me and our friends, and then act a totally different way with guys like Tyler? Just be yourself. Be comfortable but assertive. A little shy, yet outgoing. You can do this."

Confusion must've been written all over my face. "Do you hear yourself, Edward? How the hell am I supposed to do all that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just do it. I'll be in the back if you need me."

He turned to walk away when I stopped him. "Wait. Are you sure I can do this? I mean, the peck on the cheek thing?"

He smiled at me reassuringly and took my face in his hands. "I'm sure you can. Just breathe and be bold. And remember, that's all you're doing. You're not going all the way with him; you're just allowing him one small kiss on your cheek as a good-night gesture."

"Okay, got it."

He smiled again and leaned down quickly and gave me a chaste kiss on my mouth. He did it so quickly and casually, it was as if we did it all the time with one another.

I liked it.

"See? You didn't die. Now go out there and show him whose boss."

I could only nod now as I made my way back into the movie theatre. Damn Edward and his ability to make me swoon.

I sat back next to Tyler and assumed my prior bored position. When the movie was coming to a close, he attempted to reach his arm over me again, but his sleeve got caught in the chair half way over to me. So, for the remaining 10 minutes of the movie, we were trying to get his shirt un-snagged.

Apparently, that was his best shirt and he didn't want to make any kind of holes or tears in it. Yes people, be jealous, this was my life.

On the way home, I thought about my evening out with Tyler and everything that had happened. All in all, I think I should pass. I mean, I went with the flow when everything went wrong. I didn't complain and Tyler even came back out alive relatively unharmed. I think I did pretty damn good!

Then I thought about how un-Romeo like Tyler was. I mean really, was it too hard to ask for a Romeo out there? Every girl dreams of being treated like a princess, like she was the one girl the guy can't get enough of. Girls all over dream of finding love such as this.

And I got Tyler.

One day…one day my prince will come. And when he does, I'll just know it. And I won't have to sit through these make-shift dates anymore. Who knows…that prince could be James. I just have to get him to notice me first.

"Bella? Bella!"

"What?"

"We're here. Are you okay? It looked like you were thinking really hard about something."

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Well, alright, come on then. Let's get out and I'll walk you to your door."

I nodded and let myself out and walked up to the front of my house. I had asked him to take me there instead of the Cullen residence. I really didn't need Alice and Rosalie asking me all about this particular date. I'm sure it's nothing compared to the ones they've been on.

"Listen Bella, I had a nice time. I hope you did too?"

Well, I couldn't very well crush the boy's feelings so I replied, "Yeah, it was nice."

That seemed to please him because he ended up letting out some of the breath he was holding. After a bit of an awkward silence, he finally spoke.

"Well, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Tyler."

And then, he started leaning.

_This is it. He's going to kiss me. You can do it, Bella. Remember, just lean in and give him a kiss to let him know that you thank him for risking his life to come out with you tonight._

And you know what? I did it.

I actually did it. I realized then that it wasn't even that hard. I just leaned in to meet him and pushed my lips onto his. It was actually very nice. No open mouth, no tongue. Just a kiss that said, I had a nice time with you tonight.

We pulled away from one another and Tyler smiled back at me. "Hey Bella, do you think we could go out again sometime?"

Edward told me he might ask me this. So he prepared me for what to say. "I don't know, Tyler. I had a nice time, but I'm not really looking for a steady boyfriend right now."

It worked. "Oh, okay Bella. Not a problem. You ever feel like going out again, just let me know."

I nodded and smiled at him as I opened my house door. I quickly shut it not wanting to linger for too long. Edward said that if you do that, it signals the guy that maybe you want him to come inside.

And that would be a big hell no.

I made my way up to my room and got ready for bed. I think I had more than enough of my share of things happening today. I just wanted some sleep.

Just as I was about to go to bed, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella."

"Edward. What happened?"

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know that you did a great job on your date tonight. I was really surprised that you went through that kiss with Tyler."

"Yeah, I was surprised myself. But I figured I might as well just do it, right? I need to get used to this anyway. Especially if he's just the first of other guys I'll have to test with."

"Well, I like your optimism. You handled yourself well tonight and you didn't freak out when the plans changed or when something bad happened. The only time you freaked out was when Tyler got into your personal space, but you'll loosen up in time…I think."

He laughed at the last part. "Ha ha. You're very funny, Edward. Anyway, so what are you up to tomorrow?"

"I've got some swim stuff to take care of, and some other things I've got to do. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to spend my day avoiding Rose and Alice. More than likely though, they'll find me."

He laughed. I never realized how much I liked Edward's laugh. It wasn't that arrogant, cocky assed way of his. This was an actual, good hearted laugh. It was nice.

And now, I was freaked out over what I was thinking. I mean, this was Edward here. The male whore of the school. The one that doesn't care about anybody's feelings. The cold-hearted male that I had come to know.

Actually, that's not all true. He'd been okay with me. And even been more than okay with me since we'd started these lessons. I dare say he's warmed up a bit. But still, better to end this conversation now that regret it later.

"Alright, well, goodnight, Edward."

"Night, Bella. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"You're not here, so that shouldn't be a problem."

He chuckled. We hung up then and I snuggled up into my bed. I fell right to sleep, dreaming odd dreams about Edward and James. The two of them kept shifting into each other until they became two individual people both tugging on my arms like they were going to tear me. I woke up in a cold sweat at 3:30 in the morning.

I turned over, exhausted, willing myself to go back to bed. I mean, it was just a dream, right?

**AN: So, is this just a dream? Hmm…only time will tell! Next up, STIL and we'll get to see what happens between Edward, Tanya and Bella. OOOO, the suspense!!**

**And don't forget, go nominate your fave stories for the Eddie and Bellie Awards. It's super easy and fun! Link is in my profile!**

**Review my lovelies! I need to hear from all my wonderful friends in FF land!**


	25. Help for the helpless?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**AN: Here it is! You're next update. I have a feeling you guys will enjoy this one!! I know I did… Most of this is from Edward's POV but we start off with Bella.**

**I get a lot of questions from people asking me how much longer before this story is done with. I have to say it's going to be quite a while yet (is that good or bad?). And no, it's not because of the lessons. Actually, once the lessons are done, the real drama begins…and you guys know how much I love to have ExB work for their relationship. So, if I haven't discouraged any of you, then keep on reading because it's just going to get better…I promise!**

**Song: Runaway by Linkin Park**

The next couple of days went by very quickly. It gave me plenty of time to think about my date with Tyler, which, Edward told me, went by considerably well. In fact, Tyler was telling everyone that my date with him went by perfectly.

Sure.

I personally didn't want to experience anything like that again…but Edward told me not every guy was like Tyler. He said that there were some that treated a woman like me the way I deserved to be treated…with roses and beautiful dinners and romantic evenings. It sounded too good to be true to me, but whatever fantasy world Edward lived in, I'd leave him there.

I just didn't understand how he could say things like that when he had never done a thing like that himself. I mean, sure, he did it, but he always had an ulterior motive…like getting into the girls pants at the end of the date.

Hmmm.

It made me skeptical that there would be any man that would want me that way…without wanting to get me into bed with them.

Which was really ironic to say the least because I was taking lessons on how to get a guy to _get_ me into bed with him. Talk about some crazy, messed up shit. And that's not saying a lot about my mental well-being.

I decided to put that aside and listen to the school gossip, which on Monday had been about me and how awesome my date with Tyler was. I think Edward did his part on getting that gossip going, but now I felt pressured. It did help that Tyler agreed with everything being said because if he didn't, well, let's just say the real truth of the date would come out and it would not be very flattering on him.

I walked into the lunch room on Tuesday to find the fearsome foursome already sitting at our lunch table. As soon as I sat down to start eating, Alice turned to me.

"So Bella, you are the latest hot topic in this school…how did that happen?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You know exactly how that happened. The infamous Edward Cullen is going around spreading the wonderful news about my date with Tyler. Which, by the way, is not even mostly true."

Rosalie snickered. "Oh, so you're saying you didn't round second base with him then? Because by the sounds of it, he had the most amazing time with you."

I sighed. "No, I didn't. But according to Edward, it wouldn't hurt to throw something like that out there. Tyler would be a fool to say he did no such thing."

"I hate to say this, but Edward is right, you know." Emmett said to me as he was chewing a mouthful of…well, I don't really know. I tried hard to look him in his eyes, rather than his open mouth.

"Right? How so?"

"Think about it Bella. If James hears that you were wonderful and that Tyler had a great time with you rounding second base, he'll be more than willing to pick you up and take you out on a date himself."

That did make sense…except…

"Wait, that makes good sense, except I didn't round second base with Tyler."

"He doesn't have to know that, silly Bella. No one will ever know that little fact."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to do what he wants if I've never done that before? Tyler, least of all?"

This time, Rosalie rounded on me. "Hold the fuck up. Are you telling me that Edward's never rounded second base with you? What the hell have you guys been doing all this time?"

One look at my face and she realized I _had_ rounded second base with him. Hell, they might as well throw in third base as well.

Jasper laughed at my blush. "Well, I guess we have our answer."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not talking about me. I know what it feels like for a guy to get to second and third base with me."

This time, Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "Wait. Are you saying you've never given Edward head?"

Oh God.

Why the hell did we talk about this now? I wish to dear God that there was an earthquake that would allow the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I felt my whole face burn up as they all looked at me.

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to talk about it. This is so embarrassing you guys!"

Alice took my hand into hers and gently pat it. "Look Bella, it's a simple yes or no question. Just answer us and we won't say anything more about it."

I looked down at my tray of food, feeling mortified but knowing that there was no way Alice or Rose would let up on this. So, I just quickly shook my head no.

"Dude!!" Emmett yelled.

"Fuck…" Jasper whispered.

"What?!" Rosalie cried indignantly.

There were no words from Alice, just a sad shake of her head.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm going to get this all fixed and you won't have to worry about this any more."

That got my attention. There was no way I trusted Rosalie to fix anything for me.

"No!! Don't do that. I can handle this myself, okay? I'll talk to Edward. No problem."

She looked at me, doubt written clearly on her face.

"I promise."

She didn't say anything, just shrugged and looked back down at her tray. That really didn't give me any type of reassurance. After all, this was Rosalie.

The lunch bell rang and it was time to walk my way to Biology. I wasn't really in the mood to face Edward because I knew he'd be able to tell that something was up – and I wasn't about to tell him that I needed to learn how to give a man a proper blow job in Biology class. That just wasn't something I'd ever thought I'd need to say.

So I sat there in my Biology class waiting for my lab partner that didn't show up. The tardy bell rang and he still hadn't shown up. I started wondering if maybe something happened to him throughout the day, when he walked in. He had no note and didn't look sick.

Banner just waved him off to his stool, obviously not caring to hear Edward's excuse. As he passed by the front lab tables, I heard James scoff at him. Edward just sneered back.

Typical of them both.

As soon as he sat down, I looked at him questioningly. He just smiled at me, not really saying much. It kind of aggravated me, although, I had no reason to question him. It's not like we were going out or anything. He owed me no excuse, but that still didn't lesson the aggravation.

The class period went by quickly, not giving me a chance to talk to Edward at all. Banner had us doing a pop quiz and then some hands on learning at the front of the classroom, one of which I was picked for. I hated being up there, but I did notice James eyeing me up and down. At least, I think he was…I could only pray there wasn't something on my clothes or face…after all, this class was after lunch.

It wasn't until the bell rang that Edward decided to speak to me. He quickly slung his backpack over one shoulder and turned to face me. I had already stood up before him, but I still had to look up into his face to see what he needed.

"Listen, I just wanted to let you know about tonight's lesson," he whispered low to me. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I need for you to come to my room at the usual time, but bring the vibrator with you."

And just like that, he was gone. He didn't even give me a chance to question him further. I mean, did I hear him right? He wanted me to bring the vibrator?

And then, something happened. I got excited…for no apparent reason. Actually, there was a reason. I was hoping he wanted me to bring the vibrator so that we could practice something that he, maybe, wanted me to do to him. I had no idea if I was right or not, but I was hoping I was. Because as much as I was mortified to admit it, even to myself, I really, really, really wanted to see what Edward tasted like…and I was impatient to find out.

**EPOV**

Yeah…okay, so I'm the one spreading the rumors of Bella and Tyler. I mean, come on, someone has to and that dork Tyler doesn't have what it takes to get a juicy gossip story going around here. Geez, the loser could barely make it through that date with Bella. Maybe I should take the time to give him a proper lesson on how to woo a girl, but somehow, I don't think that would help.

And Tyler…when he heard the rumors that were circulating about him and Bella and how good it went for the two of them, the idiot looked like he was about to say it wasn't true. How could he even entertain that notion for a minute? He's getting a boost in his rep and Bella is getting one in hers too. I could only hope it was working though…I'd yet to hear a word from James about her.

I've yet to work on my feelings toward that as well. What would James ask? Would he really go for her? Would Bella really go for him? Would I let her?

Wait…

What?

Why wouldn't I let her? This is her choice after all. She's made it clear who she wants and while I respect her decision, I don't agree with it. I think Bella deserves someone better…someone that can treat her with respect and dignity. Someone that wouldn't hesitate to put her on a pedestal and really admire the woman that she is…her sense of humor, her laughter, her smile, her eyes…

Yes. Bella deserved a guy that could do all that for her and James wasn't it. Hell, nobody in this freakin school is good enough for Bella. But that's not up to me. That's up to her.

And she's choosing James.

I let out a deep sigh as I gazed out into the sea of mindless faces that crowded the school's hallways. It was time for lunch and I had to admit, I was getting pretty hungry. Leaving without breakfast every morning can do that to you.

"What's with the frown, Cullen?"

I was startled out of my daze by the devil himself.

"What do you want, James?" I let out another deep sigh as I pushed myself off of the locker. I was hoping if I walked away, he'd take the hint. Apparently not.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary. Just wanted to come and talk to you and see what you know about Bella Swan?"

I stopped dead on my tracks. Holy shit it worked. He's really and actually asking for Bella. I wasn't sure if I wanted to vomit or do a dance of joy that my plan was working. Rosalie and Alice were going to lose…bad.

I played it cool though, not wanting to come out too desperately to scare him away. Of course, if he'd had any inkling of my bet with the other girls…he'd turn his cocky ass the other way and leave me for my own.

Had to be careful…

"What about her? I don't exactly know what you want."

"Well, I heard she went out with Tyler and that they had a good time. She seems like a decent girl…I suppose pretty in her own way, though I've yet to speak with her. But I heard she's got some skills with the boys."

Oh man…if only he knew the type of skills she possessed…

Focus!! Focus, Edward!

"And why would you think I'd know anything about her?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not stupid, Edward, despite what you might think. She hangs out with those frigid bitches who practically live at your house and she sits by you in Biology. Not to mention she's your neighbor. So yeah, I would assume you would know a thing or two about her."

Shit. I had to tread carefully here. I can't know too much, or else he'll be suspicious. And I can't know too little because, well hell, as much as I hated to admit it, he wasn't stupid. He'd smell a trap from a mile away. I put on my poker face and continued walking so he wouldn't look directly at me when I spoke.

"Yeah, I saw that she did go out with Tyler but I'm not exactly sure how it went. I wasn't home when she got back from the date. I heard about as much as you did…and apparently, she is pretty good with the boys."

I thought back to our last lesson and the control that she took with me. How she wrapped those beautiful hands around my cock and stroked me as I kissed her beautiful mouth…

_Down boy…_

"You would never think that of her, you know? It's always the quiet ones…"

I was still zoned out as he was speaking and all I could think in response was _you have no idea…_

"You know, I bet she's a firecracker in bed. Girls like her type usually are. Quiet, unassuming and studious…but with a little bit of confidence and a bit of a push…man, they can become tigers in bed. I've seen it happen before."

Oh god…he wasn't really helping. All I could imagine was Bella being exactly what James said. And the motherfucker was right. All she needed was a bit of a push in the right direction and BAM! The tigress comes out…

Hold up.

"What are you trying to get at, James? I don't understand where you're going with this."

"Oh, I'm just wondering if Bella would be worth my while. I come to you because I thought you would talk to her, or see her at least outside of school. You know, tell me what she's like."

"And why would I do that? Why the hell would I help you?"

"Because, it's not like you're screwing her. I'd heard you say at one time that you don't think of Bella that way. That she's more like a sister than anything else. You care for her, don't want her to get hurt and you feel like she's part of the family, but you wouldn't screw her."

Fuck. I had said that, hadn't I? Man, how things have changed. Now, I couldn't wait to get into those pants of hers and make her scream out my name in pleasure…

FOCUS!!

I must've been quiet for too long because he nudged me and said, "Right?"

"Oh...yeah, sure, you're right. No fucking. But that doesn't mean I approve of you, dickhead."

He laughed in amusement. "Well, we'll just have to see what Bella wants, now don't we? I'll give her a bit more time…you know, make sure that she's not some fluke or anything. I don't want to waste my time and energy if she's not up to par…you know what I mean?"

I couldn't help it. All I saw was red. That was Bella he was talking about. And although I shouldn't've been mad at what he was saying because that's the way we spoke to one another, it still made me furious to hear him talk about Bella that way.

I grabbed his shirt in my fist and slammed him into the nearest wall. "Don't talk about her that way, do you hear me? She deserves a lot more respect than what you show her and I pray to fuckin' God that she decides to turn you down, you sorry piece of ass."

James became angry and threw me off of him roughly. "You sure are defensive of her for someone that doesn't really talk to her all that much and has no claim on her, don't you think?"

Goddamit…I had to bite my tongue on what I wanted to tell him. That I do care about her…that she means more to me than what he knows…that she deserves better than him. Instead, I just lied.

"Of course I'm defensive. She's like a sister to me, remember?"

He smirked back. "Yeah, I remember…but make sure you do. I'll see you around, Cullen."

And just like that, he left. Extremely pleased with himself.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. _Fucking Shit!! Doesn't anything go right?!_

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I'd stood up so strongly for Bella. It wasn't like me to give a fuck about anyone. I'd closed off all of those doors long ago. I didn't need any of that shit to come back and haunt me…to bite me in the ass. I didn't want to care for her…or treat her better than I'd ever treated anybody else. I didn't want to bring her into my room, my sanctuary, and have her scent linger there…her memories of what we do there together. I didn't want to break all my rules for her…

But I did. I did and I knew that I'd keep doing it, over and over and over because I'm a glutton for punishment.

And a fool.

I couldn't do this to myself or to her. She really did deserve so much more and while I knew that James wasn't it, I knew as hell it wasn't me either. If I could finish with her quickly and push her off to James, she'd get over her fascination with him and move on to someone worthy of her.

And I had to act fast. Because James was going to be gunning for her. He's already eyeing her and it'll only be a matter of time before he makes a move. I had to make Bella become ready…faster.

Tonight, she'd be learning how to give a proper blowjob. I was kind of hedging off on that for a little while because, well, once that door is open, there's no going back. But now I realized that I had to go a bit faster if I wanted her to be ready to go out on her own.

And really, it was better this way.

For her…and for me.

Lunch droned on its usual and boring way with skank one and skank two tailing me but I was really in no mood to deal with them. I actually hadn't needed any of their services since I'd been getting myself off with Bella…

And tonight…

Damn, I really needed to get my mind out of the gutter when it comes to those lessons. I don't know what in the hell those girls and Bella were thinking of when they put their trust in me.

I heard the bell ring signaling our cue to head on over to class when I was cornered by the dangerous duo.

"Edward, we've got to talk to you."

"Rose, can't it wait? You're going to make me late to class."

Alice huffed. "Oh like you care. You only use that excuse when it's convenient for you."

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me."

"I don't think so Eddie."

Rose knew I HATED it when she called me that. "Why the hell do you insist on calling me Eddie?! Now I'm really not going to stick around. I'll see you later."

"Edward!" Rose yelled after me.

"It's about Bella!" Alice yelled right after her. That got me to stop. What could they want to talk about involving Bella?

I turned back around and glared at the two of them. "Talk. You've got 3 minutes."

Alice smiled and let Rose take the floor. "Look, long story short, Bella told us that she hasn't learned how to give a guy head yet."

"How did you know…"

"Actually," Alice interrupted, "we kind of bugged it out of her. Apparently, she knows what it's like to receive, but not to give."

"Hmm…and what did she say about my giving skills?"

I should've known I'd get smacked in the arm by Rose. "That's not the point, moron. Focus!! James is going to want to have a go round with our little miss innocent and she'll be too innocent to know what the hell to do when the time comes!!"

"Yeah, and not to mention scared out of her mind when James whips that bad boy out in all it's wondrous glory."

Ugh. Alice clearly had no tact.

"Look, I appreciate your concern for Bella but I've got it all under control. I'm actually planning on speeding things up so she's going to be learning very soon."

"How soon?"

"Very soon."

"Today soon?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes, okay? Today soon. Don't tell Bella though. I don't want her to worry about the lesson. She tends to worry too much."

"I know, you've really got to work with her on that," Alice chirped as she walked away. Rosalie snickered at her as they made their way to the next class.

"I don't think so. That's your job!" I yelled after them. I quickly picked up my pace to Biology. Dammit, I was late and with no excuse to cover my ass.

Biology went as well as could be expected. I could sense that Bella wanted to question me regarding why I was late to class, but I needed to dodge that bullet. I know she wouldn't take it too well if she knew that Rosalie tried to speak on her behalf…and about giving a blow job no less.

I almost laughed at the look that would've been on her face.

Then, of course, I noticed James checking her out. He was at it already. I think Bella must've noticed it too because she was blushing while standing in front of the class. Or it could've been because of the fact that she _was_ standing in front of everyone. I'm going with my second guess.

I'd have to say the most priceless moment was the one where I told her to bring her toy to the practice with her today. She had a look of shock, surprise and…excitement? Or was that just my imagination? Again, I'm picking my own guess and I was going with excitement. It wouldn't hurt to stroke my ego every once in a while.

As much as I wanted the day to slow down because of my nerves for the evening, it did eventually come. I was nervous as all hell and not just because I was going to get a blow job. It was because I was going to get a blow job from Bella…and I had no idea how she'd take it.

I showered before she came over because I figured, hell, I didn't want her first experience to be a bad one, and patiently waited for her to show up.

Oh who am I kidding? I was pacing a hole on my floor. I actually jumped when the knock came in to my room.

Bella let herself in looking around my room in an anxious manner. As nervous as I was for this whole ordeal, I needed to keep her calm as well. She was going to do fine…right?

"Hey Bella, come on in. Did you bring the vibrator like I asked you to?"

She nodded shyly. "Yes, I did. It's in the front pocket of my sweater." As soon as she said it, she produced it. My mind started drifting to all the wonderful things she probably did with it while she was alone…

Goddamit! Focus!!

"Alright, well, why don't you come and sit down on my bed here and make yourself comfortable for now. Do you know what you're doing today?"

She shook her head no, but I could see that same gleam in her eye that I saw earlier today – and fuck me, she looked excited. This might go well after all.

"Okay, well, today, I'm going to teach you how to give a proper blowjob." As I expected, her eyes widened, but the gleam in her eyes got bigger too. "So, are you ready to learn?"

"Yes…umm…Yeah, I think so."

Nerves.

I chuckled at her. I couldn't help it. She looked too damn cute. "Say it, Bella. Ask me to teach you to give a proper blowjob."

She was debating with herself while she sat across from me and I could tell she wanted too. But whether or not I'd see the same commanding Bella that I saw last lesson was still a mystery. I was hoping I'd made some type of progress with her.

Just when I'd given up hope that she'd answer me, she got up on her knees and leaned over into my face and said, "Please, Edward, show me how to give a guy a proper blowjob. Please…teach me."

Oh. My. Fuck. Bella had turned into sex on legs. I had to scramble to get my thoughts back in order. This was what she tended to do to me when I wasn't prepared for her.

I cleared my throat. "Alright, well…" I cleared my throat again. My voice came out a bit more strained than I had originally planned.

"Right. Well, the art of giving head takes practice, which is why I asked you to bring your little friend along."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Art?"

"Well, yes…at least to Rose and Alice, it's an art. You can't just open your mouth and sit there like a bump on a log. You've got to use your mouth, your lips, your tongue and on occasion, your teeth as well – but ever so gently of course."

I had clearly made her even more nervous. Apparently, she had been planning on just opening wide and letting my dick just rest in her mouth.

I smiled at her in what I hoped was an encouraging way and continued. "Now, I want you to try putting the fake dick in your mouth and show me what you plan on doing to me when my dick is in your mouth."

I waited for her to pick up the toy when she suddenly looked at me.

"You mean now?!"

I fought hard not to roll my eyes at her. "Yes, now would be perfect."

Bella took a deep breath and positioned the stiff dick in front of her. She eyed that thing down like it was the last assignment she had to complete on earth and dove right in. I watched in fascination as her mouth opened and she slowly put it inside of her. She wet up the cock until it was nice and slippery using her hand to stroke the base where she couldn't reach. Every now and then, she'd pop the dick out of her mouth with a resounding 'pop' and licked the head with her beautiful pink tongue. Then, she'd start the process all over again, diving her head back down on to the cock.

I had died and gone to heaven.

I watched her go at it a bit longer before my own cock was crying to get out of my pants. It looked like she knew what she was doing and I wondered how that was so. Maybe, she'd actually practiced with that thing before.

"Bella, you're doing extremely well. I'm impressed. Where did you learn how to suck a dick like that?"

She smiled brightly, glad that she'd done something right on the first try. "I actually have tried this before with Rose and Alice. They're the ones that taught me a couple of things."

Ahhh…I should've known the evil harpies had something to do with this. Teaching Bella something that she wasn't quite ready for. But then again…

I let her go at it a couple of more times, although my dick was yelling at me the whole time she was doing so. I used my hand to guide her head as to how quick or slow the movements should be and told her not every dick is the same in length and girth…much like girls tits. She seemed to understand that but what she said next made me want to hug her, thank her, and record her all at the same time.

"You mean not everyone is as big as you are? I mean, you are one of the bigger boys out there, right? How small can it actually get?"

"First of all, thank you. You complimented me without even knowing you did so. Secondly, most guys are not as big as I am…in fact, most of the guys at our school are about average in length. Except for Emmett and Jasper who are about my size as well." _No need to tell her how I know that…_

"What is average in size?"

I motioned the size on the rubber dick she still held securely in her hands. She looked up at me and said, "So, if I can take you on, then I'm pretty much set, correct?"

I had to laugh at the way her brain thought these things out. "Yes, you could say that. Now, are you ready to try?"

She looked nervous again but the confidence was gaining through. I knew she could nail this, as long as she remained comfortable. She nodded her approval as I set to lean in and kiss her full on the mouth. I figured I'd loosen her up a bit and ease her into taking that step below my belt.

We made out for a while, relishing in the feel of each other's tongues and mouths when she finally made the first move. Bella quickly made her fingers work the button of my jeans and the fly of my pants before I could have a moment to stop her. Not that I'd want to, I mean, this was for her.

Or at least I kept telling myself that.

Finally, I was able to help lower my jeans and boxer-briefs to below my knees as I laid myself bare before her. She broke away from my fervent kisses and made a hasty get away to stand in front of me, kissing my neck and making a wet trail down my chest, down my stomach, past my bellybutton, until she was staring at my straining cock in her face.

The stupid traitor twitched right in front of her as if to say how excited and pleased he was to finally meet her face to face. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes as if asking my permission to carry on. I showed her with my eyes that I wanted her to keep going and she took the first step by kneeling down in front of me on the floor. I propped my body up on my elbows on my bed and looked down at her, waiting for her to make the first move…wanting her to do what comes natural to her.

She took my dick into her hands and slowly, carefully stroked me up and down. She could see my head straining for more contact and it took all I had to keep my inner beast down from just attacking her.

Bella took one more glance up at me before opening her mouth and taking me into her. All I could do was stare at her...watch her in all her glory as her lips closed around me. Her head bobbed up and down, slowly, tentatively, and her mouth was wetting me up as her hand stroked me up and down. She sucked gently on me, making sure not to hurt me and trying to open up wide enough to allow me into her mouth.

I felt her mouth do small sucking motions as she pulled on my cock using only her mouth and lips to do it with. I watched as she darted her pink tongue out to lick up and down my length, circle around my head and then swallow me back up again. I could see that she would close her eyes and then look right into mine when I would least expect it…and it was filled with lust…desire…and want.

I continued to gaze down at her, but it was becoming a bit too much. I fisted my comforter in my hands as I tried to speak to her…reassure her she was doing a good job…a great job.

"You're doing great, Bella. You're putting just the right amount of pressure on my head and stroking me just right…"

I think that was about all I was able to get out. I was trying so hard to control myself from jamming my cock down her throat. I knew she wasn't ready for _that._

But then, she did two things that were my undoing.

She grabbed my balls with her free hand and gently started to pull on them…while simultaneously humming and moaning all around my cock…like she was enjoying herself.

My momentary lapse of self-control cost me.

I took the back of her head in my hand and jerked my hips up off the bed and _attempted_ to fuck her mouth. Like I said, I was trying so hard not to lose control.

Unfortunately, rubber dicks don't move back up against you so Bella was unprepared for my reaction. She did the only thing that came natural to a first timer who had a dick stuffed up her mouth.

She gagged at first…then she bit down.

HARD.

I immediately let her go as she scrambled off of me. I closed my eyes as I willed the pain to go away…or at least die down in intensity. After a couple of moments, when my breath finally returned to me, I opened my eyes to find Bella. She was still kneeling by the bed, but this time, she was closer to me, looking at me with worried eyes.

She'd wiped the tears away that she had from her gagging experience but she still looked horrified. I had to try to placate her…let her see that this wasn't her fault.

"Bella…" Just as I thought, that's all I was able to get out.

"Edward, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!! I didn't mean for that to happen. I feel awful. I mean, I bit down on you…hard. I felt it when I did it and I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it would be that bad."

I looked down at my own dick and noticed it was red and a bit raw right where her teeth would've been. It still hurt.

I took a deep breath as I spoke to her. "No, Bella. Look, you have to understand that this was my fault. I didn't warn you what would happen when a guy gets really excited about what is happening to him. We tend to respond back to the stimulation that you're giving us and that's what I did. Except, I didn't prepare you. This is totally my fault."

She just shook her head. "No, no, no. Anybody with enough common sense could see that this was going to happen. I should've known. I shouldn't have freaked on you. I'm really sorry."

I sighed. There was no way that I was going to ease the guilt off of her so I just shrugged and gave her a hug. "Let's just agree to disagree, okay? It'll go better next time around."

She pushed herself away from me. "Next time?! Next time?! Are you seriously going to let me near your dick again after what I did to you?"

I had to admit, as much as I was afraid of what would happen the next time we tried to do this, I knew I couldn't just leave things the way they were. I wanted her to be able to do this…and to do this with me.

"Yes, I'd let you try again…and again and again, until you get it right. That is, if you want to."

Bella shook her head. "You sure are brave to allow me anywhere near your southern region again. But I do want to learn…"

"Great. We'll try again next time although we might have to wait a week or so to get the feeling back in my dick."

She laughed at that. "Alright, we'll wait. And Edward? Thank you."

I caressed her face with my hands, kissing her eyes and her nose and finally her mouth. "It's nothing, Bella. Whatever you want, I'll do."

And I hated to admit to myself or to her just how truthful that statement really was.

**AN: Well, what did you think? You really thought everything was going to be smooth sailing on their first time?! Come on! This is Bella we're talking about here…and of course, me. I'd never let things go so easily!**

**Please leave your thoughts, reviews or concerns for me. I read every single one and I write back if I can. Remember, reviews are better than having that awful memory of having **_**that**_** be your first blowjob experience!!**


	26. Redeemed

**AN: Alright my lovelies, I've got a couple of things I'd like to address in this AN so bear with me. First of all, thank you so much for those of you who have put this story on their favorites list. Seriously, my heart bleeds for you guys. So, many thanks!**

**Also, I made a lot of you laugh in my last chapter and I have to admit, I'm glad I did. I came to realize though that many of my readers can relate to the whole 'no deep throating thing.' Huh. Imagine that. So, that chapter was for you J**

**And last but not least…THIS STORY GOT NOMINATED FOR THE EDDIE AND BELLIE AWARDS FOR BEST MAKING-OUT. Seriously, whoever went out of their way and nominated me for that category, many, many, many thanks! I will send over Edward to you guys and have him teach/practice a few things with all of you. (Yes, I'll let him go out of his cage.) So… if you enjoy this story, I ask that you go out and VOTE for this story under the best making out heading. Because we all know that there's nothing better than Edward teaching Bella how to best use her tongue… The link is in my profile and voting ends this Friday!**

**And now…this chapter. It's a bit _mature_, but it's the way this story is heading so if you don't like, don't read. Things like this won't happen often but it WILL happen. Keep reading and you'll find out what I mean.**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

One week.

Exactly one week has passed since that awful incident with Edward. It's Tuesday again, but I felt no joy or pleasure in the day. All I felt was nervousness with a hint of nausea - my favorite combination.

Edward wanted to try the whole blowing thing again. I tried to talk him out of it, told him that I wasn't ready for something like that again but he wouldn't hear of it. He said the longer I wait, the more unready I was going to be. I mean, there was only so much verbal teaching you could give before you had to try the real thing.

And I'd gotten tons of verbal teaching throughout the week; from Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper and yes, even Emmett. I should say especially Emmett. Apparently, blows are Rose and Em's forte…I didn't even know you could have that as a forte. Alice claimed that if anybody knew what they were doing in that department, it would be the two of them.

Yes, they knew. They ALL knew. And what's worse was that they found out that night. I remember it all too clearly…

_-Start Flashback-_

_We walked out of Edward's bedroom and I was feeling dejected. I had come here thinking I could certainly do this and I'm leaving with a teacher who could've earned a purple heart for taking a beating on his Lincoln log._

_I swear, these things only happen to me…_

_We made it downstairs when we saw our group of 'friends' there. _

"_Well, how did it go?" Rosalie asked, staring right into my eyes. Her expectant face quickly turned into one that looked confused._

"_Oh my god, what happened? What went wrong?" Alice was quick to notice that the look on my face wasn't one of joy. I would've thought she'd wait to talk to me until we were alone, but she wanted to know at that minute, in front of everyone._

"_Alice, Rose, can't we talk about this later?"_

_Fuckin' bitches. Not even my pleading could move their stone cold hearts._

"_Bella, we're all practically family here! There is nothing that you can't say in front of Em and Jazz, you know that. They love you as much as we do."_

"_Yeah Bella, we only want what's best for you" Jasper inputted._

_I honestly don't know how I fell for all four of their puppy dog faces and their lies, but I did and I caved. _

"_Okay...well, the lesson didn't exactly go as planned…"_

_Edward stopped me. "Bella, you don't have to say anything, you know that. It's perfectly fine to leave them in the dark."_

"_I'm sorry; did you not want me to say anything to them?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I don't care. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable."_

"_Bella, how can we help you if you don't tell us what happened?"_

_Gosh, they really did sound sincere. I took a deep breath and whispered, "I bit him."_

_Rose leaned forward a bit and said, "Excuse me? Did you just say…"_

"_YOU BIT HIM?" Emmett's eyes just about popped out of his head. Jasper had his face all screwed up and shifted his legs while he was standing. _

_I sighed impatiently. "Yes, okay? Yes, I bit him, but it was an accident!"_

"_Well, what happened? Was he too big for you?" Alice was the only one who looked like she was trying to help; the others still looked to be in some kind of shock._

"_No…yes…I don't know! I mean, did you or Rose ever have that problem with him?"_

_Emmett and Jasper looked like they'd just swallowed something nasty and I could hear Edward clear his throat behind me._

"_Um…maybe we shouldn't talk about…"_

_Rose shook her head. "Absolutely not. Edward is pretty big, but Emmett's no pint sized man either. But then again, I've had a bit more experience than you have, so that's got to have helped. Edward never commented much on my blowing skills but Em says I'm a goddess on my knees, so…"_

_Alice nodded her head in agreement. "I never had a problem with Edward either. Jasper's just as big as Edward and Emmett. I may be tiny, but I can sure pack it in there, can't I baby?" She turned her head to look at Jasper, who didn't seem to be responding very well to the conversation. "Anyway, I have to agree with Rose. The more experience you have, the better. You've just got to get back in the saddle there, and ride it again."_

_I almost wanted to laugh at Alice's words, but I was too upset to do so. I looked back at Edward who looked like he was in pain and shook my head. "I can't put Edward through that again, it just isn't right."_

"_No offense, Bella, but I wouldn't let you anywhere near my junk had it been me. I can understand if he doesn't want to try that particular subject again." Emmett looked completely serious as he spoke which, oddly enough, made me feel better. At least they weren't making fun of me._

"_Actually, he said he'd be willing to try again, until I could get it right."_

_Both Emmett and Jasper looked at Edward with questions in their eyes. Clearly they didn't understand his mentality, his way of thinking. I would've thought they'd be amazed at his bravery…instead, they looked a bit upset._

"_What? I told you, I've got a bet to win. I need to do what it takes to make sure I get my prize in the end." _

_It seemed odd to me that Edward sounded as if he was trying to justify his actions. What the hell?_

_The boys just shrugged and dropped it._

_I turned my attention back toward the girls. "What am I going to do?"_

_Rose and Alice exchanged looks…evil looks that I had begun not to trust. I had a feeling I wouldn't like where they were going with this._

"_Bella, do you trust us?"_

_Well that was easy. "No."_

"_Psht. Of course you do, child. Now, don't worry about a thing and let mama bear take care of everything, okay?" Rosalie came over and patted my arm. Alice just looked like she was vibrating beside her._

_I did not have a good feeling about what the two of them were planning for next Tuesday._

_-End Flashback-_

This was another reason why I wasn't too thrilled about where I found myself today. Anything that had to do with Rose or Alice was bad news. I wonder what they had up their sleeves.

Not only that, but Emmett and Jasper had taken to calling me 'Biting Bella'. Needless to say I was not pleased. Edward tried his best to get them to stop, but that just encouraged them to come up with a name for him too. He was now known as "Eager Eddie." This past week was not my week at all.

I showed up to Biology, dragging my feet as I walked in. I had just noticed that I was almost late for class, but that didn't stop me from dragging my ass there.

I had gotten just a few steps into the classroom when someone bumped into me. I wasn't expecting it and I almost fell over. I looked up just as I felt two strong arms encircle my body and prevent me from falling.

_Edward._

What a ditz. I swear, he bumps into me almost as often as I fall over my own two feet. I was about to tell him that when I looked up and noticed it wasn't Edward at all, but James.

Instead of emerald green eyes looking back at me, I had sky blue eyes staring back at me. I could feel my plain brown eyes widening as I took in my position with him and I couldn't breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was in such a rush to make it to class, I ran into you and almost took you down."

I couldn't say anything. My damn mouth wouldn't open up to speak. There were many, many things I wanted to say to him, but nothing was making its way from my brain to my mouth. This was so embarrassing.

"Bella? You okay?"

Trying not to look like a total spazz, I nodded at him and he let me go. I found that I could stand on my own two feet and without looking back at him, I took off to my own seat. I knew I must've looked like an idiot but it was the only thing I could think of to do.

_Wow Bella that was classy._

Ugh. I hated when Edward became his smug self. He was always such a jack ass. I wrote back _'shut the fuck up. I know what happened; I don't need a play by play, okay? I was just struck by his eyes, that's all.'_

I could see Edward frown right beside me. I knew he didn't particularly like James, but not even he could deny the powerful pull he had on the opposite sex. Hell, Edward was the same way.

_His eyes? What about his eyes? They look normal to me._

I rolled my eyes. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

_There's nothing wrong with his eyes, moron. It's just that they're so beautiful. A beautiful sky blue color…_

This time, he rolled his eyes at me as he wrote back.

_Beautiful sky blue, huh? I don't know…it looks kind of like plain old blue to me. You know, the same way I have plain green eyes._

What the hell was he talking about? His eyes were anything but plain looking. Before I could stop myself, I wrote what I thought back to him.

_What do you mean plain green eyes? I've always thought that you had gorgeous emerald eyes. I could almost get lost in them if I look at you for too long. _

I saw his smirk grace his face and knew that maybe I shouldn't have divulged that little bit of information to him. After all, he was arrogant enough already.

_Lost huh? I had no idea I did that to you Bella. I'll have to keep that in mind for when I need it…_

_So anyway, my house tonight at the usual time. You'll be there a bit longer than usual so be prepared. The girls have a plan to get you back on your groove again._

Great. Those girls were born with plans up their sleeves, I swear. I sighed and acted like I was listening to the teacher for a couple of minutes and then looked back down to write back to Edward.

_Do you know what they're planning?_

He wrote back quick.

_Yes._

Okay…

_Any chance you'll divulge any information to me, your prized pupil?_

He scoffed at me.

_You are my only pupil, which is why you are prized to me; so no, I will not divulge anything to you. Just be there, on time. We're meeting in the media room today._

Media room? What on earth did the girls have planned for me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly reached over and yanked the piece of paper that we had been writing on away. Bella could be careless at times and Lord knows that all the stuff we write to each other could definitely get us into some trouble.

This past week had definitely not gone very smoothly. First of all, that last lesson didn't go nearly as well as I had hoped or planned. After much thought, I came to realize that it was just nerves.

Sure I was to blame for practically shoving my dick into her small mouth and practically gagging the life out of her, but really, I think that if she'd had a bit more confidence and some information on how it would all go down, she wouldn't have freaked.

Which is partly why I agreed to Rose and Alice's crazy idea for tonight. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but it couldn't hurt to try. Emmett and Jasper are going to be there as well, for moral support. I wasn't sure who the moral support was for, us or their girlfriends.

But it's not like Bella was totally clueless. She said she knew what to expect when I did or would finally cum. She was a bit insulted that I even had to ask her the next day. She said, quote, "I'm not an idiot. I know that you'll shoot out but I had a plan for that. I was just going to swallow it, like Alice and Rose do."

Yep, she just about killed me with that little bit of information. Ever since then, I haven't gone much into the topic of what she would do when we did it again. I don't think my healing cock could take the strain of being constantly aroused.

I glanced over at Bella just then and noticed that she was working on a worksheet that Banner had passed out to us. I quickly worked on mine but my mind couldn't stay focused on my work for too long before it started to wonder again.

The note that Bella and I had written on earlier had said that she thought James had beautiful eyes. I wasn't sure that I agreed with her. I mean, yeah, he had a nice body and he was, unfortunately, not that bad looking. But I didn't think his eyes were that fantastic. Of course, that could've been the jealousy talking.

Dammit. I really have got to reign these feelings in. It doesn't do me or her any good for me to get attached in any way. I've really got to wean myself off of her; or maybe I should just go cold turkey. But I'd have to be totally done with her in order for that to work.

I sighed as I realized I was getting nowhere. I couldn't stop how I was feeling and what's worse, now Emmett and Jasper are starting to get suspicious. I mean, was I really that obvious? Everyone has seemed to notice something odd about me. Even Carlisle, who normally kept to himself, has offered to talk to me about love and all that shit. Like I needed his advice. I wasn't in love, per se…I think I was in love with what Bella could do to my body, and that was not good.

Bella was not some whore that I could just snap my fingers and ask her to come over to service me. She was nothing like those other girls that I had seen before her. She was better than that. But what was scary about this whole thing was the fact that I had the ability to treat her like she was less than important to me…and that was scary.

God, I really hoped Rose and Alice's plan worked for tonight because I really needed Bella to just move on. The asshole in me wanted to keep her as my pet, to use when I needed, but the sane side, the caring side, knew I had to cut her loose to make her own decisions…ones that didn't include me.

I looked back down to the worksheet that I'd yet to finish. I no longer wanted to be here, in this classroom, doing this class work, sitting next to Bella. I closed my eyes and prayed for the next couple of weeks to go by quickly…for my sake, at least.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at Edward's house promptly at 6. The door was locked so I figured I could just let myself in. I mean, they knew I was coming, so what's the harm, right?

I got to the media room quickly and poked my head around the door frame. It was set up for a movie night…at least that's what it looked. There were cokes and popcorn in bowls on the table in front of the sofa. There was also a love chair to the left of the sofa and curiously enough, a partition was also in the room. It was set up already, but was just off in the corner.

Weird.

No one else was in the room either. I wondered if Edward and I were really going to be joining them today or if maybe he'd changed his mind and decided to just have a private lesson with me instead. I was secretly hoping for the latter to be true.

I walked across the room to the DVD player to see if I could catch a glimpse of the movie for tonight when I felt big arms encircle me and lift me up in the air. I screamed.

"Bella! I didn't hear you come in! You've really got to stop sneaking around like that."

"I wasn't sneaking around, Emmett. God, it's not my fault all you guys are so into each other that you don't hear me coming."

Jasper smiled at me, as I was still thrown over Em's shoulder. "Oh, I think we hear you coming all right. I think you'd be put in the screamer category."

Oh my God. They could hear me? Really? How come no one ever told me anything?

"Shut-up! You lie!" I knew my face was seriously trying to convince him to lie to me, at least, even if he wasn't lying himself.

"Nope. Even with Edward's music on, we can hear you…sometimes. It's not always though, so don't worry. I guess it's whenever Edward does something that you particularly enjoy…"

Oh man. That could be anything. Edward is definitely gifted when it comes to sex…

I changed my train of thought and punched Emmett in the back instead. "Put me down, Em! Seriously, Rose is going to hurt you when she sees me over your shoulder like this."

"Why would she do that?" This time, he started swinging me around a bit. It didn't help matters that I was still wearing a skirt.

"Because, I think she'd be a tad bit jealous that you're swinging another girl up in the air like this and it's not her! Besides, I'm wearing a skirt and after the alterations that yall's insane girlfriends did to it, I'm pretty sure I'm not covering much up!"

He swung me around so that my ass was facing Jasper. "I don't know, what do you think Jazz? Is she showing anything?"

"Hmmm…not really. I can't see your ass cheeks Bella, if that's what you're worried about. Oh, but nice black panties. Does your bra match as well?"

I shrieked as Emmett laughed and slapped my ass under my skirt. I wasn't prepared for how turned on it made me though. God, I wanted him to do that again…

He pulled me back up front and let me slide down his long, hard body. I swear, I felt every inch of Emmett at that moment…and even his dick was giving me his undivided attention. I swallowed hard.

"Feel something you like, Bella?" He let me go then, but I wasn't prepared for how my own body reacted to his. I swayed a bit, but Jasper caught me, wrapping his arms around my stomach, under my arms. I leaned into him as he said, "You okay there, Bella? Don't let Emmett get to you, he enjoys being a tease."

I nodded and told him I was fine, that he could let go. His arms withdrew slowly and just as he was about to let me go completely, his fingertips grazed over the sides of my breasts, leaving me feeling all tingly again. It wasn't enough to know for sure if he meant it or not, but it was just enough to leave me wondering.

Damn Emmett and Jasper. They love to play mind games like this with me. It was very distracting.

"Guys, what are you doing to poor Bella?" Alice said as she walked in with a blanket wrapped around her arm. Edward had his arm around her shoulders, and they looked really cute together. I could see them as a couple, walking hand in hand. Alas, Alice's heart belonged to Jasper and Edward…well, his heart was lost somewhere in that gorgeous body of his.

"Nothing, we're just playin' around with her. You know how we are." Emmett made his way over to the sofa and sat down on the far end, away from the loveseat. "Hey, where's Rose?"

Edward let go of Alice and allowed her to walk to Jasper. "I don't know, let me go back and get her. You know how she is, always late to everything."

He ran out and came back minutes later with Rose. His arm was over her shoulder as well and while Alice was a dwarf compared to him, Rose looked like a graceful statue walking alongside him. She was almost as tall and I realized that they would've made the perfect modeling pair. I wondered why they never made it together; although, she did get along a lot better with Emmett. They just had more in common.

"Everyone here now," Edward asked, looking around the room making sure we had everything we could possibly need. He sat down beside me and the order was Emmett, Rose, me and Edward on the sofa. On the loveseat next to Edward was Alice and Jasper. Each couple had their own blanket and drinks.

I looked over to Edward and asked, "What are we watching anyway?"

He looked back at me and ever so casually said, "Porn."

Surely, I misunderstood him. There was no way we were watching porn _all together._ Then again, this was the Cullen Gang and after hanging out with them for a couple of weeks, I knew now that nothing was impossible with them.

"What? You're kidding, right? There is no way we could possibly be watching…porn."

"Geez Bella, you say it like it's such a dirty word! Watching porn is not bad or gross. It's very educational." Alice smiled at me in reassurance.

"But I've never watch a porn movie before. What if I don't like it?" As stupid as that sounded, it was a serious concern of mine.

Emmett and Rose looked at me like I'd just grown a third head. "You will not speak such blasphemy in this house, Bella. This pornography stuff has given us plenty of ideas and saved Rose and I from becoming boring, stick in the ass people. Like Alice said, it's very educational."

"Yeah, and besides," Jasper added, "We picked one out especially with you in mind."

I sighed and leaned into the sofa. I wasn't totally sold on this, but the pornographic industry did have tons of money to its name. I mean, surely they had a huge fan base going and it couldn't be all that bad. I wondered briefly what my life would be like as a porn star. I made a face at that. Surely Biting Bella would hardly be a name you wanted to grace the covers of a magazine or a video…

Alice pressed start and after a couple of minutes, I was able to see what we were watching. It was a porno about a student/teacher relationship. The irony wasn't lost on me.

"Alright, which one of you fuckers picked this out? Seriously, you guys suck!"

"No Bella honey," Rose said sweetly, "We're showing this to you so that _you_ can learn how to suck properly, not us."

The fucking foursome laughed and I took my little sofa pillow and lunged it at her head. They just laughed even more; Edward put his arm around me and drew me into him. I couldn't help myself as I flipped the bird at all of them. Fuckers will pay, I swear.

"Are you alright, Bella? You don't have to watch it if you really don't want to."

Edward sounded really sincere and I would've told him to let's get the hell out of dodge, but he did agree on it, didn't he?

"Do you think it'll help me?"

"In truth, yes."

I nodded. That was enough for me. I'd stay and watch as long as Edward did the same. I turned my attention to the TV set and noticed that the teacher was wearing an extremely tight white shirt with a black pencil skirt. Like teachers really wear something like that…please.

The student they had was a guy that was just dressed in jeans and a vintage t-shirt. I had to admit, the guy was good-looking, but was no Edward.

After a couple of more minutes into it, the teacher offered to help the student with his 'problem' in his pants. She took off her glasses and let down her blonde hair, letting it cascade into curls around her shoulders. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a pair of the biggest, fakest boobs I've ever seen.

"Do guys really like that? Fake tits, I mean?" Edward turned to look at me and said, "I don't, but it's just for visual stimulation. I prefer for my girls to be au natural."

I smiled a bit at that because I don't think I could ever go under the knife for something like that. If Edward enjoyed natural women, surely other men did to.

The move continued rolling and it had now gotten to the part where the guy's dick was out and the woman was on her knees in front of him, stroking his big dick in her hands. She flicked her tongue out, slowly tasting him up and down before she took him fully into her mouth.

I watched with fascination at this because this was what was expected of me. I couldn't let Edward or the girls down but most importantly, myself. I knew I could do this…I had it in me. I just don't understand why I froze up the last time. I wondered how much longer Edward would wait before he let me try again.

Now, the girl on the screen was deep throating the guy. I watched this part more carefully, as this was the part I got stuck on. The guy was guiding her in with his hand, while also pumping in with his hips. She looked to be really enjoying it and I wondered if I could, in fact, do this.

I turned to look around the room and noticed that the other two couples had their blankets over themselves and were fidgeting around quite a lot. I looked closer and noticed that Rose and Alice's hands were doing constant up and down motions underneath the blankets.

_Holy Shit…are they?_

"Yes," Edward whispered, "they are doing exactly what you think they are doing." In turn, Edward was rubbing my thigh, getting really close to where I wanted, no, needed him to be.

"Do you enjoy watching them, Bella?"

I took another glance and noticed that Jasper and Emmett had their eyes closed as they were enjoying the handiwork of their girlfriends.

"Do you?"

"Yes." I couldn't help but answer the truth. It came out in such a whisper, I wasn't sure if Edward heard me.

"Good. Keep watching, they enjoy being watched."

And I did.

I turned to look at Rose first. Her hand was working furiously with Emmett's dick and although I couldn't see anything because of the blanket, I knew his dick wasn't in his pants. Rose was kissing his neck, as her hands worked his length. Emmett just leaned back as his hand came up and fondled Rose's tit.

God, I was so wet. It wasn't even from the movie anymore. I mean, why watch a porno when you've got the real live thing in front of you?

Edward's hand found my pussy and he moaned as he realized how wet I really was. He leaned his head down and sucked gently on my neck as his fingers worked over my now soaked panties. I moaned and turned to my other side, looking over at Jasper and Alice.

Alice had quickly gotten up and went to the partition, wheeling it over to where they were. She placed it in between the love seat and the sofa, effectively blocking out Rose and Em's view from them, but not from me or Edward. We were so close, all I had to do was lean back and I could see them.

She looked over at me and said, "It's not to block you or Edward, but Rose and Em. Jazz can't concentrate if he has to see anything he doesn't want to."

I nodded in understanding because that's all I could do. My voice was gone…completely gone. Alice jumped back onto the seat with Jasper and resumed her position.

"You are such a bad girl, Bella. You know that watching other people is a bad thing, right? Especially your friends. But it's sexy, isn't it? I know you like it because you're so fucking wet for me and your pussy is so swollen…"

My breathing became heavier. Edward was really dong a number on me and if he didn't quit, I was going to spontaneously combust.

My head turned toward Rose and Emmett again and I noticed that Rose's shirt and bra were off. She was completely bare for Emmett and he was taking full advantage of that, sucking and licking her tits like a crazy mad man. Her hands were in his hair as she grunted and groaned for him to keep going.

I had to admit that Rose had the sexiest pair of tits I'd ever seen. My eyes were glued to her chest as I was watching Emmett. Edward's fingers were playing with the edge of my panties, teasing me, taunting me.

"Edward…please."

"Please what, Bella?"

"Ugh…I… want…"

"Do you want me to finger you? Is that it? You want me to make you cum?"

I nodded my head yes, sure that I would die right there. I leaned back and closed my eyes as I felt his fingers plunge into my awaiting hole. I gasped at the intense feeling, loving what he was doing to me.

"So tight, Bella. So beautiful…"

My hips rocked back and forth against his hand shamelessly. I mean, everyone else was getting their groove on and nobody seemed to give a fuck. Like they say, if you can't beat them, join them.

"Look at Alice, Bella."

I turned and noticed that Jasper looked fuck gorgeous as his head was thrown back. But where was Alice? Then, I saw it. Alice's head was poking out from under the blanket and it was bobbing up and down, up and down…

Fuck. She was giving him a blowjob.

I couldn't help myself. I pushed myself further toward them, wanting to see just a bit more. I locked eyes with Jasper and his lust filled gaze as he smiled seductively at me. He lowered the blanket a bit and revealed a bit more of what Alice was doing. She looked like she'd been doing it all her life! She never gagged and she took him in with ease. She did what I did and used her hand to stroke what she couldn't get into her mouth.

I felt myself become wetter just by watching them. Jasper's hand curled around her hair and pushed her in. "God, Ali, you feel so good baby. Umm…that's right…suck me off. Let me fill your mouth with my hot cum…"

Alice moaned and went a bit faster. Edward moved his fingers faster and faster out of me and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Edward…"

"What love? What do you need from me?"

I didn't answer him. I just grabbed the back of his head and pushed his mouth onto mine like a total animal. Edward tasted so good, so sweet. He moaned and took me just as forcefully, letting me know that what I was doing to him was okay.

I felt my stomach start to tighten and I knew I was cuming. "Edward, I'm…I'm…"

"Let go, Bella."

And I did. He covered his mouth with mine to drown out my noises as he continued to pump furiously into me. He moaned as he felt my juices run out from me and I knew I was spent. After a couple of moments, I was able to recover myself. But in doing so, I was also able to hear Rose and Alice still going at it with the others.

I realized then what I had to do.

I grabbed Edward's hand and jumped off the sofa. "Let's go."

He looked confused but followed me out anyway.

This was it…my chance to do this again and I knew it. I wanted to do this away from everyone else because if I failed a second time…well, I didn't want it to go terribly wrong with witnesses in the room.

I quickly entered his room and slammed the door shut. I shoved, yes, SHOVED, Edward onto the bed. I had enough balls to do this now, and I had no idea how much longer it would last. I mean, if Rose and Alice could do it, surely I could too?

"Bella! What's…"

"Edward, quiet, please. I want…no need to suck on your cock and you're going to give it to me now, whether you like it or not."

Surprise was only one emotion floating over Edward's face. I think he also had a 'fuck me' expression there too, but I was on such a roll, I couldn't stop to think about it.

I put my hands over his pants and worked on them, quickly freeing him from his clothing. He lay there on the bed, his cock exposed, hard and twitching before me. He had a bit of a surprise for me on the tip of his pink head which I was excited to see. I LOVED that stuff.

I got down on my knees before him like I did last time and stroked him long and hard. I heard Edward gasping for air and saw his fists curl up the comforter around him. He was trying to control himself for me. Well, hopefully, he won't have to.

I eyed his dick down, knowing I was walking away the victor this time. _We meet again, bitch. Get ready to have the best cock sucking of your life…_

Immediately, I put his dick in my mouth and did exactly what I was taught to do. But I was so determined and horny and stubborn, I refused to let go. He felt so good, so wonderful in my mouth…like he belonged there. I had no idea how long he was going to last, but I sure hope I was good enough for him.

"Ung…Bella…so…good…don't stop."

I popped him out of my mouth and smiled up at him, looking him straight in his eyes. "You're enjoying this, Edward? You like my mouth around your long, hard cock? Do you?"

He nodded, apparently lost for words. I had no idea I could do that to him, but I was enjoying every minute of my dominant status over him. I could feel him twitching in my mouth and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Edward…can I swallow your cum when you're done? I want to taste you…all of you. Cum in my mouth for me, okay?"

I think his eyes rolled back and all I heard was "Bella…"

Then it happened again.

His hips rocked up again towards me, but this time, I knew what to expect and I was ready. I opened my mouth a bit more, relaxed myself and let him in. I could feel his hand fisting in my hair and I had to admit, it felt fuck good. I moaned and sucked and grabbed his balls.

Then, I felt it.

It was warm and it shot out of him quickly. I wasn't able to taste much since I had to quickly swallow what he was giving me, or it would've fallen out of my mouth. He pumped into me, fast at first and then gradually slowing down. Finally, he was done and I popped him out of my mouth, taking one last suck on his head, making sure I took in everything that he had to offer.

He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I lay back with him, next to him, staring at the ceiling as well. I had to admit, I was a bit smug.

I did it.

And I could tell that I had done it quite well too.

"Bella, come here."

He opened up his arm and I scooted over to him, snuggling into his side, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat as it was still fighting to slow down. I could breathe in his scent and realized how calming and recognizable it was for me. I felt him as I laid on him and it felt…nice.

"Bella, that was…indescribable. How did you do that?"

I smiled. "Easy. I just figured that it was time to bring that bitch down."

"Bitch?"

"Yeah, your dick. I had a little pep talk to myself before I started. I guess it worked."

He chuckled and squeezed me tighter to him. "I guess it did work. Imagine that. Well, you did great. Really, really great."

I sighed a big sigh in relief. I'm so glad he felt that way. There was just one more thing…

"Hey, do you think that maybe, just maybe, we can try this out again? You know, just to make sure I got it down right."

I glanced up at him and he had a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose it would only be beneficial to you if we do keep doing it. I mean, they say practice makes perfect, right?"

"Right. I was hoping you'd say that."

"I'd be a fool to say otherwise, Bella."

And then, he kissed me.

**AN: Okay folks, there you have it. She did it, and she did it good. Way to redeem yourself Bella! **

**Couple of things, first, REVIEW! You know you want to tell me what you think…**

**Second, VOTE! It only takes a few minutes and there are tons of good stories in the voting ballot, so make your voice heard!**

**Third…I need your input. I'm planning on doing a cliché truth or dare/spin the bottle game with them. Now, I know, it's been done before, BUT you know me and everything goes. I'm not afraid to delve into anything. So, that being said, what would you like to see done or have them answer? I can't say when it's coming out, but it'll be soon. I've got some things that I want answered and done myself…**

**Until next time, my wonderful readers!!**


	27. Who is Edward?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…BUT I DO OWN THE MOVIE, SO NOW ROB CAN BE ON MY TV SCREEN 24/7…**

**AN: Okay so no apologies because that shit is getting old. All I have to say is that real life can sometimes get in the way, even if you don't want it too. Oh and I was on vacation as well, so it's good to be back…**

**First off, a HUGE THANK YOU to the Perv Pack Smut Shack for doing a totally awesome review on my story. Guys, if you haven't checked out their blogs, you need to. They have really good recommendations on stories that you will love that's filled with…what else? SMUT!! The link is in my profile.**

**Speaking of smut, you guys really enjoyed last chapter. I'm glad. Because I've got lots more things planned and I'll need readers that can stomach what I give them. If you haven't left the story by now, chances are, you'll stick around till the end.**

**Alright…I think that's it for now. I hope you like what I wrote here. Remember people…it's not all sunshine and butterflies. So…enjoy!!**

**Song: Womanizer by Britney Spears**

_No change I can change, I can change, I can change_

_Well I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold_

_And I'm a million different people _

_from one day to the next I can't change my mold_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no....._

I don't think I would ever get used to the way the Cullen's acted after such weird acts together.

I mean, I know I was embarrassed as hell, but they always acted so cool, calm and collected. Almost as if it didn't phase them.

At least, that's the way they acted with me. I remember the next day at school being nervous to look them in the face and talk to them after witnessing some most private acts… and they acted like nothing happened.

We laughed and talked like normal. Emmett being his wild crazy self…Rosalie and Alice talking fashion and what-not and Jasper hanging on to Alice while listening to Emmett spur off some of his bullshit.

Same old, same old.

And I liked it this way. It made me feel at ease and I think that's what they were going for. I wasn't one to sit around and talk about feelings…or what happened…or most importantly, if it was going to happen again. I was just going to let things go and let the chips fall where they may.

They were still my friends…albeit, closer friends than I'd ever thought possible, but friends nonetheless.

Which is why I was thinking about Edward this Friday morning. I considered him a friend…a good friend that I had come to care about deeply. And like a good friend, I knew that Edward was capable of so much more than he was letting himself do.

Maybe it was the fact that I'd gotten to know him more intimately than any other man in my life…or the fact that he'd practically been my first for everything…or the fact that I'd had his dick in my mouth not three days ago…who knows. The point is that Edward was a man that was changing…and I believed I helped him along the way.

So, I fought my way through the lunch crowds scanning for my friends. As usual, they were sitting at our table, picking at their food.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Bella! How was class this morning?" Alice asked me, while simultaneously trying to pick some raisins out of her bread.

"Oh, it went fine. Your boyfriend beat everyone in a pop quiz in history today and Emmett showed off his math skills…AGAIN…but hey, I'm not complaining."

Emmett smiled, showing the dimples that graced his cheeks. "You'd better not be complaining because when the time comes when you need help, guess who you're going to be coming to."

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he was right. I definitely might need their help in class one day.

"Anyway, I wondered if I could talk to you, Rose and Alice, for a quick second."

Rosalie smiled a bit and said, "Not a problem. Emmett, Jasper, can you be a dear and buy us some cokes from the teacher's lounge?"

"Sure. I always did like putting on my smooth moves for Mrs. Wesner and Mrs. Hackett. One pouty face and my gorgeous dimpled smile, and I can get away with murder."

"Psht. Please. You need to watch me work it with Ms. Miya. I swear, the woman probably oozes out of her panties that she wears when I speak to her. I hope she brought extras."

Rosalie and Alice frowned. "Will you please just make your way out of here? We really don't need to know the ins and outs of your teacher's lounge conquests."

The boys quickly got up and left the cafeteria, now armed with a mission to invade the teacher's lounge for their lovely girlfriends and bring back some cokes. I'm sure they'd have no problems…I'd seen how those teacher's looked at those two and they were as good as meat once they stepped foot in there.

"Okay Bella, what's this about?"

I took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

"It's about Edward."

Alice's brow came down in worry. "Oh? What about him? Has something happened?"

"Yes…well, no, not really."

"Well then, spit it out!" Rosalie huffed.

"Okay, here's the deal…It's just that, since I've been with Edward, a lot has been going on and I think that he's been doing a lot better now than he's been doing in a long while…"

"Meaning?" Alice asked.

"Meaning that…do you think it's possible…just slightly possible, that Edward has changed at all?"

I immediately saw a change in demeanor in Rosalie. She looked hard, like she was angry. I was almost afraid to keep going. Alice just looked at me with pity.

"Bella…sweetie, I know you think that you might've tamed the beast that's Edward, but believe me, you haven't; not really." Alice patted my hand on the table as she spoke to me.

"But you have to admit, he hasn't been with all those girls as much lately as he usually was before. And he's been a lot nicer…sweeter, even. And I've noticed him and Rose getting along so much better now."

This time, Rosalie sighed, closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Bella…how can I say this without coming off too bluntly?"

I was afraid.

"Edward has not changed. He's the same as he's always been. I don't know if he's capable of change or not Bella. All I know is that he's been this way for a while and deep down, he's been looking out for number one. Always has, always will and neither you nor me nor Alice will EVER change that, do you understand?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts, Bella. Listen to me…you CANNOT change him. Nobody can. Please don't delude yourself into thinking that he's a better man or that he's different. If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you."

Could Rosalie really be telling the truth? I mean, I wasn't big on reading emotions or feelings or anything, but I thought we had something together. Sure friendship was great, but wasn't part of friendship helping to get someone you cared about out of a deep situation they were in?

Again, Alice leaned in toward my hand to rub it. "Bella…"

"Prove it."

I stared Rose and Alice down, wanting them to prove me wrong. I know that Edward has made some type of progress with me…I just know it!

Rose stood up and told Alice to wait right there. She came around the lunch table to me and said, "Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?"

I nodded. "I need to know that he can't be changed. I have faith in him, Rose."

Rosalie nodded curtly and she was off…to find Edward.

RPOV

I really did not want to do this to her. I really didn't. I might've come off like a bitch…okay, I DID come off like a bitch, but hell, Bella needed to know the truth. Edward is, and always will be, a huge player.

I knew in my heart that Bella didn't know what she was getting herself into. I was hoping that Edward would leave her alone. I was thinking he was mature enough to handle that task. But nooooo, the idiot went and tried to play Mr. Nice Guy to Bella.

I mean, what the hell were they doing behind those closed doors? Having a heart to heart? Because Edward clearly didn't have a heart. Not if he was leading Bella down the road to heart-ache.

I had to stop a moment and catch my breath. I noticed I was breathing rather heavily and I was starting to scare some of the local high school students. I smoothed my shirt down and flipped my hair, slowly counting to ten and then back down again.

I scanned the hallways in front of me and found what I was looking for. Prickward's copper colored hair was sticking out from the top of his opened locker. I took one more deep breath for reassurance and made my way to him.

"Edward! What are you doing out here?"

He leaned his head around the open locker door and glanced at me. Warily.

"I'm putting my books away…why?"

I smiled brightly up at him. "Oh, no reason. I was just coming to tell you that Jessica and Lauren have been looking for you. They say you haven't really been 'around' much lately."

His eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about my words.

"When did they say that?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago. And they said it right in front of James too. I thought that you might want to do something about that considering your reputation is kind of on the line."

He shut the door to his locker and leaned back against it. If I wasn't so pissed off at him for making my best friend believe in some part of him that was just an act, I'd have eyed him like a piece of hot man candy.

"Why are you telling me this, Rose? It's not like you're excited about my future King of Fuck title or anything. Why are you helping me?"

_Helping you? Helping you?! I'm not helping you, motherfucker. I'm proving to Bella what a douche bag you are underneath it all._

I put my thoughts aside and smiled back up at him. "Because if I had to pick either you or James, I'd pick you. You're family to me, whether I like it or not. After all, I did choose to sleep with you over him, didn't I?"

_Take the bait…take the bait…take the bait…_

"Where did you say they were?" Edward picked himself off of the locker and started walking toward the cafeteria.

"In there. They were sitting over on the left hand side of the cafeteria, clearly in view of James and all the other ho's. You can't miss them."

Edward smiled at me and walked off into the direction that I was pointing at.

_Gotcha._

I marched myself into the cafeteria and made my way toward Alice and Bella. The boys weren't back yet from their coke hunting trip, although that was no surprise given who they were going to have to charm to make their way there, so this was going to be pulled off without a hitch.

"Okay ladies, this show is for you. Alice, a bit of music please? Bella turn around and take a look for yourself. I want you to see the true Edward in all his glory."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, making sure she had a great view of the jack ass we call Edward. I didn't want to be harsh with her because I know she cared for him, but she had to see for herself that I wasn't kidding or being too hard or bitchy. I was trying to show her how to guard herself…and her heart.

_Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Edward slinked his way over to the table that the 'hos' were sitting in and leaned over their table. He had on his brightest smile and laughed with them when one of them attempted to say something funny.

_Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

As he made his way to sit down with them, the other girls moved all of their belongings out of the way and he sat down gracefully, taking a girl under each of his arms as they leaned into him. Jessica leaned over to whisper something in his ear and he threw his head back and laughed…

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

Samantha, another slut of his, came over and brought him the coke that she was drinking from. He took it and gave her his best crooked smile and leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, close to her mouth but not on it. Just enough to keep her coming back for more…

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer_

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

There really was nothing that these girls wouldn't do for him. I saw two of them about to get into it over who would get to rub his shoulders. His fuckin' shoulders!! I shook my head in disgust as the stronger one clearly won. She went over and started massaging his shoulders…her hands lingering over him a bit longer than necessary and nails slowly scratching at the nape of his neck. Edward enjoyed it as his head leaned forward a bit so she could reach him a bit more. I could feel my own fingernails digging into my own skin as my hands turned into fists…dying to scratch him too, although it wouldn't have been his neck…

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby_

Oh Edward. I wasn't sure when exactly he'd fallen from the respect that I had for him, but this was bordering on pathetic. I wasn't sure Edward would ever settle down or find the right girl for him…hell, I didn't even know if he was capable of being with just one woman at all.

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

He got up from the table at this point and walked, no, swaggered his way over to another table full of those stupid airheads I have to call my cheerleaders. I rolled my eyes because in actuality, they were extremely smart…except when it came to Edward or James. They fell for anything those two dished out at them, and it made me mad.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
You Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Alice scoffed beside me as we watched him go up to Michelle and lightly rub her shoulders from where she sat. She looked up at him and gave him her seductive, come hither look. He smirked and shook his head, opting out of a steamy kiss from her. Instead he leaned in close to her ear and whispered something to her that made her close her eyes and catch her breath. He seemed pleased with himself as he straightened up and made his way around the round table, talking and saying hello.

It would've been quite comical to me had it been any other day. But it wasn't just any other day…it was the day Bella decided to actually start caring for him. I mean, this girl opened up her heart to him and was willing to take a chance on him. So today, I wasn't laughing. I was pissed. Edward knew better than this…that's the infuriating part.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't_

I glanced over at Bella to see how she was holding up and just as I predicted, she was hurting. She looked like Edward had just slapped her across the face and in actuality, he did. He just didn't know it yet. I really hope that she turned that hurt into anger because Edward didn't deserve anyone's broken heart. Nobody's but his own, that is.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby

We continued watching him and pretty soon, he made his way out of the cafeteria, one girl in each hand. I could only guess where they were going…

I turned Bella back around and sat her down, facing me and Alice. I had to give her credit. She wasn't crying, but she was quiet. I waited to let her speak first, thinking it was better that way.

"I just…can't believe it" she whispered to us across the table. "I mean, he's not like that at all around me. Why the hell can't he just act one way and stick to it?"

Bella looked up at us and though she wanted to scream, shout and yell, she didn't. She just looked thoroughly…pissed off now.

Alice answered for me. "Well, that's just the way he is, Bella. Nothing you can do can change him. He's always been out for number one and you telling him some pretty words won't make him different. He'll always be _that_ Edward…no matter what he tells you when you guys are alone, remember what you just saw. It's what he decides to show you, out in public, that matters most. If he can't be true to his words here, in front of everyone, then he can't be trusted…do you understand, Bella?"

She nodded her head and stared off into space. I wasn't sure what to do to make her feel better but at that moment, Emmett and Jasper came back.

"Dude! Those women are animals!!" Emmett said, totally amazed that they had come back alive. He had little lipstick smudges on his cheeks and Jasper's hair looked a bit frazzled. The boys were back from a tough battle.

Bella quickly got up and made her way out the doors. "I'll see you guys later...excuse me."

Jasper's eyes followed her out and he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Stomach cramps." Alice quickly piped up.

"Oh."

"So, where's our cokes?" I searched their hands and they came up empty.

"Well, you see, funny story…" Emmett started.

Alice and I just stared at them.

"Umm…yeah…well, turns out, the teachers thought that the cokes were for them, so they took them. Umm…all three of them."

I rolled my eyes. Figures.

"No coke?" Alice asked, turning her sad puppy dog eyes toward Jasper.

"Ali, I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"No, it's fine, really. I guess I'll just have to eat this food in front of me and die of thirst."

Jasper sighed and stared across the table at Emmett. "We've got to go back."

"No! Dude, don't fall for Alice's bullshit! Come on, it's not going to kill her to drink the watered down punch crap that the school serves."

"Emmett! This is partly your fault too. If you hadn't been so distracted by Mrs. Wesner and Mrs. Hackett, we'd of had those cokes!"

"Me?! You were the one getting all nice and cozy with Ms. Miya!"

"Nice and cozy?! The woman was trying to claw at my back side! I was trying to dance my way around her…I swear, that woman has a dungeon somewhere…"

"Emmett!" I growled at him.

"Fine! Dude let's go. I'd rather go back into the lion's den than face Rose's wrath."

"I'm with you."

I watched as the boys made their way out the door. As soon as they were gone, Alice smacked my arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Did you have to be that rude to Bella, Rose?"

"Rude? I wasn't rude! I was truthful with her! I showed her just how low Edward could be. Seriously Alice, you want her to develop other feelings for him? You know, deeper than just friendly? You know Edward is bad for her!"

She sighed and put her chin in her upturned hand. "I know. I know your right…it's just, I really wish Edward would realize that he's hurting more than just himself. I guess it still just amazes me how blasé he can be when it comes to this."

I nodded my head in understanding. I didn't want my food anymore. I looked down and picked at it, moving it around my tray.

"So, what did you say to him?"

I looked up at Alice wondering what she was talking about. "What? Who?"

"Edward…what did you say to him to get him to act like a dick again?"

I scoffed. "That's the funny thing. I didn't say anything to him, really. All I did was threaten his reputation. I told him that the girls were starting to wonder what had happened to his game and that James had over heard. That's all it took."

Alice nodded and murmured, "Hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

"Nope." That was all I could get out.

BPOV

I can't believe this. I feel like such a complete fool. How could I have been so manipulated into thinking that Edward was different, that he had changed? I hung my head in my hands telling myself not to cry. It wasn't worth it.

I mean, it's not that I was expecting a complete turn around, but as his friend, I expected for him to at least ACT a bit differently. I didn't understand how he could act one way around me and act a total and completely different way around everyone else.

As much as I hated to say this, Alice was right. If he couldn't be true to himself in front of me or others, then he wasn't worth it. I was right in thinking that I need to set my sights elsewhere.

I made my way out of the bathroom stall and washed my hands while looking at myself in the mirror. Sure I may not have been the prettiest girl out there, but I _was_ somebody. And in thinking for myself, I realized that I needed to ask Edward what his reasoning was behind what he did in the cafeteria. I just need to know…for me.

The bell rang just then and I quickly made my way to my locker and then Biology. I was a bit nervous because I wasn't sure how I was going to ask him, or how I was going to bring it up. I just knew that I needed to.

He was already in his seat as I sat down next to him. He glanced up and smiled at me and I returned it…even if it was half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. God, he really did look concerned and wanted to find out what was the matter. The problem was, I couldn't figure out what was real…who was real. This Edward, or the one I just saw.

"Nothing."

He quirked his eyebrow and ripped out a piece of paper from his binder. He then proceeded to write.

I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Do I not say anything? Do I ask? What?

_What's wrong? I know there's something wrong with you._

_No, it's nothing, Edward, really._

_Don't lie to me, Bella. If I can help you, you know I will._

I closed my eyes knowing that it was that type of behavior that got me into caring about him in the first place.

_Okay well, I was just wondering why you act the way you do. I mean, why did you do that back in the cafeteria with all those girls?_

I saw him studying the paper and then frowning. I didn't think he was going to write back, but he did.

_It's just a game I like to play Bella. That's all. I mean, that's all relationships are anyway. You can't really take them seriously. I don't take girls seriously. That's just who I am._

This time I frowned. He doesn't take girls seriously? It's just a game to him? I wasn't sure if I liked Edward being this truthful with me. Not if this was his version of truth.

_Is this so you won't get hurt again? You know, looking out for number one?_

I saw his jaw tighten when he read that. I know he didn't like what I wrote but he had to know that's how he was coming off. And how could he not take any type of relationship seriously? Getting hurt is part of the process. That's how you appreciate life…and love. Apparently, he didn't want to be a part of that though. He'd already lost too much, I guess.

_Exactly. I HAVE to look out for number one, Bella. Nobody else will. Besides, no one here is worth my time or effort._

I looked up at him when I read this. He was staring right at Banner, refusing to look my way. To say that I was hurt would've been an understatement. I was beyond hurt…I was mad.

So that's the way he plays, huh? Looking out for number one? Always thinking of himself first and others second? Okay well, being his student, I think I need to take heed of what my teacher is telling me…and I'm going to show him how I'm learning from the best…


	28. Torn

**AN: Wow!! You guys must've really enjoyed that last chapter because I got over 200 reviews just for that one. So, because I love you guys so much, I'm giving you this next update and it hasn't even been a month yet!! (Just kidding).**

**So on another note, Kittenmischief is holding a contest. But not just any contest mind you. This is a Hot Bitch contest. That's right all you Carlisle fans, this is for you. If you have a thing for daddies (and he is one flaming hot dad), then rush over to their profile. It's located under my favorite authors. Also, twilightmom and I got together and we're writing a one shot for this contest, so head on over there and take a looksie at all the talented people writing about HB.**

**I got people saying that last chapter was a bit short. And to that I say…because I love you, I bring you 15 pages of this chapterJ. Alright my peeps…ENJOY!!**

Song: Torn by Natalie Imbruglia

_Im all out of faith, this is how I feel  
Im cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
Im wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
Youre a little late, Im already torn_

* * *

I couldn't get over what I did to Bella…what I said to her.

_Exactly. I HAVE to look out for number one, Bella. Nobody else will. Besides, no one here is worth my time or effort._

Even for me that was harsh…it was low.

Not that I didn't agree with the first half of what I wrote. I did. I HAD to look out for number one…me. I realized that if I didn't, I'd just end up getting hurt again…feeling like my life, my world, was ripped from my hands. Just thinking about that time in my life made my throat swell up.

But on the other hand…I shouldn't have insinuated to Bella that she was included in that lump of girls. It was true that nobody, none of the girls I had been with, were worth my time. But telling her she was a part of that group…well, not my brightest move.

God, but it needed to get done. I knew what I was doing the minute I wrote it down and gave it to her. She needs to get herself away from me…and fast. I was hoping that I'd piss her off enough to either quit the lessons or hurry them up so she can get out of my life…get out of the bubble that I had created for myself.

Here, I was safe. Away from people, away from prying eyes…where I could just be alone and not hurt anymore. I loved my family, Bella included, more than anything in this whole fucked up world; but it was those types of feelings that scared me. I mean, you can't get hurt if you don't care, right?

And besides…Bella needed to be with someone who didn't have so many problems…without all this emotional shit. I would never, ever be good enough for someone like her. She really was an angel for putting up with all my bullshit.

I had this insane urge to find her and tell her how sorry I was. Tell her that I didn't mean that awful remark. Bella's different. She's even different from Rose and Alice; I don't know how, but she is. She really is…special. If anyone in this school is worth getting to know, it would be Bella.

I banged my head on my locker door out of frustration when I heard a soft spoken voice behind me.

"You okay there, Edward?"

I turned around and saw Angela standing behind me and Ben standing beside her. He was holding her books for her…like a true gentleman.

I sighed. "Hey Ang."

"What's up?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not really sure if I wanted to talk about it or not. Especially to Angela.

"Edward, you know I'm here if you need to talk, right?"

I looked away, down the long hallway and nodded. They were having a pep rally today so the hallways were loaded with kids putting their stuff away in their lockers and grabbing what they needed to go to the gym.

"Okay, well, I'll be going. My number hasn't changed so give me a call if you need to."

Ben grabbed her hand and they started walking off together when I yelled, "Ang! Wait up!"

She turned and looked at me, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Yes?"

God, I just can't remember the last time I'd really looked into Angela's caring eyes. It hurt so much to look at her and yet, I needed to ask her something.

"Can I ask you something? If you don't mind?"

She nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I kinda screwed up really bad. I mean, seriously bad. I don't know how to fix it."

"Oh. Well, what did you do?"

I shook my head at her, screwing my face up. I did not want to go there with her. Not only would I get a beating about what I wrote but who I wrote it too as well.

"It was something I said. It was bad, but I didn't mean it."

Angela stared off into space, thinking about her answer to me. She then turned to me and scrutinized my face…and then my eyes. If anybody could read me, it would be Angela.

"Alright. I can see that you're sorry. So, apologize."

"What? That's it?"

"Yes…in a way. It's nice to verbally hear what a prick you were and that you weren't thinking straight. Tell her you didn't mean what you said and that you are extremely sorry. It would help if you looked at her straight in the eyes so that she knew you were telling the truth. Then, prepare to grovel if you have to."

I looked down at my wrist. I had been subconsciously playing around with my brown friendship bracelet we had gotten so long ago. I stared at it and thought about Bella and her understanding and patient brown eyes.

God I was such a dick. I murmured, "Even if I have to grovel…"

I looked up at Angela and said, "Wait. How did you know it was a girl that I had offended?"

She smiled and said, "With you, it usually is. I just guessed."

Hmmm…makes sense. "Well, thanks. You always did know what to say to me."

She gave me a quick hug, waved bye and was off with Ben again. There was no way that I could ever repay Angela for her wisdom.

I quickly left my locker and walked down the hallway toward the gym.

I had a new vision now…a vision of finding Bella and telling her how sorry I am. And yes…I was prepared to grovel. I'd never had to grovel to anybody before but I figured there was a first for everything.

_Now where would I find her?_

_Oh I know…probably up in a girl's bathroom somewhere crying. Maybe I could find Rose or Alice and have them search the bathrooms for me before they go out and cheer…_

Speak of the devil…there they were.

"Rose! Alice! Hey wait up!!"

I jogged up to them and they turned around to look at me…both of them glaring. I had a feeling they'd recently spoken to Bella. Shit.

"Oh, hey Dickward. What do _you_ want?"

I rolled my eyes at her childishness. "Clever Rose. Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

"What do you want?"

"Okay look. I think I said something that was not very smart of me to say to Bella. I think I might've hurt her feelings. I need you guys to help me search the girls bathroom's for her. She's probably in there crying right now."

"Why in the world do you think she's in the bathrooms crying?" Alice did not look to kind.

"Well, because I hurt her. I mean, isn't that what girls do when a guy hurts their feelings?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "You, my dear brother, have watched one too many sappy chick flicks. We DO NOT cry our eyes out. We…get even."

_What?_

"Anyway, Bella was here with us. You just missed her. She's right up there…see her? Right by Mike, Tyler and Eric."

I looked ahead of where we were and saw Bella right were Alice had so graciously pointed her out.

_Holy Fuck…_

I could hear the smile in Rose's voice when she spoke. "Yeah, we helped her with her wardrobe just now. Turns out she wanted a more 'updated' look…a la me and Alice."

Updated was NOT the word I would've used. More like slutty…or whore-ish. She was going to kill me.

There she was in the shortest school girl skirt I had ever seen…and that's saying something. It hung to just right below her ass and her shirt was no better. Her girls were practically popping out of her top as the first two buttons were undone, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hair was up in a messy bun, held up by a pencil.

But what's worse? Those turds were crowded around her, raking her up and down with their greedy eyes, drinking in her body…her curves.

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. I looked to my side and saw the she devils waving at me as they walked away.

"See you later, Edward. Have fun at the pep-rally!"

I did the only thing I could think of. I flipped them the bird as they walked away. _Fuckin' bitches, I swear. Why the hell do I hang out with them?_

I walked faster, gathering speed as I got closer to them. This time, there was a big group of guys, all listening to Bella with rapt attention. I had no idea what in the world she was saying, just that the guys were all smiles as long as she was talking.

As soon as I got close enough to fully see and hear everything, I stopped. I knew Bella saw me…she knew I was here. I just leaned back on my heels and crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

I mean, this was Bella we were talking about here. There's no way in HELL she'd have the guts to do anything with anyone here. She's not wired like that. She's different. I haven't changed her that much. So, with that in mind, I just smirked in her direction, daring her to take it further.

She wouldn't.

She was boxed in, leaning up against the lockers and giving all the dogs a good show of her front side. I decided to tune into their conversation just so that I could make sure that Bella wouldn't embarrass herself in any way. Not that I cared, I mean, it was her funeral.

"So Bella, how long is your hair, really? Can we see it?" Eric was the closest to her and I knew for a fact that he had this strange fetish for girls with long hair. What a perv. Having Bella stand there in her school uniform and having her hair come down from that make-shift bun? Surely she could see that he wasn't serious…that he just wanted to ogle her.

Before I realized what was happening, she reached up with her arm and slipped the pencil out of her hair, allowing her chocolate colored hair to come cascading down in curls all around her. She brushed her hand in her hair, fluffing it out and moving her head back and forth to make sure it fanned out all around her.

Eric, that fucking sick pig, leaned in and breathed deeply. _Mother fucker…_ I knew exactly what he was smelling. It was strawberry…the smell of her shampoo. It was the same scent I would smell when we were together in my room. The same smell that was all over my bed…

No matter. Like I said…this was Bella. She wouldn't take it too far. She couldn't…she wouldn't.

She wouldn't.

I heard Bella speaking. "Yeah, it's shorter than what it was before. I got it cut and colored not too long ago. What do you boys think?"

There were a series of yay's around her as she stood there and gave them her best smile. She ran her hand through Eric's hair and said, "I think your hair's pretty nice as well, Eric. I wouldn't mind running my hands through it…"

God, she was so close to him…it seemed as if she was whispering in his ear. What the hell? Where did that come from?

She continued to laugh and talk to all of them, giving them coy glances and smirks. I didn't understand how she could do this…how could she act like this?

Still, I reminded myself that this was Bella. She wouldn't cross the line. Of this, I was positive about.

_Then why are you still standing here watching her?_

Because…somebody has to make sure these guys don't take advantage of her. I'm the only one with enough sense to stay behind and make sure she's okay.

_Sure buddy. It has nothing to do with the fact that you might be a teensy, weensy bit jealous…right?_

Jealous? Me? Of course not! I don't get jealous. Besides…Bella WILL NOT do anything stupid. I am positive.

I am.

She wouldn't.

_Yeah…you were wrong before. You thought she was in a bathroom stall crying her eyeballs out over what you said…and instead, here she is._

I took a calming breath and decided to quit my inner monologue. It wasn't making me feel any better.

I looked ahead of us and noticed that James was planted a bit further away from the crowd but he was watching. Yeah…he was watching with rapt interest. God, why can't that fucker just go away already?

I heard Mike Newton ask, "So Bella, when can you and I go out on a date together. I _know_ I could show you a great time."

Bella scoffed and looked at him levelly. "Now why would I want to go out with you, Mike?"

He smiled at her, undeterred at the challenge that she brought him. "Because I know I could give you a night that you would remember forever…that and I'm one hell of a kisser."

Gag me now. Please…like Bella would fall for that lin…

"Are you now? Well, why do we have to wait for our first date for me to find out for myself? Let's see what you're made of Mikey."

And right there, in my face, it happened. Bella reached over and grabbed Mike's chin in her right hand and roughly drug him over to her. She planted her mouth on him and in no time, they were going at it. I was expecting a light peck…maybe a little lip action. But when I saw her tongue snake into his mouth and his tongue on hers…Well, I lost it.

I marched over to where they were all standing and pushed Mike off of her. "Alright, show's over. I think we all have a pep rally to get going to, don't you?"

Mike looked up and glared at me. "What the fuck, Cullen? What's got you're…"

The look on my face was enough to shut him the hell up. I knew that kid had some kind of brains in his head somewhere.

I grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her next to me, swiftly walking away from the crowd and away from James' eyes.

"What the hell, Edward?" Bella was beyond pissed…she was livid.

I knew that I would have hell to pay once it was just us, but until then, I needed to find somewhere we could be alone and talk…or yell as the case may be.

I saw an empty classroom up ahead, away from the gym and far, far away from prying eyes. It was at the end of the hallway and it was dark inside…perfect.

I yanked open the door and threw her in there, closing and locking it behind me.

Both of us were breathing hard and just…trying to calm down. My back was still to her and I was trying to buy some time so that I could gather my thoughts.

Bella didn't give me that time, though.

"What the hell was that, Edward? Why they hell did you go all cave-man on me?"

I took one last calming breath and turned to her. She still looked the same as she did out in that hallway…hair down, shirt open and skirt…well, she might as well have been wearing just her panties.

"What in the world do you think you were doing?! And what the fuck are you wearing? Are you _trying_ to be the school's biggest slut?!"

Her eyes slanted and she took a step toward me. She whispered, "No, that's your job."

Ouch. What the fuck is her problem?

"Bella, I don't understand you. What is your problem with what I do? It's who I am…It's who I've always been."

She shook her head fervently. "No, it's not who you've always been. I know that because I have Rosalie, Alice and Angela to prove that fact. They knew you…knew who you were and now you've become this other person…this thing."

"So your problem with me is the way I live my life? My lifestyle? That's your problem?"

Bella's eyes grew wide as if I was missing the obvious. "Yes!! My God, Edward…of course that's my problem. You think any of us like seeing you use women and just leave them hanging? It's not good for them or for you. I mean, don't you, one day, want to find that someone special and just be with them? Until death do you part?"

Yes. Yes I did. But I would never tell anyone that. Love…life…happiness…it's all so fleeting. One day you have it and are the happiest man in the world and the next day…nothing. It's ripped apart from your hands without so much as a single sorry.

Yeah…like I was falling for that shit again.

"Why can't you girls just accept the fact that I'm happy with the way that I am?" Her eyebrow lifted in skepticism. "No really, I am. And as for those girls, they know what they're getting themselves into. I don't do relationships. I did that, Bella. I did it and I didn't like it. I like being a free bird."

Bella put her hands down from across her chest and played with the button on the bottom of her shirt. "Edward, I'm not saying that you do inappropriate things with the girls. Or that you're ugly or rude to them because I know you're not."

"You do?"

"Yes…girls do gossip. I mean, you don't go all Romeo on them, but they are aware of what it is you want. I just don't want to see you self-destruct."

"What self-destruction?! Bella, I'm perfectly fine and happy being the way I am. You can't save the world even though you want to. I never asked to be changed, Bella. I never promised you that I would be the guy you think I am. I don't know what you're thinking, but you can't change me. I never asked to be changed…to be different. I am who I am. Can't you just live with that?"

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she looked at me with new found knowledge. She wasn't happy, per se, but it looked like she understood something.

"What?"

"You're right, Edward. I can't change you. I've been a fool to even think it. Rose told me…and Alice told me. Hell, even Angela told me I couldn't change you. And now I understand why. You don't WANT to change, do you? You have to be willing to do it on your own…and you're not. It's like trying to budge an elephant to move with your bare hands. You can't do it…unless the elephant WANTS to move…not even for me."

Finally I get her to understand. She realizes that I'm not going to change…for Rose, for Alice, for Angela or for Bella. But I'm in pain because I realize that I'm pushing her away. I'm doing it for her own good but still…the pain of knowing that I'll never let her into my life…that will be with me always.

"I'm not trying to hurt you or disappoint you…"

"What? You're not hurting me." Bella's defiant eyes bore into my own. Her pride was clearly back in place. "I was just worried about you, that's all. This has nothing to do with me. But now that I know this is what you want and how you'll always be, I'll back off."

Maybe we should change the subject. We're both being a little testy again. "So, why are you dressed like Alice and Rose?"

She looked down at herself and quickly covered up her tits and pulled the skirt a bit lower. Not that I minded…

"I just wanted you to see what it's like to watch someone do something stupid."

"Ah. And that stupid someone would be me?"

"Yes, it would. Obviously I got my answer about how you'll always be a don juan so I'm just going to worry about myself and what I want."

"And what do you want, Bella?"

Without faltering or doubt, she looked right up into my eyes and said, "James."

God…why did I just feel like I got punched in the gut? Why the hell does she do that to me? "And what about Newton?"

Her brow furrowed. "What about him?"

"Well, you kissed him. You really think he's going to let you go after what you just pulled?"

She hung her head and rubbed her face. "Oh God…why don't I think these things through before I do them?"

I chuckled at her naive ness. If it were me, I would've just gone through with going out with him but Bella…

"I'll just have to go out with him. At least once."

"What?"

She looked at my surprised face. "I said, I'll just go out with…"

"I know what you said. I just can't believe you said it."

"Well, I obviously don't want to be alone somewhere with him. He might get the wrong idea since I did kiss him. I'll just bring him along as my date for the Halloween Bash at your house. It'll be perfect since it's full of people. Plus, you, Emmett and Jasper will be there. If he steps out of line, I know you guys would protect me."

I smiled as she said it. It was true. We'd do whatever it takes to make sure our girls were safe and protected. I'd rip apart the balls off the guy who dare hurt her…

Huh. Which brings me to the part I played in hurting her today in Biology.

"I think it's a great idea Bella. Bring him to the house and we'll help you out. If you get any unwanted advances, we'll be there to put him back into his place."

She smiled a bit and said, "Thanks. Well, I'll see you later. We're missing a pep-rally I hear."

"Wait!" I leaned over and grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave anywhere. "I really needed to say something to you."

"Okay. What?"

She tried to act very cool and calm. Nothing hurt her, nothing bothered her. But I knew Bella a bit better than that. I had hurt her deeply. She'd never admit it to me though as she always buried the not so pleasant feelings inside of her. But I saw it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said back in our Biology class. I needed to let you know that I didn't mean it. You are one of my closest friends that I've got. One of the only ones, actually. I was being stupid and dumb when I wrote what I did."

I looked down and realized I was holding both of her hands in my own. I rubbed them with my own hands, trying to reassure her that I meant what I said.

"Then why did you do it, Edward? If I'm a friend to you, why did you try to hurt me so badly?"

I grabbed her green friendship bracelet and started twirling it around her wrist. I was never good at apologies as I hardly ever gave them.

"I didn't want you to get sucked into my world. I didn't want you to think that I could or would change and that I could…"

I stopped and linked her fingers into mine. I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to her until I heard her whisper, "Could what?"

I looked at her and realized we were so close now. I had backed her up into a wall and I was holding her hands in mine, fingers inside fingers and her face, her eyes, her mouth were just inches from my own.

"That I could be in a relationship some day."

"Well Edward, that's your loss, not mine."

I nodded and looked deeply into her chocolate pools. "Forgive me?"

She swallowed and had her eyes on my mouth. "Don't do it again, Edward. Don't compare me to _them._ If I mean more to you than they do…don't fuckin' do it again."

"Never," I whispered to her and then I closed the gap to her mouth and kissed her. I wasn't sure if she'd be responsive to me but after a bit of coaxing with my lips, she opened her mouth to me.

I pushed my body into hers, our fingers still entwined, as I tried to convey to her how sorry I really was. I felt her tongue in my mouth, pushing against me, feeling me all over. I, in turn, responded, letting my own mouth claim hers as I took her deep within me.

What started out to be a sweet, apologetic kiss turned out to be one that was full of need…of want…of lust. Her hands let go of mine and she curled them around behind my neck, tugging at my hair. I moaned at the feel of her hands on me as I moved my hips against hers, letting her know what she does to me.

My hands moved up her shirt and slithered underneath her bra. I could feel her nipples harden as I ran my fingers over them. Her moaning urged me to keep going so I took them into my fingers and rolled them.

She broke the kiss and said against my lips, "Ugh. Edward, we can't do it here. We're at school."

I laughed against her mouth as I continued to play with her nipples. "Do you honestly think that's going to stop me? Besides…you want me, don't you?"

"Ahhh…you know I do. I want you…God, I want you…"

I trailed my hand down her skirt and lifted it up. Moving her panties off to the side, I slid my finger up and down her slit, gathering up the juices that had gathered there. I took my finger out and brought it to my mouth and made sure she watched me suck it off. "Mmmm…do you know how good you taste, Bella? I can't get enough of your taste…your smell when you're aroused. Will you let me lick your pussy?"

She was fighting with herself. She wanted me too, that much was certain, but I didn't know what was keeping her from saying yes. _Maybe it's the fact that you guys are in school still and you can get into a lot of trouble if you get caught…_

"I don't know, Edward…"

_Or maybe…_

"Bella, I've never, ever given a girl anything in return while I've been at school. This would be my first time doing something like this. I'd like it to be with you, if you'll let me."

She kissed me then, quick and hard. She pulled back and said, "Your first, huh?"

I nodded eagerly. It would be wonderful if, for once, she could be my first at something.

She smiled and half laughed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, but okay. Let's do it."

I quickly grabbed her hand and led her toward the back of the room before she could change her mind. Ideally, the teacher's desk would've been better for this task, but since its right at the classroom door, that's a no go.

I stopped when I got to the desk farthest away from the door and helped her sit on top of it. The chairs were too low to the ground and I knew she'd be uncomfortable there.

"Lean back slowly and lay down. Your head will be off of the desk but at least you're elevated." I hurriedly took off her panties and stuck them into my pocket. "Lift your legs, Bella, and wrap them around my neck."

She did as I told her to and I bent my head into her legs and took one long lick. God but she tasted good. I let my tongue go back out and lick her all over, tasting her lips, her opening and finally resting on her clit.

"Ooooo Edward. Yes, right there…keep going."

I smiled to myself because Bella was such a live wire. When she was extremely horny, any type of touch set her off. I continued working on her clit, licking it up and down, making sure my tongue was flicking her as fast as I could. My hands were working her thighs, squeezing them and then rubbing them up and down. She had such soft skin.

I changed my tactic and used my tongue to push myself into her awaiting hole. Even with just my tongue, I could tell she was tight and I briefly wondered how our first time would be. I only hoped I'd be able to make it good for her. She deserved her first time to be something she could look back on and enjoy…not regret.

I felt Bella's hand on the back of my head and before I knew it, she was shoving me into her further. "Deeper. Please, go deeper…"

I drove my tongue into her and as swiftly as I could, I used it to tongue fuck her. And God, did she enjoy that. Her hands continued to drive me into her, wanting me to go deeper and harder. I grabbed her hips and tried my best to keep her steady. She kept moving and it was making it harder to drive myself into her.

I lifted my head and breathed, "Are you ready? Do you want to cum?" I knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Oh…fuck! Yes, yes, make me cum…"

With one last look at her lust filled gaze, I lowered my head onto her swollen clit and sucked. I took her nub into my mouth and sucked gently, then took my tongue and licked it up. She was moving violently at this point, her hips trying to lift themselves off the desk and closer into my mouth.

"Edward…shit…don't…stop! Shit, shit, shit…"

My tongue flicked faster and faster, knowing her release was closing in on her. Just the way she was talking to me assured me of this fact. Bella cursed more than she usually does when she's on the brink…

"Holy fuck!"

There it is. Her body shuddered as I felt her warm juices pouring out of her. I quickly licked up what I could, hoping that I didn't let a single thing drop. Bella's hands continued to run through my hair as she came down off of her high.

Once I was sure she was done and I had wiped everything up, I got off my knees and leaned over her. "All better now, love?"

She smiled a lazy half smile and said, "Definitely all better now."

I took her hand and lifted her off the desk and let her straighten out her skirt. "Umm…where are my panties?"

I grinned at her.

"Edward…give them back. I can't walk out of here with nothing on underneath!"

"Sure you can. Besides, we're going home."

"What? Why?"

I pointed my hands at the clock on the wall. "Because we've been here for the entire length of the pep rally. It's time to leave."

Her eyes widened when she realized I was right. "Shit! We were in here for that long?"

"Yeah, now come on, let's go." I held my hand out to her but she hesitated.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just…you didn't get a chance to cum."

I smiled at her. "It's okay. We don't have to right now."

She looked down at the floor and I barely heard her say, "Oh."

I walked closer to her and lifted her chin. "What is it? What do you mean, oh?"

Bella eyed the door, obviously wishing she could just leave. "I didn't realize that you had already…that someone had already…"

"What?"

She sighed exasperated. "That someone had already finished you off today."

"What?!" Where did she get that idea?

"No. Nobody has gotten me off. In fact, the last person that did so was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the only reason I don't want to do so now is that I don't want to get caught in here. Major trouble for us both."

Bella smiled and nodded, taking my hand and leading us out of the room. She cracked open the door and peered out. When all was clear, we quickly walked out of the room and towards the school parking lot.

"Are you planning on going to the game tonight?" I turned to Bella and asked her as we made our way to my car.

"Of course. Where else would I go? But first, can you take me to my house so I can change? I'm pretty sure the others already made plans to drive together."

I smiled at her and opened up her door. "Yeah. I guess we'll be driving to the game together then."

"I guess so."

I got behind the wheel and hoped, with all that I had, that everything was okay with Bella now.

BPOV

Everything was still not okay with me. Edward would always be…Edward. He made that much clear. He didn't want a relationship. He didn't crave one at all. He really did enjoy being a 'free bird' as he called it.

I glanced over at him as he drove the Volvo over to my house. He looked calm…at peace. I turned back around and looked out my window.

But could he truly be happy the way he is? In fact, why did I care? Edward had always been just Edward to me. I'd never known him the way that the other girls described. This was the Edward I'd always known. The one sitting right here beside me. The one with the amazing tongue…and hands…and hair…

Crap. I always zoned out when I thought about Edward. Anyway, back on point. Why did I care? Because he was my friend, that's why. He's helped me to be the sexual being that I am right now. Everything that I know is because of him and I just want what's best for him. That's all.

Except, I couldn't help but have this nagging feeling that it wasn't just that. I couldn't pin-point it exactly, but I knew there was more. I knew it would come to me. I'd figure it out soon enough.

I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes.

"You okay there, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. But I'll be fine when we go out and join the others."

He nodded and continued to look at the road.

I thought back at the conversation that we had. He did seem sorry about how he hurt my feelings. The thing with Edward is that, I'm not sure I can trust him. I'm not even sure I could believe him. He _seemed_ sincere but I realized that Edward is a great actor. He can make you believe anything he wants you to.

I wasn't sure exactly what I was wanting from him. He did say sorry and really, what else could I expect of him? It's just that, sometimes, sorry isn't good enough. But I didn't want to drag this out with him longer than necessary. My time with him was limited now. We've touched over a lot of things now and the only thing left for me to do is to have sex.

My mind reeled at that possibility. Was I ready? Was this what I wanted? Did I want to lose it to Edward?

I knew what the answer was to all those questions. Yes. Yes to all of them.

But when?

I glanced back over at Edward and he seemed to be deep in thought about something. I suppose the best way to approach this would be to talk to him about it. Find out when the best time to do the deed would be.

No. I didn't want it to be planned. That would just put too much pressure on me and him. It should be spontaneous but feel right. I guess we'll know when the time comes.

"We're here."

I looked up and noticed that we were at my house. "I'll just wait in the car while you run up. I'm going to call the guys and let them know not to eat all the pizza until we get there."

"Alright, sounds good."

I undid my seatbelt and walked into my house and up to my room. I quickly changed out of my school uniform, remembering that I had to ask Edward for my panties back, and threw it into the laundry chute.

I put on my most comfortable jeans and a t shirt, threw my shoes on and quickly pulled my hair back. _Yeah, _I thought, _I'm not the prettiest girl on the block but this should pass._

I ran back down the stairs and locked up the house. Edward was sitting behind the wheel waiting for me as I jumped back in.

"That was quick. What, no primping with hot irons and make-up?"

I smirked. "Edward, this is me we're talking about. I'm low key."

He smiled back. "Yes, and thank God for that. Besides, you don't need all that shit on you anyway. You're beautiful as is."

Oh God. Now I was blushing. "Just drive, you moron."

He laughed and hit the road.

Refusing to think back on the topic of my first time, I thought about his first time pleasing a girl at school. And that it had been me. I felt this unexplainable giddiness bubbling inside me at the thought.

_God, what is wrong with me?_

I stared out the window and thought about something else. Another first that we could do together. And then, it hit me.

"Pull over."

Edward looked at me, worry on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah actually there is. Just pull over there, behind those trees."

He quickly nodded, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He parked where I asked him to, behind a dense amount of trees that hid us from the main road.

"Bella, if you're not feeling well, you need to let me know…"

I quickly undid my belt and threw myself over to him. The space was small, sure, but I was determined.

I kissed him quickly hoping that he would respond.

He did.

His arms circled around my back and drew me into him, crushing my lips into him even harder. I kissed him a bit more, steeling myself for what I wanted to do with him. I mean, the worst he could do was say no, right?

I pulled back and quickly threw my hands down to his pants and worked the button.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to create another first with you."

He looked confused at first, clearly not understanding since giving him a blow job was not a first.

But giving him a blow job inside his beloved car…

I continued to undo his pants as I saw the idea dawn on him.

"Bella…"

I stopped. I wasn't going to force him into this. I wanted this to be a good experience for both of us. "You don't want to?"

"No, it's just that…"

I sat back and said, "Edward, its okay if you don't want to. I'm not going to do this if it's not something you want."

He leaned over to me and replied, "Oh I want it. I was just wondering two things. One, is it okay with you?"

I quickly nodded my head. "Okay then, two, I have nothing to clean up with. What are we going to do about that?"

This time, I smiled at him. "Don't be absurd Edward. I'm swallowing."

I heard a moan escape his lips as he closed his eyes. This was my chance.

I pushed him back into the seat and adjusted myself in my seat so that I could lean over to his seat without having anything poking me in odd places. Once I was done, I pulled out his rock hard cock and pumped him a few times.

He was just as delicious looking as I remembered him. Now to see if the taste was also as I remembered.

I lowered myself and took him into my mouth, working him slowly until he was all wet up.

"Oh Bella…"

Apparently I was doing it right. I used my tongue to lick him all up and swirled it all around his head. I tasted my favorite thing right at the tip and I sucked it right up. Another moan from him and I knew I was on a roll.

I pushed my mouth down on him as much as I could and started pumping myself up and down. I couldn't reach his balls since they were still stuck in his pants so I used my hand to run up and down his thigh.

His hand landed on the back of my head and assisted me with the rhythm that he wanted. I could feel his hips lifting up from the seat and I knew he was getting close.

"I'm…going…to…"

I hummed all around his dick as my head was going up and down faster and faster on him. "Shit…Bella, here it comes."

I shoved him into my mouth as deep as I could and I felt him let go. The warm liquid made its way down my throat as I sucked out everything that I could. I wanted him to feel just as good as he'd made me feel back in that room.

My rhythm slowed as his hand left my head, falling limply to his side. After I made sure I licked up every last drop, I picked my head up from his lap and sat back.

He turned his head to me and smiled lazily. "Wow, Bella, that was…"

"Really?"

He nodded. "Hell yeah. And thanks for being another first. Actually, you'll probably be the only one for this. I'm not sure I could let another girl do this with me in my car."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It must be the same reason as my room, you know? It's just too personal. I mean, it's mine…my own sanctuary of sorts."

"Huh. Well, thanks for letting me do that, Edward."

"Are you kidding? I should be thanking you. I'm the one that got all the pleasure here."

I laughed at him and our craziness at what we just did. And the fact that it was my idea.

We quickly made our way back out onto the road and headed toward the pizza parlor. I knew the whole gang would be waiting there for us and while I was glad of that…I was delighted they'd have pizza waiting there for us even more. I was starved.

We made it inside and found them sitting around a table.

"Hey guys! Where the hell have you been?! Pizza's getting cold here!"

Edward and I laughed as they made room for us at the table. I sat down and grabbed a slice quickly, not bothering to wait on Edward. I noticed him about to sit when Jasper reached over to him.

"Hey, what's this?"

He pulled on the piece of fabric sticking out of Edward's pocket and held it out in front of everyone.

_Oh shit! My panties!!_

**AN: Ha ha ha. Poor Bella. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it out, let me tell you.**

**Okay so the Truth or Dare chapter will probably be the next thing coming up. I've got a list of things at the ready so if you wanted to add something to that list, better let me know now, otherwise, forever hold your peace.**

**James. Lots of people are telling me to write more James, and for that I have to say: There will be PLENTY of James coming up in future chapters. He is NOT a minor character. Yes, there will be interaction between him and Bella and him and Edward. Don't worry, you will get your dose of James. **

**Alright folks, so I'd love to hear y'alls comments on this chapter. Remember, reviews equal love!!**


	29. Truth or Dare

**AN: Here it is, the long awaited chapter. It took me forever, I'll have you know, but it was well worth it. 29 freakin' pages…no shit either. Anyway, I wait on pins and needles for your reviews…**

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who gave their ideas on the truth or dare game. I used what I could so again, thanks!**

**I've got a few author's notes at the end here so please, please, please read them. Thanks a lot my friends!**

**Song: You shook me all night long by ACDC**

Holy hell.

There they were, hanging in all their glory for the entire world to see. I mean seriously, can this happen to anyone else? The answer is no, it can't. It would and could only happen to me.

"Whose panties are those _now_, Edward?"

Alice's question had made me stop biting into my slice of pizza. I shifted my eyes over and noticed Rosalie glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, taking the bite and chewing slowly, so as not to answer any of their questions.

Emmett's eyes just about popped out of his head. "Shit! Are those yours, Bella? Wow, talk about a quick and easy make-up session. I don't even think Rosie has _ever_ forgiven me that fast."

Edward snatched the panties out of Jasper's hand and stuffed it back into his pocket then sat down next to me. "Shut the fuck up, Em. You don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged and continued on his pizza like he didn't care. But the look on his face said otherwise.

"So Bella, where's your panties?" Alice smirked looking over at me and I replied, "I have them on, Alice. Would you like to see?"

"Yes, please!" Jasper and Emmett had their hands up in the air at the same time while eagerly looking over at me.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you guys." I looked back over at the girls. "Fine, take a look." I got up from the table and turned sideways, lifting up my shirt and pulling the side of my pants down. Underneath, were my turquoise colored panties.

"See, I told you. I've got mine on."

Rose and Alice nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I glanced over at Edward and noticed he was still eating, looking out the window nonchalantly.

_Well, at least someone is cool, calm and collected…_

Just as I was about to take another bite of my pizza, Jasper spoke up and surprised the shit out of me.

"You know, I remember Ali saying something about buying you a beautiful turquoise set of underclothes. In fact, the girls bought you all kinds of new things, didn't they?"

I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this but not wanting to know.

"So that must mean you have the set on, correct?"

Oh no. I felt the blood drain from my face. What the hell is his problem? Usually, Jasper could care less about shit unless he made a bet…

Fuck. Me.

He made a fuckin' bet…and he's out to prove that he won. I knew exactly what that bet was too. That Edward and I would've fooled around before we came to eat pizza, regardless if I was pissed at him.

_Goddammit!!_

"Bella? You should have the matching bra on, right?"

I sighed and turned to face the girls. One look on their smug faces told me they knew. I scooted my shirt over on my shoulders and showed them my bra strap.

It was not turquoise. It was black…the color of the damn panties.

There was a collective gasp around the table, but it was in a mock shock. Nobody was really surprised. _Bunch of melodramatic fools, I swear…_

All I could do was hang my head in my hands and pray that the teasing would be swift and merciful. Edward spoke up first.

"First off, it's not what you guys think, okay? We didn't have a lesson yesterday because I was out in a swim meet so we had it today. Plain and simple."

'Uh-huh…" Emmett put his pizza slice down and looked at Edward. "And what exactly was this lesson about? You know, it was so important that it couldn't wait till Tuesday?"

Edward sighed and put his pizza down. He leaned back in his chair and started talking like a pro…or lying like one, I'm not sure.

"See, I can't lag behind on my lessons with her. James is starting to take notice and I need to speed things up a bit, you know? So every lesson counts. We can't do anything tonight because of the game going on and I don't really like using my Saturdays up for anything like that. Plus I think that Alice wanted to do something all together on Saturday, didn't you?"

Alice nodded her head stating we were going to have a get together and that I needed to come as well. Apparently, Charlie and Renee already knew I was going to sleep over and didn't really put up much of a fight for me to go.

They knew before I did. Nice.

Rosalie was still a bit skeptical as she looked at Edward one more time. "So you're saying that this was a lesson, not some kind of free for all whatsoever?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course. I mean, come on. You really think I'm just going to drag Bella into some _classroom_ and have my way with her? No, I 'm not. Not only that, but Bella would never let me do that to her. Geez, what kind of girl do you think she is, anyway?"

Wow. He was good. He's playing on my friends emotions towards me and it seemed to be working. Both Rosalie and Alice seemed to be properly chastised.

"Well, what was the lesson about?" Emmett asked.

"Spontaneity with a bit of exhibitionism. We drove out to some woods and spent some time there. Nothing big."

"Wow, Bella. It looks like you're coming along very nicely then. Soon, you'll be a pro, just like Alice and Rosalie!"

I smiled a bit. I was a little proud of myself, if I had to admit it. I mean, I took control out there in Edward's car. Sure, he could've turned me down, but did he? No, in fact, he was a bit eager to get down to it.

Yes, I could feel myself changing. I knew I was becoming stronger, bolder and I was thankful for it.

That's right, thankful. All those horrible years being teased at how shy I was…or what a goody two shoes I was. After years and years of hearing it, you just want to change. You know, do something different. And hell, I was definitely going to do something different with myself this year. It's my senior year and I was going to leave with a bang, of that much, I was certain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Bella! You're late!

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the media room. This seemed to be the room where all of our indiscretions had been taking place lately. Maybe it was because it was a very big room…or because it had a lock and bolt on the door. Who knew?

"Alice!! I'm only 2 minutes behind. God forbid I had to pee before I left my house!"

She turned and glared at me. "It's not like we don't have a bathroom here in this house. You could've just used it here."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Obsessed much?"

She just stuck her tongue out at me.

I looked around the room that we were in and noticed Esme talking to Rosalie on one side of the room and at the other was Carlisle with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I grabbed Alice's shoulder to stop her from moving any further into the room.

"Are we in trouble?"

She looked confused as she stared back at me. "Why would we be in trouble? What did you do?"

"Nothing. But why are Carlisle and Esme in the room?"

"Hmm, I don't know but it could be because this is their house and we are their guests."

"Oh." I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't a simple answer like that one. Nothing the Cullen's did was ever simple.

"Geez Bella, don't look so disappointed."

I scoffed and walked right past her, toward Esme and Rosalie. "Hello Esme, nice to see you again."

"Oh hello Bella dear. How are you today?"

"Well, it's a Saturday and we don't have to go back to school till Tuesday so I'd say I'm doing really well."

Esme laughed at my enthusiasm. She had the most beautiful laugh…like bells. It's no wonder Carlisle fell for her. That and she had a killer body.

"So Alice, what exactly do you have planned for everyone tonight?"

"Well Esme, I'm planning on keeping us up really late playing games and just basically getting to know each other better."

The look on Esme's face revealed that she knew Alice too well to believe the shit she was spilling. "Alice…"

Alice laughed.

"Okay, okay if you really want to know, we're going to play Never Have I Ever along with Truth or Dare."

"Oh dear God…"

"Don't worry, Esme, I've got everything covered this time. The front and back doors are locked so that Emmett can't get out and flash the neighbors…or pedestrians…or cops."

My jaw dropped to the floor as I stared at Alice. Then Esme. Then Rosalie. All of whom didn't look one bit phased. Well, except Esme whose son was the actual culprit in all these past scenarios.

"Alright well make sure it stays within the house, okay? I don't want to bail Emmett or Edward out for indecent exposure again."

My head whipped around toward her. "Edward too?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. Emmett thought it would be funny if he could get Edward to believe that he could read minds. Emmett agreed with everything Edward said, you know, to make him believe. Well, when Edward got as shit faced as he could, Emmett took him outside to see if he could read a strangers mind. It ended up being our elderly neighbor. Long story short, Emmett whispered into Edward's ear that she wanted to see him naked. So…Edward stripped, the lady called the cops and he landed in jail. The rest is history."

_Holy…fuck._

I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to keep it in, but when Rosalie started laughing as well, I couldn't stop myself. By the time I knew it, all four of us were laughing our heads off. This caught the boys attention and they made their way over toward us.

Carlisle wrapped those beautiful graceful arms around his wife and said, "Now, what's so funny?" I spit out, "Edward…Emmett…mind reading…"

Emmett and Jasper laughed as well but Edward was not too happy. "Okay, okay, laugh it up now but after this, you shall speak of this no more. I was _drunk_, why can't you people understand that?!"

Rosalie answered while holding her sides. "Oh, we understand all right. We just can't believe you thought that you could actually read minds. I mean, really Edward."

After a bit more fuming from Edward, we settled down and told him that we would speak of it no more…at least in front of him.

We said our good byes to Esme and Carlisle and they informed us that they wouldn't be far. They weren't planning on leaving the house and for that, I was a bit grateful. I mean, I'd never been with all of them when they got drunk…I'd hate to be the only ones in the house if anything were to go wrong as a result of their stupidity.

Alice turned around to face us and clapped her hands announcing, "It's time."

We all made our way over to the little coffee table by the TV and sat around it. There, in the middle, was a bottle of Jack with six shot glasses all around. My stomach already felt queasy just by what I saw and I hadn't even started yet.

"Everyone, take your seat. Now, for the first part of this evening, we're going to play Never Have I Ever to get to know each other a bit more."

Know each other? They've known each other forever…so this game must be about getting to know me better…great.

"Umm…Alice? Have you all ever played this game together before?"

She shook her head. "No we haven't. I've never felt the need to play if before, but now, I do."

How convenient. And I now get to be a part of the festivities. How lucky I am.

"Okay, here are the rules to this game. First, Emmett will be the liquor keeper. Since he can hold his down better than we can, we'll rely on him. The point is not to get shit faced here, folks. It's just to loosen you up, so Bella, I'll try not to get you to drink too many."

Good. Maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to walk out of here tonight without getting totally drunk.

Maybe.

"This is how the game is played. I will start by saying, for example, Never have I ever… lied to my parents. I have so therefore, I drink. If you never have, you don't drink. You're safe, in a way. Got it everyone?"

I looked around the room and everyone seemed to nod. Alice was at the head of the little table and to her left was Emmett, then Rose, then me, Edward, Jasper and then Alice again. I thought we looked a bit funny crowded on the floor around the little table but I was too nervous to say anything. Alice already had her drink in her hand and had motioned for all of us to mimic her.

"Okay folks, let's see… Oh, here's an easy one. Never have I ever had sex." I looked around the room and noticed that all five of them lifted their glasses and drank. Everyone but me.

I wasn't sure if I was relieved or upset. Edward put his hand on my knee and gave me a squeeze. "It's alright Bella, that'll be taken care of soon."

I felt a chill run up my spine as he told me those words. I knew they were true, but to hear Edward talk candidly about it…it thrilled me.

Alice and Rose exchanged looks with one another but said nothing. I had a feeling that they were going to try to get all they could out of this game…out of me.

Emmett refilled everyone's drinks and it was his turn to say something. "My turn!! I've got a good one. Never have I ever…given or gotten road head."

Again, everyone drank their drinks but me. I sighed at sat back wondering if these questions were going to be too mature for me. I suddenly felt like a prude…a goody two shoes…a…a…

"Bella? Why didn't you drink your glass?"

I turned toward Edward. "What are you talking about? I've never…"

"Yes, you have. To me, you have. How do you think I was able to drink from my glass?"

Oh…

While everyone was looking toward us, I took my drink and swallowed it all back in one big gulp…and then choked. Edward slapped my back a bit, telling me to breath and to get it all out.

"SHIT! How do you guys drink this multiple times?"

Emmett laughed at me. "You get used to it, cupcake. And Bella, I just have to say…way to go!! Who knew you'd given road head already?"

I rolled my teary eyes at him and flipped him off. He smiled and replied "My little girl is growing up so fast…"

"Alright, alright, it's my turn so shut the fuck up." Rosalie picked up her filled glass and said, "Alright fuckers, Never have I ever…stroked a guy's dick."

Ahh…finally! One that I could definitely do without hesitation. I picked up my drink and chugged quick. It still burned and I coughed a bit, but not nearly as bad as I had done before. I looked around the table and…

OH. MY. FUCK.

Everyone's glasses were empty except for Emmett's…and even then, he didn't look too thrilled to have this one called out. I looked over at Edward and Jasper and neither one of them were looking at each other in amazement…in fact, they weren't looking at each other at all.

Suddenly, Rosalie laughed. "Oh my God!! I knew it! I just knew it! Holy fuck! I always knew Edward had a bit of kinky in him even if he would never show it."

I turned to him. "Edward?"

He shook his head. "Oh hell no. There's no way I'm saying anything about this. So don't even go there…"

"But…but Rosalie said stroke a guy's dick. You actually…" I couldn't even finish my train of thought because then I looked over at Jasper. "You too, Jasper?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah…umm…it was nothing…no sense in going into it. It was a long time ago…you know, self discovery and all that."

Rosalie was still giggling but everyone else was still too shocked to say anything about it. Emmett looked like he'd lost his voice as he didn't question Edward or Jasper…or even poke fun. Maybe he was thoroughly grossed out?

I didn't want to wait around for an answer so I spoke up. "Umm…okay so I guess it's my turn?"

Alice smiled at me as Emmett refilled everyone's glasses back up. I'd only had two shots, but already I was feeling very warm and loosened up. It was a very weird feeling…

"Okay, so…umm…Never have I ever…gotten a tattoo." I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone's glasses were still there…everyone but one.

Emmett had chugged his down in one quick gulp. _Well, that made up for the one he missed last time._

"You have a tattoo, Em? Where?"

He smiled over at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know…"

Rosalie laughed and then smacked Emmett on the arm. "It's not bad, Bella. Emmett's just teasing you." She turned her attention to Emmett. "Tell her what it is you big oaf."

He lifted up his shirt and turned his back toward me. There, on his upper left shoulder blade was a picture of an apple with the word Esme inscribed inside. It was really very beautiful.

"Oh Emmett…it's so lovely. What does it mean?"

"Well, since Esme is a teacher and she's the apple of my eye, I put an apple there and then put her name in the middle. You know, I'll be forever grateful that she took me into her life and gave me a home…a new beginning, you know?"

Wow. I had no idea Emmett could be so heartfelt and serious. "What did she say about it when she saw it?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know Esme. She cried over it. Gave me a huge hug and told me she loved me. Then turned to find Edward and did the same with him."

Rosalie gave him a light shove and said, "Don't act like you didn't like it. I saw your eyes tear up from the emotion that was going all haywire that day."

"That wasn't tears! I had an eyelash in my eye and those suckers hurt!"

"Whatever Em."

He reached over for the Jack and refilled his glass, then looked over to Edward. "Your turn bro."

Edward took a breath of air and said, "Alright, let's see…Never have I ever…"

Then he smiled.

"Never have I ever had a fantasy involving Carlisle."

_Of course…_

Alice and I picked up our glasses and drank. Needless to say we were the only ones. I saw Edward turn toward me. "Really, Bella? Carlisle?"

"What! I mean, he's extremely good looking! You're mother is a very lucky woman."

Alice nodded. "I have to agree with Bella. I know Rose would too if that wasn't her father." Two pillows from different directions were hurdled toward her. "Ouch! Rose! Jasper!"

"Well, that's just gross, Alice. That's our dad." Jasper's disgusted frown was etched on his face. Alice replied, "Hmph. You can't stand it that he's extremely good looking."

"Of course I can. Where do you think Rose and I got our stunning good looks from?"

We all had to laugh at that. Nobody said anything else about me and my Carlisle fantasy but I did catch Emmett looking at me thoughtfully.

I didn't even want to go there.

Jasper's turn was up next and he looked to be a bit thoughtful, trying to figure out what he would say to end the game, I guess. We stared at him, expecting him to say something but he shrugged.

"I don't know what to say. I'm coming up blank." He looked over at Alice and stared at her, concentrating. Suddenly, he smiled and said, "Okay, I've got it. Never have I ever…been in love."

I slouched back into myself feeling a bit dejected. I had actually kind of wanted to take a last swig of the alcohol before we progressed into more games.

Everyone but Edward and I lifted their glasses and drank. After they were done, Jasper looked over at us. "You guys have never, ever, ever been in love?"

Edward and I shook our heads. "Nope, can't say that I have. Have you, Bella?"

I shook my head again. "No, I haven't either. But I suppose one day, I will be. I'll find the one and when I do, it'll just BAM!; hit me, like lightning."

"What fantasy are you living in? Love doesn't just hit you Bella."

"Excuse me, Edward, but it does." Rosalie cut in and glanced over at Emmett. "Remember when I met Emmett?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, actually, I do. You and I were talking and the next thing I knew, your attention was no longer on me but on my brother who had just strolled into the room. You've been by his side ever since."

Rose and Em gave each other googly eyes which made Edward and I grimace. "Don't forget Jasper and myself too, Edward. That's the way we were when we saw each other."

Edward turned his sour face toward Alice. "I remember. I really don't want to puke up the alcohol I just drank by remembering how you two got all cozy that night either."

Alice just giggled.

"All I'm saying is that it takes time to fall in love, you know? I doubt that would ever happen with me. I'm not looking for it, so I'm not worried." Edward stretched out his hand and picked the glass up to his lips and drank the remaining Jack.

"And all I'm saying is that when the time comes and my Prince Charming is staring at me in the face, I'll know. Just like Rose and Alice did." I, in turn, stretched out my arm and grabbed my last glass, chugging it down.

Wow. Those were starting to get easier and easier to drink down.

Alice stood up and clapped her hands. "Well, enough with this game. It's time for the real games to begin."

"And what is that?"

She took out the bottle that she was holding behind her back and said, "It's time to play my version of Truth or Dare!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Emmett removed the little table from the middle, we found ourselves on the floor, same seating position, with the bottle in the middle.

I was nervous. Even though I had some alcohol in me, I was still nervous. I mean, this was fuckin' Truth or Dare with the Cullens…with EMMETT!! I had no idea what to expect…

Alice called us all to attention. "Okay guys, here's what's going to happen. This bottle will be in the middle. The person whose turn it is will spin it, then whoever it lands on, they'll kiss. The spinner will then pick out a slip of paper that I have placed into this bowl. On that slip of paper, it will say either truth or dare. Whatever the spinner picks, that's the challenge they will present to the person that got picked by the bottle. Also, you must kiss who you get. The only allowances I'm making are family. Therefore, Rose and Jasper are exempt from each other as is Edward and Emmett. Although, you boys shouldn't count since you're adopted."

"It doesn't matter. We're claiming our exemption," Emmett proclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Everyone got it?"

I took a deep breath and everyone nodded. I noticed that the boys kept drinking their shots and I shuffled over closer to Edward. "Hey, you mind if I have another one?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "Are you actually asking for a drink?"

I glared at him. "I'm about to play fucking Truth or Dare with your insane family. So yes, I'd say that entitles me to some alcohol from you."

He smirked at me and filled up my glass. "Relax Bella. It's not going to be _that_ bad."

Before I could respond, Alice called me out. "You're first, Bella. Since you're our guest."

I knew it would do no good to argue with her so I just chugged down what Edward gave me and put my hand out to the bottle. I suppose it could've been worse…the bottle could've landed on me instead…by Emmett.

I spun it and closed my eyes. I didn't hear any noises anymore so I peeked out of my fingers. It had landed on Rosalie.

"Come here sugar!!"

I had to laugh at Rose's enthusiasm. Even if it was to make me feel better.

I crawled across the way to her and she met me half way. "You ready?"

I nodded, thinking I was as ready as I'd ever be. She leaned over to me and placed her warm lips over my own. I could taste the distinct flavor of the whiskey along with Rose's unique taste. It was wonderful.

The kiss lasted longer than I had thought. I was expecting a quick, closed mouth peck. Rose had other plans. She reached for me and slid her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for a couple of minutes and before I knew it, she was pulling away.

I heard faint groans from the boys around us, but I was too dazed to really care.

She smiled at me as she reached her hand into Alice's magical bowl. She pulled the strip of paper out and said, "Bella, you got a truth card for your first time. You ready?"

I gulped. I wasn't exactly ready but I forged on. "Go ahead."

"Alright. What has been your favorite lesson so far and why?"

I could feel my face turning red. This wasn't what I was expecting. Hell, I don't really know what I was expecting but it wasn't about my sex lessons. At least not this early into the game.

"Bella?"

I sat down on my heels and looked into my lap. God this was embarrassing. Edward was sitting right next to me and he was waiting for my answer.

Just bite the bullet.

Before I knew what was happening, I blurted out, "When I got my pussy licked." My hands clapped over my mouth and I stared wide-eyed at Rose.

Emmett busted out in a deep laugh along with Jasper. I could feel Edward's stare on me and when I looked over at him, his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe I'd said it either.

"Oh my God…I didn't mean to say it like that. It's all this stupid liquor…"

"God Bella, I love you all buzzed up. You're fuckin' hilarious!!"

Clearly, Emmett was going on my hit list.

Jasper quieted himself enough to speak. "You didn't tell us why, Bella."

I grabbed the throw pillow that was nearest me and chucked it at his head. "I'm not answering that damn question. I already answered one and look what happened. You guys are laughing at me."

Edward came up to my ear and said, "Is it because I've got a magical tongue, Bella?" And with that, his tongue swept out and flicked my ear.

_Dear God…_

Alice shushed everyone up, trying to get the game going again. Or at least she was trying to…in between giggles.

"Alright, I'll go next since everyone's still trying to calm down." Alice reached over and spun the bottle.

It landed on Emmett.

"Alright! Come here Alice, baby."

She leaned over and planted her lips on Emmett. Just like Rose, Emmett opened up his mouth and his tongue reached out to Alice's mouth. She opened up willingly for him, her small tongue overtake by his larger one. Both of them moaned and when I looked over at Jasper, he had gotten the pillow I had thrown at him and covered up his rather large erection. Rose looked on in desperation…like she wanted in.

Finally, the two of them broke up and Alice reached into the bowl all smiles. She read the slip of paper and said, "Truth, Em. Ready?"

"Of course."

"What part of a female's body do you love…and no cliché's. I don't want to hear tits or ass."

"Hmm…what about pussy?"

"Emmett!!"

"Alright, alright. Let's see…" His head cocked to the side as he thought about his answer. After a moment, he smiled.

"I know. Legs."

"Huh?"

"Legs. Every time Rose wears her skirts, I can't stop looking at her legs. I mean, they're perfect! So firm, so sculpted and yet so feminine…"

He let out a little purr as he looked over at Rose. I had to roll my eyes at him. "Legs, really? Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with legs?"

"Well, nothing I guess. I just don't see what the big deal is."

"I think they're beautiful. Especially with heels…rawr…"

I laughed. Emmett was really cute when he was smitten by Rosalie.

Alice jumped to the plate again. "Alright, whose next?"

Emmett practically jumped into the middle of the floor. "I am! Stand back Alice."

She sat back down and Emmett reached for the bottle. He gave one hard twist…enough to have the bottle skewing out of place.

I prayed a Hail Mary as the bottle started to slow…

Slower…

_FUCKING…SHIT…_

"Bella, baby!! Come to papa!!"

My worst fears realized. I grimaced as I scooted my ass over toward Emmett. My only prayer now, my saving grace, would be that he didn't pick out a dare card.

I drew my face close to Emmett and for the first time, I really saw how handsome he was. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were glowing. The dimples he had were showing proudly and his hair looked so silky.

I wanted to touch it.

I didn't get a chance to though, as he leaned down toward me and our lips met. I expected a rough attack but what I got shocked me. He was gentle, kissing me slowly and softly. I was so shocked, I moaned. He took it as his cue to open up and I got to taste Emmett for the first time.

God, now I know why Rosalie kept him locked up in the bedroom so much. His mouth, his tongue, his hands felt wonderful. It ended too soon though. He pulled back and I slowly opened up my eyes to him. He was all goofy smiles.

"I'm glad you approve, Bella."

"Shut it Em and pull out a damn card."

He chuckled and drew out a card.

I threw out a last Hail Mary as he read it. His smile just grew even bigger.

"Dare."

_FUCK IT. This is why people don't go to church, I swear…_

I looked at the paper and sure enough, it was a dare. I sighed and said, "Alright, what do I have to do?"

He didn't hesitate…didn't even think. "I want you to put the moves on Carlisle – in specific you must feel up his package."

"WHAT!! NO!! AND NOT JUST A NO, THAT'S A HELL NO!!"

He wasn't deterred. "Oh no? Okay then, I'll have to come up with another dare that will take the place of the one I just gave you. Hmm…I know. I dare you to make a video of yourself masturbating and send it to Carlisle."

"WHAT!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THE FIRST ONE!!"

"Hey, you're the one that didn't want it. I could give that first one back to you…"

I sighed as I realized I had no choice. I could embarrass myself now, with no camera…or embarrass myself later with a camera to forever record my shame.

I chose the first.

"How long have you wanted to do this to me?"

"Ever since I found out that you think of Carlisle in a sexual way."

"But so does Alice!!"

"Yeah, but you're more fun to tease…"

I couldn't argue with that logic. With resignation, I stood up and faced Emmett. "What do I have to do again?"

"Put the moves on Carlisle, including feeling up his dick."

I groaned. Man, it was really a good thing that I was buzzed up quite a bit or I might not be able to do this.

"Who's following?"

Everyone stood up. Of course…

I led the way out of the room, unlocking the door and we all tip toed out into the hall. Carlisle was sitting in front of the TV in the living room, alone.

I turned toward the group following me. "What if Esme finds out? What if she gets mad? What if he gets mad and kicks me out of the house?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please, Bella. He's not like that. He'll realize it's all in good fun and think nothing of it."

"And Esme?"

"She will too. Believe me, they're very laid back people."

I nodded, fully trusting them on this one. I took a step out toward the living room when I was suddenly pushed from behind.

_Damn Alice._

I walked up to the sofa and sat down. God, this reminded me so much of what I did with Jasper. Might as well call me the family whore…

Regardless though, it was a bit exciting. I'd never, ever have the guts to do this otherwise. Or the chance. I was actually going to get a chance to feel up Carlisle…

He turned his head to me and smiled. "Bella, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with the other kids?"

_Because I'm here to seduce you…_

"Because I'm out here on a dare…"

"Oh? And what's the dare?"

I had to think fast. I couldn't feel him up with him sitting on the sofa like this. The gang couldn't see anything from where they were at. I need him to stand so they could clearly see…

"Dancing. Or more like getting you to slow dance with me…"

He smiled. "That's simple. Of course I will. Come on."

He turned the TV on mute and stood up, offering his hand toward me. I stood with him, swayed, but he caught me. We walked over behind the sofa as he turned on the radio. He found a nice slow song and brought his hand out.

"May I, Bella?"

I couldn't speak anymore, deathly nervous about what I was going to do. I nodded and he took me against him. We swayed back and forth, my left cheek laying on his shoulder looking back out at everyone.

Rose and Jasper had their eyes covered with their hand, but they were peeking every now and then. Edward was watching on with interest, wondering, I'm sure, if I would have the guts to do this or not. Alice and Emmett were grinning like fools.

We danced a bit more and he said, "You know Bella, you're not half bad at this. You are a really good dancer."

I looked up at him and I couldn't look away. He had beautiful blue eyes that just jumped out at you. "Thank you. You're very kind."

He smiled back at me, never losing eye contact. "No, I just tell the truth. Surely, a beautiful young woman like yourself knows how good you really are, right?"

It was suddenly getting really hot in here. I didn't have enough air in my body anymore. I realized we were no longer dancing, his arms encircling my back and I was as close to him as I could possibly be. I could feel every inch of him…and I mean EVERY INCH.

I numbly shook my head as he rubbed my back. His large, skillful hands felt so wonderful, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it for a bit. I felt my hands slide down his chest of their own accord, finally making their way to his tight stomach.

I stopped.

I couldn't do this. Not to him. He just said so many nice, kind words to me, I couldn't violate him like this…

He whispered in my ear, "Just do what you have to do Bella. Get it over with."

And without thinking twice, I reached down fully and palmed him in my hand.

_If I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly._

I grabbed his hardened cock through his thin, cotton pajama pants and squeezed. I stroked him up and down, getting the feel of him. I had no idea how huge he was. My God, you'd think he really was Edward's father.

Those bastards had better be catching all of this or I swear…

I heard him groan and whisper, "Bella…"

I stroked once more.

"Bella…Bella, stop, please." His voice sounded as if he was in pain. Pleasurable pain.

I let go quickly and stepped back. He took a couple of moments to breathe again before he said, "Was that all you needed to do, Bella?"

_What the fuck?_

I glanced up at him. "What?"

He smiled. "You didn't think I really bought that whole dancing thing, did you? Give me some credit…I know these kids. It had to be something worse than that."

I blushed a deep red and nodded. So he knew…

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Carlisle."

"Not at all. I'm just surprised you did it. Probably threatened you with something worse, huh?"

I half laughed and nodded. He lifted up my chin with his fingers and said, "Don't be embarrassed. It was a dare. Forget about it."

"What about Esme?"

"What about her? She saw the whole thing."

I pulled back from him, trying to put some distance between us. "What? Where?"

"I'm over here, Bella."

I glanced in the corner where they kept their wet bar and noticed she was in the middle of fixing drinks. I had failed to see her there.

"Esme, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It was actually quite nice…Besides, I know how attractive my Carlisle is and I also know he'd never do something without me. I trust him."

I nodded and quickly told them both bye as I skedaddled out of the room. Everyone was already gone and I was left to go back on my own.

_Fuckers._

"What the hell! You guys just left me there!"

Everyone was laughing.

"Sorry, Bella but once we saw you had it covered, we didn't feel the need to stick around." Emmett could barely talk he was laughing so much.

I sat down and glared at all of them. I felt Edward rub his hand on my back to try to loosen me back up. "Come on, Bella. Loosen up. At least you did it, right?"

I sighed and nodded. He did have a point. I did something I would've never, ever done before. And that was a good thing in my book.

"Okay, can we please drop it? I did it, it's done. Let's move on, please?"

Alice nodded and put her game face back on. She gave me the look before she did though. A look that said, "We'll talk about this some other time."

O God…she's going to want details.

"Alright, Jasper hasn't gone yet and neither has Edward. We'll let Jasper go next, how's that Edward?"

He shrugged. "I could care less, Ali."

Jasper nodded and leaned toward the bottle. He gave it a good twist and we watched with baited breath.

_Edward._

Jasper stared in disbelief. "Holy…"

"…Fuck", Edward finished.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Oh, this was going to be good.

Alice, Rose and I looked on eagerly as Emmett looked a bit on the ill side. I knew he didn't want to see two guys going at it, but still. This was a game and I had to kiss Rose, so this was only fair.

"Come on guys, let's see it." I pushed Edward closer to Jasper and Alice did the same with him.

Jasper looked over to Edward. "Well, you ready?"

"No, not at all and especially not with everyone watching."

"Well, tough shit guys. Get cracking." Rosalie laughed at them evilly, knowing full well that they were uncomfortable in what was about to happen.

Jasper initiated first, going toward Edward slowly and unsurely. Edward didn't move an inch, as if he was frozen into place. Jasper pulled back.

"You know, dick wad, it would help out tremendously if you met me half way."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I'm trying here. It's not like I go around kissing guys everyday."

Jasper smirked back at him. "Well then, maybe you don't have enough liquor in you because I thoroughly remember…"

He cut him off. "Just shut the fuck up and try again. I'm ready this time."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "God, you are such a girl, I swear."

He leaned in towards Edward again and this time, Edward leaned toward him. Both went a bit slow, testing the waters until finally, they met in the middle. Both were breathing a bit heavily as they stayed in that pose for a few moments. Everyone else in the room was still, watching and waiting for them to make a move.

It was Edward that finally did. I heard him whisper, "Don't move" as he lowered his mouth to Jaspers. He responded right away, both moving their lips against the others. I leaned into them, wanting to watch as they kissed one another.

Jasper opened up his mouth and his tongue came out, licking Edward's bottom lip a bit, wanting in. He finally opened up and accepted what Jasper had to offer as they were officially locked in a serious kiss. Neither one of them opened their eyes as their mouths moved with one another. Finally, Edward pulled back and broke contact.

Both of them were a bit flushed and breathing harder than before.

Oh God…that had to be the single, most sexiest thing that I ever had the privilege of witnessing. I squirmed around in my seat, knowing that I was soaking wet at this point. I sighed, realizing that there was nothing that could be done about it at that point.

Jasper put his hand into the jar and pulled out a slip of paper. He smiled as he held it out to us to see for ourselves.

Truth.

"Alright Edward, here's your truth question. Who was your first time?"

"Do you mean sex?"

"Yeah."

Edward shifted his eyes away from everyone and looked to the floor. I leaned in closer because I wanted to hear his answer. I glanced up and noticed that everyone was closer too, obviously wanting to hear his answer as well.

In one deep breath he said, "Alice."

Wow. I was shocked.

I glanced over at Alice and it turns out she was just as shocked. Mouth open, eyes wide, blank stare…yep, shock.

"What? Are you talking about me?"

Edward leaned back and sighed. "Yes. Yes, it was you, Alice."

"How come you didn't tell me? I mean, you should've said something…I would've at least tried to make it more memorable for you. Hell, I thought it was just casual fucking."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Gee Alice, could you be any more sensitive."

"What? It's the truth. How come you never told me?"

Edward scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to think that I was experienced in this type of shit, you know?"

"God…I really hope it wasn't that bad."

Edward smiled and looked up at Alice. "It wasn't bad…not at all. I couldn't have asked for a better first time than with you. Seriously."

Alice smiled brightly. "Wow…I took, _the_ Edward Cullen's virginity. How is that for learning something new every day?"

We all laughed and then Emmett said, "So…what position was it?"

"Emmett, I'm not going to answer that. That's private between me and Alice."

Em just rolled his eyes and turned toward Alice. "So what position was it?"

Alice was jumping up and down in her chair, practically vibrating. She so wanted to spill the beans. She gave a pleading look toward Edward.

He sighed, "Go ahead."

She squealed and said, "It was doggy style. Not your typical first time position but there you go. I'd have done it missionary had I known it was his first time."

Yeah…that was one position I wasn't doing for my first time. Call me old fashioned and cheesy…but I always pictured my first time being the classic missionary position. You know…gazing into each other's eyes, speaking sweet nothings to one another, gently rubbing one another reassuringly…

And instead, I was getting Edward fuckin' Cullen. Hopefully I can tell him what I'd want and he'd be able to make that a reality. God…what did I think this was? Trying to pop my cherry the way I'd order it, Burger King style. Freakin' hilarious…

I put that thought aside and listened to Alice. She was trying to put everyone back in order for the next go round.

"Alright, who's next? Let's see…who hasn't gone?"

"Edward? Would you like to spin next?"

It sounded like a question, but if you knew Alice, she wasn't asking. Edward leaned forward and spun…and it landed on Emmett.

"Hell no!!" Emmett yelled. "I am claiming brotherly exemption, right here and right now!!"

Edward sighed. "Yeah, exemption claimed as well. No need to make a huge fuss Em."

"Okay…I just want it to be known and marked on record that I am NOT kissing my brother."

"Adopted brother."

"Whatever…he's still my brother."

"So Alice, do I spin again?"

"No, go ahead and draw a slip of paper out. We'll just do what it says."

Edward threw his hand in the jar and pulled out… "Dare."

"Sweet!! It's about fuckin' time. What do you want me to do?"

Edward thought for a couple of minutes and then smiled…mischievously.

"Emmett, you are going to take off your clothes and go streaking around the house…making sure Carlisle and Esme see you."

He got up from the floor and immediately started taking off his clothes.

"Ugh. Emmett! I don't mean right here in front of us."

"Oh shut up. It's not like none of you haven't seen me all buff and naked before. Well, except maybe Bella and Alice…but you know you guys want to."

I looked over at Alice and I saw her shrug and nod her head in agreement. I turned my attention back to Emmett as he striped bare for all of us to see. Once he was done, he turned to face us all…and there was _nothing,_ I mean _nothing_ small about Emmett.

"Like what you see, Bella?" He waggled his eyebrows at me as I blushed.

"Shut up, Em."

"Okay, well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Like you need it…"

We saw his bare ass walk out of the room and we quickly rushed out to the top of the stairs. We didn't follow him down…we just waited for what we knew was coming.

Sure enough, moments later we could hear Esme, "Emmett Cullen!! Why on earth are you walking around naked?"

And then, "Holy shit Emmett! Rosalie wasn't kidding when she said you were well hung…"

That was Carlisle…always blunt.

He stayed down there a couple more moments, talking to them about petty things when we finally saw him making his way back up the stairs. He jogged back up, taking two steps at a time and as he did so, I could see his cock and his balls jump up and down.

Wow…that was a visual that I wouldn't mind having for a long while…

We sat back around the floor of the room while Emmett put his clothes back on. _What a shame…_

"So, that was easy Edward. Surely you could have come up with something a bit more challenging for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I thought, mistakenly, that you would have some sense of decency around our parents."

Emmett laughed. "Well, you thought wrong…fool!!"

We couldn't help but laugh with him. There was just something about Emmett that drew you to him.

"Alright folks. That's done…let's see, who's next?"

"Bella, spin please."

I let out a breath as I reached for the bottle. _Well, at least I'm not the one being chosen for anything..._

"And it lands on…Edward!!"

Oh good. Something normal…

I scooted closer to Edward as he did the same toward me. He smiled at me and said, "Well finally, this is easy…"

I nodded my head in agreement and as natural as kissing was to us, I reached my arms around his neck as his hand went into my hair and I kissed him. His mouth felt wonderful…familiar. And I seemed to like familiar now.

We kissed for a few moments longer when he pulled away from me and pecked my lips one more time. I pulled away with a smile on my face, not even bothering to look around the room. Besides, I knew what I would find…lots of disapproving looks.

"Well, what do you know, Edward? Truth."

He smirked. "Bring it on, Swan. There ain't nothing that I'm hiding."

"Really? Okay then…Hmm…let's see…"

He sat back against the sofa very coolly, waiting for me to ask him my question.

"Edward…how do you _really _know the dick sizes of Emmett and Jasper?"

A collective gasp was heard in the room, especially from Jasper and Emmett.

"What are you talking about? I've lived with Emmett for a while and since Jasper joined us, I was only bound to see him at some point with no clothes on."

I shook my head at him. "Bullshit. I thought we were playing truth or dare not evade and deceive."

Edward opened his mouth again and I cut him off. "Forget it. You answer the question truthfully or suffer the consequences."

Truth be told, I had no idea what the consequences would be, but I was sure with Rosalie and Alice's help, we could make it a good one.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Alright, fine."

Jasper spoke up, shocking all of us. "Edward, no!"

"Shut up!!" Rose, Alice and I yelled.

"A couple of months ago, before you moved here Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I got together for a 'guys night'. Well, we had a bit too much to drink and I ended up crashing right next to Jasper. I woke up just a few minutes later and noticed that both Jasper and I had the same problem. We were fully erect and there were no females around. We were drunk enough to try to _further_ things with one another but we didn't do much of anything. Anyway, by the time I knew it, Jasper's dick was out of his pants and his hands were on me…and that's all you're getting."

_Fuck. Me._

"Wait, that's it?! We have to know what happened next! You need to tell us!"

"No, you specified how I knew. That's how I knew. I'm not going any further. Besides, that's all that really happened."

"Did you or Jasper cum?"

"I told you, I'm not saying."

I folded my arms across my chest and sat back, fully disappointed. I had really wanted to know what had happened that day…

"Wait. And what about Emmett?"

Edward scoffed. "Did you not just see his display of indecency? I walk in on naked Emmett at least twice a week…that's not a shocker."

I nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. But I wondered… "Em, have you and Jasper ever done anything together?"

"Uh-uh. No way. I'm not the one on trial here so suck it up girls."

Well, it was worth a shot.

Alice spoke up next. "Well…that was quite a revelation. I'm still trying to recover…" She was fanning herself as she tried to gather her bearings. Finally she reached for the bottle. "I'll go next."

She spun and fortunately for everyone, it landed on Jasper. "Oh goody!"

We laughed as the two embraced each other. I couldn't help but notice how much love was exchanged in that five second kiss. Their love was the kind that was felt, deep within…and I was jealous. I looked away from them, wanting them to share that private moment with one another.

As soon as they were done, Alice reached for a slip of paper. "Oooo, how nice! Dare!"

Jasper settled into his seat, not particularly worried about this. Apparently he had lots of faith that Alice wouldn't make him do anything weird, stupid or embarrassing. Too bad he put his faith in the wrong person.

"Jasper. Since you are the neutral person within the boy group, you are to give either Emmett or Edward a lap dance. And make it sexy…bitch!"

"What?! Are you insane, Alice? You've got to be kidding me. Tell me you're kidding me!"

She smirked at him. "Oh no baby…I'm milking this dare for all it's worth."

He sighed, dejectedly, and got up from the floor. He looked from Emmett to Edward, neither one of them looking directly at him. Rose had gotten up to put her I-pod on an appropriate song for him.

"We're waiting, Jasper."

He sighed, closed his eyes and answered with, "Edward."

Without making a huge deal, Edward got up and sat on a chair that Alice had pulled up for him. For no reason, Edward started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just so funny, this whole situation. I mean, I'm about to get a lap dance from a guy…and after what I just told you guys, it's like Fate is coming to bite us in the butt."

Alice just shrugged, obviously not caring about anything but what was about to happen, when Rosalie started the song. _Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard _started playing.

Jasper came forward and looked Edward in the eye as he slowly started swaying his body. Edward tried to keep the mood light and funny by laughing at him. Jasper rolled his eyes as he turned around and shook his ass a bit at him. Edward said, "Is touching allowed? You know, so I can slap you?"

"No, no touching." Jasper responded. A brief look was passed between the two but nothing more was said.

Jasper turned back around and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, all the while shaking his ass and moving around Edward's legs. Once he was able to unbutton his shirt, he slowly took it off, shaking his chest into Edward's face, much like a woman.

That got the two of them to start laughing. Emmett yelled, "Shake it, baby!!" Once the shirt was off, he wrapped it behind Edward's neck and started moving his shirt back and forth on it, like a saw.

We cat called and whistled above the music and that drove Jasper on. Edward had a smile plastered on his face as his friend started grinding on his lap.

"Does this feel as good for you as it does me, baby?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yea…even better." Edward replied, which got laughter out of both of them.

Jasper sat down on him and literally started shoving his body side to side, making sure to cause friction between them. Then, he slowly got up and ran his ass up Edward's chest, eventually waving it in front of him.

"Dude, what are you doing? You've got your ass up in my face."

"What? Isn't this what I'm supposed to do? I love it when Alice does it."

"Yeah, but she's a girl…HUGE difference."

Jasper shrugged and lowered his ass back down. He made his way to stand back up and faced back to Edward, slowly unbuttoning his pants.

"This is all for you, baby…"

Edward laughed. "Alright then, give it to me."

We watched on as Jasper opened up his pants and lowered them a bit, exposing his boxer briefs underneath. Then, in time with the music, he started thrusting his hips upwards towards Edward's face. He pulled back away from it but Jasper just closed in on him.

"What's the matter, honey? Don't you like my dick shoved in your face?"

Edward laughed again and pushed at Jasper's hips. "Not particularly, so stop shoving that thing in my face."

"Not until you call it what it is."

"And what's that?"

"My cock."

I think Alice and I groaned at the same time. Even though the boys didn't look very serious with one another and they were obviously putting on a show for us, it still made our blood boil.

"Fine…stop shoving your cock in my face, Jasper."

He smiled and stepped away, picking up his pants and buttoning them back up. "There, Alice. I'm done, happy? You got your little show."

Alice smiled brightly. "Mmmm…yes, Jasper, I am very happy. And you shall get rewarded later on tonight…"

Edward and I rolled our eyes as he made his way back to me. "Wow, that was quite a show. Even though you didn't do anything, you still looked pretty good doing it."

He smirked at me. "Yeah, I know."

_Oh god…_

"Just kidding. I'm glad you enjoyed. It was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

"Funny? Try mind blowing."

He frowned. "But we weren't even trying. It was mostly funny."

"It doesn't matter. You two, together like that was…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. He just smirked my way with a small, "Hmm…"

Once Alice was done clawing all over Jasper, AGAIN, we got back into the game.

"Okay, three more slips of paper. Let's see now…Rose, you're up next."

Rose quickly went forward and spun the bottle, putting it to land on…Alice.

"Hooray! This is going to be fun. You know how much I love kissing you Rose."

"Of course I do. Now come over here…NOW."

Oh my God…Rosalie took total command of the kiss. She grabbed Alice's shoulders and dragged her toward her, and kissed her roughly. I heard Alice moan as she let Rose take over, letting her feel every inch of her mouth.

Edward and Emmett looked on, totally aroused, their mouths hanging open. Jasper looked the other way, refusing to look at the pair go at it. He didn't look grossed out…just like he was waiting.

I turned my attention back to the girls and noticed their kiss was coming to an end. Rose pulled Alice away from her by the hair and Alice leaned back, panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Mmm…delicious, as always."

Alice sighed and pointed at the jar. Even when she was totally aroused, she still found the energy to tell us what to do.

Rose stuck her hand in the jar and said, "Truth." She didn't look too thrilled. I guess she was waiting for a dare to come out.

"Alright, Alice. Here's your truth question. What is your biggest fantasy?"

"Oh, this is easy!! I've always wanted to have two guys at one time."

Jasper sat up. "You have?"

Alice nodded her head vigorously. "Yep. It's something that I day dream about when I'm alone."

"Oh…well, who are the two guys?"

I could see Jasper trying to keep his cool, but his foot shaking a mile a minute told me otherwise.

"Well, you, of course and the other guy is not defined. It's just someone from my imagination. Hopefully, it could become a reality some day…"

"Hmm…how come you never told me before?"

"You never asked me, silly goose."

I leaned closer to Jasper. "So, are you going to grant her her wish?"

He frowned. "I don't know…"

Alice rubbed his arm. "It's alright if you don't. You know I'd still love you."

Edward sighed and sat up. "Alright, enough with the mushy gushy stuff. The games almost done and it looks like there are only two slips of paper left. Who wants to spin?"

I thought back to all the slips of paper we had used up and I realized something tremendous. The last two slips of papers were…DARES! Oh my God…if I could just spin it and it lands on…

"I want to go!" I got up and crawled to the bottle, staking my claim by putting my hand on it. Everyone was indeed very surprised that I had offered to go on my own free will.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice looked at me with concern.

"It's probably all the booze we've given her." Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes and threw out another Hail Mary… hopefully this one would work.

It landed on Emmett.

"Yes!! Alright!!" I jumped up from my position, totally elated with myself. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Wow, Bella. You want to kiss me again that badly? Okay, come here!"

He opened up his arms as I rolled my eyes and made my way to him. Of course, kissing him would be a bonus.

His kiss was a bit rougher than before. This kiss consisted of a yearning coming from the two of us, but at this moment, I was too afraid of what that yearning was for…although I had a feeling I knew what it was.

I pulled back and smiled up at him sweetly as I took out the slip of paper.

"DARE!!" I shouted up at him.

He looked a bit confused at first, not understanding why I'd be so happy, until realization dawned on him.

"Bella…"

"Oh no, Emmett. Sit back and relax. You're not afraid of a little ol' dare, are you?"

He looked around the room, almost like an animal caught in a cage.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, do you know the old saying, Emmett?" I was having way too much fun with this. "You know…PAYBACK'S A BITCH."

He didn't move from his spot glaring at me from where he sat. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing much. You just have to pick one of the boys and feel up his package while stroking him…for 10 seconds."

"Son of a bitch…"

I laughed at the look on his face. When I turned to look at the others, the girls looked very pleased and Edward didn't look too concerned. I suppose being Emmett's brother right now is a plus. Jasper didn't look too thrilled though.

"Well? You ready?"

Emmett eyed me down as he made his way to Jasper. Jasper just closed his eyes tightly as he tried to breathe. He opened them back up and stared at Emmett. "Can't you just use Edward?"

"What? No! I can't do that. That's like…incest or some shit."

"Incest?! Oh now you're worried about incest?! What the hell do you think that Rose and I are to you, you fuckin' moron."

"It's not the same. I haven't known you guys as long and besides, 10 seconds will go by quickly."

"Fuck no. Just tell them you forfeit the dare."

Wow. Em would NEVER and I mean NEVER forfeit the dare. It's not in his nature. He'd have that shit hanging over his head for the rest of his life.

"Like hell I will. Besides, you don't have to do anything at all. You just sit there, while I do all the work. Now quit whining like a damn pussy and open your legs for me."

…Never ever thought I'd hear Emmett say something like that.

Jasper sighed and opened up his legs, exposing his crotch area. The rest of us watched as Em shook out his hand to get it ready.

"Tell me when."

Rose handled the timing and when she was set, she yelled, "Now!"

Emmett's hand quickly went to rest on Jasper's dick. He settled himself in there and squeezed what he felt. Jasper closed his eyes and tried to look distracted as he was being molested by Emmett.

The sight was very funny. Jasper was leaning against the sofa and Emmett was in between his legs, on his knees. I saw Em's hand moving up and down, occasionally squeezing firmly. Rosalie yelled out, "Five seconds!"

Emmett worked his hand some more and then whipped his head toward Jasper. "Dude! You're getting fuckin' hard! What the hell?"

"I'm trying here, I really am. But you're fuckin' massaging my dick, Em! What the hell did you think was going to happen?"

A few pumps later and Rosalie yelled, "Time!"

"Oh, thank fuck."

"No kidding," Jasper responded back. Alice sidled her way back to his side, trying to calmly soothe him and his invasion.

"Ha! Take that, Swan! Told you I could do it."

I shook my head at Emmett. "I never thought you couldn't."

"Huh?"

"Of course I knew you'd do it. I just said it because I wanted you to get out of your comfort zone, that's all. You'd never stroked a guy's dick before…I wanted you to see what it would feel like."

He screwed up his face. "Well, that was one experience that I could've lived without."

Edward yawned next to me, obviously tired and said, "Look, there's one more slip left. Who wants it?"

Nobody raised their hand, everyone obviously tired so Edward said, "Fine, I'll take it." He spun the bottle as it landed on Rose.

"Hmm…Rosalie. Alright, come here."

"No funny business, Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Em."

They leaned into one another and kissed. But it was obviously a lust filled kiss, one that left my panties even wetter than they were before. _I've really got to get home and take care of my problem._ Wow…they really did look good together, didn't they? Obviously, Emmett was thinking the same thing because he started to clear his throat.

Edward pulled away and said, "Geez, calm down, Em. She chose you."

He smiled smugly and said, "And don't you forget it!"

Edward took out the last dare and smirked, looking over at Rose. "I've got the perfect one for you."

"Really? Do tell."

"I want you to make Bella orgasm…right here, right now."

_What!!_

I looked over at Edward surely mishearing him. "You're kidding, right?" God, my voice sounded panicked.

"No, I'm not. You don't think that I've not noticed how you're squirming around in your seat? You are completely turned on, and I want Rose to help you."

"What about me?" Alice whined in response.

"Okay, you too."

She smiled as both her and Rose made their way to me. _Oh hell…we were really going to do this, weren't we? Yes, we were._

Rose smiled at me as she leaned over and kissed me. Without meaning to, I moaned, causing Rosalie to kiss me harder and deeper. I felt her push me back so that I could lie down and I glanced around me. The boys were all watching me, knowing that this would be my first time to actually allow something like this to happen in front of them.

Alice took over the kissing, trying to distract the view of the guys as I felt Rose's hands travel down my body. As Alice's tongue massaged my own, I felt Rose grab my tits and squeeze them, rubbing her thumb over my nipples.

"Alice, sweetheart, I think Bella's bra needs to be disposed of."

She nodded and as we continued to kiss, she pushed her tiny hands towards the back of my body. I lifted myself up so her hands could reach around and snap off my bra. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and whispered, "I'm just taking off your bra, not your shirt, okay?"

I nodded, grateful that she wasn't going to expose me totally to everyone. I sat up a bit as her hands snaked into my shirt and took off my bra. She quickly flung it off to the side and returned her lips to mine, laying me back down.

I felt Rose's hands on my waist, putting her fingers into the waistband of my night pants as she tugged down. I realized she wasn't taking off my panties so I lifted my ass off the floor. I was left in only my shirt and my panties.

I heard one of the guys moaning, but I couldn't distinguish which one. Alice left my mouth and kissed my neck, massaging my nipples between her fingers. "Ugh…Bella, you feel so good, you know that?"

I felt her breath in my ear and heard myself moaning. My legs had been spread open as I could only assume Rosalie was in between there. I felt a slight rubbing outside of my panties and then I felt Rose's nails raking over my swollen clit, gently. The feel of her nails and the cotton just about sent me over the edge.

"Mmmm…do you realize how wet you are, Bella? You are absolutely dripping."

I bucked my hips up to her, begging her to move on. I hated all this teasing that they were doing and I could care less who was in the room now.

Alice lowered herself on my chest and slowly picked up my shirt. She stopped right before she got to my tits, asking my permission, silently. "Fuck Alice, please just suck on my tits."

I heard Alice purr as she lifted the shirt the rest of the way and attacked my nipple. She ran her tongue and her teeth over and over the point, the sensation hitting me right where Rose was…at my core. Alice's other hand was palming my other tit, the whole of it filling up her tiny hand.

I heard more groaning, this time more than one and I opened my eyes and looked around. The guys had straining hard-ons as they tried to stroke themselves outside of their clothes. All of them looked like they were about to burst out with lust.

Encouraged, I lifted my hips up again to Rose, hoping that she'd take the hint and touch me already. I saw her smirk at me as she moved the panties over, exposing my wet, glistening lips.

She got down on her knees and leaned down, giving my clit one good lick.

"FUCK! Oh God…please!" I couldn't help it. I yelled it at her.

"What, Bella? What do you want from me?"

"Please, please lick my pussy."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes…please!"

"Okay…"

She got down again and this time, latched on to my clit, licking and sucking for all she was worth. She was alternating between the two and I felt my orgasm coming on fast. Rose slowed down as she pulled away, not wanting me to cum just yet.

I whimpered into the air and I could feel the moment she wasn't on me. She crawled over to Alice and grabbed her hair forcefully, pushing her into her mouth. I watched in awe as they kissed one another, fully enjoying my front row view. Rose pulled back and sucked in Alice's bottom lip, tasting her.

"Can you taste her, Alice? Can you taste Bella on me?"

Alice nodded and licked Rose's lips again. "Yes, and she tastes wonderful."

I moaned, needing to feel them back on me. I let my hand travel down my stomach until I hit my panties. I shoved my hand underneath and let my fingers curl around my clit, wanting to feel my orgasm.

Alice pulled away from Rose and looked over at the boys. "Oh, looks like we've got a good audience."

I glanced over to where she was looking and noticed that all the guys…yes, all of them, had pulled out their dicks. Edward was watching me stroke myself under my panties as was Jasper. Emmett's eyes were trained on Rose and Alice. I put my attention back on Edward and noticed he was licking his lips as he eyed my pussy.

In a bold move, I took my panties and moved them to the side to give Jasper and Edward a better view of what my hand was doing. I heard Jasper groan and saw his eyes roll back as his hand pumped harder.

I looked over to my other side and noticed that Rose and Alice were in a kissing match, both of their hands down each other's pants.

_Oh my fuck…they were fingering each other._

I felt a rush of wetness escape me and I used that to rub my clit even more furiously. Alice's face pulled away from Rose and quickly shoved her shirt up, exposing her tits. Alice latched on to her beautiful pink nipple and sucked…hard.

Rose's head went back in pure enjoyment and I realized I was getting close. I had no idea why watching Rose and Alice would be such a turn on, but it was. Rose's gaze came back down to me as she watched me finger myself.

"Keep going, Bella. Make yourself cum…for us."

I nodded, my fingers working faster and faster. Rose's free hand reached down and grabbed my tits, pulling at them. The extra sensation was all that I needed.

"OH FUCK…"

I trembled as my orgasm rocked through me. Alice and Rose were eyeing me at this point and as they heard me, both of them let theirs go as well. Alice's head rested on Rose's shoulder as both trembled, their hands still working one another until they were done.

I paused a moment to catch my breath as my fingers kept rubbing over my clit. It had felt so wonderful to cum.

I looked over and noticed the boys were almost at their peak as well. All of them were pumping furiously, two sets of eyes on me and one on the other girls. I bit my lip as I looked right into Edward's eyes and said, "Cum for me…please."

His eyes shut closed and his head fell back, his seed releasing all over him. I looked over at Jasper just as his eyes shut too and his explosion landing over his hand. Emmett's curse could be heard through the room as well, his orgasm rocking through him as he panted heavily.

I yawned, taking my hand out of my pants and realized, oddly enough, that the floor was extremely comfortable. I tried to keep my eyes open as I noticed people shuffling around. I heard soft talking; mumbling and I vaguely remember feeling myself being lifted up.

Sleep came to me so fast then…and I was smiling as it happened.

It had been a good night…a very, very good night.

**AN: So…how was that?**

**Okay, some quick notes: Twilightmom and I entered our one shot called, One Night into KittenMischief's Hot Bitch contest. It's a threesome fic with Carlisle, Edward and Bella. Now, who wouldn't want some of that? Anyway, please go to Kittenmischief's profile and vote for our story. Voting is open now!!**

**Also, some friends and I, including twilightmom and mischief-maker1, have made another profile called **_**vampsoftwatlight**_** and we'll be posting any collaborations that we do together over there. They will not just be one shots, folks. In fact, I'm making another story with twilightmom and it's going to be really good, you don't want to miss this!**

**So, I'm done with my rants now. Before you leave, please go and review! Love ya!!**


	30. Will the real Slim Shady please stand up

**DISCLAIMER: NOT STEPHENIE MEYER BUT THANK GOD SHE LETS US PLAY AROUND WITH HER CHARACTERS…**

**AN: Yes, I'm back with another glorious installment of BSS. Now, I was sick this weekend (laid on the couch for Mother's Day, sad I know.) But!! I was able to type out 25 pages worth of pure ExB action for your viewing pleasure. No applause necessary but reviews are welcome!!**

**Now, announcements. I have teamed up with some friends of mine to come up with VampsofTwatlight (no, twilight isn't spelled wrong) and I encourage you to go over yonder and author alert us. We're working on a story now and it's going to be good!!**

**Also, I want to thank my NEW beta keepingupwiththekids for looking this chapter over for me. I had no idea what propositions are, and still don't, but I know with her help, I will no longer be ending my sentences with them ********.**

**Some quick announcements on the bottom my peeps…**

**Song: The Real Slim Shady by Eminem (Chosen because Edward and Bella seem to keep hiding behind their facades…) and Crazy for this girl by Evan and Jaron for the second half of this chapter.**

I made my way down the stairs slowly as I was still groggy from last night. I remember looking at the alarm at the stand by my bed as it read 10:30. I'd slept in this Sunday morning but considering how late we stayed up and how much we drank, it's no wonder everyone in the house was still sleeping.

Well, almost everyone…

I could hear voices coming up from the kitchen area as I made my way downstairs.

"My goodness, Esme, if that son of yours keeps going around here with no clothes on, someone is bound to snatch him away from you and Rosalie."

I heard my mom chuckle. "Yes well, I assume he walks around proudly seeing as he has nothing to be ashamed of…kind of like some blonde haired god that I know."

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhhhmm… I seem to remember from last night something long and thick in my mou…"

I cleared my throat as I walked into the kitchen. I seriously didn't need to hear my mother retell her late night adventures with Carlisle…

"Edward!!"

"Mom…seriously, we have got to stop meeting up like this. Please remember you've still got children underneath this roof who have no interest in your sexual endeavors…"

My mom's face flushed a deep red as she quickly ducked her head down in embarrassment. Carlisle's hand reached out and smoothed over her reddened cheek. "Come on Esme, don't be embarrassed. I'm sure you're not the only one who puts things in her mouth…"

"CARLISLE!!"

Both mom and I yelled at him at the same time. He let out a full laugh. "Oh man, you guys are so easy to rile up, you know that?"

I smirked at him. "Oh don't worry, we're not the only ones. In fact, I think I heard Rose's muffled screams coming from down the hall last night as well. Emmett must've been giving it to her pretty good…"

His face immediately fell as he looked over and glared at me. "You don't say?"

"Oh yes, I do. I couldn't hear Rose's muffled reply seeing as her mouth must've been otherwise occupied…"

"OKAY, OKAY!! POINT TAKEN, JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!!"

I laughed as I shook my head and made my way to George, who was busy preparing this morning's breakfast.

"Don't play in the kitchen if you can't stand the heat, Carlisle."

"I'll remember that, Edward…"

I glanced back to George as he was making scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. "George, can you please serve me up two plates? I'll be taking my food upstairs to my room."

"Two plates? Isn't that a bit much for you, sweetheart?"

I shook my head as I faced back to my parental figures. "Bella's up there."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose as he took another sip of his coffee. My mother turned her head around so I couldn't catch her reaction.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. So, Bella slept in your room?"

I shuffled my feet underneath me, not liking the way Carlisle was scrutinizing me. "Yes, she did. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No…but you've never let a girl sleep in your room before."

"True, but she stayed over pretty late and was knocked out after last night's games. I couldn't very well wake her up and send her home."

"Well, we do have guest rooms, you know."

I let out a sigh as I saw my 'to go' plates were almost done. "I know we do. But I figured she'd want to wake up in a room that was familiar to her, you know? Last thing I want to do is scare the poor girl when she can't remember where she's waking up at."

"You sound like you speak from experience, Edward." My mom looked over and frowned at me.

"No, I always made it home, no matter what. I've never spent the night at a girls place, mom. Wouldn't want her catching the wrong idea and all."

Carlisle nodded. "Oh right…wouldn't want her thinking she might be getting into a relationship with you."

I frowned as I took up the finished tray with our food and drinks. "Yeah, okay, whatever. This conversation is getting weird for me. You see, this is why I don't talk to you guys more often. I either walk in on a perverted convo or you guys go all Master Yoda on me. I'm out."

My mother called out after me, "Tell Bella good morning for me, dear!!"

I made my way up the stairs carefully, not wanting to spill the juice that was placed on the tray. I remembered last night, after all the "festivities" were over. Bella had fallen right to sleep, or knocked out was more like it.

_-Last Night-_

_After everyone recovered from the shock of their orgasms and cleaned themselves up, Bella was knocked out on the floor, the liquor and tiredness finally taking her down. Rose and Alice were no better, neither one of them willing to get up from the tangle of limbs that they had fallen into on the floor._

"_Well, I think we'd better call it a night, seeing as our girls are incapacitated." Jasper got up and made his way over to Alice, reaching his arms down and pulling her up against him._

_Emmett did the same with Rose and not wanting to leave Bella here on her own, I reached down and lifted her up, putting her small body up against mine. God, she didn't weigh a thing. I need to get her to eat more…_

_Alice's voice came out from around Jasper's shoulder. "I prepared the guest room across from my room for her, Edward. You can set her down in there."_

"_Alright, thanks Ali."_

_She nodded sleepily as they all walked out ahead of me. I looked down at Bella as she lay sleeping in my arms. I had to admit, even to myself, it felt nice to have her here in my arms. As if reading my mind, Bella's arms reached out and wrapped around my neck, pushing herself closer to me._

"_Edward?"_

"_Shhh…it's okay Bella, I've got you."_

_She pushed her head further into the crook of my neck, her warm breath hitting me, making me feel good to watch over her._

"_I know, Edward."_

_I chuckled, knowing that she was sleep talking. She didn't seem too coherent._

"_You do?"_

"_Mmm…I'm not afraid when you're with me. I know you'll always protect me."_

_I stopped dead cold where I was. Right in front of the guest bedroom where she was going to be sleeping. I looked down again at the sleeping form in my arms and knew that she had put too much faith in me. I mean, what kind of protection is she talking about? I couldn't protect anyone, not even Angela or my own child, yet she thought I could protect her?_

_I knew I needed to do something fast and I decided to just put her down on the guest bed that Alice had made up for her. The faster she was out of my arms, the better._

_Except when I opened up the door, the room looked cold and uninviting. She'd wake up disoriented and probably freaked out, not remembering all that happened tonight…and did I really want her to go through that?_

_No…I wanted to…be there for her. Be her protector, as it were. Even if it was just for one night…_

_With my final decision, I closed the guest room and went straight to my room, pulling the blankets down and setting her in them. She still had only her shirt on, but I'd brought the rest of her clothes up here with me, so she could put them on if she'd wanted._

_I watched her sleeping form for a few more moments and when I started to feel stalker-ish, I laid myself down on my couch, throwing a blanket over me._

_I was becoming a down right gentleman. I scoffed internally. Yeah, that'll be the day._

_-End Last Night-_

I walked into my room to see Bella stretching out over my bed, her arms over her head and her back arching up off the bed.

My God…she wasn't the only one waking up this morning.

I cleared my throat, wanting her to know I was in the room.

Her head swung over in my direction and she quickly sat up. "Edward?"

I smiled as I put the tray down and walked over to her. "Yeah, how did you sleep?"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, then started to massage her temples. "I still feel tired and my head hurts."

"That, dear Bella, is because you drank a bit too much last night."

"I did?"

I nodded and gave her a couple of moments to gather her thoughts. Suddenly, her mouth fell open and her face turned red. "Oh my God…please tell me I didn't…"

I laughed and replied, "Didn't what? There were a number of things you did last night."

She shook her and then slapped her forehead with her open hand. "Fuck…your dad must think I'm some kind of slut now…"

"No, he didn't mention you as a slut when I saw him this morning."

"Oh my God!! He's awake?! Oh please, please, please help me to not run into him this morning."

"Bella, you're taking this too hard. Believe me, he thinks nothing of it. Neither does my mom."

Apparently, Bella had forgotten of my mom because at this point, she just looked mortified. "Oh Edward…please kill me now."

I went around and sat down next to her, taking care to sit above the covers. There was no way in hell that I could get under the covers and not attack. "Bella, seriously, don't worry over it. You know how my family is. Carlisle and Esme are just like the others. They're very laid back people, you'll see."

"I don't want to see, I want to NOT see them, for a long, long time."

"Well, let's not think about that right now. If it helps, I brought breakfast this morning so you wouldn't have to go downstairs and face everyone."

She looked to the tray that held this morning's meal and I heard a growl come out of her stomach. "Wow, someone's hungry."

She blushed and looked down. "Hmm…I am kind of hungry."

"Well, you should be…you were a busy girl last night."

Bella picked up the pillow behind her and smacked me with it over my head. I laughed and went at her, making sure to pull the pillow from her grasp. She shrieked and bucked up against me, trying to push me off of her, her legs flailing around.

I pushed my upper body against her, pinning both her wrists in one of my hands and lifting them above her head, while my legs held down both of her legs. Before I knew it, I was right on top of her, my erection placed right where it was supposed to be.

"Do you surrender, Bella?"

She breathed heavily as I laid on top of her, her cheeks red and her brown eyes sparkling. "No, I do not."

"Oh really? Well, let's see what I can do to you…" I reached down with my head to her tits, noticing her nipples were popping out of her shirt.

"Miss Swan, you're not wearing a bra, are you?"

"No," she whispered back to me.

"Hmm…it's not cold, but your face is red - so that must mean you're excited. Are you excited, Miss Swan?"

I heard a moan come out from her mouth as she closed her eyes and arched her body up closer to mine.

"Answer me."

"Yes…yes, I'm excited…"

I grounded my cock into her, making sure she felt me. "Yes, you're excited, what?"

She opened her eyes to me and whimpered, "Yes, I'm excited Mr. Cullen."

I smiled as my head dipped down and captured her hardened nipple through her shirt. I let my tongue ease out and flicked it, knowing that it was driving her wild. Her hips kept coming up to meet mine.

I put my mouth up to her ear and whispered, "You were a bad girl last night, Miss Swan. I saw you playing with your pussy right in front of me and I know for a fact that you got me and Jasper off…"

Her moan was loud as it carried off into the room. I let my free hand wander down her body until I found her naked pussy waiting for me.

"Mmm…you're wet, love. You know that? Are you wet for me? Answer me."

"Yes…yes I'm wet for you Mr. Cullen."

"Does it turn you on, knowing that you were able to get off two guys just by fingering yourself?"

Her hips bucked up once again, finding my fingers as she tried to slide herself up against me.

"Yes, I love getting you off, Edward."

This time, it was my turn to groan, hearing her make that declaration and the way my name left her lips…so husky and wanting…

I let my fingers find her clit, making sure to grab it in between my thumb and finger, giving it a good squeeze. She pushed up once again, making it very difficult to finger her properly.

"Now, now, Bella. Be a good girl and stay still for me. Don't you want me to rub that pretty little cunt of yours? Don't you want to get off?"

She quickly went still as I slid my finger into her. She felt so tight, so wet…

My cock twitched in anticipation of what would be to come in the future. I fought my urge down to take her and slid two fingers into her, making sure to go at her as gently as I could. My hips were surging forward in time with my fingers so that my cock was getting rubbed good and hard up against her thigh.

I continued the assault on her mouth, wanting her to know just how horny she made me. As my fingers kept going, her pussy got wetter and wetter until I could feel her squirming underneath me, her breathing coming in shallower and shallower.

I groaned knowing my cock was getting a workout. I was going to cum soon and I knew it. Just a few more pumps…

"Edward…oh…God…I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what? What, Bella? Tell me…"

"Oh…FUCK!! I'm gonna cum…"

She moaned and thrashed her head back and forth on my pillow, her legs spread opened wide just for me. I looked down at my hand and saw her glistening juices running down my fingers…

Holy shit, that did it for me.

"Bella!! Ugh…Holy…"

I felt her arms come loose from my grasp and they circled around my neck, pulling me closer to her, so that all I could smell was her hair.

"Cum for me, Edward…"

And I did – hard.

My dick pulsed up against Bella's thigh and I could feel my cum shoot out and land all over me and my pants. I held onto Bella for dear life as I finished riding out my orgasm.

Gasping, trying to find my breath, I rested my forehead up against hers as we both struggled to come down from our high.

I was the first one to break our silence by laughing. "Well, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for breakfast this morning, but it'll do."

She smiled and pulled me down to her to give me a peck on my mouth. "Not what I had planned either, but you're right. It'll do."

I kissed her once more and quickly got up to make sure we adequately cleaned ourselves up. No sooner had Bella pulled her pants on than the door to my room was being pounded.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"It's me, now open up, I know Bella's in there!"

I rolled my eyes and then looked over at Bella. She looked down at herself and when everything was all clear, I opened up.

"What, Alice?" I purposely blocked her way so she couldn't see anything.

"Let me in!"

"No, it's my room…and I don't want you in here."

"Edward, get out of my way or I swear…"

I sighed and moved out of the way, Alice sweeping her way in and making a running start to my bed. I turned back just as she jumped on top of it.

"Hey now! Be careful there, I don't want my bed to break."

"Please, this bed is begging for some action. Lord knows it hasn't seen much…"

_That's what you think…_ But I kept that thought to myself.

"Morning Alice," Bella replied bashfully.

"Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?"

"Really good, actually. I knocked out after…"

Alice nodded her head. "I know, we saw."

Bella's face reddened as we all thought to last night. She had been one adventurous girl…who knew she had it in her? That's good though, right? As much as I knew that getting her out of her shell was good, I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't as great of a plan as I once thought…

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. Alice was talking to Bella about her sleeping conditions.

"I had made you a bed in the guest bedroom, but apparently, Edward had other plans. I hope he was a gentleman while you two roomed together?"

I had expected Blushing Bella to make an appearance and therefore give me away, but surprisingly, she didn't. With a straight face, looking right at Alice…she lied.

"Edward was great. He didn't do anything at all. In fact, by the looks of it, he slept on the couch. I just now woke up."

Alice turned to look toward my sofa and sure enough, my blanket and pillow were sitting right there. Of course, that part wasn't a lie. I actually did sleep on the couch. But Bella was keeping things that were going on between us a secret…things that happened away from our lesson time. I glanced at her and she smiled a quick one at me before Alice could catch her.

Way to go, Bella. If she wasn't going to say anything, then neither was I. This could be our little secret…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later found us all downstairs with Carlisle waiting to see Bella before he left for the day. We told Bella he was already gone and when she saw him, she shot us all death daggers. Oh well…

"H…hi Carlisle."

"Bella! Listen, I wanted to see you before I took off for the day. I want to deal with this right away before I leave. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or regret anything, okay? I know my kids and I know how they can be. Believe me, nothing is your fault and I don't think you would've done anything if you weren't coaxed into it, am I right?"

She nodded and finally looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Yes and thank you. Really. I know there aren't many dads who would be cool about something like this so I'm glad that you aren't disgusted with me or anything."

With a twinkle in his eye, he looked at her and replied, "Now Bella, did it _feel_ like I was at all disgusted with you?"

Yuck…I did not want to think of Carlisle with anyone else, I could barely stomach thoughts of him and my mother. Apparently Rose and Jasper felt the same. "DAD!!"

"Okay, okay. Just want to make it clear I don't blame her or feel any differently toward her at all."

We all nodded and as he was about to walk out the door, he turned back around and asked, "By the way, who was the one that put that dare toward you?"

Bella bit her bottom lip and her eyes skirted toward Emmett. Carlisle smiled. "Ah, I see. Care to tell me why, Emmett?"

He wouldn't….

This is Emmett. He would.

"Oh yeah. You see, Bella here has had some fantas…"

Bella moved faster than I had ever seen her move before. She ran into Emmett much like a linebacker would run into another football player. And Emmett went down.

"Shut your mouth, or I swear to God…"

Emmett was laughing once he got over the shock of being knocked down to the ground by Bella. She was straddling him, her eyes glaring down at him while grabbing on to his t-shirt. I looked around and noticed Carlisle looked astonished. But I also know that Bella had gotten there a bit too late. We all knew what Emmett was going to say.

"Okay then, Bella, please don't kill one of my children. I'll see you guys after work today. And please, behave."

Once the door closed, Bella shouted at Emmett. "What the hell were you thinking?! I mean seriously, Emmett!! I really don't want your father knowing I fantasize about him!!"

"What? I didn't know it was a secret!! Honestly!!"

I had to laugh at them. Emmett sure looked funny being a victim right underneath Bella. He was laughing…she was not.

Bella huffed as she made a move to get off of him. Suddenly, Emmett's hands gripped her hips and as he wiggled his eyes at her, started moving his hips up.

"You know, I can make it up to you, Bella. I'm sure I'd be 10 times better than old Eddie boy here."

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked over, yanking Bella up by the arms. "Oh really? Well, I don't think Bella's into sloppy seconds, are you?"

She smiled as she squeezed my hand and said, "No, not particularly. And besides, I'm quite happy learning from Edward. There isn't anything that he can't teach me."

I smiled in spite of myself until I heard Emmett reply, "I wouldn't be so sure of that…"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Okay enough with the pissing contest. Let's get our asses out of here, shall we?"

We all nodded and piled into Emmett's jeep. We all decided, or rather, Alice decided, that we'd all go to the park today and spend a nice Sunday afternoon outdoors. I had thought it was a good idea. Apparently, I thought wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear, I could kill Emmett. If I was sure I could get away with it, I'd kill him and then let his body decay…

Well, maybe that was going a bit too far but still, I couldn't believe he'd so willingly give me away to their dad.

Note to self: Never, ever, ever tell Emmett any type of secret. Not unless you wanted the whole Cullen clan to know…

We arrived at the park and unloaded all of our belongings. Alice and Rose insisted on bringing picnic supplies that George had prepared for us. Of course, the sandwiches were already prepared and packaged. All we really had to do was unwrap and eat. But I guess it's the thought of eating outdoors that counts.

The boys brought a football with them, god only knows why, and decided to throw to one another. Alice, Rose and I settled down underneath a tree close by to our men and watched.

The guys decided to take off their shirts.

I began drooling.

Not literally of course, but man oh man, the sweat pouring off all of their bodies was one sight I'd remember for the rest of my life.

Jasper had the ball and was looking to throw it to Emmett who was being blocked by Edward. His arm stretched back, his muscles flexing, and as his arm went forward, his face was one of total concentration.

I think Alice moaned. I'm not sure though…

I watched as Emmett and Edward both went up at the same time to retrieve the ball, Edward's fingers touching the ball just fractions of a second faster than Emmett and making the ball fall forward. Then, Emmett and Edward fell down together landing in a heap of bodies on the floor.

Rose's hand went to her throat.

I sighed and shook my head, willing my mind to look away and at least attempt a conversation with the girls.

"Okay, okay, we've really got to stop gawking at the guys like their some pieces of man meat."

Rose's astonished face looked directly at me. "What the hell are you talking about? They are! I mean, look at him."

Alice nodded. "I agree. Jasper has one tall, lean body that screams of authority."

I glanced over at the boys again and noticed scratches down Jasper's back. They were light, but they were there.

"Are those…"

Alice smiled, not at all embarrassed. "I had to hang on to something as he was making it known who I belonged to."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Really? Jasper is usually so quiet though. He doesn't seem to be the dominating type."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, well, it's usually always the quiet ones, you know? Those are the ones you always have to watch out for. They're the ones with all the quirks and weird fetishes."

I nodded absently, watching the boys when I felt someone watching me. I turned my head and noticed Rose and Alice staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just…well, you're pretty quiet, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at Alice. "And?"

Rose piped up. "And, we're just wondering if you've got some kind of weird fetish or domineering trait that we don't know about."

Alice smiled. "Yeah, like, are you some kind of wild tiger in bed or something? Come on, you can tell us."

"What?! No!! I mean, I don't know. I'm just starting to figure myself out in bed…I really don't know…"

Alice's face fell. "Awww, I was hoping you'd share!!"

"Share what? I barely know myself!"

Suddenly, I heard my name being yelled out. I glanced over at the boys, but they were still tossing the ball to one another. I turned to look behind me and noticed a boy running up toward us waving at me.

"Bella, do you know him?"

I looked harder as he came closer and my face broke out into a smile.

"Yes! That's Jacob. I met him at the club the last time we went."

Rose, Alice and I stood up as he made his way toward me. He looked exactly as I remembered him, except he was dressed more sporty than clubby.

"Hi! Jacob, right?"

"Right! I'm so glad you remembered. So, how've you been?"

I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. I mean, this older boy, who was gorgeous, remembered little ol' me.

"I've been good. Oh, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Rosalie and Alice."

He shook hands with them both and the three of us continued talking. Turns out, he was here with a couple of his own friends, just trying to pass the time of a lazy Sunday afternoon. I could tell that Rose and Alice approved of him and Alice kept making eye gestures at him when he wasn't looking. She apparently wanted me to bust a move.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

All of a sudden, a football came up and hit Jacob on the back. We turned around and noticed the boys looking in our direction. Edward waved and said, "My fault. Sorry you got hit, but you really shouldn't have been standing there."

I narrowed my eyes at him. We were no where near where they were throwing. There was no reason for that ball to have hit him.

Jacob glared at Edward and said, "Hey, I remember you. You were at the club with Bella and you left her there to go out with that blonde."

Edward went still as he glared right back at him. "Yeah, that's me. But as you can see, Bella's safe and sound here with me, so everything's fine."

Jacob nodded and said, "So I see. Well, let me return something that's yours then." He tossed the football at Edward, a bit harder than was normal, but Edward caught it.

You could feel the tension between these two boys but God only knows what the hell they were fighting over. I mean, they'd only just met at the club.

"So, you said you had some friends with you?" Obviously, Rose could feel it too as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, I do. I left them over there. Why?"

Emmett smiled and in a gesture of good will asked Jacob if he'd like to play football with him, Edward and Jasper.

"Sure, sounds good. You guys play ball?"

Emmett nodded. "I do. Edward swims and Jasper just likes to take it easy. He likes all kinds of sports."

Jacob smirked at Edward. "You swim, huh? Football too physical for you?"

In a glare that could kill, Edward responded. "Not at all. I can play like the rest of them. I just prefer to kick ass one on one, not on a team. I don't need other people's help to ground someone into the floor.

Jacob laughed and nodded. "Good answer. I'll be back. Let me go get my friends and we'll play. Let's see how good you guys are."

As soon as Jacob jogged off, I turned on Edward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! He's a nice guy and you're treating him like he's some kind of enemy!"

He rolled his eyes. "I just don't like his cocky attitude, that's all. He walks around thinking he owns this place…and people."

I scoffed at him. I mean, really the double standard he's placed is so aggravating. "Well, let's just say he reminds me of someone I know."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it, Edward. Jacob reminds me a lot of you. It's apparent that he's used to getting what he wants and you feel threatened by that. But believe me, there's nothing here he can get. Rose and Alice are already taken. No way would they go for him when they've got Emmett and Jasper."

Edward stared at me intently for a good while and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. I refused to look away or back down though. I couldn't show any kind of weakness when it came to him.

He slowly shook his head and said, "God, I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Somehow, I got the feeling he wasn't talking about just Jacob. Before I could ask though, he showed up, with two other guys that were as tall as he was.

"Hey guys. Let me introduce you to my friends, Quil and Seth. They'd like to play some ball with us, if you don't mind."

The boy's nodded their heads to accept and went out into the field with everyone else. The three of us girls sat back down under the tree.

"What the hell is Edward and Jacob's problem, Bella? They act like one of them stole their toy away from the other."

Suddenly, it all made sense to me. "That's it Rose! Don't you see? Jacob remembered about that blonde girl, Tanya. He even said it as if he'd been upset about the idea. I think Edward took Jacob's girl that night."

Alice frowned. "But I thought you said he was into you?"

"Well, yeah, he was. But if he'd had that blonde first, before Edward did, that would upset anyone. Believe me, I didn't compare to her."

Rosalie sighed. "It's true…blondes do have all the fun."

Alice and I shoved her as we laughed. When we looked at the guys playing ahead of us, they'd all taken off their shirts and my oh my…Jacob and his friends were built just as well as our boys were.

"Is it just me, or is it hot out here?"

I nodded as I answered. "Oh, yeah, it's definitely hot, it's not just you."

We watched in silence as the guys threw the ball back and forth to one another, attempting to one up each other. Jacob wasn't exaggerating when he said that his boys knew how to play, but then again, neither was Edward. It was truly a game made for them.

Jacob and Edward kept tackling each other harder than necessary and I was wondering if I'd have to take one or both of them to the emergency room. I was almost tempted to call the game off, in fear of having to explain to Carlisle that his boys had gotten injured by one of my friends.

Yeah, that conversation would go very, very well.

Finally, Alice jumped up and waved at the boys. Of course, they couldn't see her so she walked a bit closer and started to yell. When that still didn't work, Rose stood up next to her and whistled.

That worked.

All six muscle packed guys came off the field and stood around us. Wow…talk about a healthy shot of testosterone.

"It's getting later and I think it would be best if we went ahead and had some of our food now, you know, before you guys fall over from dehydration and exhaustion."

Everyone nodded as we made our way to our picnic basket. Alice continued to talk. "Don't worry Jacob. I've brought enough food for you and your friends. It's a good thing I packed enough food to go around, huh?"

Edward answered sarcastically. "Oh yeah, great thinking Alice."

I elbowed him and mouthed for him to behave. There was nothing wrong with Jacob and I knew that if Edward just gave him a chance, he'd like him too.

Sadly, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

We settled around the picnic table with Edward sitting in front of me and Jacob sitting beside me. My feet were resting casually on the floor in front of me and I felt Edward's legs curl around my own, capturing them with his.

I smiled at him as I realized how nice it felt.

We ate our food as everyone talked back and forth to one another. Everyone else within the group seemed to hit it off with the other guys, except Edward and Jacob. Edward even got along great with Quil and Seth.

When we were done, we continued to sit and chat, trying to get to know each other a bit better. Jacob turned to smile at me and took my hand, splaying it out on top of the table and started to trace the lines that were in my palm.

"Wow Bella, anyone ever tell you that you've got small hands?"

I smiled. "Yes, I get told that a lot by Edward."

Jacob's eyes flickered over to him and back down again. He continued to massage my palm, rubbing his big hand over my smaller one. I noticed the difference between the two of us, and stared in awe at how much tenderness there actually was in his touch.

It felt good to have someone hold my hand like this in public. Like they actually enjoyed being with me.

"Jacob, anyone ever tell you how big your hand is?"

He smiled at me, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You know, I've never been told that, but I know of other things that are pretty big."

I know my eyes widened as I blushed. I looked back down at our hands and giggled. That wasn't exactly what I meant, but I couldn't help but imagine what he might've been suggesting.

Abruptly, I could feel my stomach muscles tightening as the need to go to the restroom struck. My legs started shaking back and forth as I scanned the park area. I wasn't a fan of public restrooms, especially park ones, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to wait.

My eyes found one, and it wasn't close by. I didn't want to go alone so I got up and stepped away from the bench. "I've got to make a stop at the restrooms, anyone else need to go?"

Jacob and Edward quickly got up and volunteered to go with me. "I don't need both of you to go."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as both boys looked like they were ready to throw down on who could beat the other one down to go with me to the restroom of all places.

Emmett jumped in. "Hey Jacob, you mind sticking around so you could show me how you did that move with the football? I could really put it to use when I play in my games."

Quil and Seth came up and tugged on his arm and I finalized the decision by standing next to Edward. "We won't take long, I'll be right back."

Everyone else nodded as we both turned and walked in the direction of the public restrooms.

Once we were out of ear shot range, I turned on Edward. "What is wrong with you, seriously? Why all this tough guy shit you and Jacob seem to be throwing at each other?"

He just shook his head and looked ahead. "He just rubs me the wrong way, that's all. I don't trust him."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Edward. He seems very nice and upfront. I don't think he's an ax wielding murderer or the big bad wolf."

He grinned as he looked at me. "Are you sure he's not a big bad wolf, Bella? Cause I wouldn't mind taking a shot gun to hunt him down."

I had to laugh. "Calm down, Edward. There's no need to get your bloodlust all riled up."

All of a sudden, I felt his hand go around my waist and lead me to a nearby tree that hid our location. "Oh believe me, bloodlust is not the only emotion I'm feeling right now, Miss Swan."

I felt the all too familiar tingle go through my body whenever he held me close like this. My hands went up to his hair as I pushed my mouth onto his. He immediately responded, pressing his body into mine, his tongue shooting into my mouth. This kiss was desperate, wanting. I moaned as his hands enveloped my body, crushing me to him.

His mouth left mine and he kissed his way down my neck moaning my name as he did so. I can't believe how my body responds to his touch…it's like he holds this magic remote. Not that I'm complaining…not in the least.

He looked up at me from where he was by my tits and smiled, his hands inching my shirt further and further up. I quickly glanced around and noticed that we were alone, for now. I looked back down and quickly nodded at him as he lifted my shirt and bra up, exposing myself to him.

"Bella, do you want me?"

I gazed into his green eyes and whispered, "Yes. Of course I do."

"Say it. Out loud so I can hear it. Say you want me."

I moaned as I said, "I want you, Edward…god, I want you."

And with that, his mouth came down on the side of my nipple and he sucked…hard. I squealed but he kept right on going. I wasn't complaining though. It felt so good; I pushed his head in farther.

Finally, he came back up and I looked down at his work. He'd left me a big red mark right on my white flesh. He smiled as he admired his handy work and quickly put down my bra and shirt. I laughed at how happy he seemed and I quickly brought him back down to me for another quick kiss.

Which lasted a couple of minutes.

He finally pulled away as we were both huffing and puffing, trying to catch our breaths. "You'd better go to the restroom now, before Alice, Rose or Jacob send a search party for us."

I nodded numbly as I made my way out of our hiding spot and quickly stepped into the girl's restroom. A couple of minutes later had me standing back outside next to Edward.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

We walked back, not talking about what just occurred with the two of us. I realized that we were both doing things outside of our lesson time together and while I knew it couldn't possibly be healthy, I didn't care. I enjoyed these times with Edward and knew this was the real us, when we didn't have the added pressure of the world on our shoulders. This was us…how we felt sexually toward one another, how we yearned for each other, how we needed this…this thing that was between us.

And it felt really good…consequences be damned.

By the time we returned to the group, everyone was still lazing around the picnic table, looking too tired to move. I laughed as I approached everyone and sat down.

"Gee, Bella. I thought you just had to go pee, not go hiking through the wilderness to find yourself a toilet."

I smirked at Rosalie. "Oh hush. I'm back aren't I?"

"Yeah, just what took you so long?"

I looked at all of them, seeing that Jacob was staring at me as well. "Nothing. None of the stalls looked too clean to pee in and I had a hard time letting myself go considering I could've gotten bitten by some random bug on my ass."

Everyone laughed as I thought back to our secret time together…and the mark that Edward left behind.

Surprisingly, it was becoming easier and easier to lie to everyone. I realized that if I wanted these private times with Edward to continue, I'd have to lie to protect him and our secret. Sure as hell, no one would be happy at the fact that we were using each other to get off and if he was no longer seeing the sluts at school, well, he'd need me.

Right?

Either way, I was happy to be with him. Edward made me feel really good and I knew I made him feel the same way. And if it took a little lying to protect what we had? Then so be it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of that day had flown by quickly. When we were leaving, Rose invited Jacob and his friends over for the Cullen Halloween Bash. Needless to say, Edward wasn't too happy but seeing as this was as much Rose's party as his, he didn't say anything.

Now, we'd be having Jacob join us. I wasn't sure if I was thrilled about it or not. Jacob tends to bring out the worst in Edward.

Tuesday finally rolled around, dark and cloudy with lots of rain. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it considering how I reacted on Friday. Kissing Mike in front of all his friends wasn't exactly the brightest move that I made, but what was done was done. It was now time to face the music.

I'd been successful at dodging him all morning as I was able to spot him before he spotted me. I ran into Edward once in the morning and he laughed when I used him as a shield. We still weren't the best of friends at school and both of us were fine with the way things were. Edward couldn't have James thinking there was something between us and honestly, I didn't want anyone to know what I did with Edward.

That was private…for him and me only. Well, and Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper too. But no one else.

Lunch time came around and I knew I'd run into him here. But I'd be with the rest of the gang so I'd have some kind of back up. Rose and Alice were so happy that I'd finally come out of my shell at school, I just wish there was someway to crawl back in there.

On a good note, I did see James look at me and he actually waved and smiled at me. I quickly squealed and ran toward Rose and Alice to tell them the good news.

We sat down on our lunch table to dissect what it could possibly mean.

"Well, he obviously knows who you are, Bella. I'm sure with that show you put on Friday, he wants a piece of what you have to offer."

Alice agreed. "You're getting closer to your goal. Now, you just need to come out a bit more, you know? James sure is one good looking piece of man meat."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're right about that. I just hope I can pull this off. I want to shake this goody two shoes image that's followed me around for years."

Rose smirked. "Oh don't worry about that. After you're through with James and he goes around singing your praises, you'll be the most sought after girl in school. You'll land yourself a steady boyfriend soon enough."

I nodded as I thought about my future. I knew that James would never take on a girlfriend, much like Edward. They were not the settling down kind of guys. And while Edward brought out a fire in me, or actually, more like my body, we weren't attracted to each other in a way that made a good, solid relationship.

Not that I'm saying James would either. But at least I'm not setting myself up for heartbreak if I go for James. I knew what James would be after and I was ready to give it. I wanted to leave high school knowing that I'd lived and I'd lived an exciting life. And maybe along the way, I'd find myself a boyfriend who'd make me happy.

Edward could never be that. He could never allow himself that kind of trust to be brought into his life. He'd already crushed a bit of my heart this past Friday during the pep rally…there was no way in hell I'd trust him with anymore.

With more determination than I'd had before, I scanned the lunchroom for James…and found Mike instead.

I tried to hide my head in my food, but he'd found me.

"Bella, secret admirer on his way."

Jasper laughed. "Oh, I don't think it's so secret right now."

I glared at my so called friends as I felt Mike sit down next to me. "Bella! I've been looking for you all day today."

"Oh you have? Wow, how in the world did we miss each other?"

Mike shook his head. "I don't know. But I found you now."

"Yep, you sure did."

I glanced around the room and saw that Edward had walked in with Jessica following after him. He didn't seem to pay any particular attention to what she was saying as he was trying to buy himself a lunch plate.

"Bella? Did you hear me?"

I turned my attention back to Mike and smiled. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday? You know, like a date?"

I could hear Alice and Rose giggling next to me and I knew it wasn't because of a joke that their boyfriends said.

"That's very nice of you to ask me, Mike but actually, I'm busy this weekend with the girls." I pointed to them beside me. "But I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Cullen's Halloween Bash instead?"

His smile was wide as he nodded his head eagerly. "Wow, really? Sure, I'd love to go with you. What are you dressing up as?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided. But you can go as whatever you want."

"But you don't want to go dressed alike?"

I mentally cringed as I pictured us dressed up as a pair. "No, not really. Believe me, it would be better if you dressed up on your own."

"Okay, whatever you want. So, I'll see you later?"

I nodded as I stared back at him. He stared at me a bit longer, obviously waiting for something.

Oh right…he was waiting for a kiss.

I just turned back toward my plate and said, "Yeah, see you later."

He took the hint as he got up to leave. I let out a long breath as the idiots sitting beside me laughed. "Wow Bella, talk about gaining an admirer."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut it, please. I already have to deal with Mike, I don't need you two adding to it."

Lunch ended and Biology began soon thereafter. I took my seat and met James' eyes again. He waved and smiled at me and this time, I did the same. We were making progress.

Edward didn't have anything rude or crude to say and he was abnormally quiet. When it was almost time to go, I wrote him a quick note.

_Hey, you okay?_

_Yeah, why?_

_You're just really quiet. I was wondering if you were having a bad morning._

_Not really. Jessica's been getting on my nerves. She wants some private time with me._

That didn't sound good. Not that I owned Edward or anything, but right now, he was having private time with me. God that was selfish.

_Oh. What did you say to her?_

_I told her I wasn't interested right now. I had my hands full with other things._

Wasn't interested right now. Meaning he might be interested in the future. Well, of course he would. We can't possibly keep doing what we're doing forever. I mean, we did have a life before each other.

_I take it she didn't do too well with that?_

_No, she didn't. Threw a hissy fit and left. Said something about wanting to get her hands on the girl that was taking up all my time and teach her a lesson._

Crap. Now we definitely had to keep what we do a secret. I could not incur the wrath of the sluts.

_You know, if you want to be with her, you can be. I don't want to force you into doing these things with me._

_You don't want me?_

I immediately felt my body protest in those four little words that he wrote. He must be crazy.

_Of course I do. But you had a life before this bet. I'm sorry that I took it away from you._

_Oh believe me, they'll be there when we're done. And they can wait. You come first._

I wasn't sure why I felt so warm inside when I read 'you come first'. It was nice, actually.

_Thanks Edward._

_You're welcome, Bella._

The bell rang then and we quickly got up. As usual, Edward picked up the note that we were writing and stuffed it into his bag.

Hmm…

"What do you do with those?"

He shrugged. "I throw them away. But I make sure to toss them away properly."

"Oh. Well, I could do that."

He shook his head. "Nah, I've got it."

Okay, obviously he didn't trust me to do something as simple as dispose of our written notes.

We gathered our backpacks and just before I left, he grabbed my elbow. "Hey Bella? Wait up."

I nodded and waited till the room began to thin out. He turned his attention to me and said, "For tonight's lesson, I think it might be better to do it at your house."

"My house? Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it requires absolutely no clothing from either of us and I just thought you might be more comfortable in the nude in your own room. You know your own environment."

Oh…my…God.

I knew it was coming. I was just hoping for more time. I wasn't sure if I was ready to lose my virginity yet. Sure I knew that we had already covered the basics and I was doing really well, but I was hoping that we could cross that bridge a bit later.

I had no idea I was wringing my hands together until I felt Edward's hands wrap around my own to stop me.

"Bella, calm down. You look like you're about to throw up. Look, we're not going to have sex, okay? Is that it? You're not ready?"

No sex?

Hallelujah, Amen and all that jazz.

I breathed and looked at him.

"No sex?"

He laughed. "Obviously not. I can't have you passing out on me as I try to have sex with you now, can I?"

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it like that, it's just…well, I guess I'm not exactly ready."

"Hmm…and when will you be?"

That's a good question. "I don't know."

"Listen, Bella. That's okay. When you're ready, you'll know. And when you are, I'll be here, okay?"

I nodded, thanking heaven above that I wasn't going to be pressured into it…at least not by Edward.

"So…tonight's lesson requires nudity?"

"Yes…and lots of it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I still felt sick. Regardless of what Edward said to reassure me, I still felt like vomiting.

I mean, I was stuck in my bathroom, trying to take off all of my clothes while Edward was in my room doing the same thing.

This was the first time we'd be totally naked together. Sure, we'd seen each other already, but totally and absolutely naked?

No, we haven't.

And this is actually good. I need to be comfortable in my own skin in order for this to be a success. The thing is…how do you go out totally naked and trust that your body is going to be sexy enough for that person…despite all your imperfections?

You can't. You have to go out there and trust that that person will be okay with your body.

And therein lies the problem. Will Edward like what he sees? What if he doesn't? I know he's seen bits and pieces but I haven't shown him all at once.

Okay, I was being ridiculous. I've been in here for 15 minutes and it doesn't take that long to get undressed. Regardless, I knew that Edward would give me all the time I need. And that's what got me to walk out of the bathroom.

Edward was sitting on my bed in his own robe that he had brought over, obviously wearing nothing underneath. He glanced up when I walked out.

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

We stopped and laughed nervously. Oh god, I hoped this isn't the way our first time would be. I wanted it to be natural for us, but obviously it wasn't going to happen.

He went first. "Bella, listen, if you don't feel ready for what I have planned, we don't have to go any further. I can give you time."

I smiled and stepped closer to him. "I know you would. And that's why I'm out here. You'd wait for forever for me to be ready if you had to, wouldn't you?"

He stood up and took my face into my hands, looking intently at me. "Yes, I would."

"I know," I replied and then opened my robe and let it fall around my ankles.

Never leaving my eyes, he did the same.

Edward pulled me into his grip as his mouth came down into mine. I pulled myself into him, my arms wrapping around his neck. I had to admit that he felt so good up against me with nothing restricting us. His cock was up against my stomach and as more time went by as we made out, I felt him getting harder.

I think when he felt I was open enough to his plans he led me to my bed as he laid down and placed me on top of him. My hair fanned out all around his head as I gazed down on him. He had gotten me thoroughly worked up and I needed him now.

I went down and placed more kisses all along his face, his jaw and down his neck. His hands tangled into my hair encouraging my ministrations along his body.

He arched up into me and I heard him moaning my name. Finally, I felt a tug on my hair, attempting to pull me back up.

"What?"

"Stop…you've got to stop."

"Why? I've just started. I was working my way down your body."

He groaned. "I know…which is why you've got to stop or we won't go much further."

"Hmm, what do you mean? I thought the lesson was getting comfortable in your own skin and I think I've accomplished that."

He chuckled as he squeezed my nipple in between his fingers.

"Obviously. But that wasn't the lesson."

"Well, what is?"

"Okay, have you ever heard of a 69?"

I tried to register what he was saying. 69…69…69…

Oh…_that_ 69.

"You mean, as opposed to 79?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, funny Bella."

I giggled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But that's what you want to do?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, I thought it would be fun to try. Have you ever done it before?"

This time I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to be funny, Mr. Cullen."

Edward just gave me my crooked grin in response. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't either."

I pushed my body up and looked down on him. "You haven't?"

"No, I've never really needed to before. It's always been a wham, bam, thank you ma'am sort of deal with the girls I've been with."

"Oh god, can you be any more crass?"

"What? It's the truth. This is something that I'd like to explore…with you. But if you don't want to…"

"Wait a minute, hold up. I never said no. The way I see it, I'm naked and you're naked. Might as well keep this going, don't you think?"

He smiled. "I couldn't agree more, Miss Swan."

"Okay then, what do I do first?"

His hands rubbed up and down my sides as he looked up at me. I wiggled underneath his touch which only made him groan in response. "Bella, you're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Of course not. How in the world am I going to get off if you're dead?"

Out of nowhere, I felt a smack on my left ass cheek. "Are you trying to be smart with me?"

I yelped and shook my head. "Not at all, Mr. Cullen."

"Good. How does this feel?"

His hands were on my ass now, kneading the skin there like it was dough…and god did it feel good. "It feels wonderful, please keep going."

"I thought so. But we've got to continue because I don't know how much longer my cock can hold out for."

Mmm…Edward's cock…

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Get up and face the other way with your legs on either side of my head, okay?"

I got up and did as was instructed and realized it wasn't so bad. My head was now facing his engorged length and my pussy was right above his head. Oh yeah, I sooo liked where this was going.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, perfect. Now, lower yourself down to me and get yourself comfortable. You can put me into your mouth if you'd like, but you don't have to."

Oh yeah, like I'm going to pass that up.

I lowered my lower half down on him carefully as I tried to adjust my knees and legs comfortably. I looked behind me and saw Edward's hands on my thighs, helping to keep my legs parted. Then, I assumed he knew I was watching, he lifted his head up from in between my legs. "Something you need, Miss Swan?"

I giggled and looked ahead of me. "No, nothing. I just wanted to see what was happening back there."

In response, his tongue flicked out and slid its way down my slit. I couldn't help but buck my hips closer to him wanting him to go further.

"Is this good enough for you?"

"Yes…"

I turned back around and faced the giant length ahead of me. Edward's cock was glistening at the tip and twitching, as if begging me for attention. Not wanting to wait any longer, I put him in my mouth and took in as much as I could. Now, it was his turn to buck his hips up.

"Bella, love, your mouth feels so good…"

I smiled as I popped him out of my mouth and licked him like a lollipop. "You like that, do you? Just sit back and keep pleasing me and I'll continue to do the same to you."

And just like that, he dipped his head back down and continued his licks and sucks as I did mine. I made Edward open up his legs for me, wanting to get in as deep as I could and grab at his balls at the same time. All I could hear behind me were his sucks as he continued to eat me out to his heart's content.

Not wanting to be beaten out by him, I stroked him as I licked, making sure to get him nice and wet so that my hand could slip easily around him. I knew I was doing a good job when I heard him groaning.

"Don't stop…Bella, don't stop."

I continued what I was doing, going faster and a bit harder. But when I went harder and faster, so did he. And god, I knew I was close. This time, it was my turn to tell him not to stop.

"Edward…so close…don't stop."

We continued sucking each other off furiously, neither one of us wanting to back down knowing that the other was so close. I felt myself let go first, my legs shaking around his head, threatening to close up. His arms were steady though as he kept me open for him and I felt his mouth draining what was coming out of me.

While I was cumming, I slammed my mouth down as far as I could down his cock willing for him to fill me up.

And he did.

He shot out a large load down my throat and I greedily drunk him down, not wanting to waste a single drop. His hands were now on my ass as he squeezed them and came at the same time. All the while he kept moaning my name and bucking up into my mouth. I pumped him and sucked him, wanting him to feel the same pleasure that he brought me just moment's ago.

Once I knew he was done and had stopped squirming, I let him go and rested my head down on his thigh, facing his now limp cock. I felt his mouth kissing my inner thighs as we both lay there spent.

Finally getting up, I pulled my upper body away from him and rolled over, thanking god that my bed was big enough to fit us both comfortably. I felt him pat my lower leg and when I glanced up, he made a gesture with his hands for me to make my way over there.

I got up and settled myself in the crook of his arm. We'd never done this before…we'd never cuddled, not even once. But I figured if it was okay with him, then it was fine with me. It actually felt…nice.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

I laughed. "Really? You're using that corny line on me?"

I felt him shrug. "I've always wanted to say it."

"Okay well, yeah, it was good. Very good."

I felt his arm encircle me as it drew me nearer to him. His fingers drew lazy circles over my arm and my hand went up to rub his hair. "You know, this wasn't bad at all for it being both of our first times."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "You're right, it wasn't bad at all. We've got to do it again though, don't you think?"

"Mmhhmm, very soon."

We sat in silence in the darkness of my room. It had gotten darker and darker in here as the night progressed but neither one of us wanted to move away. Soon though, I started to get cold.

"You mind if we get under the blankets? I'm getting a bit cold."

"Oh yeah…maybe I should go…"

I grabbed onto his chest and whispered, "Do you have to?"

He froze for a moment and then made a move. I reluctantly let him go not wanting to force him to do anything he didn't want to.

Instead though, he pushed the blankets from underneath his body and covered us both up. "How's that? Better?"

I smiled and snuggled closer. "Yes, much better."

We talked after that.

And talked.

And talked some more.

By the time I looked at the clock, it was 2 am…on a school night. I remember telling him about my life with my mom and dad before we moved. It wasn't a very happy memory and I recalled him rubbing my back as I told him.

I remember him yawning telling me to go to sleep.

I remember yawning and telling him the same thing.

The alarm woke me up at 6:30 am.

I turned my body over and shut the thing off realizing that it felt like my eyes weighed a ton. I also realized that I was naked…and I never, ever slept like that.

Then, I felt a nice, warm, naked body snuggle up against mine and pull me in closer to his own.

And I smiled, because this just felt right. I woke up next to my friend…my teacher…my lover.

If only life could've frozen us at this exact moment.

Except, life doesn't always turn out the way you want it to, does it?

**AN: Before I get any reviews, I'd like to point out that A.) This IS definitely an ExB story and B.) Edward will be Bella's first. Now, other than that, I'm not guaranteeing anything else about their future. All I can say is that if you don't like Edward or Bella with anyone else besides each other…then close your eyes.**

**Also, for those of you who don't know, I do have a twilighted thread up for this story and I like to go over and chat with everyone and let them know how my chapter updates are doing. I'd love to see you guys over there!**

**And lastly…don't forget VampsofTwatlight…you won't regret it!!**


	31. Progress? Or not

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE.**

**AN: Alright, how many people out there feel like kicking my ass for making you wait so long? Show of hands?**

**Alright, I know, I suck. BUT, I have brought you a new chapter of this story so I can't suck so bad, right? In all seriousness, I wanted to thank those of you who PM'd my ass and reviewed, asking if I was ever going to update. It makes me feel good that you care enough to hunt me down. On the bright side, those of you who never reviewed chapter 30 finally did!**

**Also, for those of you who don't sign in to review the story, I can't reply if I have no way of replying back to you. Please, when you leave your review, under the name heading, leave me your email address. It'll help me to send you back a reply to any questions you might have.**

**Now, I have some wonderful story recc's so here they are: The Perfect Wife by rmcrms5 is very dark and angsty. That's really a very mature fic so if you don't like anything angsty and dark, don't read. Also, Hydraulic Level 5 by gondolier is a FANTASTIC story about ExB trying to regain their ground again after a terrible divorce with each other. And finally, Passion and Disaster by ignrntslt which is an ExJ love story that's not all rainbows and butterflies. A great slash piece.**

**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for your fast beta work! Kick me if I ever use 'off of' again! You rock!**

**More AN after the story so please read it before you leave your review!**

**Song: Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet**

I felt shifting in the bed right next to me. I didn't know exactly who was doing this, all I knew was that it wasn't me.

I turned my body over and felt a small, soft and warm body as I swung my arm around and snuggled in closer. This felt good…it felt real good.

As I snuggled myself in, I realized that this person next to me was naked as was I. I buried my face in her hair, trying to burrow myself in closer.

Suddenly, my light bulb came on and memories came back. Girl…bed…morning. Had to be morning because I had heard the alarm buzzing. I felt myself go stiff, and not in a good way. I inhaled the hair next to me and realized it smelled like…strawberries?

Strawberries. Bella. Holy fuck it was coming back.

Last night…her room…lesson…69…amazing…snuggling… Wait, snuggling?! I searched my thoughts and yep, sure enough, there was snuggling involved. Snuggling and talking. Yeah, we talked all night long. But what about? Nothing, really. Just stuff. Her life, my life, her goals, dreams, her parents.

For instance, I now knew her favorite color was green. She wishes her parents paid a bit more attention to her and that she wanted to be a writer and go to school for it. Yeah, we talked and shared a lot…

And that scared the shit out of me. I'd never really let anyone in and I sure as hell wasn't going start now.

Which is why I jumped out of her bed.

"Bella?!"

I knew it came out more as a question than anything else, but I was a bit shocked to say the least. How do you take to waking up next to someone you didn't mean to sleep with?

_I slept with Bella…_

_I slept with Bella…_

_I slept with Bella…_

Wow. I actually slept with a girl and didn't have sex with her. Huh. I actually WAS capable of something like that after all…

_Wait till I tell Rose and Alice…_

FOCUS!! Concentrate on the task at hand! Besides, Rose and Alice would have my nuts in bowl if they ever found out what happened.

"Edward? What's the matter? You look…I don't know…sick? Confused? Actually, I don't know how the hell you look."

I glanced back down at the bed that I had just vacated and noticed that Bella had the blanket up around her upper body, tucked up under her arms.

_Wait a minute…she's naked?_

_SHE'S NAKED!!_

_Holy shit…that means…_

I glanced back down at myself and…yep, sure enough, there I was, standing in all my glory right in front of Bella.

"Fuck."

I grabbed part of her comforter and slipped underneath it, far, far away from her.

"Edward, what the hell is the matter with you? Are you okay?"

I don't know. Honestly, I didn't know. I mean, what the hell? Where was the calm, cool and collected guy I once was?

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'm just a bit…shocked that I fell asleep with you, that's all."

I saw her thinking about that and wondered if I'd offended her. I didn't mean to, but this was definitely uncharted territory for me. Messing around with Bella outside of our lesson time was one thing…getting all cozy and snuggly with her was a totally different ball game.

"Well, it's no big deal to me. I mean, it did get pretty late while we were up talking. It was only natural that you should have fallen asleep next to me. I don't expect anything from you, honest. It really is no big deal, okay? We're still…friends, right?"

I looked at her and noticed that there was no hint of deception, no kind of misgiving in her face and I realized that she was really and truly speaking from her heart. She didn't want a relationship at all with me. She wasn't looking for one …and I was…that made me feel…

Well, I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"Right. Still friends. Listen, Bella, I'm sorry that I freaked on you, okay? It's just…this is all so new to me. I don't make it a habit to wake up to girls the next day, you know?"

She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Obviously. And I thought you were always this charming when you first wake up in the mornings."

I had to laugh. She still had her wits about her…even at six in the morning.

We sat in silence for a few more moments, both of us contemplating what we should do next. I didn't want to wear out my welcome and I had to get home before people found out I hadn't slept in my bed. That could be disastrous.

"Well, I'd better go. I don't want anyone waking up and noticing I'm not there…could lead to awkward questions."

She shuddered. "No, we wouldn't want that. Cause that would mean I'd have two wicked witches coming and knocking down my door. I DO NOT need that."

I smiled at her as I slipped my legs over the side of the bed and slid my underwear and pants on. I made my way across her room and put on the rest of my clothes and grabbed the robe that I had brought. I decided to leave the one I had brought for Bella here in the room.

I looked around one more time and realized I had gotten everything that I had needed. It was time for me to make my escape.

I turned around to tell Bella bye when I noticed she was standing right next to me, her sheet tied around her body, her hair in a disheveled mess and her eyes bright with a slight rosy glow to her face.

She looked perfect.

"Look, Edward, seriously, don't worry, okay? We're just friends and this changes nothing. I don't want this to be weird between us. Things will go back to normal once you walk out that door, okay?"

I looked her over again as the words _back to normal_ echoed in my head.

_This is good…this is good. This is what I want. This is what's best for Bella…what's best for us._

I nodded. "Okay, I know you're right. I'll see you later on today." I leaned down and brushed my lips on hers as she responded, opening her mouth up to mine. We kissed for a few moments and then I pulled back, knowing the time was getting later as I stayed here.

I smiled a bit at her and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since that sleepover incident occurred. Bella was right…everything had gone back to normal after I walked out of her room.

That Wednesday of the incident was like every other one. I had to shoo the girls away from me with an ugly stick, belittled James, hung out with my family and sat next to Bella in Biology.

Yep, totally the same.

And I was happy. I was. I didn't want anything to get in the way of my friendship with Bella and in some odd way, I'd grown fond of her.

_How the hell did that happen?_

Who knew…but her friendship meant more to me than I cared to admit. And it was nice because Bella was coming out of her shell.

A lot.

She now smiled a bit more at the other boys, even waving at some of them as she passed them. Her hair and make-up were done every day and she'd begun to actually listen to Rose and Alice and take their advice on some things.

It was quite eye-opening.

But every Tuesday and Thursday were still mine. Bella was coming along very nicely in her after school classes which made me think that another 'all nude' lesson was in order. The two lessons we'd had after 'the incident' were not lengthy in nature and we had kept all our clothes on, just focusing on the parts that needed to get focused on…

Anyway, tonight would be different. I had to aim for another thorough lesson since the Halloween Bash was coming up in a week's time. She just had to be ready to bust some moves on the guys that would be there. I knew Rose and Alice would be taking notes on her progress.

They would be pleasantly surprised.

I felt a nudge at my arm as I was trying to get my lunch tray. I looked over and noticed Jessica and Lauren by my side, grinning like fools.

I fought back an urge to roll my eyes. "Is there something I can help you girls with?"

Jessica giggled as she said, "Well, I know that your family's Halloween party is coming up next week and I was wondering what you were going dressed as?"

I sighed. Of course that's what they'd want to know. These girls always tried to find out how I was going so they could come as my partner. I remember one year, Emmett told them I was going as a dog and that I was looking for my mate.

They all came dressed as dogs that year.

I had to admit, it was hilarious when I heard what had happened. Emmett and Jasper were sitting back eating that shit up – laughing hysterically. We even took some pictures of the event that Alice had up in a photo album somewhere.

Those were some good times.

Either way, you'd think these girls would've learned their lesson by now…but nope, they still hoped to figure out what I'd be wearing that night…to go as my other half.

"I can't say what I'm going dressed as. Alice has sworn all of us to secrecy. Sorry."

Jessica pouted but it was Lauren that opened her mouth. "Why do you even listen to her? It's not like she's actually related to you or anything. I mean, you act like her word is law. Why? What's so special about Alice Brandon anyway?"

I paid for my food and then turned to glare at her. "I listen to her because I respect her and because she's my friend and because I WANT to. Now, if you don't have anything else worth listening to, I'll be on my way."

Jessica stopped me. "Wait, I have a quick question. Umm…you haven't invited us yet to your party and I was wondering…umm…if you were going to?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, you guys are invited, like you are every year. But I would expect you guys to know your place, seeing as it is my home and all." I glared at Lauren when I said this. "Anyway, I gave my personal invitation out this year already and that girl already said yes. Sorry."

I had invited Jess one year and Lauren the next. These personal invites were like dates, of sorts. It was that one special person I was able to bring that came specifically with me – and like prior years, I was not bringing the same girl twice.

Jess pouted again and asked, "Who'd you give it to? Was it Samantha?"

"No."

She frowned. "Chrissie?"

"No."

She looked at me again, this time, not looking very friendly at all. "Is it Bella?"

That took me off guard. Why the hell would they think I'd ask her out?

"No, it's not. Bella is actually one of the people _throwing_ the party with my family as that's how we think of her. And if you must know, I asked Victoria."

Both girls made faces. "Victoria?! That flame-haired witch?"

I rolled my eyes. I was way over this name calling bit. These were the times that I felt older than my age. "Look, if you're not going to be nice, then tell me now so that I can scratch you off our list."

"No!! Sorry, I guess the choice is yours, right? Whatever you want is fine."

That's more like it.

I nodded and walked away, looking for the family table. I'd been sitting with them the last couple of days and I had to admit, it felt nice to bond with them again.

I sat down next to Jasper, across from Bella. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Eddie boy!"

I glared across the table at Emmett but he just gave me a goofy grin. Rose spoke up before I could tell Em anything.

"So, everyone ready for our party next week?"

Alice nodded her head, incredibly hyper. "Oh yeah, it's going to be great! Most of the house decorations have come in already and Esme is checking on the last of the order for me today. Carlisle is making sure the sound system and lights are in check and Rose and I will be out tonight to buy the candy.

"Candy?" Bella looked up from twirling her mashed potatoes around on her tray.

"Yeah, for the kids, silly."

"Kids? You guys have kids at these parties?"

Jasper laughed as he shook his head. "No, of course not. The party starts at 10:30…_after_ all the trick – or – treaters have retired for the night. We do give out candy to the children…we're not total heathens.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I think of the children?"

"Anyway," Alice continued, "You'll need to be at Rose's house by 5:30 that night, Bella."

"Why? The party doesn't start 'til 10:30."

"Yeah, but you need time to dress up and get ready. We'll give the kids double candy for skipping your house and coming to ours. The guys will give it out for us."

"Fine, but let me at least give you guys some money for the candy you'll be buying. You don't have to buy mine."

"Oh shut it, Bella. Candy is candy, it doesn't matter. Just take me and Rose out somewhere for lunch or dinner one day and we'll call it even."

With that settled, we talked the rest of the lunch hour until the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to our next class.

I got to my locker and quickly stuffed my things in when I felt a hand snake around my waist, pulling me close to her body. I turned and noticed I was being cornered by Vicky.

Perfect.

"Hello, Victoria, what can I do for you?"

She smiled her sly smile and I knew she was up to no good. Suddenly, I didn't think putting me in this corner was such a good idea.

"So nice of you to ask, Edward. I figured since I'll be going to the big party next Friday that it'd be good to…get to know each other better?"

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of my next class, which incidentally was Biology. I was late. And not only that, Victoria's hands were trailing down my stomach to my jeans and I had a pretty good idea where she was going.

I grabbed her hands before she could reach her destination. "Whoa there, Vicky. Slow down. We don't want to get into trouble now, do we?"

Her eyes narrowed and glared in my direction. "What do you mean, 'get in trouble'? That's never bothered you before and it shouldn't bother you now. It won't take too long and we'll only miss that stupid Biology class."

"True, but I've already gotten too many write ups in that class for missing. If I get another one, I'll be in deep shit with my parents and there will be no big party to speak of."

Her eyes still looked doubtful at me, but I didn't worry. I knew I'd come across as a smooth and confident liar. She had no choice but to believe me.

After another moment, she nodded and smiled. "Fine but you owe me. I'm getting really anxious to have some alone time with you. You have to admit, what we had that night together was pretty damn good."

I nodded and led her toward the Biology room. I started wondering why the hell I turned down an offer from her for a quick good time but then realized that it was for Bella. I hadn't been with someone else in such a long time since I'd been getting my fill with Bella. And I realized that I didn't even really want to be with Vicky. Though she was definitely better than Jessica or Lauren, she didn't really compare to Bella and I had no idea what to make of that.

_It's simple, dickhead. Bella's a good lay._

_No, it's more than that. It's not just sexual…or is it?_

_God, I'm so confused._

"Edward? Hello!! Edward, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry, I zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?"

She huffed. "I said that during the party, we'll have to have our alone time together. It'll be perfect for us to be with one another. What do you think?"

We stopped right in front of the Biology classroom door and I noticed she was waiting for my answer. I really did not want to aggravate her any further and figured I'd find some way to get out of it on that night.

"Sure, yeah, during the party. No problem."

Victoria smiled in victory as she pulled the classroom door opened and we walked in together. Banner glanced up but did not looked pleased and seeing as we had no tardy slips, rolled his eyes and motioned for us to take our seats.

I quickly sat down and ran my hand through my hair, totally frustrated with the commitment I'd made but determined nonetheless to _not_ follow through with it.

I turned to my side and noticed Bella looking at me, quirking her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Please. That look is not for nothing."

"What look?"

"That look. The look that says, I know you were up to no good."

She laughed. "Oh, guilty conscience I see."

"No, not at all. I didn't do anything wrong."

She studied me a moment longer, shrugged and said, "Okay" and turned around.

I looked back up to the front of the room, not buying her cool demeanor for a second. I whipped out a sheet of paper and wrote:

"_Spill."_

"_Spill what?"_

"_You don't fool me, Bella. What were you thinking?"_

"_Nothing. It's your life, your time, your body; you do what you want to do."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that if you want to spend some time with Victoria, I'm okay with it."_

She is? Really? Because I could've sworn she wasn't…but then again, Bella was always difficult for me to read properly.

_Really? So it wouldn't bother you at all if I told you that she sucked me off good out in the hallway just now?"_

Watching her reaction to my note was priceless. First there was shock, which I duly noted as her mouth fell open. Then there was a hint of disgust as I watched her little nose crinkle up in distaste and finally, anger. The anger was easy to place as her whole face flamed up and her eyes drew down in her anger.

She didn't write anything back.

I nudged her with my shoulder.

Nothing.

I kicked her with my foot.

Nothing.

"Psst. Bella," I whispered.

Nothing.

Oh yeah, she was pissed.

I tried not to laugh as I looked up at Banner again, droning on and on about who knows what, but my shoulders were starting to shake. I knew this was going to make Bella livid, if she wasn't already, but I couldn't help it. She was too easy to annoy.

I reached over to her end of the table and tried to take the note away from her hand. She pulled it out of my grasp and crumpled it up in one hand, refusing to let me have it. She shielded her arm with her other arm, preventing me from reaching out to grab it.

I looked over to Banner and when I knew he wasn't looking, I leaned in and grabbed her sides and squeezed quickly a couple of times. Her arms flew off the table to stop me as she squeaked out loud. I reached over and grabbed the note before Banner could look her way.

"Miss Swan? Everything okay over there?"

Her face, red as a tomato, nodded toward Banner and smiled a weak one at him. He raised his eyebrow at her and said, "Please tell me Cullen is not sexually harassing you again, Miss Swan. Because really, they have lawyers for stuff like that."

I had to break out into a grin at that and replied, "No sir, not sexually harassing the females today. I've quit the habit."

I saw Bella hang her head in her hands, trying to become invisible. Banner sighed and replied, "Good to know. Now class, please turn your book to page 157 and follow along as I read."

Once he was officially distracted, I continued my convo with Bella.

"_Why are you pissed?"_

"_I'm not pissed. Like I said, you do what you want."_

"_Bella. How can I correct the mistake I did if you don't tell me?"_

I saw her scoff as she read what I wrote.

"_If you don't know, then why the hell should I tell you?"_

Oh god. It was the 'if you don't know' line that girls always said. This is why I don't get into relationships. It was too difficult and with Bella, I knew it would be nearly impossible.

"_Please?"_

She huffed as she wrote down her lengthy answer.

"_Okay look. I understand that you might need other women to settle 'your needs' seeing as I'm very green at everything right now. I can see how you would need someone more experienced in the sexual part of your life. Fine. BUT if you tell me that you're not seeing anyone at the moment, especially since I'm with you, I EXPECT YOU TO KEEP YOU'RE WORD. At least TELL ME if you're seeing someone else or you want to see someone else. It would be the courteous thing to do."_

Hmm…I suppose she did have a point. So she wasn't upset that I was necessarily with someone else…she was upset that I had 'lied' to her and told her I wasn't seeing anyone when in fact, I might've been.

Was that good or bad? How did that make me feel?

I pushed that to the back of my mind and decided to just respond truthfully to her.

"_Relax Bella. I was just teasing you. I didn't do anything with Vicky before class. Although I admit, she did try, which was why I was late for class. I turned her down because I want to try to respect the deal we have with one another and not cause anymore problems. She does, however, want to spend 'quality time' with each other during the Halloween Bash."_

I saw her as she read the note and noticed her anger abate a bit. She looked better as she wrote back.

"_Oh. Well, why the hell do you do that?! God, I hate it when you rile me up on purpose. That's just mean, Edward. And seriously, if you want to spend time with Vicky on Halloween, just say the word and I'll make myself scarce that night. Don't worry."_

I couldn't tell if Bella was being genuine in her offer or not. It was hard to tell. When I looked over at her, she was writing in her textbook and didn't look at all agitated or concerned. Maybe she was serious after all. Would I take her up on her offer? I don't know. All I knew was that the offer was open and I wasn't going to shut it out completely. At least, not yet.

_________________________________________

Thursday came quickly and by the time I knew it, it was time for another lesson with Edward. The lessons that we'd been having lately were pretty tame in comparison to what we could've been doing…namely, we haven't gotten totally naked with one another since the 'incident' occurred.

I still had no idea what had gotten Edward so upset. I mean, what happened between us was nothing. Sure, he slept next to me, but that was no reason to go all paranoid on me. It's not like he was getting married to me or anything.

Either way, I decided to just let it drop and help everything to go back to the way it was. I figured Edward needed that kind of comfort anyway. And really? I don't think I want him in a boyfriend type of way. I just don't see him as being the reliable, dependable type of guy I'd want to have. I mean, he'd already proven that a couple of weeks ago.

No, I was better off alone.

But, that doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy his company when I wanted or needed it. Or be his friend, right?

I walked into his bedroom and took a look around. I didn't see him but that didn't mean he wasn't here. I made my way to the radio and decided to go ahead and put our music on, not really knowing what he had in store today.

"Hey, you're here already. Great, let's get started, okay?"

Hmm…something wasn't right with him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he almost looked a bit…nervous.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing, why?"

"I don't know…you look off."

He shook his head. "No…I feel fine."

"I don't buy it, but okay."

"Alright, well, for today, I thought that we could try again and expand what we've been doing by taking everything off."

Again, when I looked at him, he looked weird. I figured it must have to do with the whole getting naked thing.

"Are you still worried about taking off our clothes and falling asleep in each other's bed? Because seriously, I'm waaaayyyyy over that."

He smiled half heartedly. "No, that's not it. But I suppose since you don't want to drop it, I figure we might as well talk now."

Uh-oh. In my experience, talking with Edward has never been really very good. I wonder what he had to say now.

"What happened?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I don't know how to say this, without coming off as trying to push you or anything. I'm not, I'm really not. But I do think we have to address this."

I nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"You see, Bella, right now, I'm kinda at a dead end with our lessons. Meaning that there's nothing more I can teach you unless we…"

Unless we…

"Oh. Unless we…have sex," I brilliantly whispered.

"Right. Not that I'm trying to get you into bed, but I just kinda wanted to put it out there, you know? The decision of when you're ready to lose it and move forward is strictly yours alone and I don't want to factor into that decision."

I nodded again and sat there thinking quietly. Edward didn't say anything more but he didn't have to continue. Before I could stop myself, I softly said, "I'm a bit scared."

He sat closer to me on his bed and took my hands in his. "Bella, can I admit something to you? I am to. I've never done anything like this. As much of a player as I seem to be, I've never, ever taken a girl's virginity before. I don't know what it's like and I don't know how you'll react. This may sound stupid to you, but I've actually tried to do some kind of research on this…you know, the best way to approach it."

My head snapped up to search his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I can't say that's helped. There are different approaches…you know, go in fast, to get the pain out of the way…or go in slowly, to ease you into it. I just don't know what to do. Every girl is different and I have no one to base it on. Either way, I do know you'll feel a bit of discomfort but I'm going to try my best to have that pain gone as quickly as possible, alright?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, making sure to look him in his eyes and reply, "Yeah, I got it. And Edward, don't worry. I trust you. I do."

I saw pain flicker into his eyes as he cupped my face into his hands and whispered, "You shouldn't."

I quickly responded, "But I do." And before anything else could be said, I lunged myself at him and attacked his mouth.

He laid back as I climbed on top of him, never once letting up on the urgency of our kiss. I realized that he was my constant addiction that my body needed. Every time I kissed him, or he touched me, my body flamed.

It would be a shame when this time with one another would end…

Not wanting to dwell on that, I remembered what he said about taking off all of our clothing. I quickly yanked on his shirt, all but ripping it off his body. He moaned into my mouth as my hands ran up and down his chest, finally making their way down to his pants.

And just my luck, now that I was anxious to get down to business, his belt wasn't cooperating.

"You're fuckin'…belt…not…working…"

I lifted myself up a bit so his hands could slip in between us as he undid himself. I helped him slide is pants down, ripping his boxer-briefs down as well.

When he was good and naked, he flipped us around so that he was now on top and said, "My turn."

My clothes came off faster than his did, including my bra. I think he might've actually torn it…

Not wasting any more time, he kissed his way down my body, stopping to say hello and how are you to my tits before continuing his trek down to my dripping pussy.

"Oh Bella…you smell divine. I could just eat you all up…"

I lifted my hips up to his face, hoping he'd get the hint. I saw him smile as he spread my legs wide open and gently blew across my clit. I felt his warm breath teasing my aching bundle and I moaned.

"Edward…"

"What do you want, Bella? Say it…what do you want from me?"

"Fuck. Umm…I want…"

I couldn't even think anymore. Seeing him there, in between my legs with an evil smirk had my brain riled up to past coherency.

"I'm not touching you until…"

"Fuckin' shit, Edward. Ung…I want…please, lick my pussy."

He bent down as I felt his tongue snake out and quickly give my clit one long lick. "Like that?"

"No…more!"

"Oh, you mean like this?"

His whole mouth descended down upon me then, as I felt him take my clit into his mouth and suck in, taking all my juices into him. I could hear the sucking noises as he devoured me like a starved man. His moans didn't help matters and I knew it would be a matter of moments before I would cum.

"Oh Edward…I'm gonna.."

"You there, baby? You need me to keep going?"

"Edward!! If you fuckin' stop, I'm gonna…"

I didn't finish my sentence because with just a flick of his tongue again, I was there. My body convulsed in a mixture of pleasure and elation, my body continuing on its high that Edward had given me.

When I had come down a bit, I realized that I had taken my hands and practically shoved his face into me…not really sure if I was suffocating him or not.

"Shit! I'm so sorry…I kind of got carried away."

"So I noticed." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck a bit as he sat. He made a gesture to help me up, but I had kinda wanted to try something new.

He wasn't the only one that had been doing some research.

"Wait…I want to try something."

He lifted his eyebrow as he gazed down at me. "Oh you do? What exactly did you have in mind?"

I smiled as I beckoned him over closer to me. He crawled above me till his face was right above mine. I pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss, letting him go and motioned for him to continue moving up.

"You want me further up?"

"Yes."

He moved a bit higher as I continued to motion to him until I had him where I wanted him. He was practically kneeling right above me, his dick up close to my mouth.

"Like this?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Bella, what are you…"

Before he could question me or I lose my nerve, I picked up my head and took him into my mouth, guiding his hips to go in and out of me.

"Holy…fuck!"

He didn't shove his way in, but gently pushed himself in and out of me, with me guiding him. My hands were now placed on his ass as I continued to pump him back and forth.

In no time at all, he pulled out, his cock glistening from my mouth.

"What happened? Did I hurt you?"

He was breathing hard as he answered. "No…It's just…I was gonna cum but not yet…"

I looked at the dick in front of me as it was red and swollen. It was twitching right in front of me, begging to be used again.

My eyes shifted up to his as I asked, "More?"

He nodded and leaned back over my mouth. I took him in and he pumped into my like an expert.

I felt myself become excited all over again, as I realized that my idea was something that he was getting excited over. I let my right hand go down and I inserted two fingers into myself, pumping in time to Edward's own thrusts. My moans started forming and escaping my mouth as I saw him looking down on me, watching his cock go into my mouth.

"Bella…fuck. Are you fucking yourself?"

I nodded minutely but it was enough to give him his answer. He slowed down as he answered, "Keep going. Don't you fuckin' stop on yourself, you hear me?"

I fingered myself faster as he slowed himself down but didn't stop sending his cock down my throat. I felt the coils in my stomach tighten and I frantically started mewing, signaling to him I was close.

"That's right, Bella. Cum for me…cum hard."

And fuck, did I. I took his dick in deeper as I came all around myself, loving the feel of his hard cock in my mouth. He groaned, frantically trying to pull his dick back out, not wanting to cum yet.

"Goddammit…Bella, let go. Holy shit…No, I don't want to cum yet…stop…sucking…"

I quickly let him go, knowing that I'd be able to have him a bit more if I did. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, careful not to sit his whole weight on my chest. He took my hand and sucked off all of my juices from my fingers, staring at me as he did so.

"Bella…your mouth is perfect…"

Edward leaned down and kissed me again as I felt his cock lying against my chest. He felt so good and all I could think of was getting him off as well.

He sat back up as his cock found its place between my tits. I looked up at him and wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Do you think maybe we could…"

He smiled and said, "You feeling a bit adventurous today?"

I just smiled back at him as I brought my hands up to my tits, twirling my nipples in between my fingers as he watched. His cock twitched as I kept rubbing my nipples, finally stopping and squeezing my tits together, trapping his cock in between them.

"Like this?"

"Yeah…just like that. Hold still."

With his dick firmly planted between my tits, he started pumping himself in and out, finding a steady rhythm. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth, finding that I was able to lick his head as he came forward and he seemed to enjoy that.

"Oh...yeah. Bella… you feel so good."

He thrusting grew more urgent as I knew he was getting close to his release. He looked down at what was happening and his groans became louder and more frequent.

"Harder…faster. Please Edward."

He grunted in response and he did as I asked. I watched in fascination as his cock forced its way in and out of my tits.

"Bella…I'm cumming…"

And he did. His load shot out as he frantically continued to pump, his cum landing on my chest, neck, chin and probably my hair. I couldn't really tell.

He finally stopped and pulled back, getting off me and sitting down beside me.

"Wow, that was quite a work out, don't you think?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I'll say. One of your more brilliant ideas."

"Oh…well, the idea of giving you a blowjob while you're on top was my idea. The other thing just sort of happened."

He looked at me incredulously. "Really? Well, that sort of thing should just sort of happen again…and soon."

I laughed back up at him, knowing that we'd definitely try that again soon.

"So, tell me…do I have any of your junk in my hair?"

He leaned over and looked around and smiled. "You sure do. Why don't you just leave it on as a decoration to your lovely outfit?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. As much as that thought might amuse you, I can think of a few people it would most definitely _not."_

"Hmm…duly noted. Well, it's off to the shower with you then."

I giggled happily and jumped off his bed, going into his shower…with Edward following closely behind.

________________________________________

The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur. Edward had swim meets to go to and with cheerleading on Friday with the girls and football, there was much to do. Unfortunately, school came just as quickly on Monday.

As much as I realized that the boys were becoming friendlier to me, I also realized that the girls were not. Jessica and Samantha were not very forthcoming on anything regarding me and in fact, made faces when I walked passed.

Lauren, on the other hand, had a malicious streak about her. Whereas Jess and Sam just commented, Lauren actually would try to take matters into her own hands.

For instance, she'd stick her foot out as I was walking by, attempting to have me fall over myself and cause a major accident all around me. Or she'd stick notes in my locker with the words bitch, slut, whore and so on and so forth. Another time, she got to my gym shirt and cut out holes where my tits were supposed to be. It was getting very annoying.

So far, I'd done very good in avoiding her and any tragedies. I'd avoided telling Rose or Alice anything because I knew I could handle my own. I didn't enjoy having to rely on them to 'help' me or be any sort of back-up. I was a big girl and I could take care of myself. I just had to figure out what to do about Lauren…the rest of the slut pack I could figure out what to do with later.

So, after another Tuesday of successfully avoiding any kind of downfall, I found myself at Rose's house…'prepping' for our Halloween Bash this Friday.

There was no lesson today seeing as Alice had overtaken the reigns and we'd be trying on our costumes. A sort of…last fitting.

"Alice, why the hell did you pick…"

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it at all."

"But I'll look stupid!!"

"No, you'll look sexy. Especially when we have your hair down. These guys won't know what hit them."

The boys were off in another corner of Rose's bedroom, digging in through their things. They weren't complaining one bit. I wasn't sure if it was because they didn't think their costumes were that bad this year…or they knew better.

I was thinking the latter.

"But look at the guys! Why do they get to be covered up?"

"I don't think you got a good look at our costumes, Bella," replied Jasper.

Emmett nodded. "I have to agree…"

I noticed Edward was looking at something in his hand and he didn't look happy.

"Ridiculous. Alice, this is ridiculous. I can't wear these!"

Alice turned from fixing Rose's costume and glared, downright evilly. "You will and you'll be happy about it or so help me…"

"What's this?"

I held up a package that was set aside. There seemed to be six pairs.

"Those are for your eyes. Now, put them away. Don't lose them because I had a hard time finding the ones I wanted."

I made a face as I put away her things and I realized that Alice had gone all out with her costume ideas. I mean, there were even shoes to go along with the damn outfit. Make-up, nail polish, paint…

Wow, these guys weren't kidding when they said she goes to the extreme.

"Alice, how did you even know my size? I never…"

"Oh please honey. You think a little thing like size was going to put me off? I don't think so. Now, go put this on while I try to straighten out the boys costumes. They've made a real mess of things."

I looked over and noticed they were holding odds and ends up in the air, probably trying to figure out where things went. I followed Rose out to her massive bathroom and quickly changed in there with her.

"I'm not sure about this, Rose. You don't think it'll make me look like a slut?"

"Bella, nothing can make you look like a slut. You can't even act like one. Believe me, you'll just look sexy, that's all."

I nodded absently and wondered if she was just telling me that to be nice or if she meant it. I never knew with Rosalie.

We finally finished and walked out with the costumes in place. Alice had her back turned, as did Edward but Jasper and Emmett were looking right at us.

"HOLY…"

"SHIT…"

Alice and Edward quickly turned around and Edward dropped what he was holding on the floor.

"I take it this looks good? It doesn't look too slutty?"

Alice put her hands on her hips. "Nothing I put together ever looks slutty…unless it's intentional. Now, I think you girls look perfect, don't you guys think so?"

Emmett practically ran over to Rosalie and had his hands all over her body. "Ali, I think you outdid yourself this time. Rose looks even better than last year."

She smirked. "Baby, I just get better with age, that's all. Alice has nothing to do with this."

I laughed at her confidence and looked back to Edward and Jasper. "Well? What do you think? Bad, good?"

Jasper spoke first. "Yeah, I'd say that's definitely good, don't you Edward?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's g…good." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Umm…like I said, good. You'll knock everyone dead on Friday."

I smiled brightly at both of them and turned to Alice so she could look at the fit. When she was through, I went back to take it off, remembering how it was like to have Edward look at me the way he did…with undeniable lust…want.

I sighed as I put my clothes back on, cursing fate that Alice had decided to do a costume fitting during my scheduled lesson time. I guess I'd have to wait 'til Thursday…

___________________________________________

_Is it only Wednesday?_

_Yes, it's only Wednesday._

_Dammit._

I looked at my calendar one more time, just to be sure I had my dates right. Yep. It's only Wednesday.

I sighed as I sat in my room, trying to figure out what to do with myself. I couldn't concentrate on anything…save for one thing.

Bella…in her costume.

Fuck, she was getting to me. I'd wanted to take her back into my room and slowly take off every piece of clothing she had on, and then attack her body with my tongue…my hands…my dick…

I jumped off my bed and walked around. It was late…about 11:30 pm. The others had retired to their respective rooms for the night and I did as well, since I had nothing better to be doing. Actually, I could've been downstairs, watching TV in the den, but Carlisle and my mom were in there…

I shivered.

_Come on…would it be so bad to go over to her house? You could just say you were walking by…_

Even I didn't believe that one.

No, I couldn't do that. I mean, going off on our own while we were together was one thing…but actually seeking her out, in her home, this late at night?

That just said Bastard all over the place.

But still…

_You don't think she'd want this? You know she would. You two could have so much fun. And besides, if she's not interested, you could just leave. Go over with the pretense of talking about Friday. She'll never know…_

Yeah. I could just go over there to talk to her about Friday. Nothing has to happen tonight. And if it doesn't, well, that would be good. I'd be okay with that.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out my bedroom door quietly, determined to see Bella.

__________________________________________

I shifted underneath my blanket, trying to find some comfortable position to fall asleep. Nothing was working for me and I had no idea what my problem was. I was tired, that was for sure, but my body couldn't seem to shut down. I contemplated getting up and maybe showering, when I heard it.

It sounded like my bedroom door was opening up and I went still. I couldn't tell if I'd imagined it or not and being too afraid to poke my head out, I stayed wrapped up under the blankets trying to feign sleep.

I felt a dip on my side of the bed, like someone was sitting there. My heartbeat picked up its pace and I briefly wondered if I'd have time to scream or not…and even if I did, would anybody hear me?

I felt a hand shake my body and a whispered, "Bella? Are you asleep?"

_That sounded like…_

"Edward?" I threw the blanket off me and stared up at him. Yep, it was him, sitting on the edge of my bed looking down at me.

"Edward, you fuckin' prick, you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a robber or something!"

He chuckled. "A robber? You mean a thief?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah…but seriously, you scared the bejeebies out of me. I really thought I was a goner. I was wondering if I should scream or not."

"Well, I'm sorry about your bejeebies, but I'm glad you didn't scream. I doubt any of your parents would've been happy to see a boy in your room."

"Don't worry about it. I doubt anyone would've come. In fact, I don't think my mom is even here…"

He nodded but didn't say anything. The last time he was here and stayed over, I had told him all about how I felt about my parents and how they treated me. It was a sore subject for me, but I always tended to play it off like it was cool, no big deal - when in fact, Edward knew that it was. And it hurt me a lot.

"Umm…so what's up? What brings you to my bedroom at almost midnight? Couldn't sleep?"

He smiled a bit. "No, couldn't sleep. Was wondering what you were up to."

"Hmm…well, I was trying to sleep but not being very successful at it, which is why I heard you come in. So…are you seriously here for a booty call?"

He jerked back a bit and said, "What? Of course not. I'm appalled that you would even think that of me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. You have 'desperate, horny man' written all over your face right now. I may be naive in some things, but I'm not stupid."

He shrugged. "Well, I tried not to come off so obvious, but you got me. But if you're not interested…"

He made to get off my bed when I lunged at him. "No! I never said I wasn't interested, I just said…"

I never made it past that sentence because Edward's mouth turned to find mine and effectively stopped my talking. I opened my mouth eagerly as I took him in, our hands flying everywhere.

"Mmm…Bella…have to tell you…no lesson…on Thursday…"

He was talking in between kisses and I spoke back to him in the same manner.

"Why…not…"

By this time, we were yanking off all of our clothes, trying to quickly get at each other.

"Lesson recap…with Alice…and Rose."

By this time, I'd already had him laying back and I was doing my best to shimmy down his body, trying to come into contact with his engorged cock.

"Fuck…seriously? We can't…get out of it?"

I quickly swallowed his dick whole, as he groaned in response. The reaction that I can get out of him turned me on just as much as the act itself. It was very satisfying.

His hand went to my head and guided me up and down as he replied, "No…Alice won't…allow it…fuck!!"

He pushed me off him, quickly throwing himself over me and tumbling back down on my bed, laying me down as he spread my legs open. I was drenched and I knew it. If I wasn't so damn horny, I would've been embarrassed…but I was passed the point of being any type of shy right now.

His mouth dove in as he licked my clit furiously, while two of his fingers slipped into me, pumping me just as fast. My hips were buckling up in earnest and I knew I wouldn't last long considering I'd been horny for a while now.

"Fuckin'…Alice…oh god, oh god, oh god…don't stop. Edward, don't…"

He shoved himself in deeper, determined to take all of me into him. My body convulsed in pleasure and everything faded away.

Edward's licking had slowed down as he was still trying to lap up anything that was left over that he'd missed. I knew I needed to return the favor so before he could stop me or say anything, I threw him back toward my headboard and swallowed him into my mouth.

"Bella…"

My hands roamed up his chest as my head bobbed up and down. I could tell he enjoyed having my hands all over him as his dick hardened in my mouth.

"I'm gonna cum…are you ready?"

I shoved him in deeper as my reply to him and I was rewarded with him shooting down my throat. I drank everything in that he gave me, quickly swallowing it all down.

I pulled back and lay next to him, totally spent, my body still a bit numb from all the action that we just had.

It felt wonderful.

"Bella…that was…"

"Yeah, it was." I sighed as I looked over at him. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace lying on my bed. It was a shame I was going to kick him out of my room. I wouldn't've minded if he'd stay here again…

"Edward? Hey, I think it's time for you to leave."

He opened up one eye and stared at me. "You're kicking me out already? Wow, I think I taught you too well."

I laughed. "No, stupid, I don't want you freaking out over falling asleep here like you did last time. I actually wouldn't mind if you stayed, but like I said, I don't want weirdness between us."

He nodded and looked thoughtful. Finally he said, "Well, I wouldn't mind trying it out again if you don't. I'm better prepared this time and I promise I'll not freak out."

I eyed him skeptically, wondering if what he said were true. Figuring that it was, I made my way closer to him as we dug ourselves under the blankets. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, vaguely thinking that friends were allowed to do this, weren't they?

__________________________________________

I'll never forget Thursday night.

The night of the lesson re-cap.

It was horrible. I don't know what the hell Edward was thinking when he allowed those two heathen women to get involved in everything I'd been taught.

It was bad enough they wanted to know what I already knew how to do, but then they made me do the walking again.

And make-up.

And dress-up.

And dance.

Although, I have to admit the dance wasn't too bad. I gave all three guys hard on's when I was done with them, smirking and bumping into their hardened cocks when I finished with them.

Just to be a bitch.

I even tried my hand at seduction which I was told I was pretty successful doing. Still, it was a pain in the ass to have a three hour lesson, knowing that your finals would come in the form of a party the next day.

My life sucked.

Throughout the evening, I thought about my morning, and how I woke up next to Edward.

I had to admit it was a nice feeling. True to his word, he didn't freak, or jump or yell. We both realized we had school and he quickly got up and dressed, giving me a kiss at my bedroom door.

"_Thank you, Bella, for sharing your bed with me."_

"_You're welcome. You know, you get cold pretty quickly at night."_

"_Yeah, I think that's why I like to have you by my side. You're like a little heater."_

_I giggled as I opened my door and he stepped out into the hallway. _

And throughout the day, we'd been normal. Everything was fine. And I realized one thing. I cared for Edward Cullen deeply.

As my friend.

And that's as far as I was willing to go with it for now.

So, now, I find myself heading over to the Cullen Residence this Friday morning and knew that I was in for a long day. There were already people hustling and bustling all around the outside of the home, I can just imagine what the inside would look like.

I dreaded the Halloween Bash.

**AN: So, how was that? Things are starting to become a tiny bit…different between them. We'll see in the future how well they handle the different changes that's happening. **

**Now, VampsofTwatlight have put up a one-shot entitled **_**The Matchmaker and the MixUps**_** so I ask you to go and read! It's a hilarious pirate story that's set in modern times for Nessie's birthday. You all have GOT to go and check it out. Maybe you can even guess what writer did what part?**

**Also, that very 'naughty' position that Edward and Bella did in the first lemon was actually an idea that was given to me by a reader and I want to thank her for it. I don't know if she wants me to publicly write her name or not, so I won't. But just know the idea wasn't originally mine to put into the story. So, I say a huge smutty THANK YOU to her!!**

**Alright…REVIEW MY PEEPS, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN OR WANT TO HAPPEN AT THE HALLOWEEN BASH!!**


	32. Halloween Bash Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT…NOR AM I S. MEYER. NUFF SAID.**

**AN: Yes!! The Halloween Bash is here folks! Can you believe it? Alright, so this sucker is a monster at 34 pages and about 15,000 words, not including this AN. I will probably never do one this long again. I'm cutting the chapter in half, because it would probably be better for your eyesight this way. BUT!!! I do already have the other chapter written and set aside, so you WILL get it in a few days. I'm not going to hold it hostage. You guys are too good to me to do that.**

**I wanted to give a huge shout out to the girls over at newmoonmovie [dot] org where they sit and chit chat about BSS. Thank you so much for enjoying the story…and for your emails. You guys are awesome!**

**Story Recc's: I love Unexpected by ooohlalaaa. Her Potward and Betty are hilarious and I love her portrayal of them. New Moon Tavern by edwardandbellabelong2gether is a great read as well. A Las Vegas fling turns out badly when they end up married and having a child together. Now, both are struggling to put back the pieces of their lives. And last but not least Portrait of a Girl by ECarter. Bella is disguised as a boy named Ben Cheney and goes to an all boy's Catholic school. Edward struggles with his sexuality as he tries to figure out if he's gay or not in an all religious school. **

**Costume Pics are in my profile. At the request of my readers, I scoured the internet for the costumes that the characters in my story will be wearing, so if you're interested, go and take a gander. **

**Songs: The songs are listed in the story, so as you read, go to my profile and get the links to YouTube so you can have the general feel. **

**Thank you keepingupwiththekids, playitagainsam, edwardandbellabelong2gether and sleepyvalentina for their awesome beta work. You guys worked hard on this chapter and for that, we all thank you. **

**Now…chapter 32.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When I stepped into the Cullen and Hale residence, it was unrecognizable. The house was being transformed from the inside out… There were people running around everywhere and it was only seven in the morning! They were trying to hang Halloween decorations, move furniture, or just shove things out of the way to make the house look good.

I feared I had stepped into a horror movie.

Alice didn't bullshit when it came to decorations or costumes. This was her forte, the thing she loved to do. Maybe, she could actually make money from this talent instead of it costing her once she gets out of school.

I headed to what looked like the staircase and followed the blood-red carpet upstairs. It had been transformed to a black color with blood red carpeting coming down its staircase. From the second floor looking down, it became clear that the whole place was being transformed into black. Cobwebs were being artfully hung on corners, and coffins were placed strategically around the house.

Alice was barking commands. "No, I don't want the blood punch to be served in the kitchen. It needs to be accessible to everyone. The help will just refill it when needed. No sense in making them work even harder!"

"Alice?" I had to yell so she could here me. Too many people and so much noise was making it difficult to communicate.

"Bella! Hey what do you think? Looks good, huh?"

"Yeah…great. Are you planning on going to school today?"

"Of course! I'm already dressed. I'm using my remaining time to guide everyone else before I leave. I'll be back during lunch when I can sneak away to make sure things are going according to plan."

I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Shaking my head at my friend, I turned around and collided with Carlisle as he was making his way down the stairs with a huge disco ball.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!"

Carlisle laughed a bit and looked up at me. I'd landed right on top of him and he had let go of the glittering orb to catch me. What a gentleman.

"It's okay. I didn't break anything…this time."

My blush creept up on me as I stared into the beautiful blue eyes of this blond haired god. Sure, some people might think I'm some kind of floozy for having the hots for Rosalie and Jasper's dad, but the hell if I cared. One look at him and I was tongue-tied.

I imagined what it would be like to lean over and plant my lips on his, to feel his warm lips against mine as he pulled me closer and let his tongue devour me…

"Bella? Bella! Hey, are you alright?"

I shook my head and looked back at my surroundings. I was still on top of Carlisle and he looked at me confusedly.

"I wasn't sure if you were okay or not. You never answered me. You zoned out on me."

Oh god. How humiliating. I quickly jumped off him and straightened out my clothes.

"I'm fine, just great. Sorry I fell on you. It was an accident."

He got up and nodded, picking up the disco ball once again. "Do you do that a lot, Bella?"

"Do what? Fall? Yes."

He chuckled. "No, I mean, do you zone out a lot?"

Before I could stop myself, my verbal diarrhea came back. "Only when I seem to get lost in someone's eyes."

He quirked his eyebrow at me and smiled. I slapped my hand across my forehead and quickly started walking away.

"You know, I'm gonna go now, before I say something else incredibly stupid."

It was going to be one of _those_ days, was it?

I continued walking until I came upon Rose's room. She was almost finished getting dressed, which was a miracle in itself. We were usually running late by this point.

"Wow, you're almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's only when that obnoxious pixie is around that I tend to slow down. She makes me second-guess every shirt I put on. I swear, we'd be on time if it weren't for her."

"But you both would look like trash, too."

Alice came in behind me with a pad in one hand, and a pencil in the other.

"So, you ready for school or not?"

"Ready."

At that moment, Emmett had started yelling his usual cry. "We're gonna be late if you girls don't get your asses in the car now!"

We jumped in and quickly got moving. Even though Halloween landed on a Friday this year, the teachers wouldn't be very lenient when it came to goofing off or getting a tardy. I looked out my window and wondered what this day had in store for me.

_________________________________________

The morning passed by in a blur. All anyone could talk about was the Cullen and Hale party. It really was a big shebang and I was excited to be a part of everything. Everyone was wondering what the Cullen's were going to come as, and if there were going to be parents there or not.

Oh…and if Edward was going to put out for anyone.

These thoughts were a bit disturbing, and I tried my hardest to block them out. I didn't expect Edward to stay 'faithful'; that was asking too much from him. However, the least he could do was let me know if he wanted to be with other girls, just so I wasn't under any false pretenses about our relationship.

Oh god…every time I thought of Edward and the predicament I had gotten myself into with him, my head started hurting. In a way, I couldn't wait to be free of this relationship, because then at least I would know where we stood with one another. As friends we didn't blur the lines so much, but I had no idea what was acceptable anymore.

I was hoping to change all that tonight. Maybe, if things go right, I'd be able to have a chance at James and therefore be able to leave Edward alone. Well, not alone totally…I still haven't had sex yet, but that will come soon. Then, all will be well and I'll be able to let him go.

I had to let him go…

The thought of being compared to these experienced girls made me a bit uncomfortable. Okay, very uncomfortable. They were sexy, confident, and a bit arrogant in what they could offer a guy and I was…not.

I knew my insecurities were probably uncalled for, but really, if you were entering a fishing competition to bag the biggest fish, and you, an amateur, were going against pro's…you'd feel inadequate as well.

I glumly put that thought aside as I sat down at our lunch table.

"Is Alice gone already?" I turned to Jasper, who was picking at his peaches.

"Yep, she took off running to her car and headed home. She'll be back at the beginning of next period."

"You didn't go with her?"

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "No…would _you_ want to go with her?"

He had a point.

Edward soon joined us, and we were talking about the night's festivities. Rosalie's phone rang, and she made an annoyed face as she looked at the caller ID.

"It's Alice."

Jasper shrugged. "Better you than me."

Rose flipped him off as she answered. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of my lunch break."

"Uh huh. Right…well, why don't you move the mummy and the coffin to the other side and put him inside the coffin? That way, it's not in anybody's way?"

Rose nodded as she gave one last piece of advice and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"She was having an anxiety attack because the mummy and coffin piece she had designed to be in one part of the house didn't fit. So, I suggested she move it to another part of the house…you know, switch it up."

I, apparently, didn't know Alice too well. I asked an obvious question.

"She freaked out over the decorations?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'm telling her to call you. This will be good for you…to learn to deal with Alice and her eccentric behavior."

"No, I'm okay, thanks. Besides, she wouldn't take my advice when it came to decorating anyway. She abhors the way I dress so I think it's safe to say she won't be calling me anytime soon."

Rose got up to leave, but not before throwing out a 'bitch' as she left.

I laughed and got up just as the bell rang for our next class. I was so busy living off my high of beating out Rosalie, that I'd failed to dodge Newton.

"Bella, so glad I finally caught up to you."

"Hey Mike. You ready for tonight?"

"Are you kidding? That's all anyone is talking about today!"

I let him walk me to Biology where I quickly left him to take my seat. Edward had beaten me there and started chuckling at me.

"Why did you even invite Newton in the first place, Bella? It's obvious he annoys you."

I sighed and put my head in my hands, clearly frustrated at myself. I was beginning to think inviting Mike as my 'date' was not the brightest move.

"I don't know. I mean, I went out with Tyler, right? I figured I couldn't just stop with one date, how lame is that? Plus, I'd led him on in the hallway with the kiss…it just didn't seem right not to invite him, you know?"

He shook his head back and forth and said, "If you weren't such a loose lips Betty, you wouldn't be having this problem."

I looked at him with indignation. Loose lips? Was he serious?

Just as I was about to answer, Mr. Banner started class. This time, I whipped out a sheet of paper and wrote _loose lips? What the hell does that make you then?_

He smirked as he wrote and I knew it wouldn't be very good.

_A Don Juan. Face it, women of all ages enjoy being with me._

I rolled my eyes. Clearly, his conceit hadn't gone anywhere.

_Alright, let's back track. Somehow, this conversation has gone from being about me to being about what a stud muffin you THINK you are. What should I do about Mike?_

_What do you mean, THINK I am? Surely you think I'm a stud muffin too, don't you? Or do your eyes only glaze over for the blonde dimwit up front?_

_Are you serious? You want me to stroke your ego some more when you have tons of girls that will do it for you…without you having to beg them?_

_Well, while that may be true…it's not the same. I want YOU to tell me that you think I'm a stud muffin._

_Why?_

_Because you refuse. Now, come on, tell me I'm not that bad and you think I'm good looking too._

_Fine, fine. Only because your ego refuses to back down and I do not want to talk about your smoldering good looks all class period._

_More than I could've hoped. Smoldering, Ms. Swan? You really do know how to give a compliment._

_Ha ha. I believe a good compliment for you would've been when I told you how big you were when I first eyed your dick._

_Calm down there…I might just have to take us both out of class and find a storage closet where I can take you._

_Wow…who do you think I am…Vicky?_

I saw him ponder over what he was going to tell me at this point. Our flirting was going pretty well, I thought, until I wrote what I did about Victoria and me. I had meant it as just a passing joke, but Edward had a look on his face that told me he didn't think it was funny.

He wasn't mad…just extremely thoughtful. His note shocked me.

_No, of course I don't think you're like Victoria. Far from it. You will always hold a higher place on my standards than she does. I would never, ever want to treat you the way I treat her. You've become a great…friend. I'd never want that to end._

Talk about touched. I had no idea what to make of this. Edward was rarely sentimental. Especially out of the blue. When he was, it was always just the two of us, like we are now.

This was different. I was just kidding. But he turned the tables on me, making me question what the hell it is I'm doing here with him…and I didn't like it at all. I decided to push the conversation back to a more comfortable level.

_Neither would I. It won't so we shouldn't worry about it. Now, back to me. What about Mike?_

_I have taught you well. You're steering the convo back to you, I see. Alright, let me think. You obviously have to bring him along as your date. That's a given. BUT…I have information that can help you. Something that will take him off you if you do it successfully._

_What is it, O Wise One?_

_I like that. Alright, rumor has it that Jessica is crazy over Newton. He doesn't realize this though and therefore, has made no attempt at a move on her. Have him get reacquainted with her and hopefully, they'll be glued to each other by the end of the night._

_How do you know this?_

_Please. I'm around women all the time. I pick up things here and there. Question is, how do YOU not know about this?_

Well, that's a shock. Jess was into Mike. I could possibly get the two of them together…the only problem is that Jessica really doesn't care for me…at all. All the work I do will have to come from Mike's side and that's going to be difficult. I didn't want to spend more time than I had to with Mike.

_Alright, I'll see what I can do about tonight. You'll have to help me if you can. I know you guys are sending me out there alone, but still…if you can help, it will be appreciated._

_No problem. Look, don't stress about tonight. James will not be around and you'll be able to concentrate on the lower part of the food chain. When you're ready, we'll throw you to James._

_Great…thanks, I think. Wake me when this day is over._

Edward shook his head as he laughed at my last line. After he put the note away, I stared off into space wondering if I'd come out the victor tonight…or the loser. I had everything down in my mind on how to 'work it', as Alice so lovingly put it. I just hope it came across that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice, I CANNOT wear this! I'll look like a whore!"

She just rolled her eyes at me as she started fiddling with my top.

"Bella, you have great tits, a nice ass and not to mention, your mouth is very, very sweet. Now, why in the world would you want to cover up your assets on the night you're supposed to flaunt them?"

"I agree Bella. Live a little. How the hell do you expect to land a guy if you can't even get the nerve to wear a sexy costume?"

I knew this was going to be a disaster. Ever since I first eyed my stupid costume, I knew she'd go overboard. I tried to explain that I didn't mind sexy, that sexy was good. However, not if you had to do sexy in front of all your school mates and leave nothing to the imagination.

"Fine! But I swear to god, I'd better not look like a fool. You'd better at least make me look a bit classy."

"Of course! Leave it to me, don't worry!"

I sat on a chair and they set to work on my hair. They opted to pick it up and expose my neck, leaving some tendrils falling around my face. I actually thought they were doing a decent job.

The doorbell kept going off every couple of minutes and you could hear all three guys scare the shit out of the little kids when they opened up the front door. It never failed. It sounded like they were having just as much fun down there giving out candy, as the kids were to receive it.

Those kids were walking away with a boatload of candy too.

"Guys…I want to be giving out candy! I mean, that's the whole point of Halloween! You get to see the cute little outfits that kids wear and interact with them! Instead, I'm stuck up in here with you two!"

"Don't worry Bella, it'll be worth it, you'll see."

I heard even more screaming from downstairs and I sighed heavily. I'd always enjoyed Halloween. I wonder if I'll ever get to enjoy it again…

Hours went by quicker than I would've thought. Soon all three guys made their way into Rose's room to look at our costumes.

"It's just about time for people to start arriving. You guys almost ready?" Jasper was scanning all three of us, his approval written all over his face and pants.

"Yeah, do we look good?" Alice asked.

All three of us twirled around for their benefit, giving them a great view of all of our bodies.

Emmett cleared his throat as he answered. "I think we're going to make the sexiest bunch of vampires this party has EVER seen."

I really hoped so. Alice had really gone all out, scouring everywhere to find a costume that fit just right for each of us. We all had capes, with popped up collars and vampire teeth. Edward had refused to wear his, claiming they looked stupid, ridiculous and unrealistic and that he wouldn't be able to talk properly with them in his mouth.

Alice had found a set of teeth that can actually adhere to your own teeth, giving it the look and feel of vampire teeth. Edward quickly snatched those up and we followed his lead. I had to admit, they did look better.

To top it all off…we had red eyes. It completed the weirdness and authenticity of the look and I really did feel like a sexy vampire. Carlisle was pleased with our costume choice, especially because we represented a family unit. I remember that conversation well.

"_We're going as vampires, Carlisle." Alice had declared._

"_All of you?"_

"_Yes, like a coven, of sorts."_

"_That's perfect! I think that's a great idea Alice. You guys will represent a family unit! I couldn't be happier."_

"_What kind of family are we? An incestuous one?" Rose asked._

_Emmett had laughed and replied, "Incest is best – if you lay together, you stay together." Rose took the sofa pillow she was leaning on and smacked him over the head with it._

"_You're so gross, Em."_

"_Aw baby, you know you like it."_

_Rose smiled._

"_Anyway," Carlisle continued, "I'm going to make a banner to place outside and hang on the front porch that says, Welcome to Cullen Coven."_

_Everyone thought it was a great idea._

The banner came out better than I had thought it would. I turned my gaze over to Edward. He looked really, really good. His costume was more of a Victorian period vampire. Very well dressed, also with a popped up collar and cape. I had the sudden urge to throw him up against the wall and pop his dick out of his pants and start sucking…but considering there were four other people in the room and we were about to make our way downstairs, I'd decided it wasn't exactly a good time.

Emmett and Jasper didn't look bad either. Their costumes were obviously picked to match their corresponding partners. Emmett's was a bright red, to match Rose. His bulking frame and large arms filled out his suit nicely and the cape came around his broad shoulders like nobody's business.

Jasper's vamp costume was darker in color, as was Alice's, and it made him look like a supped up vampire. Obviously, Alice was going for a classier look for her Jasper than anything else. His blonde hair and blue eyes off set the color of the costume nicely and Alice was already eye fucking the poor man.

I looked over and noticed Edward staring at my costume. Deciding to be a bit cheeky with him, I leaned over and whispered in his hear, "Like what you see?"

I heard a low moan escape his mouth and a breathy, "You have no idea." His hand was gripping my upper arm as he tried to control himself in a room full of people.

Both my costume and Edward's were mainly black. There was no splash of red or any other color going on with our costumes, except his vest, which was grey. I wondered if Alice was trying to get us both to match…

Edward cleared his throat. "We're going to head on downstairs and help let people in. I'd say give yourselves about thirty more minutes before the place fills up and then make your way down, okay?"

The other two girls nodded as the boys walked out of the room.

"What do they mean give us about thirty minutes? What's going on?"

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, this is our party, right? Our house?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, as hosts of this party, we can come in whenever we want."

Rose interjected, "So that means, we want to make a grand entrance. We usually wait till the majority of our guests are here, then we go downstairs and mingle with our guests."

What the fuck. They want me to make a grand entrance in front of everyone by climbing down a set of stairs while everyone watches?

Hell no.

"No way. Forget it. You guys know how clumsy I am! I'll be the stupid one that falls down on my ass. I can't do it."

"Relax Bella. We've got you covered. Edward will be at the base of the stairs, in case anything happens to you. He'll catch you if you fall."

I stared at Rose incredulously. "You mean after I take a tumble down the stairs, he'll be there to keep me from hitting my head on the tile floor?"

"Well…yeah, when you say it like that, it does seem kinda barbaric. I thought I was doing you a favor."

"No, doing me a favor would be letting me go down there now and blend in with the crowd."

"Never gonna happen." Alice said. "First off, there will be NO blending in with the crowd today. We are the hosts. We stand out."

I sighed deeply. I had no idea where Alice got her notions.

"Secondly, you are definitely walking down those steps with us. I didn't go through all this trouble to sex you up for you to hide."

I sat back down, defeated. I'd have to take that walk down the carpeted stairs with them. But really, what was the harm? Sure, I could fall and land on my ass. Or possibly roll down the stairs, giving my extremely revealing outfit a huge tear and flash the student body…but that's the worst thing that can happen.

Let's reflect on the positive.

This is my chance. My chance to really shine out there tonight. I mean, I had wanted to change, right? I didn't want to be shy, mousy Bella. I wanted to be outgoing, and have people notice me. Well, in all honestly, have guys notice me.

I didn't have to be shy or quiet. I could be charming and seductive. Besides, if I can knock these guys dead, then I have a chance with James. That had been my goal all along, hadn't it?

Yes…yes it had.

I heard the music blaring from downstairs and it was almost time for us to go. I had butterflies in my stomach as I thought about everyone watching me descend the stairs.

"Bella? You ready?"

I took in another gulp of air and nodded.

"Ready."

With Rose to my left and Alice to my right, the song Bitter Sweet Symphony came on over the loudspeakers and we started walking down the steps.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I was trying to look sexy and concentrate on not falling.

I put one foot in front of the other and looked over the crowded room. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting for us at the last step. Edward took my hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and when he kissed it, he whispered, "Bella."

"Edward."

To the crash and cymbals, he turned me around, displaying me to the guests.

I _felt_ very sexy and confident. Edward let go of my hand, looked in my eyes, and disappeared into the crowd. Not ten seconds later, Mike found me.

"Bella…wow, you look just…wow!"

"Hello to you too, Mike." I looked him up and down and noticed he was dressed as Han Solo, á la Star Wars. Hmm…it fit him; he didn't even need to wear a wig or anything.

"Like your costume. I had no idea you were into Indiana Jones."

He looked at me as if I were the stupidest girl on the planet. Apparently, he didn't understand my humor.

"I was just kidding."

Relief washed his face, as if he would have been embarrassed to walk around with me if I had no idea how he came dressed.

"Come on, let's go and walk around, shall we?"

I followed him, more out of not knowing what else to do, than anything else. I looked around and noticed that everyone came in nice costumes. You did have your standard costumes…superheroes, Star Trek, Star Wars and the like, but everyone pulled it off very well.

I gazed out into the crowd and noticed Jessica in the corner talking to Lauren. She was dressed as a skimpy Princess Leia – slave version.

_They came dressed as pairs? How did that happen? Interesting…_

I decided I needed to put my plan of getting Mike and Jessica hooked up into action. Mike stopped me a few feet away from Jess and started dancing side to side next to me.

I needed to move faster than I thought.

_**And I'm a million different people **_

_**from one day to the next I can't change my mold**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.....**_

This song seemed to be reflecting my life at the moment. How odd. Except this girl WAS determined to change…starting tonight.

"You know Mike, I could really use a drink right now. Do you think you could get me some punch?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

He ran off to the punch bowl when I turned to look at Jess. Lauren, dressed as Marilyn Monroe, had sauntered off with Tyler who was dressed as a ridiculous looking pimp.

Perfect fit.

I walked over toward Jess and her skimpy outfit, hoping Mike would hurry his ass up with my drink so that I could work some magic over the both of them.

Of course, my life would never work out that simply. Jessica moved away as soon as she saw me next to her and Mike came seconds later. I wanted to curse to the high heavens.

Just when I was about to punch Mike in the gut for taking so damn long with my drink, Darth Vader came over and started talking it up with Mike. He reminded me more of Dark Helmet from Spaceballs than anything else. This Darth Vader lacked the height needed to masterfully pull off this Evil Lord.

"Eric, is that you?"

He lifted up his helmet. Yep, definitely Dark Helmet.

"Yeah, great party Bella!"

"Thanks. You know, I'm just gonna go mingle. You two talk for a bit."

Mike was about to protest, but I quickly made my escape. I didn't want to spend the remainder of my evening hanging out with the sci-fi characters.

I spotted Angela and Ben up ahead and started walking toward them but I didn't get that far. A pair of extremely warm hands covered my eyes.

Just Dance by Lady Gaga blared overhead as I turned around to face the person behind me.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah! Hey Bella, you look great! Nobody can pull off a sexy vamp like you can."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Have you seen Rose and Alice?"

He made a thoughtful face and replied, "I did. But like I said already, nobody can pull of a sexy vamp like you can."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. If there is anybody sexy in this room, it's you. You look great. Let me guess…gladiator?"

"Yep. Do I look like I'm ready for the fight of my life?"

He put up his arms to show me his enormous muscles and I had to admit, the boy looked good. I know my mouth was hanging open and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch them, just to make sure they were real.

"Do you want to touch them?"

"Oh…no, no, it's fine."

"Aw, come on Bella. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't."

Well, if I was going to hurt his feelings…

"Alright, come here."

He smiled widely as I reached up my hand and ran it over his hardened arms. The boy could really do some damage with those things, that's for sure.

"Pretty impressive."

"Thanks…so are you." He motioned with his head toward my own body and I looked at myself.

I was sure with his vantage point, he could see a lot more than others could. I met his gaze and smiled, prepared to take this flirting up a notch.

_Time to put this plan into action._

Before I could do such a thing, something behind him caught my eye. It was Edward…and Victoria. The evil Bitchtoria, who was dressed as a Playboy Bunny, had her head back and was laughing it up with Edward.

My stomach turned.

"Bella? You okay? You don't look so good."

I sighed as I remembered that this was the way it was supposed to be. Edward seemed to be having lots of fun on his own tonight…and I would do the same.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just waiting to have some fun."

He smiled, offering me his hand as he led me out to the dance floor.

We danced to the rest of the song and I made sure to make as much bodily contact with him as possible. He didn't seem to mind, as his hands traveled up and down my own body, making sure to stop at my hips and guide my body as it danced with his.

I could really see myself having a great time with Jacob…both on and off the dance floor. He had that type of personality that just attracted you to him. The kind that could make you feel good, make you laugh and remember what it means to have a great time.

I couldn't allow Edward, or my thoughts and feelings about him ruin what I could possibly have with Jacob…or anyone else that came my way.

Right as the song ended, Emmett came over and put an arm around Jacob.

"Hey buddy, so glad you could make it. Listen, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

Jacob's eyes went down to Emmett's arm that was resting on his shoulder. "Dude, you do know I'm half naked, right?"

I heard Kid Rock's Cowboy come on overhead.

Emmett caught on to what Jacob was trying to say and just rolled his eyes. "Please, you don't think I know you want me? I know you do, but you know what? That's okay because I'm cool with the gays. I really am."

I was a bit frightened that Jacob was going to slug Emmett a good one and cause a riot in the house, but to my surprise, he just laughed.

"And here I thought Edward was full of himself. It must run in the family."

"That it does, Jacob. That it does. Now, if you'll follow me…"

They both walked off together, but Em had taken his arm off Jake's shoulders as he led the way to wherever it was they were headed.

A passing waiter had a tray full of cups with punch and I grabbed one, having set mine down before I danced with Jacob. I took a sip and was quickly accosted by Rose and Alice.

"I hear Mike's looking for you Bella. You might want to try to hide out."

"Great. And where do you suppose I go?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. You want to go outside? There's a lot more room outside by the pool area."

I nodded, hoping that Mike would continue his search for me in the house and not by the pool. I looked around when we got to the pool and saw a lot of people that I didn't know, as well as people that I did.

"Do you really know all these people?"

Alice gave me a hurt look. "Of course we do. We don't just invite anyone to our parties, Bella."

"So, who are they?"

"Well, some of them go to another high school close by, the one where Jacob went to. There are some college guys here as well."

All I could do was stare at her in disbelief. "You have _college_ guys here?"

"Yeah. Girls, too. We had to make sure to invite them as well."

"And they came?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes. Why wouldn't they?"

_Because you're in high school still and that has bad news written all over it._

I didn't say that though. The look Rose was giving me was enough to stop me.

"There you guys are! Okay, so I talked to the guys and it's all set up."

Enter Sandman by Metallica came on just as Emmett showed up, followed by Jasper and Edward. He didn't have Victoria around him and for that, I was grateful. I didn't think I could take her sneers cheerfully tonight.

"Oh good. This should be a lot of fun."

"What should be a lot of fun? What did I miss?"

Nobody was willing to speak. In fact, Edward was looking everywhere but at me. "What's going on? Why do I have a feeling that this is about me?"

"Now Bella, before you get your panties all twisted, let me explain…"

Anything Alice had to explain to me was never good.

"No, I want an answer now. Emmett?"

I knew he'd tell me. He was giddy now, not being able to stand still and I could tell he wanted to tell me what happened.

"Okay, it's like this Bella. We all thought it would be cool to get the guys together and hold a contest…of sorts."

Oh god. Did I even want to know?

"What kind of contest?" My eyes were narrowed into thin slits.

"A kissing contest. See, we told the guys that you'd never give it up to anyone of them. Of course, the guys being the arrogant pricks they are all said they could get you to kiss them first. I told them you wouldn't kiss any of them tonight. They're out to prove me wrong."

I rubbed my face with my hands, clearly frustrated with their meddling into my love life.

"How much?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"How much, Em? Jasper?"

"Two hundred bucks."

_Two hundred bucks? For a kiss from me? _Despite being angry, I was a bit flattered.

"Were you guys supposed to tell me about this bet?"

"Umm…well, we didn't go over that issue. So, just pretend you don't know, okay?"

I snorted. This is just great. Now, all these guys were going to try to get me to kiss them by the end of the night. I could strangle Emmett.

"Who's in on this?"

"We can't say."

"You can't tell me that?"

"No, _that_ was discussed. We aren't allowed to spill the beans of who's in the contest. You'll just have to keep your eyes open."

I sighed and turned on Edward. "You didn't enter the stupid contest, did you?"

He smirked. "No, I didn't. It'd be too easy to win that money. I could get a kiss from you anytime."

I glared at him with indignation. How dare he. He made me feel like some kind of cheap whore. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him for fear of bursting out in an angry fit of rage. I walked past him, making sure I hit my shoulder with his and muttered, "Whatever, Edward. I'll see you later."

I wandered back into the house, looking for the downstairs bathroom. I ran in and slammed the door closed, extremely aggravated with everything. I mean, why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why did Edward have to be such a douche bag?

I sat on the toilet and slumped down on the seat. I thought about all the people that were out there…those that were with their boyfriends or girlfriends and didn't have the kind of problems that I was having.

Seriously…a kissing contest? Who does that?! The Cullen Gang, that's who. It's becoming very frustrating to try to keep up with them. And they weren't my only problem.

What the hell was up with Edward? I know he was being a dick because his family was with us, but that was no reason to treat me like a common whore, willing to give it up to him whenever HE wants it.

God, I was fuming still. I stood up and paced the bathroom, willing myself to calm down enough to think. I needed to concentrate on the task at hand. I was involved in a kissing contest and there was really nothing I could do about it.

Or was there?

These guys were going to try their hardest to get me to kiss them. However, while I didn't want to prove Emmett right, I didn't want to kiss anyone just so they can win a stupid bet. I was tired of bets, tired of tests, and tired of not knowing what was real and what was not.

The answer was simple for me.

I wasn't going to kiss anyone.

These guys deserve to lose their money, even if it was to Emmett. At least he had the sense to know I wasn't going to go around and prove that I was a loose-lips Betty…as Edward so lovingly put it to me this afternoon.

I could strangle him.

I heard I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte come on overhead as I walked out of the bathroom. It was game time.

I stormed over to the kitchen where some of the liquor was kept. I put some into my punch, knowing I'd need a bit of courage for the rest of the night. I turned back around to walk out when Superman and Wonder Woman walked in, hand in hand.

"Carlisle, Esme," I nodded in greeting to them.

"Bella! You having a lovely time?"

I couldn't help but stop to ogle the two of them together. Carlisle's Superman costume had no padding on it whatsoever…every lean and muscular part that showed through the suit was his own body. Of course, my mind wandered south and…

Holy Shit! He was packing some MAJOR hardware. I blushed a bit and glanced over at Esme. Her body suit was just as revealing and provocative as his was. Her skirt was short and her top low. I could imagine how hard it must've been for Carlisle to keep his hands to himself through out the evening.

I cleared my throat as I tried not to feel too perverted for eyeing my best friend's parents. It made me feel a bit better to know that Alice did it as well.

"Oh yes, I'm having a great time, I'm about to make it even better."

Carlisle gave me a puzzled look but I didn't stick around long enough to elaborate. I didn't want to have to confess to him that I was about to murder his stepson out of anger.

I looked around the bottom floor of the house and finally spotted Angela and Ben. The night was half over and I'd yet to go up to them and say hello.

"Guys! Sorry it's taken so long to make my way to you, I've just been really busy going up and down, you know?"

Angela smiled and waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. I know how it is, especially when you're the host."

I looked at her up and down and turned to Ben. They'd come as gunslingers from the Wild West…and Angela's was a bit provocative.

"Wow, you guys look great! Angela…you really outdid yourself!"

She blushed a bit and looked to the floor. "Thanks…I wasn't going to wear it, but Ben talked me into it. He said I looked beautiful and he wouldn't mind showing me off."

I turned to Ben and smiled brightly at him. "You have great taste in women, you know that?"

He shook his head. "Nah…it's just Ang."

I sighed. Now why couldn't I find a guy like that?

I was able to talk to the two of them for a couple of more minutes in peace before the gruesome twosome found me. I was afraid to find out what else they had in store for me.

"Girls."

They nodded and let me continue talking to Angela and Ben in peace. I was wondering what was up with them in the back of my mind, but I was too worried to ask. Rose and Alice always had something up their designer sleeves.

Ben spotted Eric out in his Darth Vader suit, talking with Tyler the pimp. He grabbed Angela's hand and steered her in that direction and I said my goodbye.

I turned to look at the girls and said, "What?"

Alice and Rose kept glancing at each other, taking small sips of their drinks. They were waiting for something but they refused to tell me what it was.

Suddenly, their eyes darted behind me and little hints of smiles showed up on their faces. I turned around to glance at what they were looking at…

"Holy shit…is that James?"

Both nodded happily. I turned back to look at them, ready to give them a piece of my mind. There was no way in hell I was ready to face someone as experienced as he was. Not yet.

Before I could open my mouth to start the mouth beating, Rosalie whispered, "Bella, not now. He's coming straight for you!"

One more glance behind me told me that they were right. James was dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera and I couldn't have picked a better costume for him myself. The clothes fit snugly around his frame, his arms filling out the shirt nicely. The mask added an air of mystery around him and I liked it a lot.

I tried to steady my breathing before he came my way and I was afraid I was going to hyperventilate.

_Wouldn't that be great? I bet that would make a great impression on him…something that would keep me in his mind forever. The girl who fainted at meeting me. Just perfect._

"Rose, Alice, so nice to see you again. Bella…looking beautiful as always. This is a great party you have going here."

My heart was beating one hundred miles a minute as I took in what he just said. He'd called me beautiful. I turned around to face him and took in his tall frame. He had every bit the swimmer's body that Edward did…and I wanted to touch him, just to see if he was really standing in front of me.

"Thanks James. I hope you're finding everything to your liking?" Alice was always the good host.

James looked at me pointedly and replied, "Oh yes, I see a lot of things that are to my liking."

I felt myself blush. He smiled when he saw it and sent me a wink. "You know, I really love this vampire theme you've got going here. It was a great idea. Those red eyes are really freaky looking."

"Yes, that's the point. I just thought red would be better, glad you agree."

"So tell me, who picked out the costumes?"

"I did."

James nodded at Alice and replied, "You did a great job. I think it fits all of you perfectly."

Again, he looked my way. Before I could respond, I heard someone calling out his name. He looked over and waved at another guy before turning back toward us. "I'd better go around and mingle but…" He looked my way and took my hand in his, lifting up to his mouth and kissing it, as Edward had done earlier. "You have to promise me a dance, fair Bella."

I found my voice right then and nodded. "Of course. Maybe when you're done with your mingling, you can come find me."

He smiled at my boldness and nodded. "Agreed. I'll come back and find you." He looked back up at Rose and Alice, nodded to both, and walked away.

I turned back to them and screeched…softly of course. I didn't want to alert the other guests to my moronic behavior.

"Oh…my…god!! Did you see that?!"

Rose and Alice laughed and smiled along with me. "I told you he liked you Bella! Why in the world didn't you believe me?"

"Because…it's James! Why in the world would he ever want to be with me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

I turned around to Edward and glared at him.

"What the HELL do you want?"

He sighed and I heard Alice pulling Rose away from us. If he thought he was going to get away with what happened earlier, he had another thing coming.

"Please Bella…can we talk?"

I grabbed his arm and led him into the kitchen. I was going to show him what talking meant to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: EPOV is coming up next. Please, please, please review because honestly, this took so long to write, I'd like to know what you think about it. The next chapter is long as well and there is much drama coming up. **

**Love you guys!**


	33. Halloween Bash Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT NO ES MIO.**

**AN: Oh my freakin' hell!! You guys!! I could just kiss all of you! I got over 540 reviews JUST for BPOV on the Halloween Bash!! I'm very, very ecstatic right now…seriously folks. **

**Last chapter, I recommended Portrait of a Girl and I have to say, the name has been changed to POAG by Zors. Apparently, someone hacked into her account and has been reeking havoc on her site. So, for those wanting to read that, look for it by the name I just gave you.**

**Mischief-maker 1, twilightmom and I have a story together called How To Save a Life under the pen name VampsofTwatlight. It would behoove you to go and scurry over there to read it as you wait for my ass to update again. It's chockfull of drama, angst, smut, romance and everything else. Nothing is EVER as it seems with us. **

**Now, as you know, EPOV is up next. We pick it up where she leaves off. Now, I expect reviews from all my faithful readers because really, I think this chapter is one you have wanted to read for a while now. **

**And to my wonderful Beta keepingupwiththekids, you really did do a fantabulous job with the Halloween Bash. Your expertise is greatly appreciated. Your song suggestion of Careless Whisper fit in perfectly, didn't it?**

**Songs: (again, links to YouTube found in my profile.)**

**She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd**

**Careless Whisper by Seether**

**Cherry Pie by Warrant**

**Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, man…she fuckin' hates me.

Not only did I have to rewind and play the look she gave me as she walked away over and over in my mind, the freakin' song by Puddle of Mudd was playing overhead.

Just another stab to my conscience.

I finally spotted her talking with Rose and Alice…and James. Motherfucker, who invited him?!

I saw red as I noticed how Rose and Alice were giving each other looks while James was talking with Bella.

If I could just get my hands around their throats…

Who am I kidding? Emmett and Jasper would never let me anywhere near them when I'm pissed. I noticed James picking up Bella's hand, putting it up to his lips and giving her a kiss.

_Who does that cocksucker think he is anyway?! He can't just go around doing that to Bella…I mean, women._

I knew being mad would get me nowhere and as James made his way to leave them, I made my way over to the girls.

I needed to apologize to Bella. I knew she was pissed. Hell, I think she was livid. Either way, I felt awful for what I did to her, what I said. She didn't deserve that and I'd made her look awful in front of my family. They didn't believe a word I said, but either way, I knew I did something to hurt her…like I always do.

I walked up to them just in time to hear Bella answer the girls in exasperation.

"Because…it's James! Why in the world would he ever want to be with me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

I spoke before I had a chance to stop the words from leaving my mouth. Knowing I was the last person she wanted to hear. Either way, I had to talk to her.

"What the HELL do you want?"

I sighed knowing she was going to be this way. I looked behind her and saw Alice pulling Rose away from us. I had to see if we could go somewhere else to talk. I didn't want anyone else to be a witness to my dumb fuck ways.

"Please Bella…can we talk?"

She grabbed my arm and led me into the kitchen. I could tell by the way that she grabbed onto me this wasn't going to be good.

We finally got there and I knew I had to speak first.

"Bella, I'm so…"

I didn't even get the word sorry out before her hand connected with my face. I was shocked. I'd no idea she could even get that physical.

"Fuck you, Edward. Do you hear me? Fuck you. I can't believe you! How dare you embarrass me in front of your family? That was totally uncalled for. Now, I look like some kind of easy lay, especially in regards to you. What do you think? That you're this guy that I would just fall down over and spread myself open wide for?"

Oh, man…I fucked up….

"No, not at all. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that, it was just a reflex reaction, I guess."

"Oh, reflex reaction? Like it's just a reflex to act like a total dick all the time? I can understand your need to separate yourself from our personal time because you don't want the others to look at you any different. Fine, it's okay. BUT you made ME look bad, and that's not right. I will not allow you to keep your image at my expense, do you hear me?"

"I do. Bella, you are absolutely correct. I don't know…I just, I just reverted back to being who I am…was. Oh, I don't know anymore. I'm so confused, and I don't know what to do anymore."

I noticed her eyes soften a bit as she took in what I was telling her. "Oh Edward" she sighed, "I know what you mean. I feel the same. I don't know what to do anymore either…how to act, how to think…it's getting a bit confusing, isn't it?"

I rubbed my face and nodded. I looked at my vampy princess and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Bella…I'm extremely sorry. I know I'll spend a long time making this huge mistake up to you, but I don't care. I don't want you to feel like some kind of cheap tramp with me, because you're not. You're so much more…"

I pulled her in even tighter, hoping for her to feel just how sorry I was. I'm such a damn prick sometimes…I wonder how anybody puts up with me.

I pulled away from her. "Please tell me you'll try to forgive me. I know you can't now, but maybe sometime in the future? For being such a fuck up?"

She giggled a bit and nodded. "Yes, of course I will. But Edward, please don't do it again."

"I won't."

I buried my head in her hair, smelling that sweet smell of strawberry, when I realized that I'd not danced with her yet tonight. She was still in my arms when I heard the beginning lyrics of Careless Whisper by Seether.

_**I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand  
And lead you to the **__**dance floor**__**  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all its sad goodbyes  
**_

"May I have this dance, Bella?"

She looked up at me, startled. "Really?"

"Sure. I figure that we'd never slow danced with one another. Why not have one…if you want, that is."

She smiled beautifully at me, her brown eyes penetrating my green ones.

"Yes."

I took my arms and wrapped them around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder.

_**I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you  
ohhh..  
**_

I couldn't help but remember how wonderful and right she felt in my arms. I'd never had anybody feel as good as she did and it unnerved me…greatly. Still, I had plenty of time to think of that later. Having Bella, here in my arms right now, was all that really mattered.

We'd been through so much together, I'd seen her blossom into this beautiful confident woman, and I never wanted to be too far from her. Even though I knew she needed to be with someone else, someone that could appreciate her for who she is, I always hoped we'd continue to be friends throughout the coming years.

She meant that much too me. I only hoped that she felt a bit of the same way. That in this amount of time…I'd become somewhat of a friend to her.

_**Time can never mend  
The **__**careless whispers**__** of a **__**good friend**__**  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find**_

_**I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you  
ohhh..**_

I pulled Bella closer to me, hoping to convey what I was feeling, what I couldn't really put into words. She wrapped her arms tighter around me and I heard her let out a sigh. I'd give anything at this moment to know what she was thinking.

I listened to the words in this song and I felt so…sad. I knew that I would never dance with anyone else the way I danced with her. I had to believe that she knew what I was trying to tell her though this dance, that words were not necessary…but I had no clue what the hell I was really doing.

I had yet to sit down and figure out what it was that I was feeling, how to proceed with this peculiar relationship that I had with her. She was definitely my friend…but was she something more? Would knowing the truth about how I feel about her bring me comfort…or pain?

I leaned in closer to her ear, wanting to sing part of this song to her…to let her know how torn up I was feeling. She leaned in closer to me as I sang softly.

_**Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me  
Please stay  
**_

_**I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you  
ohhh..  
**_

God…it felt like I was telling her goodbye; but that's ridiculous. How could I be telling her goodbye? She means a lot to me…I could never let her go. In another life, another time, _maybe_ we could've been really good together…but the way I am now? No, she deserved her Prince Charming.

I took in a deep breath and pulled back…the song had ended. She glanced up at me, her eyes a bit watery and I had to smile back at her. I didn't want her to feel sad…I wanted her to be happy when she was with me.

"Oh Edward…it felt like you were saying goodbye. Are you?"

I drew my eyebrows together into a frown. "No, not at all. I could never say goodbye to you…you mean so much to me, Bella. I hope that I've become a friend that you enjoy having around, do you?"

She half smiled and half laughed, trying to quickly dry her eyes. "Yes…yes you have. Now look at me, I'm going to mess up my make-up and Rose is going to have a shit fit."

I drew her face up toward me and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Bella, you are always perfect to me. You don't need all that junk to complete your outfit."

Her eyes glanced down to my mouth and without thinking, I kissed her mouth, enjoying the flavor that was all Bella. Her mouth opened up to me and took me in, and in this moment, all felt right in the world. In this moment…all was well.

Too bad perfect moments are just that. Moments.

We both heard the door to the kitchen opening and we quickly pulled back from each other. Jacob popped his head around the door. "Hey Bella, been looking for you."

"You have?"

"Yeah…are you okay?"

Bella's nose was a bit red and her make-up was a bit smudged.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about it. So, you wanna go and get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm always up for some food."

She turned back, gave me a smile and wave, and then was out the door.

Back out into the booming party where she belonged.

Away from me.

I rubbed my face and sighed deeply. _If you can't beat them, join them…_

I walked back out into the hustle and bustle that was the party. I saw Victoria talking with her slutketeers, so I went in the opposite direction. I caught Jacob talking with Bella and I had to admit – the fucker was smooth.

Too smooth.

I saw him flirting with her…his arm resting on the wall above her head as she was leaning against it, and he was gazing down at her. I felt my eyes narrow as Jacob's head came progressively closer to her face.

Motherfucker…he's trying to win the bet.

Surely - surely Bella would realize this…right? She had to, Bella is smarter than that, but I could not tear my eyes away from them, not even for a second, it hurt too much.

_Look away, Edward…look away._

I couldn't. Jacob was leaning in for the kill, his head tilting to the side as he moved in those last couple of inches. Suddenly, Bella ducked under his arm and moved away, leaving Jacob to stumble forward, almost hitting his head on the wall.

Well…fuck.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew I shouldn't…I shouldn't be happy – but I was. Bella did an excellent job at faking him out…and he fell for it! What was worse, she looked up at him innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. I couldn't tell what she was saying, they were too far away, but Jacob took it in stride.

Way to go Bella.

"Hey Edward, great party!"

I looked over at the pair of gunslingers next to me and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. I hadn't seen Angela look this sexy since…

Well, since I'd last been with her, if I was being honest with myself.

"Wow Angela, you look great! You too Ben."

"Thanks. It took some convincing to get Angela to wear the costume, but I finally did it. She's got a great body to match that personality; I told her she should show it off more."

I nodded my head. "That's exactly what I would tell her all the time. Angela has always had a great body – curves in all the right places."

Angela blushed and Ben smiled but said nothing. Shit. That was a bit awkward. I suppose I shouldn't have said that.

"Um…sorry, I think that came out wrong. What I meant was…"

"No, it's alright man. No need to apologize. I know you guys were together before, and you guys have been through so much. It's just a shock sometimes to hear you talk about her like that, it takes a minute for me to get used to it, that's all."

I shook my head. "No man, she belongs to you. I shouldn't disrespect you or her that way."

Angela's wide eyes looked at me in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"I said…that you belong to Ben?"

"No, the other thing after that."

"Oh, I said I shouldn't disrespect you guys. I meant by bringing up our past life together."

She nodded. "Wow…you amaze me. I would've never thought to hear those words from your lips. I like it. Now there's our old Edward back."

I couldn't help it. I blushed. She was right…I'd been a dick for far too long.

"May I?" I asked Ben, holding my arms open, ready to envelope Angela in a hug.

"Of course."

I hugged Ang and whispered, "I'm sorry I was such a dick to you…can you forgive me?"

I heard her sniffling as she said, "Yes. I'm sorry too. I should've been more attentive to you as well."

We hugged a bit more, and then I let her go. I turned to Ben. "Treat her right man. She deserves it after putting up with me all those years ago."

He laughed. "Yes, I will."

"So Edward, are you turning a new leaf?"

I frowned. "No, not really. But with you, I promise not to treat you as awful as I did in the past."

She smiled a bit. "Alright, that's all I can ask of you. It's a start. Listen, we're gonna go already. Please tell Alice and Rose that we had a great time, will you?"

I nodded. They turned to leave and as I watched them go, a sudden fear paralyzed me. I ran after Ben and quickly turned him around. "Hey…you haven't been drinking, have you?"

Ben put his hand on my shoulder, looked me dead in the eye, and said, "No, I have not. But thank you for asking. It means a lot that you'd still look after her."

"Always."

Ben gave me a small nod and went to go catch up to Angela. I calmed my breathing down a bit and told myself the past was the past…nothing could fix the mistakes we'd made.

I sighed as I looked around for Bella again. I saw her talking with Mike in another part of the room. She had plastered on her face a kind smile as he jabbered on and on about god knows what.

Poor girl.

I could tell he was trying to get closer to her and gear in for that kiss. Except Bella wasn't giving Mike the sort of leeway she gave Jacob. In fact, she made sure to stay a good distance away from his face.

It was a bit comical to watch them in action. I almost felt sorry for the guy…

Almost.

That is, until he went and quickly planted a kiss on her mouth…WITHOUT her approval.

_Oh hell no…_

I barreled my way through the crowd, not caring at this point who I was shoving out of the way. NOBODY…AND I MEAN NOBODY TOUCHES BELLA WITHOUT HER APPROVAL!

Apparently, I wasn't the only one with the same kind of mind frame. I showed up around them at the same time that Emmett and Jasper did.

Bella's wide eyes looked at all of us as she realized how pissed off we all were.

"Guys, please calm down."

It's like we didn't even hear her.

"Newton, you fuckin' punk. How the hell did you think you were going to disrespect Bella that way in MY house?!"

"No…I was…I mean…"

Emmett grabbed him by his shirt as Jasper opened the front door.

"Listen, punk ass bitch, because I'm only going to say this once. I don't EVER want to see you disrespect Bella in any way again, do you hear me? She's part of our family and we will protect her like so." Emmett was fuming.

"Y…yes…okay, I got it."

After Em was done talking with him, I glared at him, into his eyes and said, "Watch your back Newton. I'm not through with you."

With that, I slammed the door in his face.

"I can't believe him. How dare he go up and try to snatch a kiss from Bella that way." Jasper was fuming.

Bella sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "Guys, why the hell did you do that? I had it covered."

I frowned at her. "Bella, if you don't take care of it now, he would've tried something else on you. Something infinitely worse than a small peck on your mouth. We had to make him see that we mean business."

Thankfully, Emmett and Jasper agreed. I hope that she could see reason. Before anything could happen, James and Victoria had made their way to us.

Could this night get any better?!

James walked over to Bella, his stupid mask covering his face, as he reached out and took her hand in his, very oblivious to what we just did to Newton.

I wonder if I could get Emmett and Jasper to help me kick James out on his ass?

"Bella, there you are, as beautiful as ever. You promised me a dance before the night was through. Care to join me now?"

At first, Bella was tongue-tied. Her eyes were big and her mouth was opening and closing, like a little fish. I sighed knowing that as a good teacher, I should reach out and help her. If I wanted James to like her, if I wanted to keep Rose and Alice's names on my list, I should help her.

Too bad none of that mattered to me at the moment. All I could do was watch.

Finally, Bella snapped out of it, smiled up at him, and replied, "Sure. Follow me."

_She's taking the initiative? What the hell…_

"Edward? Hello, Edward, please pay attention to me!"

I looked in front of me and saw Victoria snapping her fingers in my face. "What do you want?"

She huffed. "You promised we could spend some time together, remember? How about a dance?"

Shit. I did say we could do something. A dance wasn't so bad.

I glanced around the room and noticed that James and Bella were going outside toward the pool area.

"Sure, come on."

I grabbed Vic's hand and led her in the same direction I had seen James and Bella go. We got there just as a new song started up. Cherry Pie by Warrant.

I DID NOT want to see Bella dance to this song with James.

"Come on, dance with me. This song is perfect for us. I'm your Cherry Pie." Victoria winked at me. I'm glad she thought she was being cute, because I didn't think so.

_**She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet suprise  
Taste so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie**_

Bella started dancing with James and they both started moving their bodies in time with one another. His hands were on her waist and she had let go of her shy persona, bringing out bad Bella. She looked so erotic, so sexy when she let go of her inhibitions the way she did.

Her hair framed her face and she looked up beneath her lashes at him, giving James her best 'come hither' look. My own cock twitched just watching her…I can only imagine what was happening to him.

The only thing I felt was raw…jealousy. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed Victoria's hand and positioned myself next to them, intent on showing her that I could be a better dancer, a better lover…a better friend that James could be.

_**Swingin' in the living room  
Swingin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't  
Cause they're too busy bitchin'  
Swingin' in there  
Cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter  
And she licked the beater**_

Bella glared over at me, her eyes narrow as she watched me and Victoria dancing just as erotically as she was with James. I purposefully put my arms around Vic's waist, bringing her in even closer to my body, allowing her to feel every inch of me.

Victoria squealed when I did so, and responded in kind, allowing her body to slide up and down my own, using me as her own personal pole. She squatted down, making sure I had a good look down her revealing bunny suit, and slowly made her way back up my body.

_**Swingin' to the drums  
Swingin' to guitar  
Swingin' to the bass  
In the back of my car  
Ain't got money  
Ain't got no gas  
But we'll get where we're going  
If we swing real fast**_

Not to be outdone, Bella pulled James in even closer, but instead of squatting, she turned her body around and started grinding that nice, perfect ass into his groin. James put his hands on her waist and proceeded to gyrate himself on her, making her feel his erection.

Bella made sure to look directly at me as she did so, challenging me in my dance with Victoria. She thought she could play with me, did she? Who did she think she was fooling? I taught her everything she knows. I knew it was time to step it up a notch.

I grabbed Victoria again and this time, spun her around so that her back was to my chest. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and the other across her chest, forming a vice hold on her so she couldn't move away from me. We both moved in time with the music, our bodies rubbing up against one another.

Her hands were all over my arms, running her fingernails up and down them, wanting me to feel all of her. I moved my hands from the hold I had and ran them up and down her body, making sure to feel every curve that she had. I ran them up and down the sides of her tits as well, never actually touching them, but getting close enough to feel the swells that were there.

Bella face was red at this point - not in embarrassment, but anger. She twitched one eyebrow up as she readied herself for her comeback for me.

_**Swingin' in the bathroom  
Swingin' on the floor  
Swingin' so hard  
Forgot to lock the door  
In walks her daddy  
Standin' six foot four  
Said you ain't gonna swing  
With my daughter no more**_

Before Bella could turn around to face James, Lauren came out of nowhere and 'tripped' over her feet, sending her plate of food and her drink flying onto Bella.

Immediately, everything and everyone stopped moving. Bella looked down onto her costume, which was now ruined, and looked back up at Lauren. She had tears in her eyes, but make no mistake…Bella was pissed.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry. I'm so clumsy; I trip over my own two feet. But you know how that goes, right Bella?"

Just as I was about to march myself over to Lauren and tell her to get the hell out of my house, Bella lunged for her and pushed her, twirling the two of them around until finally, they landed in the pool.

"BELLA!!"

I shoved Victoria off to the side and quickly jumped into the pool after them, frantically grabbing at them, trying to pull them off each other. I finally gathered Bella in my arms, even though she was kicking and scratching me, trying to get me to let her go.

I noticed James was in the pool with me, dragging Lauren in the opposite direction.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME INTO THE POOL!!"

Bella, not about to be outdone by that slut, yelled her own curses. "FUCK YOU, LAUREN. GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE, RIGHT NOW. DON'T YOU EVER, EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN OR SO HELP ME GOD…"

By this time, both James and I were out of the pool, dragging the girls with us. James and I were soaked and our wet bodies were not helping the situation.

Suddenly, my fingers let loose of their grip and Bella went running in the direction of James and Lauren. "Shit. Bella, no!" I ran after her, catching her around her waist just in time.

Lauren looked like a deranged cat, her nails and hands clawing all over James.

"This isn't over Bella! You just wait…you fuckin' wait."

I heard James yell out to me, "Edward, take her away. Take her somewhere else, I'll take care of Lauren."

I nodded and quickly gripped Bella as tight as I could and practically ran out of the area. I had no idea where to take her, so I took her to the only place I could think of to go.

My room.

We walked in and I put her down, wondering what I could do or say to her to make her forget what just happened.

Then I remembered what an ass I was being, dancing with Victoria the way I was. God, I was such an asshole.

"Bella, I…"

"No, please don't talk to me. Just give me a minute to cool down."

I nodded my head dejectedly. "Alright. I'll just step outside and leave you some peace and quiet…"

She quickly walked toward me and threw her hands around me, whispering, "Please don't leave me. I really need a friend right now."

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered back, "I won't. As long as you want me here, I'll be here."

I held her for a few more moments before she decided to go dry off in my bathroom. I followed her in, wanting to dry off myself and took out my contacts. Bella did the same.

I walked out and changed clothes, giving her some privacy to change herself and sat on my bed to wait for her. I had to explain just how sorry I was about how I was acting tonight. I had no idea what has come over me, why I was having these awful mood swings. I needed to reign myself in fast.

Bella walked out, wearing nothing but one of my shirts, her wet hair down, and came to sit next to me on the bed. I had to talk now.

"Bella, listen to me, please. I'm extremely sorry for the way I was acting tonight. I have no idea what's come over me. I was being rude to you, and then that whole dance thing with Victoria which was totally uncalled for…"

"Edward, listen to me. I'm a big girl. Yes, I was mad that you were dancing with Victoria in front of me, especially the way you were touching her…but you know what? That's exactly what I needed. I can't let people walk all over me all the time. I have to show them, all of them, that I can be a part of the crowd too. I can take what they dish out at me…what _you_ give me."

I nodded, but I did not exactly agree with her. I'm supposed to be her teacher…but most importantly, her friend. I wanted to treat her with respect and care…and I failed miserably tonight at that.

God, I was such a moron. I was never going to change, was I? I'll always be looking out for number one.

I turned to her and decided to change the subject. "So, what's the deal with you and Lauren?"

She shrugged. "She hates me. There's really nothing to it. I didn't expect her to go that far tonight and I didn't expect me to react towards her like that, but what can you do? Don't worry about this, I can handle it."

I nodded, but I knew Rose and Alice were not going to let this drop. They were going to go after Lauren soon. I really hope they do some damage.

"I did come to some conclusion though."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm not ready for James."

Wow…that was not what I was expecting at all.

"What do you mean you're not ready for him?"

"Exactly that. I learned today that I still have a ways to go. Competing with you, with Lauren, with Victoria…it's all a bit too much for me right now. I mean, come on Edward. This is the big leagues we're talking about here. You and James are no Mike or Tyler…. This is it."

I rubbed the back of my neck, not knowing how to process this information. I should encourage her, tell her she's ready, that I believe in her…but then, she'd leave and go philandering off with James. I wanted her here, with me.

I knew I was being selfish, but I suppose you could add that to my long list of things of how I was being when it comes to Bella. She makes me feel all ranges of emotions…from happiness, to sadness, to anger…to love.

Wait…do I love her? No, I couldn't possibly…I couldn't be capable of something like that in a matter of weeks. That's insane, that's crazy…that's impossible.

"Edward, I've come to a conclusion. I realize that I'm ready now. I'm ready to take that last step with you. Please. I want you to be my first."

What is she saying? She wants to have sex NOW?!

"Bella, wait. Are you saying you want to have sex now?"

She nodded and came to sit herself on my lap. "Yes. I know its right. Right now, here with you. I trust you, with all that I have. I want you to take me…all of me."

I hesitated as I looked into her eyes. I didn't want her to regret this in the morning. I knew I wouldn't…but losing your virginity is a big deal. It's something you can never get back.

"I don't know…"

"If you don't want to do it here in your room, I can respect that. We can go somewhere else if you'd like."

"No… no that's not a problem at all. My room is fine. I'm just worried you might regret this later. I mean, this is something you'll never get back."

"I have never been sure of anything before. I want it to be you…right now."

(_If listening to music, start Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter)_

Before I could protest any further, her mouth came upon mine and kissed me as if she was a starved girl, begging for food that only I could give her. I responded to her touch immediately, moving my arms around her body, pulling her to me even closer.

I felt her hips rocking into me as she sat in my lap, my dick harden quicker than I would've thought possible. Her hands were all over my hair, pulling and tugging, making sure I could feel what she was doing to me.

God help me, I wanted her.

I reached down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over her head, exposing her naked body to my eyes. She was so beautiful and I quickly put her nipple into my mouth, loving how hard they were already.

She arched her back and lifted her body to me, pulling my head in closer to her, as I played with her other nipple. I heard her moans coming from her mouth and I could smell how turned on she was getting.

I pulled back, not wanting to be left behind in all the action. I got up and took off my clothes as well, and lay back on top of her, both of us naked, admiring one another.

I knew that she would not enjoy it because it was her first time, so I wanted to make her relax and try to enjoy the foreplay.

I started working on her beautiful neck, lightly sucking, and kissing her and made my way down her body, stopping at her tits to get one last suck. I continued south until I got to her pussy, which was already glistening and wet for me.

"Are you ready for me? You are very wet."

She responded by bending her knees and opening her legs wider, giving me an even better view of her beautiful cunt. I bent my head down and gave her a lick, savoring every flavor that was Bella.

"Ung…don't stop…please just keep licking…"

"Mmm…Bella, are you begging me?"

"Fuck…I'll do whatever the hell you want, just please don't stop."

I smiled as I dove in, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as I knew I was going to soon. My tongue ran up and down her lips, darting in and out of her hole and stopping to finally suck and bite on her clit. I had her body shaking in no time at all, her body letting out her orgasm.

I didn't stop. I let her clit rest a bit, knowing it would be sensitive at this point. Instead, I concentrated on running my tongue along her lips. Her hips came up to meet my face in no time, and I knew she was ready for a second round.

I lifted my face up from her pussy and kissed her lower stomach, inserting two of my fingers inside of her, trying to get her used to the intrusion.

_Oh, god…she was so tight. Fuck, I'm going to have to concentrate so I don't cum soon._

"Edward…yes…"

I knew she was close. Her breathing was picking up, so I ducked my head back down and took her clit back into my mouth, allowing her to buck up against me. I felt her wonderful hands grab my hair as she steadied herself for another orgasm.

"Fuck…I'm…cumming."

I felt her cum all around my fingers and mouth, wanting to taste everything that she was giving to me. She rode out her orgasm on my mouth and I looked up to see her chest heaving. Her nipples were hardened and pointed and I wanted to grab them into my mouth and pull with my teeth. She poked her head up and looked down at me, I made a show at darting my tongue out so she could see me lick her.

She smirked at me as she pulled herself up on her elbows. "Wow…I don't think I could ever get tired of you doing that."

"Good, because I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon."

She smiled brightly at me and I made my way up to her, kissing her fully on the mouth. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me down to her. I kissed her gently, wanting her to know that I would be careful with her…trying to calm her nerves about what would be happening soon.

She seemed to understand my unspoken words because she responded the same way…gently…softly.

Bella finally pulled back a bit and whispered, "I'm ready."

I nodded and reached over to my bedside table, pulling a condom out and sitting up quickly to put it on my dick. She watched me, her eyes still burning with lust for me. I hoped she'd still feel okay after the deed was done.

I leaned back over her, positioning myself over her entrance and stared into her eyes. "Ready?"

She nodded, cupped my face in her hands, and lightly kissed my mouth. "I'm ready."

I motioned for her to wrap her legs around me and I grabbed onto her hips. My eyes never leaving hers, I slowly pushed my way inside. Her fingers played with my hair, letting me know she was okay. I pushed in deeper, and this time, she bit her bottom lip.

"Still okay?"

"Yeah…you're just bigger than I thought."

I laughed lightly at her and responded, "Always with the compliments."

She smiled and I used that momentary distraction to push my way in a bit more. She grunted a bit but said, "Its okay, not too painful, just a bit uncomfortable."

I nodded and rocked my hips back and forth. She felt so good; it took all my control to not just slam myself into her.

I rocked a bit more, then I felt the resistance inside of her, I knew I was at her barrier. She shifted a bit underneath me and said, "This is it, huh?"

I nodded and asked once more, "Are you sure."

"Yes."

With that, I pushed in the last of the way. Her eyes closed for a moment and she held her breath. All movement stopped.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Bella, breathe."

She opened her eyes and let out her breath, gently smiling back. "Keep going."

I bent down to kiss her and continued moving my hips in and out of her. She kissed me back and I took this as a good sign that she was able to concentrate on other things.

I pulled back from her, wanting to look into her eyes as I had her for the first time. Her brown eyes bore deep into my green ones and I wanted her to know what I was feeling at that moment…how she made me feel.

She shared her most precious gift with me, wanting me to be her first. I had no idea what I had done to deserve something like this, but I was thankful for it. Bella made me feel alive, feel wanted and I'm just now realizing how special she truly was to me.

I continued to gaze at her, her fingers still playing with my hair. My thrusts were becoming faster and I knew I was going to cum soon.

"Bella, I…"

"Are you going to cum?"

"Yes…not much longer."

"Cum for me. I want to feel you."

Looking into her eyes, I realized at that moment that I loved her. Truly and deeply, I loved Bella Swan. Her flushed cheeks, her brown eyes, her strawberry scented hair…

Everything about her drew me closer. I fell for her…hard.

With one last thrust, I came, knowing that I hadn't just had sex with her…I'd made love to her.

My lips descended upon hers, and I kissed her fiercely, wanting her to know how much this meant to me. My body shook on top of hers, as my orgasm overtook me. She moaned as I spilled myself out into her and I knew, in that moment, that there would be no one else for me.

I pulled back from our kiss quickly. I hadn't expected to fall for her; I hadn't expected to fall in love. I had to be careful…so careful. I was walking a fine line now, and I didn't want to scare her away. I'd rather keep her as my friend than lose her forever.

"Bella, that was…"

"Perfect."

Yes…it was perfect.

"That didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it was going to. And you were so gentle with me Edward…thank you."

I kissed her forehead and got off her, quickly cleaning myself off before hopping into bed next to her. I didn't want to presume anything so I just decided to ask her.

"Are you sleeping here?"

"Yes…but only if that's okay with you…"

"It's perfectly okay with me."

She turned herself to her side and I spooned her from behind, pulling her naked body in with my own. She felt so warm, so good beside me.

"Goodnight, Edward…and thank you. I couldn't have picked a better person to share my first time with."

I smiled a bit. "It was an honor, Bella. Thank you…for trusting in me that much."

I kissed her head once more and closed my eyes, trying desperately not to think of how screwed I was. That could wait for another day…I would finish off my beautiful night with Bella and allow myself to dwell on my love for her.

**AN: Okay, everyone together now…awww….. **

**And send me a review…throw me a bone. I LIVE for your thoughts!! **


	34. Around and around and around we go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just the plot in this story. That is all.**

**AN: You know, I'm not even going to apologize cause that shit is getting old. Just know, deep down, in my cold, cold heart, I love each and every one of you. Including those of you who constantly pm'd or emailed me asking for your update. I heart you guys, I swear!! Just know, I had some major life changes and am getting into the swing of things again. Those of you who asked if I was sick, thank you for asking but no, I'm healthy – just busy!!**

**Announcements: For those of you who do not know, the VampsofTwatlight have associated their pervy selves with the Fornication Station. This is a blog group where we update daily on different aspects of pervyness. We also recommend fics, so if you're up for something good and smutty to read while you wait on me, go on over there and subscribe. Link in my profile.**

**Second, another group I'm involved with, The Sandbox, is holding a Halloween contest for those of you wanting to try out your chops on lemon writing during the trick or treat holiday. The rules for that are in my profile, as well as the link!**

**Third, I wrote a one-shot for breath-of-twilight's Countdown to Halloween: One Horny Hallow's Eve. As the name indicates, it is full of lemons and there is one story per day. I ask, no behoove you to run to the ff site and put it on your alerts. I think I'm scheduled for the 16****th****, but things can change, you never know!**

**I have, have, HAVE to thank a couple of people. Jarr1205 for recc my story on LiveJournal and sending me your review! To p-mary for translating BSS into Portuguese. It's not easy to do, but she's doing a fantastic job. Link is in my profile. To sariedee for choosing my version of Angela to include in her character exploration for TLYDF and last but not least, to ssherrill115 for her own personal review of BSS on her blog southernfanfictionreview (dot) com.**

**Now that my long ass AN is over, I have to thank keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598 for taking time out of their busy schedules and beta'ing this monster of a chapter. Without either of them, this wouldn't be half as good as it is. Also, to twilightmom for keeping me sane during the week. Her friendship is worth more than she could ever imagine. Much love ladies!!**

**Song: A Twist in my Story by Secondhand Serenade (thanks dolphin62598)**

_**The whispers turn to shouting**_

_**The shouting turns to tears**_

_**Your tears turn to laughter**_

_**And it takes away our fears…**_

_Oh…it's so bright in here. Why is it so bright?_

I opened my eyes and took a look around me. After a few moments, I realized I was lying down in Edward's bed. The covers, sheets and pillow had his smell embedded in them and I turned myself over and hid beneath the blankets, totally engulfing myself in all that was Edward.

I pushed myself over a bit more to the middle of the bed, and realized there was nothing there. I opened one eye and peeked. _Nope…empty._

My head snapped out from under the blankets and I realized I was alone. _Where was Edward?_

One look into the dark bathroom told me he wasn't in there. The only other place he could've gone was downstairs.

I plopped my head back down onto the pillow as I closed my eyes and thought about last night. A small smile played on my lips as I thought about how gentle Edward was with me…how caring. It was better than I could've hoped.

_He kissed me so gently…so softly, as if he was afraid I would break. I could tell what he was doing…he was trying to reassure me that everything would go well. I kissed him right back,_

_because I realized that everything would be okay._

_I was with Edward, and I knew he'd always watch out for me. _

_Knowing this, I whispered, "I'm ready."_

_I watched as he rolled a condom over his length, and I couldn't help that my desire burned even stronger for this man. I noticed that he still looked a bit hesitant as he leaned back over me. _

_I didn't ever want him to think I was doubtful of this…of the decision that I had made to have him as my first. I cupped his face in my hand and lightly kissed him, telling him I was ready once again._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist, and tried to relax my body for the intrusion that was about to happen. I couldn't help but tense when his head entered me, but I immediately reassured Edward that I was fine._

_I threaded my fingers through his hair, trying to relax him and myself. I gazed into his eyes when I realized he was ready to plunge the rest of the way inside. _

_This was it. I was going to lose my virginity to Edward Cullen…and I couldn't think of a better person to be with at this moment._

_I shifted a bit underneath him and said, "This is it, huh?"_

_He nodded and asked once more, "Are you sure."_

_I couldn't have been more sure of anything in my life._

"_Yes."_

_I felt him push the last of the way into my body. My eyes closed for a moment and I felt my breathing stop. He stopped too, as he waited above me, looking me over cautiously._

"_Are you okay?"_

_I nodded. _

"_Bella, breathe."_

_I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath. Not wanting to make him doubt himself, I smiled back up at him and replied, "Keep going."_

_He bent down to kiss me, and I kissed him back, returning all the emotion that he was pouring out of himself. After the initial shock, having him inside of me didn't feel so bad. It felt as if he fit me, and that I was accommodating him…that I was made for him…my body familiarizing itself with an old friend…_

_He pulled back, and we looked at each other as he was pumping himself in and out of me. Edward's eyes were very expressive, as if he was trying to convey his feelings for me through his gaze. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to play with his hair, letting him know that I understood what he was feeling._

_His thrusts were coming faster, his breathing labored and he was biting down on his lower lip._

"_Bella, I…"_

"_Are you going to cum?"_

"_Yes…not much longer."_

"_Cum for me. I want to feel you."_

_His eyes looked intently into my own, and in a brief moment, they shifted. It was as if Edward had come to some epiphany during our time together. His mouth opened, and for a moment, I thought he was going to tell me something. My heartbeat picked up even faster than it already was, and I wanted to know desperately what it was that he was thinking._

_I felt this ache in my chest as I looked at him, and I knew, at that moment, that both of us had really connected at a level that was foreign to me. I couldn't place it…and what's more…I was too afraid to place it._

_With one last thrust, his body shuddered above mine, signaling his orgasm._

_Suddenly, without any type of warning, his lips crashed into mine, and he kissed me fiercely, with so much feeling, so much emotion, I was taken aback. What we were doing felt so personal, so real, I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, never wanting this feeling, this connection to end._

_He pulled back from our kiss, and I reluctantly let him go. My heart ached at the lost connection that I had with him and my eyes were on his lips as he spoke to me._

"_Bella, that was…"_

"_Perfect."_

_I was right. It was perfect._

"_That didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it was going to. And you were so gentle with me Edward…thank you."_

_We had cleaned ourselves up quickly and I jumped back into his bed with him. As I rolled over to my side, Edward snuggled in behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist. _

_I laid in bed thinking about my first time. It couldn't have been any better if I had planned ahead. I knew Edward cared about me, and I for him, but that connection that we had earlier felt as if it had meant much more. I was sure he felt it too, but now, looking back, I started to wonder if I had imagined the whole thing or not._

_I fell asleep not knowing whether I wanted to know the extent of what I had felt earlier. Maybe ignorance is bliss…_

I sighed as I threw on some of Edward's basketball shorts and a t-shirt I found of his in a drawer. He was obviously not in his room and I didn't want to wait for him here.

I walked down the hallway and approached the head of the stairs, listening.

_Bingo._

I walked quickly down the stairs, deciding to take each step instead of two at a time like I had wanted.

_You made it without falling last night…don't tempt fate._

I took one final breath, pushed the kitchen doors open, and poked my head around the door. What I saw made me smile.

Inside, every single Cullen was hustling and bustling. George was at the stove while Alice and Rose hovered around him, handing him the items he needed to cook…whatever it was smelled delicious. Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table drinking their coffee, perusing over the newspaper. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were gathered in a corner of the kitchen, talking and laughing…clearly talking up shit with one another. It looked like they were making toast…

Yep. Emmett was popping in the toast and Jasper was buttering them. Edward was just standing next to the two, eating away.

A grin was breaking out over my face and I couldn't help but enjoy this scene in front of me. It's how I'd always pictured a family to look.

Hell, even George was a part of this family. The butler who'd been with this family since the beginning…who knew every secret this family harbored. Hmm…

Before I could follow that train of thought, I heard Carlisle's voice say my name.

"Bella! I had no idea you were awake. How long have you been standing there?"

I shifted where I stood, realizing that I was still smiling like a fool while everyone just stared at me.

"Not long. I just woke up. I see this is the hang out spot."

Emmett laughed and replied, "Of course. This is where the food is!"

I shook my head and made my way over to the girls, not having enough courage to talk to Edward just yet. I had no idea what he was thinking this morning. I felt intimidated to talk to him after we'd just had sex for the first time.

"So then, you just dunk the bread into the egg mixture like so…"

George was in the middle of teaching the girls how to make French toast. Alice had a disgusted look on her face as he picked up the slice and let the egg mixture drip off it before turning it around to let the other side soak. Rose looked genuinely interested.

"Ugh…that's disgusting, George. You do make sure that it's cooked all the way though, right? I mean…there's no raw egg on the bread, is there?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Of course not, Alice. You have to make sure it's thoroughly cooked before you serve it…"

Rose looked back at George. "Well, I don't care what Alice thinks. It looks like fun. You're getting your hands all dirty with food as you prepare it. What's not to love?"

"We all know how much my baby loves to get down and dirty, don't we?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Really Em? You heard me from all the way across the room? Wow…it's amazing what your smut radar can pick up without you even trying."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I aim to impress, sweetheart."

We returned to George's instruction on simple French toast. I couldn't believe the girls had no idea how to make this, but I made no judgments on them. They'd been pampered from a very young age…I was just impressed that they wanted to learn.

I looked back at our teacher and realized that I had no information on him. I didn't really know who he was, although I had no doubt that he probably knew all about me. He already treated me as one of the Cullen's, and that made me feel wanted. He was handsome and not at all what I pictured a butler would look like. I know he didn't look like the one we had back at my house. He also looked to be around the same age as Carlisle and Esme…late thirties at the most.

I started to wonder about how deep his role was in this house when I heard Alice yell, "Food's ready!!"

The family started piling out of the kitchen one by one and made their way to the dining room. I glanced over at Edward, hoping he'd be the last one out of the room. He still had yet to glance my way and I was starting to get a bit nervous.

_What if he regretted what we did last night? _

_What if I wasn't good enough?_

_What if he never wanted to touch me again?_

My mind screamed at my last thought. Surely I couldn't have been that awful…could I? Hell, it was my first time…what did he expect?!

By now, my mind was going into overdrive and I just had to get him alone to talk with him. Much to my relief, he was the last one out and I followed right behind him. Just as he was about to walk through the door, I grabbed his hand, effectively stopping all movement from him.

"Wait, please Edward."

Slowly, he turned around and stared at the ground. "Yes?"

I swallowed hard. He was worse off than I first thought. He couldn't even look at me.

I gathered what little courage I had and plunged forth.

"Well…you haven't spoken to me. Haven't told me good morning. You weren't even there when I woke up. Not that I expected you to be, but you've been ignoring me since I first walked into the kitchen."

He ran a hand through his hair and the gesture made me think that he was frustrated.

"Bella…"

"Look. I know I wasn't the best that you've ever had, and I'm sorry. But you have to remember that this was my first time. I don't want you to regret what we did last night…"

"You think I regret making…" He shook his head, sighed and continued. "Making what we did last night a reality?"

"Yes. I know you do. Don't worry though, I can understand the reasons, but I can't understand why you would treat me this way. I mean, I'm your friend right?"

I shifted where I stood uncomfortably. I didn't understand why things had to be so hard when it came to Edward and me. Why couldn't things be easy?

_None of this…what you guys have together, is even remotely normal…let alone easy._

"Hey. Bella, please look at me."

I felt his fingers underneath my chin as he lifted my face up to meet his own. When my eyes looked up to meet his, I felt all the air leave my body.

Edward's piercing green eyes were…different when he looked at me. It was almost as if I was looking into a different set of eyes…yet the same. It was very hard to describe, but the look he gave me made me feel safe…wanted.

"Bella, I could never regret what happened last night. Do you?"

"No."

He smiled. "What we did…it was beautiful. I'm still in awe that you chose to be with me. You were perfect. Absolutely, one hundred percent perfect. Don't ever doubt that."

"So then why are you…"

"I'm just going through…some problems." He looked away, staring into nothingness and running his hand through his hair again. "I woke up, became hungry, and came down here for food, where everyone else eventually wound up. It has nothing to do with anything you did last night. Like I said," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You. Are. Perfect."

My heart picked up speed as he pulled back and smiled down at me. I smiled back, reassured that things were okay between us. I didn't want anything to separate my friendship from Edward and it looked like he didn't either.

"Now, what do you say about going into that dining room and having brunch with everyone else, alright?"

I nodded as he kissed my forehead and led the way. If he said he was okay, then I was too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It killed me. It literally killed me to lie to her and tell her everything was fine. It was absolutely not fine. My whole mind, my being was screaming at me to love her…but she wasn't ready. I could tell by staring into her beautiful brown eyes that she wasn't ready to love me.

I was her friend. That's what I was to her right now, and I couldn't risk that. As long as that's what she wanted, that's what she'd get.

Besides, who was I to her? I wasn't worthy of the pure love that she would eventually have for some guy that she choose to share her life. Hell, who's to say that guy would even be me?

I had such a hard time not looking at her when she made her way into the kitchen. My heart beat faster when she stepped into the room and I finally understood what it meant – that my heart belonged to her and beat only for her.

I'd left the breakfast table like a damn pussy and went up to my room, claiming my need to clean up and get ready for my day. I found it a bit difficult to just sit across from her and watch her talk, eat…or even breathe. I wanted to be next to her, to be the person that she looked up to, that she trusted, laughed with...

God I was such a sap. I felt my hand run through my hair for the umpteenth time because I couldn't stop thinking of the consequences of what I'd gone and done.

I'd fallen in love with my next door neighbor. How did that happen? I grabbed the picture on my dresser and inspected it a bit closer.

The six of us were together, like always, although this time, I had my arm around Bella. This was before I'd gone and screwed things up with the bet I made with Rose. This was just me and Bella, pure and simple and me.

Even then, she was beautiful. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I've heard people call her mousy before, but I didn't see that when I looked at her. I saw beauty, innocence, trustfulness-but most of all, it felt like I could see Bella for who she truly was…I could see her soul.

I found myself smiling back down at the picture. This was the only picture I had of us. I wish now, I'd taken a few more, just so that I could see us as we truly were. Now, I couldn't go back, even if I wanted to.

Like the idiot that I was turning out to be, I quickly placed a kiss on the glass where Bella's face was and put it back.

One day, I'd be able to tell her, but until that day came, until I saw she was ready for me, I'd wait. Who knows, she might find someone better than I could ever be to her.

I heard someone clearing their throat from behind me and I quickly turned. There, at the doorway, was Alice…and Carlisle.

_Fuck, just what I need right now. Did they see what I did? Please tell me they didn't see me kiss Bella's picture. _

"Don't you guys knock? I believe my door was closed."

"But not locked. I figured if you really wanted to keep someone out, you would've locked it."

"Would that have really stopped you, Alice?"

She laughed. "No, I guess not. If I was determined enough, I'd have still come in."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Okay, talk before I kick you out of my room."

Alice stared at me for a good moment before she shook her head slowly and smiled sadly. "I just wanted to come check on you, see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Of course I'm okay. I'm better than okay. The world is great Alice. You happy?"

I felt bad the moment my sarcasm got the better of me. I knew Alice was only trying to be helpful, but sometimes, a man has to just wallow in his own depression that was his life.

"No, I'm not happy. I have a feeling it will be a long time before I am happy. I just…I just want you to get what you want. You've always done it before…gone after what you wanted. I don't see why you don't do that now."

I glanced over at Carlisle as he looked me straight in the eyes. I had a feeling they both knew what was going on with me…even if I didn't want to say it aloud.

"It's not that easy. Sometimes, the thing that you want the most doesn't want you back…doesn't see you in any other way. So what am I to do, Alice? Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned to Alice then and whispered, "Why don't you give me some time with Edward, huh Alice? Go out and keep everyone entertained."

When Alice left, Carlisle came over and stood right in front of me. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to admit to the one weakness I had in my strong armor.

"Edward…when I was younger, I had this friend who would constantly say, 'You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink'."

I thought about that and smiled. "I've heard Jasper say that before."

"Well, it's a common saying in the south…and I'm sure he's heard it many times before. But I say it to you now. You can only do so much…if…someone isn't ready for what you're willing to give…the only thing you can do, is wait."

I started pacing the room. "God, why do you guys even care?! I mean, this is just me we're talking about here. I don't understand why you care so much."

"We care because we want to see you happy. You think your mother enjoys seeing you with a different girl on your arm every week? You don't think we've seen how unhappy you are with them? Geez, Edward, we're not blind. We see how B…how she makes you feel. You're so different. You smile more…you laugh more…and we can see how much love you have. Your mother, well, she's extremely happy to say the least. We only want what's best for you."

I nodded and thought about what he said. "Alright, I see what you're saying. But I need some time to just think. Please tell everyone I'll be down in about thirty minutes."

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder as he gave me a reassuring squeeze and walked out.

So Alice and Carlisle knew. I hoped they wouldn't say anything to anyone. I knew they would be understanding…but I still had a few people to win over to my side…mainly Rose. I just hope that I could change enough to become a better man for Bella.

I had to try.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett and Jasper were idiots.

I swear, when they're together, their IQ goes out the window.

Don't get me wrong, they're not really stupid. They just act like they are when they get together – and it's annoying as hell.

"Come on, Jasper. Don't spoil all the fun. I promise, I'll make it worth your while…" Emmett's voice trailed off as he waggled his eyebrows.

"What the…Em, you are disgusting."

"I don't know what you are talking about. You're the one that swings that way. I didn't know you did, but since you're into dudes, I think I can help find you a boyfriend. Unless Edward is the only guy you're digging on…"

I saw a book fly by my head just as it was zooming toward Emmett. His arm came up and shielded his face, but it had been a close one.

"Fuck Jazz, what the hell is your problem?"

"Quit it with the whole gay thing. I'm not gay and I highly doubt Alice would find it amusing."

Alice entered the room just then, smiled at me and then spoke. "What wouldn't I find amusing?"

"That Jasper here enjoys the company of young boys…"

"EMMETT!!"

"Okay, young men. But I have a feeling his eyes are only for Edward…"

Alice smirked over at Emmett, walked right up to him, grabbed his face and pulled it down to her own and said, "Why? Are you jealous? You know you're just as desirable as Edward is, right? Even though there are lots of girls and guys that flock to him, you are no different. I'm sure Jasper is into you too…"

She let go of his face and said softly, "If he was into men." Then she plopped down on Jasper's lap and kissed him.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous? I'm not jealous!! I couldn't give a flying fuck if Jasper was interested in me or not!"

"Which I'm not," Jasper interjected.

Rosalie sighed and stood up to leave the room. "Well then, if you're not jealous, don't act like you are. Really, Emmett, you're acting like a child. If you want a man to play with, I'll find you one. No need to try to steal Jasper from Edward…"

Rosalie walked out of the room, with Jasper on her heels. "Rose! I'm not with Edward!!"

Alice followed them out leaving me alone with Emmett. After what had just happened and the quietness that followed, I couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett looked at me like I had finally lost my mind, but was quick to join me. Soon, the both of us were doubled over on the sofa laughing over the insane conversation this family has a habit of having.

"Are you done now? I can't believe you…laughing at my expense."

I caught my breath so that I could answer him back. "Why not? You laugh at mine all the time."

"Yeah, but that's you. I'm different."

"Ugh!" I grabbed a sofa pillow and smacked his arm with it. "That's not nice, Em."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm not really upset or anything, considering I came into three hundred bucks last night."

_Wow…he made money last night? How did he…oh yeah, the bet. YES!! Time to burst his bubble and take the money away…_

"What are you talking about Em? You lost that money, fair and square."

"Umm, no sweetheart, I didn't. I personally asked every single person in that bet if you kissed them, and every single one of them failed…miserably, I might add."

_That didn't make sense. Edward kissed me…in the kitchen. We shared that beautiful dance and that kiss…_

My stomach did its usual flip-flop and I dismissed it, choosing to concentrate on Emmett instead.

"What do you mean? Edward…"

"Yeah, I asked him - said he lost to you too. You sure are one tough cookie to crack, aren't you?"

_Why would he do that? He lied…and not only that, he let Emmett win his money. What does this mean? The bet was over a girl…and he basically said he couldn't score first base with me. He couldn't have done this for me…Edward doesn't care about anything except for being number one. Then why…_

"Bella? Yoo-hoo, Bella…"

Emmett's arms were waving frantically in front of my face as I had zoned out. "What?"

"I said, you don't even know the best part yet. I'm going to use that money to take us all shopping!"

"Shopping? Emmett, you HATE shopping. I HATE shopping. Hell, Jasper and Edward HATE shopping. Why on earth would you put us through that torture?"

He smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room. I had no idea where we were going, but it wasn't like I had a choice. His death grip was keeping me from going anywhere.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…it all depends on WHERE you go shopping and WHAT you're shopping for…"

Suddenly, it felt as if Emmett was holding me down to keep me from running instead of a friendly show of camaraderie.

"What do you mean? Oh my god, where are we going?"

"To Toys R Us."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's not too bad…"

"ADULT Toys R Us."

_Fuck._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of hours went by too quickly for my enjoyment. I ended up going home to shower, change and lounge around; except when my absence had been going on three hours, the girls knew something wasn't right.

After I was forced back to the Cullen's house, I diligently kept myself busy to keep from starting at the clock. The girls and I watched a lot of TV while the boys did only god knows what. Edward and I spoke at times, joked around, but I somehow got a feeling that he was keeping himself a bit distant from me. Maybe not physically, but his emotions…those were carefully guarded – and that had me worried.

"Alright, everyone up and at 'em." Emmett's face was bright and eager.

"What? Already?"

"Yeah. This seems like a good enough time as any to get going. I want to be able to come back in time to be able to use some of the toys I end up buying for Rosie."

"Me too." Jasper ducked under Emmett's arm so that he could get to Alice. Emmett took up most of the door frame.

Edward followed him in as we all stood up to get ourselves ready to go. "Well, I guess it's time to go toy shopping with Emmett. This should be an adventure all on its own."

"Where are we all headed off to?"

We all turned around to face the doorway and to my shock, Carlisle and Esme were standing there as well.

"Aw fuck, you've got to be kidding me!" Jasper whispered. Obviously, he was a bit more than annoyed.

"WE…are not going anywhere. We…are going to hang out." Edward had his arms flailing around to indicate the difference between the "we's" he was using. It still didn't deter Esme.

"Oh come on! Carlisle and I haven't done anything with you guys in ages. Let us come along with you! It'll be fun!"

_No, it will not be fun. It will be embarrassing. Especially if I have to see Carlisle hold up a large vibrator as I have to look on…or if I have to see Esme pick something out alongside us._

_No, not fun. Torture._

"Not this time, Mom." Emmett put his arm around her as he tried to placate her…much like a parent would to their child. "Look…we're a pretty lenient group. We love you both and you know this. But I'm sorry to say that I have to draw the line at coming to the sex toyshop with us. It just ain't right. That says 'bad parenting' all over it!!"

"Oh…is that where you're going?" Carlisle rubbed his hand over his chin, lost in thought. "You should've just said so! Listen, did you know we have an account with them? You can put your purchases there and we'll just pay the bill when it comes. Tell Lisa that Carlisle and Esme sent you. She'll treat you right."

"I bet." Jasper whispered.

"Okay…I'm not sure if I find this disturbing or amusing…so I'm going to go with amusing. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got some shopping to do."

With that, Emmett pushed his way by his parents and we followed, making our way to the front door. Once we all piled into the jeep and drove off, Alice was the first to speak.

"You know I love your parents…but DAMN!! They're into some freaky shit, aren't they?"

Rose scoffed. "Why the hell do you think we stay away from their wing? It's for our own sanity…not theirs."

Not wanting to contemplate that any further, I kept quiet until we finally arrived at the brick building. Now, I had my own notions as to how I thought a place like this should look. I always pictured it dark, dirty and just an all around disgusting place to lurk. I even expected to see old men who looked creepy and repulsive here as well.

I got none of that. Inside was bright and didn't look at all like I had pictured it. Sure, there were vibrators, dildos and videos all over the place, but overall, it looked rather like any other store. There were a few people inside as well, and some were actual couples looking at different items off in other directions.

"This isn't so bad."

"Not exactly what you pictured is it?" Rose's smug look wasn't lost on me.

"Well ladies, what are we waiting for? The store awaits…" Alice took my hand as we stared at all the merchandise in the aisles.

It was amazing to say the least. There were vibrators and dildos that took up two to three whole aisles. Some of them came in pretty, vibrant colors while others looked life-like. I couldn't decide which one I liked more.

"Alice, look at this one!" Rose held up this enormous version of a guy's dick above her head so that we could have a better look. It didn't help that she was at one end of the aisle and we were at the other. My face turned red as I saw other patrons of the store look as well.

"Holy cow! Rose, are you going to buy that?"

"No, I have my own, life size dick to play with. I just thought you might want it…you know, since Jasper…"

I had to giggle at that one. Alice wasn't as pleased though. "What the fuck are you talking about? Do you want me to go on and on about how big, thick and wonderfully hard your brother gets when he's around me? How he fills me up…"

I tugged on Alice's arm. "Alice, shut up!! People can hear you…"

"I know they can hear me. Like I care! I'm talking to Rose about how amazing Jasper…"

"Ack! Okay bitch, quit talking before I have to come over there and gag you…and not in the good way!"

Alice laughed and conceded. We continued to gaze at all the items when something peculiar caught my eye. I reached for it and lifted it up to get a closer inspection.

_How weird…why would this dildo have two heads?_

Edward snuck up behind me and said, "What'cha got there?"

I jumped, not hearing him approach me. "Fuck! You scared me." I quickly put the two-headed monster back on the rack. "Nothing, I was just looking."

He smiled at me and picked it back up, examining it himself. "Bella, do you know what this is for?"

I gulped and shook my head no. Seeing him standing there, with a fake dick in his hands was getting me all kinds of hot and bothered…and isn't that a strange thing for me to feel?

"It's a two way dildo for girls who just want to have fun…" He looked at me and lifted up one eyebrow, waiting for the revelation to hit.

_Two-way dildo…for girls…_

All I had to do was picture that contraption in Rose's hands with Alice standing right in front of her and I knew exactly what it was. I couldn't help but blush as he laughed at me.

"I see you understand."

"Yes, thanks for clearing that up for me."

He stood there with it still in his hands looking at me…waiting.

"What?"

"Well…I was just wondering. Do you want it?"

My eyes bulged out of my head as my mouth opened up and closed like a fish. "No. No, I absolutely don't want it. What in the world would I do with it?"

He smirked. "Oh, I think you know exactly what you'd do with it."

I shook my head again, this time about to refuse again vehemently when Alice approached us.

"Edward, put down the dildo and help me put this on."

We both looked down at what she was holding.

_Holy shit…_

"Oh my god, Alice. For the love of all that is holy…"

"Just shut up Edward and put this on me."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?" Alice asked sweetly as Edward leaned down and started buckling up the straps on her backside. He was stifling a laugh.

Asshole.

"Well, I don't know. It looks like a guy's dick attached to different kinds of straps that Edward is putting on you so that you can walk around with a fake…dick?"

It came out more as a question than anything else did and I had never felt more naïve that I had at that moment. What the hell was this place? What's more, what the hell was that?! Why was Alice wearing it?

She laughed at my lame attempt at trying to clarify what she was wearing. "It's called a strap-on Bella. Girls use it to be able to fuck each other effectively although women with bi-sexual boyfriends have been known to use it too."

"Okay…and why are you publicly trying this on? Alice, you are going to draw a crowd!"

She ignored me and tested the straps around her thighs instead. I had to admit, Alice looked hilarious. She was so small, the proportion of the dick hanging between her legs was oddly off with her size. Plus, Alice was walking around with a dick between her legs. Enough said.

"Edward, are you almost done? We need to hurry."

"I'm just finished." He stood up fully and started chuckling when he saw her from the front side.

"May I ask what you plan on doing?"

"Well, Emmett is looking at some bondage gear over in that section. Rose is going to help me distract him and then…" She made some pumping action with her tiny hips. "Some payback for teasing Jasper about liking you."

Edward rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Which isn't true."

Alice glanced over at him, smiled and said, "Sure."

She walked off before anything more could be said and we could do nothing else but follow her. Emmett was about to get some from Alice and I had to see it to believe it.

I noticed Alice nod over at Rose, who was standing right beside Emmett. Rose turned back toward Em and rubbed his arm.

"Hey sweetheart, I can't seem to get this pair of handcuffs that I want from this pile down here. They're all jumbled together, but I want this specific one. Can you please untangle them for me?"

Emmett nodded and bent down towards the lower shelf, his ass a ripe target for Alice. I had to clasp my hands over my mouth to stifle a giggle and Edward watched on in amusement. Jasper was standing further off, watching as well, and laughing at Alice more than he was at what was about to happen to poor, poor Emmett.

Little Alice walked quickly and settled herself behind Emmett and after adjusting herself, started making back and forth motions with her tiny hips. I wasn't going to be able to hold in my laughter much longer so I buried my face in Edward's shoulder trying to muffle myself. Edward whipped out his camera phone and quickly started recording what was happening, as did Jasper.

This would make great stuff for blackmailing.

Finally, Alice moaned, "Oh Emmett, you're ass is sooo tight. You make such a great fuck…"

Emmett quickly straightened up and turned around, looking down at Alice…and her massive, fake dildo.

"What the hell?! Fuck Alice, that shit isn't funny!!"

It was too late though. Every single one of us was laughing hard, and Edward and Jasper had got it recorded on their phones.

"Emmett, it is very funny!! You just don't see the humor in it because it was you!"

He looked down at Alice's fake dick and gave it a swat with his hand as he grabbed Rose's hand and walked off toward the video section. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it sounded something like 'fuckin pervs' and 'too much time'.

"Well, I'm taking this so un-strap me, Edward."

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "You're taking it? What the hell for?"

Alice looked back at me like I'd lost a screw. "Surely, even you know what this is for, don't you?"

I nodded and looked back at the offending object. "But what do you want it for?"

"For fun. Come on, Jazzy, let's go see what else this place has for us."

I watched them walk away and continued onto a new section of the store, still not set on buying anything. Everyone else already had something in their hands. Well, except for Edward.

"You're not going to buy anything, Edward?"

He tilted his head to the side and half smiled, as if in thought. We were now in the section of erotic massage. There were massage oils, flavored syrup, flavored condoms, lubes and all kinds of other things. I was studying a bottle of warming massage oil when he answered.

"I was thinking about taking this bottle of K-Y Jelly here, to go along with this plug I think I'm buying."

I looked toward him in confusion, wondering why in the world he'd need jelly to go with a plug. "What does the plug go to? Is it some kind of vibrator or something?"

He chuckled and swiped my hair behind my ear. "You are so naïve, Bella. But that's one of the things that make you unique."

That's all he said, as he stepped around me and kept walking. I was left more confused than ever and he still didn't answer my question.

"Okay, what the hell does that mean? What in the world are you talking about with the damn plug? I don't want to be naïve; I want to know what everyone else does. Isn't that the whole point of this stupid arrangement? For you to teach me all you know?"

He turned back toward me, his eyes somehow saddened by what I just said.

"You're right. That's the whole point of this mess that we've gotten ourselves into. How foolish of me. Well, the plug I was talking about was this."

He pulled out a small, funny shaped object. It kind of looked like a soft, smooth, rounded off triangle with a base. It was peculiar to say the least. I took it from his hand and examined it, noticing it had no electrical cord for a plug.

"I don't get it…"

"It's called an anal plug, Bella. It doesn't plug into a wall or need electricity of any sort. At least, this model doesn't."

"Anal plug? As in, it's placed…"

"In your ass."

I scrunched up my face and quickly handed his toy back to him. "You can have that back. I can't even imagine what someone would want that for."

He chuckled and replied, "Well, you use it when you want to explore other areas of pleasure. You insert this and it's supposed to help 'open you up', I suppose you could say. It should make it easier on the guy to…"

"I got it, I got it. I just…I don't think I could ever do something like that. You've got one adventurous girl there, Edward."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're buying it for someone, I presume?"

This time, he all out laughed. "I was kidding, Bella. I thought you knew what it was, but you didn't so the joke kind of backfired on me. I don't have anyone to use this on."

I nodded as we continued up and down the aisles, this time, scanning the bondage section. I looked up shocked that I had wandered into this area, but at the same time intrigued. I saw whips, chains, tassels, handcuffs and rope. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious how all this stuff worked, but I was a bit more curious about something else…

"If you did have someone to use this on, and she was willing to try…"

"Yes."

He didn't even hesitate. I wasn't even sure if we were on the same page.

"You're talking about an anal plug, right?" He asked me.

"Yes."

He nodded and kept walking. He picked up a toy that said 'riding crop' on it, inspected it, then put it back and kept walking. I wasn't sure if I should be stunned by his declaration or not.

"Have you ever…"

"No. I've never been that intimate with a girl to get that far. That's something that should be shared between two people that trust each other completely. Regardless of what people think, the recipient really opens themselves up to that person. Trusts them completely. I've not gotten that far with another."

I turned back to look at him. Something in my being compelled me to stop and stare at him. He looked so vulnerable in this moment. Gone was cocky Edward, the know it all who used his knowledge to get girls into bed with him. In his place was a person who looked like he longed to find someone he could call his own. Call me crazy, but at this minute, I could not have been more turned on by his vulnerableness.

He turned to me then, confused as I stood there staring at him. Could I, one day in the far future, be that girl to share this first with him? I admit, the idea was not appealing at all, but maybe we could try? I shook my head as I tried to clear it. What the hell am I thinking? Surely, the physical pain you must endure would outweigh the pleasure…but still, why would people do it if that was the case?

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Edward, do you trust me? I mean, do you trust me that much?"

He looked at me perplexed. "Of course I do. The question is do you trust me?"

"Always."

I smiled at him and dropped the subject, too scared to go any further. I glanced behind him and saw Rose in the next aisle staring disgustedly down at a video.

"Let's go check out what Rose is doing."

He nodded and followed me to the next aisle. I glimpsed down at what she was looking at and almost laughed. Rose's head popped up and she said, "Can you believe this shit? It's a fantasy about a school girl in her uniform. Short plaid skirt, white shirt, lollipop in her mouth and her hair in pigtails. I fuckin' live this shit in real life! Hell, for these prices, I can make my own porno and turn into a star…become rich and live a grand life!"

Edward raised his eyebrow at my friend. "Uhh, Rose? You already live a rich lifestyle. You have more money than you could possibly need. What the hell are you talking about?"

Rose put the movie back and sighed. "You're right. I guess it was just the heat of the moment talking. Still, don't you think I could do a better job than this moron here? I mean, the girl doesn't even look sexy!!"

"Aww, baby, no one can compare to you! You just ooze sexuality naturally. It's not their fault they can't compare…"

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett as we followed them to the front. Alice and Jasper were already there, paying for their items.

"You're not getting anything Bella?"

"Oh…um, well, you see…I thought about…"

Rose scoffed and looked at Alice. "You see, I told you she wasn't getting anything."

"That's okay. I got something for her. Edward's not the only one that can get you a vibrator."

The clerk looked over at me, and if I could've died of embarrassment, I would've.

"Alice!! I don't need…"

"Trust me…this rabbit I got you will do things you've only dreamed about!!"

I sighed and just let her buy the damn thing so that we could get the hell out of there. When we arrived back to the house, I told everyone I was going home, under the pretense of a headache.

A quick dinner and a shower later, I found myself in my room, laying on the bed feeling very unsatisfied. I knew what was wrong. I was horny. Totally and completely aroused. I thought about the rabbit still in its package up in my closet, but in truth, that's not what I wanted.

I wanted Edward. I wanted the real thing…his body with mine, his breath on my neck, his voice telling me all kinds of bad things…

_Would it be so bad if I called him? Surely he's still awake! But it's school tomorrow…you really shouldn't be staying up longer than…awww, screw it. Where's my phone?_

I sat up in bed and quickly found his number on my phone. I took another deep breath and hit talk, hoping that I could pull this off without sounding desperate.

The first ring rang off in my phone and as soon as that was over, I heard another, closer ring. My head shot up toward my bedroom door as I heard the ring for a second time in my phone and again, an echo right outside my door. I quickly ran to my bedroom door and yanked it open.

Just as I suspected, Edward was standing there, a 'deer in the headlights' look caught on his face.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and replied, "Well…why were you calling me?"

I blushed. "I asked you first."

He sighed and said, "Are you going to let me in, or am I gonna have to wait for you to formally invite me?"

"Oh, right. Come in."

I quickly ushered him in and closed the door. When I turned around, he was sitting on my bed, legs open, leaning back on the palm of his hands, which were stretched out behind him. Seeing him like that…oozing sexuality, rawness…lust…I knew why he was here. Hell, I was calling him for the same thing. My body knew what it wanted…and I was not going to play nice anymore.

"Bella…"

That's as far as he got before I quickly walked to my bed and threw myself on him. I sat myself down on his lap, my legs wrapping around behind him. His body straightened up to catch me and his arms came around, running up and down my back as his mouth attacked mine.

"Edward…I'm sorry…can't wait…"

"Don't be sorry, Bella. Fuck, I couldn't stop thinking about you all day…"

"Oh good, then it's not just me."

I pushed into him with my body, forcing him to lie back as I straddled him fully. His hands came up, took my shirt off, and tossed it to the floor carelessly.

"Bella…you are so beautiful. You look so…"

"Shhh…no talking, Edward. Just take off your clothes."

He nodded his head in assent, and sat up to yank off his shirt. I quickly slipped off my pajama bottoms and panties as he took his pants and boxer-briefs off as well. I hastily mounted him again, this time, our naked bodies fully touching. Leaning down, I kissed his mouth, my hair falling all around him like a curtain.

Both of us moaned, enjoying the feel of one another, and his hand fisted in my hair. I rubbed my pussy up against his hard dick, and I could feel exactly how wet I was for him. I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer…

"Edward…I want…"

"What? What do you want? Bella, tell me, and I'll give it to you. Anything you want…it's yours."

I pulled back to look into his eyes and I noticed that his gaze was longing, lustful…and something else I couldn't quite pin point. His declaration struck a chord in me…I wasn't sure what he was asking for…but I had a feeling it was deeper than sex.

Still, the only thing I wanted, or needed was him…his body, his rock hard cock filling me again. I wanted to feel that sensation, that feeling of one-ness.

"Inside of me. I need you inside. Please…"

His eyes changed again, and this time, he flipped us around so that I was on the bottom. His look was… feral, and I was excited.

"You want me to fuck you, Bella? Is that what you want?"

"Yes"

"Tell me…I need to hear you say it."

"Fuck…fuck me, Edward, please! Take me…"

In one swift movement, he entered me. The stretching was a shock, but it wasn't painful. Certainly nothing like it felt yesterday. He held still, and for a moment, the softness in his eyes returned as he stared down at me.

"You okay?"

"Fine…perfect. Now, fuck me." I demanded.

His brows drew together as the determination came back in his face. I gripped his shoulder blades as his body rocked back and forth with mine. My fingernails grazed his back and he growled as I realized he was enjoying the feeling.

His face continued to look into my own and the feeling I had when I looked into his face was indescribable. His grunts and groans were because of me, what I was doing to him…and that turned me on more than I would've thought possible.

"Edward…don't stop. I feel…"

"What do you feel?"

"I feel…I'm gonna…"

"Are you going to cum, Bella? Is that what you're feeling?"

Before I knew what was happening, I yelled out "Edward! Holy fuck! Harder!"

His eyes scrunched up and his head was thrown back as his hips rocked into me harder. "Fuck, Bella!"

My stomach coiled tightly and right as I let loose, I yelled out his name. His body tensed around my own as his breath came out heavy.

After a few moments, his body rested above my own, his head resting by my neck. My arms encircled him, fingers playing with his hair.

"Bella, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I sighed sleepily. "No, not at all. It felt so good. I never knew it could be like that…"

He rolled off me and stretched out beside me, his arm extended out so that I could snuggle in beside him. He reached for the blanket and covered us both, the warmth of our bodies radiating under the covers.

His free hand stroked my hair as my eyes started to close on their own. I heard Edward's heart beating and I couldn't help but wonder what it must be saying. He'd spent so long denying that he had any feelings…I wondered if he'd ever change.

I felt what I thought was a kiss on my head, and I yawned once more before I whispered "Don't leave."

It might have been my imagination, but I could've sworn I heard him reply, "Never."

If I had enough strength in my body, I would've chuckled. Instead, I buried myself deeper and held on tighter as I let sleep take me.

**AN: Sooooo? How was that? I hope that it was funny at some parts. I tried really hard to bring you some comic relief because every story needs it. Anywhoo, I will definitely try my hardest to bring you another update faster than this last time. Thank you so much for your endless patience! You guys rock!**


	35. The Kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight…but the cast owns my heart :)**

**AN: Well, well, well…look who comes strolling into the fandom with another chapter tucked neatly away behind her… That's right you sick masochists, it's me! I finally made it around with a new chapter. I threw away so many rough drafts, it's not even funny. Anyway, I stuck with this one and I LOVE it. Before you read, some side notes…**

**There is a new fan fic site that you can go to and discuss stories, talk with authors and chat with others like you and me. It's called The Sandbox and it's address is: www(dot)fanfictionsthesandbox(dot)com. Of course you know to replace the word dot with the actual (.). Come and chat…everyone is quite friendly!**

**Second, I am currently writing a story in collaboration with five other authors. This is NOTHING like I have written here. There are lemons and love…but it's Darkward at his finest. Read at your own risk. The story is called Wicked Angel and it's under the penname DevilishPleasures. It updates frequently since there are six of us total that write (unlike this one that takes eons…)**

**Also, I have gotten many PM's letting me know that my story is being translated. Some, I authorized…others, I have not. I have it being translated into Portuguese, Spanish and Russian and that is all. If I forgot you and you are translating, let me know so that I can put you up on my profile page.**

**Finally, many, many thanks to keepingupwiththekids for beta'ing this chapter for me. She is my cheerleader and trust me, without her constantly telling me that I can do it, I wouldn't be here.**

**You knew where I was going with this story for a while now…so enjoy!**

**Song: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars**

_**Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you**_

**I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am**

* * *

Whoever said time flies when you're having fun sure as hell didn't know what they were saying. Time flew by no matter how much you wanted it to slow down…or stop altogether.

It was already December 31st …New Year's Eve. I thought back to the last couple of weeks and realized just how much change has happened…in me, in my family, in Bella.

God, Bella…I wouldn't even recognize the shy girl she started off as in August. It was amazing what a couple of months can do to a person. I still enjoyed her company immensely, but gone was the girl who stammered her way through everything, and in her place was a fierce young woman who enjoyed voicing what it was that she wanted…especially in the bedroom. There was no downside in that aspect.

In other aspects though, it was downright heartbreaking watching her at school. James had picked up his pace in chasing after her and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her face lit up like a damn Christmas tree when he was around…like I said, heartbreaking.

Regardless, I was in a bind. It was clear Bella had no feelings for me. Well, other than sexual ones. It shouldn't surprise me, really, since I was the one that helped her along the way. She trusted me, she'd told me so many times before and I believed her. The problem was, she didn't love me…and I loved her so goddamn much, it hurt. I realized, in these last couple of weeks, I couldn't live without her…which in turn, meant I couldn't risk losing her friendship. If I told her, she'd fly outta here like a bat out of hell, and I couldn't do that to her.

She trusted me.

Plus, I couldn't get the look of her face out of my head when James came around calling on her. This is what she'd been working for these last couple of months…I couldn't take that away from her.

She trusted me.

It fuckin' sucked to have a conscience. I was doing so well not giving a fuck about anyone but myself and the minute I opened my heart again, I was burned. _You haven't really opened up your heart Edward…sure you let her in, but you haven't exactly laid yourself bare to her…you're really not risking anything yet…_

Okay, so my inner monologue had a point. Still though, I just knew the moment I opened up and let her know, she'd reject me. It was a thought I couldn't bear to think. There were things I had in my grasp that I had loved so dearly before…and those were taken away. What would happen if Bella was gone?

I shuddered just thinking about it. Thinking of Bella just made me remember about our night together. We'd had yet another argument after an evening of mind blowing sex. I closed my eyes and remembered it again for the third time since I'd awoken…

_-Start Flashback-_

"_Deeper, Edward."_

"_I don't want to hurt you…"_

"_You won't. Fuck, I just want to feel you…"_

"_If you're sure..."_

_Bella was kneeling in front of me, her ass waving in the air. I pushed her upper body down low, until her face was smashed into the mattress._

"_Spread your legs open for me like a good girl."_

_She whimpered but did as she was told. I took her hands and placed them up against the headboard._

"_You might want to hold on because I'm about to fuck you harder than I ever have…"_

_Without any warning, I pushed my cock inside of her, and pumped myself deep and hard. Bella's pussy was the best I'd ever experienced and I knew it would always be the best. There was something about her that I found so sexually stimulating, I always had to concentrate not to cum the moment my dick entered her._

"_Is this what you wanted? You want it deep and hard?"_

_Silence._

_I grabbed her hair and gently pulled it back, angling her face toward me._

"_I asked you a fuckin' question. You will answer me now…unless you want me to stop."_

"_Yes…oh god, I want it deep and hard…"_

_Satisfied with her answer, I grabbed the headboard in front of me and used it to push myself into her as hard and rough as she wanted it._

_I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it…the feel of her slick pussy lips, the sound of her groans and moans, not to mention the sound of our sweaty bodies slapping together was more than I was able to take. I knew I was going to cum soon, and I could tell Bella was close._

"_Bella Love, I'm about to explode…cum with me."_

"_Yes, oh fuck yes…"_

_I felt her walls contract around me, which was all that I need to send me over as well. My body shook violently on top of her. It had been so long since I'd had a seriously hard fucking…it was just something I never thought Bella would enjoy. I was starting to see there was a lot more to her than met the eye._

_I rolled off her and fell on the bed, my legs and back utterly exhausted. Bella straightened out beside me and snuggled close, like we always did after we had sex. It had become a good habit._

"_Did I hurt you?"_

_I saw her smile to herself. "No…quite the opposite actually. I feel so relaxed."_

_Her skin felt so soft…I couldn't help but graze her shoulders with my fingers. The orgasm I'd just experienced was mind blowing. I knew it would take me a while to get over the post coital haze I was in... This was why I was sure Bella chose this moment to broach this heated subject with me._

"_Edward?"_

"_Mmhhmm?"_

"_I love having this time with you."_

"_I do too, Bella Love."_

_I felt her nod her head as she pulled me closer to her. "I know you do, which is why I was wondering when you were going to put me on your list."_

_Yeah…that post coital haze was just ruined. I felt my body go rigid underneath her. I really, really did not want to get into a fight right now. We'd just had mind blowing sex!! Again, Bella had timed herself perfectly._

_I sighed deeply. "Bella…"_

"_No, listen, hear me out. I know you told me no the first couple of times I asked, but really, it would be nothing but beneficial to you."_

_It didn't matter how many times she asked, there was no way in hell I was putting her on my list of whores that I'd fucked without question. She just didn't get it. To her, it was an honor…and one I was not willing to bestow on her._

"_How is that?"_

"_Well, you'd have more girls on your list overall than James ever did! I could help you get to that title you want – and really, I don't mind. Please Edward, it would mean a lot to me if I was on there…"_

_I really, really, didn't want to get into another argument with her over this. Last time, she didn't talk to me for five days…and they were the longest five days in my life. I sighed, realizing that I was going to have to tread easily with her if I wanted a good night's rest._

"_Look Bella…"_

_Her face squinted back at me and it was her, 'I'm ready to give you hell over this', look._

"_I'll think about it, okay? It's the best I can do right now."_

_Her features relaxed remarkably and she settled back into me. "Deal. That's all I really want anyway. For you to seriously think about it."_

_I nodded but knew in my heart that there was no way I'd put her on there. The hard part was letting her down gently…_

_-End Flashback-_

I looked back at the clock and realized I had better get my ass up before Alice came in here. Since it was New Year's Eve, she was in full party mode. As much as I loved her and the holidays, they could both be a bit draining.

I turned myself over to my side and started places soft kisses on the shoulder that I loved so much…starting with the two little moles she had.

"Bella? We've got to get up now."

I heard her sigh and knew she was rising. "Come on Love, you know Alice will be in here soon."

She shifted to her back and I kissed her arm and made my way down her chest, quickly popping her nipple into my mouth. She giggled as she tried to push me away.

"Edward, stop! You know I'm ticklish."

I chuckled. "I know. But you have to get up sometime."

She stretched herself out on my bed, the sheets barely covering her in any way decent. I was about to reach out for her when we heard a knock.

"Get out of bed you two before I send in Carlisle after you!"

I scoffed. "Go ahead, I don't…"

I felt shifting in the bed next to me that had me stop in mid-speech. Bella had catapulted herself off my bed so fast, I was sure she was going to trip over herself.

"Yeah, that threat wasn't really for you. I know you have no shame…it was more for Bella's sake." Alice yelled through the door.

Bella picked up her pace, finding her clothes on the floor. "Come on, Edward! Get your ass up! You know Alice…she'll send him in here!"

I chuckled at the brilliancy of Alice's plan. Nothing can make Bella move faster than the threat of my parents seeing her nude in bed with me…and nothing would move me faster than having Bella move out of my bed.

As soon as my pants were buckled, Bella threw the door open and frantically called for Alice. The pixie's head appeared in seconds.

"Nice job there Ali. I'll thank you for this later."

"Not a problem my friend. Now, get ready while I take Bella and get her dressed for the day. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Bella turned her head back and gave me a small smile as she walked out of my room. I leaned up against the door frame and watched her go to Rose's bedroom. I stood there until the door closed.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Rosalie.

"Fucking shit Rose! You gave me a fucking heart attack! You can't sneak up on people like that!"

Her face should've alerted me to her mood. She didn't laugh, smile, smirk…hell, she didn't even insult me. In fact, she looked quite pensive – and that fact alone made my heart beat nearly twice as fast.

"Edward…I hope you know what you're doing."

I couldn't have looked any more confused even if I tried. I had no idea what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

She turned to face me then, her eyes boring into mine.

"You know, you've always been very sure of yourself, and I never doubted you knew what you were doing. Now though…I can't help but wonder if that's the case."

I felt uneasy talking to her. It was like she could read me better than I thought she could. It really unnerved me.

"I know what I'm doing. I haven't changed Rose. I'm exactly the same person. Just do me a favor and don't doubt me."

I was being defensive, I knew that. I also knew she didn't deserve for me to snap at her the way I did. I was bracing myself for a comeback…but there was none. All I found was understanding…and I hated it. Rose knew nothing of my situation. I had everything under control. I did.

She nodded her head and replied, "Okay." She walked away before I could even reply with a response. I went back into my room and shut my door. The awkward conversation I had with Rosalie left me thinking and wondering what in the world she could mean. I was the same Edward…I was. Sure I wasn't into the whole man whoring thing anymore, but it was about time I'd stopped that, right?

Right.

So why did I still feel like that conversation with her was wrong? She knew something…I didn't know what she knew, but it was on my mind.

I sighed and shook my head. I was going to fry my brain out with all the over thinking I was doing. I had enough problems dealing with Bella. I didn't need to add Rose to the mix.

I grabbed some clean clothes from my dresser and resigned myself to the bathroom to get ready. This day was just starting and already it was going downhill. I hope that the rest of the day goes better than I think it will.

* * *

Alice had suggested pizza for lunch. I wasn't in the mood for food, but she insisted and everyone agreed. I offered to drive Bella, but unfortunately the duo of death weren't ready to part with her. I hopped into Emmett's jeep with the guys and headed to the pizza place.

"Hey man, tonight is going to be awesome! I can't wait to get this party started, you know?" Emmett's grin could be seen from the back of the jeep.

"Yeah, well, I can. Have you seen Alice in party mode?" Jasper's brow was creased in worry. I couldn't help but snicker behind him.

"Just do what you always do man. Run up and hide…pretend you have a boatload of shit to do…you've always been good at out maneuvering your girlfriend."

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I promised I'd help her out. Lucky for me though, it's not a huge deal…I mean, not like the Halloween Bash and all. That was a bitch to put up."

I laughed. "You hardly did anything!"

"Still, just watching her gave me whiplash. I told her she should be a party planner for her career. She's actually thinking about it. I mean, it's either planning events like weddings and parties and shit or fashion design. Really, I can't see her doing anything else."

Emmett chuckled. "Well I can. She'd be one hell of a personal assistant; wouldn't let anyone drag ass."

I nodded in agreement with him there. I wasn't in the mood to have my mind dwell on Bella, so I continued to make small talk with them. "What about Rose?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett glanced back at me through the rear view mirror.

"I mean, what does she want to do when she graduates?"

"Oh…she wants babies."

Jasper and I nearly had our eyes fall out of our sockets.

"Babies?!" Apparently, Jasper didn't know his sister as well as he thought.

"Yeah, babies. She wants to start a family. I know people say it's unwise, that we're too young and we don't know what we're doing and all that shit…but it doesn't matter to us. I mean, we have plenty of money."

Jasper squinted at Emmett dubiously. "Is that what you want?"

"It's what my Rosie wants."

He sighed. "Fuck Rose. I'm asking if it's what you want."

"Well…I love kids. And I want to have them…eventually. I'd really like to have Rose go to college for at least one year, just to make sure that it's something she doesn't want to do. I'd hate for her to have the burden of raising children and going to school at the same time."

"You could hire a nanny."

Emmett scoffed. "Yeah, you'd think she'd be into that…but she wants to do it herself. Rose is a hands-on kind of girl. They're her kids, she wants to raise them."

"Your kids." Jasper corrected.

He smiled broadly. "Yes…our kids."

I stared out his back window sullenly. There wasn't much I could contribute to their conversation so I kept quiet. God knows I wouldn't be a good father…

"Hey Edward."

I glanced up at Jasper. "We're here man. Are you okay? You don't look so hot."

I attempted a smile as I walked into the pizza parlor. "No, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

He nodded but I could tell he didn't buy it. At least he dropped it.

We ordered our pizza and sat down at our usual table when we came as a group. The conversation was easy and quick with the guys, and by the time I knew it, our pizza was ready.

Still…no sign of Bella or the girls anywhere.

Just as I was beginning to lose hope that they'd show up at all, I heard a tinkling laughter that I knew was Alice's. I looked up from the pizza I was currently demolishing with my fingers and passed a quick smile to her. Jasper stood up from the table and pulled out her chair, motioning for her to sit. She reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You look bored buddy. This day not cutting it for you?"

Ahhh, Rose was back to her fuck-bitch self. This girl I could handle. "Not really. I don't know what the fuck the problem is…it's just…well, this day is already boring the fuck out of me."

Rose looked shocked in horror and I turned my head sideways to look at her. "Dear god, please don't let boredom steal you of your fuck! Whatever would we do?"

I rolled my eyes at her apparent sarcasm and glanced back at the restaurant door. I'd yet to see her. She did come with the girls, didn't she?

"I heard Bella was going to stop by the restroom before lunch, you know, to freshen up."

Both mine and Rose's heads snapped up and looked at Alice. Rose was quicker to answer her than I was. "Okay…why do I care? I just saw the girl not five minutes ago."

Alice blinked at her and shrugged. "Sorry, I thought you were asking for Bella. How weird."

I breathed a quick sigh of relief when I realized that Alice had commented on my behalf, as Rose just shook her head and mumbled about how the pixie was losing her marbles. Quickly, I glanced up at Alice as she looked at me. I nodded my head slightly in thanks. She lifted her lips a bit on one side, her way of saying you're welcome.

A few more minutes passed by and just when I was about to get up to look for her, Bella finally walked in…with James at her side.

_Fucking dickhead. Can he not leave her alone for a few goddamn minutes? I swear, one of these days…_

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked up and welcomed Bella…and James. Even after weeks of seeing him with her, I still couldn't get used to the motherfucker being around us. He'd been on her tail since Halloween, and it was now New Year's Eve…**AND HE WAS STILL HERE**.

From what I understand, Bella hasn't given anything up to him. At least, that's what Alice and Rose tell me. I haven't yet broached the subject of James with Bella. I was a big pussy when it came to it. I didn't want to hear her tell me she'd had sex with him…or was even contemplating it. It would hurt too much.

Rose was frustrated beyond belief because she felt that the cat was already in the bag and she can't fathom why Bella was making him wait. Alice, on the other hand, doesn't say much…but her look toward me is what one could only describe as pity and anger.

My head started pounding again as soon as I saw them together. I probably would've put a huge stop to this madness and claim Bella as mine…if she wasn't so damn happy when James was close. It was like the heaven's opened and gave her a gift that she wasn't quite ready to return.

Glumly, I returned to destroying my pizza as Bella took the seat to my left and James sat on her other side. _Great…so glad everyone could make it here today._

I felt a nudge on my arm and glanced up into Bella's beautiful, shining, brown eyes - except her mouth was turned down into a frown. She constantly seemed to be frowning whenever she looked my way.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, as always."

She gave me one last look and shrugged, putting all her attention back to James.

_Of course. Geez, Edward, what did you expect? You're the one that taught her the moves to get the guy she wants, and now you're complaining because she's using it? Yeah, way to go there, big man._

My inner self was right as always. I had no one to blame but myself. Still…it was easier to just blame James.

It's not like he wasn't a nice guy…that was the shocker. He'd been nothing but courteous to us all, including myself. I wasn't used to it. I knew he was doing it for Bella and I hope to god that she knew it was just a ploy to get into her pants.

What's worse, I could find no complaint with how he treated her. Just now, he got up to refill her cup of coke…and asked if anyone else would like a refill since he was already going. I mean, what the fuck? This isn't the same James that I'd been up against for years now. This was a new James…he was trickier. Apparently, he'd changed his tactics to woo Bella into bed. He frustrated me beyond belief.

"So, you ready for tonight's party, James?" Emmett asked, as he took a colossal bite out of his pizza.

"I sure am. I have a beautiful date as well." His smile beamed from across the table to Em and Rose.

"Really? Who is this beautiful creature, pray tell. As far as I'm concerned, I'm taking the most beautiful woman there."

Rose smacked him in the chest and rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, but the bit of flush on her cheeks gave away her delight at the compliment.

"Well, I asked Bella to be my date for tonight. To my great pleasure, she accepted."

I glanced over at Bella and noticed she was blushing and looking at the pizza on her plate.

"That's great! I'm glad to see Bella's got someone new to go with. She's always going with E…"

That's as far as Emmett got before Rosalie ribbed him hard. Emmett's near outburst almost had my name out there along with Bella's and while I didn't mind in the least, I knew that all the hard work that Rose and Alice had put into this stupid bet would be ruined.

"He means Bella's always going with everyone else besides just one single person…like us. It would be nice for her to go with you."

James nodded and looked down at Bella and smiled. "I'm glad to be going with her as well. I asked her just a few minutes ago, in fact, and she said yes. Of course, it probably helped that no one had asked her as of yet, so I lucked out."

If ever I felt like strangling that smug motherfucker, it would be now. Why I never thought of asking Bella myself was beyond me…but I'd never before had to ask her to attend these parties as my date. We just always went together. It didn't matter anyway…she wasn't after me. She was after that piece of shit sitting next to her.

"Edward? You okay man?" _I was so fuckin' tired of being asked the same stupid question._

I looked up from my plate of shredded pizza towards Jasper. "Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because Em asked you a question and you weren't responding."

I hadn't realized I'd been out of it. Maybe I was going into shock…

"What was your question?"

Emmett took a big swig of his drink, then asked, "Who are you going with tonight? Surely, you asked someone to be your date?"

Truth be told, I never did. Actually, the thought never even crossed my mind. God, I was turning into such a pussy…

"No, I'm, uh…not taking anyone in particular."

James turned to me, his brow furrowed. "Really? That's got to be a first. You **ALWAYS** go with someone. I mean, surely there isn't a girl that has turned you down, right?"

Out of nowhere, my pride returned. Who the fuck did James think he was?! Just because he'd gotten the most beautiful girl in this whole fucking Earth to go with him didn't make him superior to me. I was losing my edge on him and I didn't like it one bit.

"Turned me down? Nobody turns down Edward Cullen, dickwad. I just decided not to limit myself with one girl tonight. I'm gonna broaden my horizons…you know, play the field. I've got to start the New Year off right."

I heard Rose sigh and saw Alice smack her hand on her forehead while the guys gave me appreciative smiles. I mean, hell, just because Bella didn't want me didn't mean the other girls didn't want me. I was tired of feeling sorry for myself. If Bella could live her life, well then I could live mine too.

In reality, I couldn't blame her. We both knew what we were doing. The difference was, Bella never allowed herself to be swayed in any way. She knew what she wanted and went after it. I, on the other hand, did the exact opposite.

I was tired of playing games with my life. I was right with what I said before…love wasn't worth it.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Every girl will probably be clawing their way toward you the whole night. It'll be a good night for you." James nodded my way.

The rest of the meal was spent with idle chatter. I tried my best to participate with everyone, but my mind was always wondering toward Bella.

_This has to stop…you can't always think about her. She's going to move on…not need you anymore. You need to move on as well. Don't be a pussy, Edward. Get a hold of yourself!_

I took one more glance at James and Bella. They did make a beautiful couple as much as I hated to admit the fact. I sighed and steeled myself to the realization that I needed to let Bella go. What better way to start off the New Year…right?

* * *

I studied myself in the mirror before I smiled my approval. I was getting a whole lot better at this dressing myself stuff. Sure, Alice had helped me buy my clothes, but I was putting the outfits together on my own…and I looked good.

"That skirt short enough for you there, Bella?" I saw Rose eyeing my legs as I leaned over to put on the last of my eyeliner.

"Jealous, Rose? Do you want some of this?" I shook my ass at her for good measure, making sure she got an eyeful.

She reached over and smacked my ass, then rubbed the area she'd just hit. "No more than everyone else seems to. I have to admit, you clean up good, child."

I smirked at her and pulled back from the mirror once I was done. I put my makeup items away and headed toward the bedroom where I found Alice putting on her shoes.

"What do you say, Alice? Am I done?" I twirled around for her inspection. It was her opinion I wanted before I stepped foot out the door.

She smiled and replied, "Aww, look at my Bella…all grown up! I didn't even need to help you one bit tonight! You did it all yourself."

"I know! I'm getting the hang of this whole primping up stuff. I can't wait until everyone sees me."

Alice frowned. "Don't you mean James?"

"Well sure, him too. But I want everyone to see how beautiful I am. It'll show those bitches around the school who's hot."

Again, Alice frowned and looked to be deep in thought. Rose smiled though and encouraged me. "That's right, you go out there and show those sluts who you are. Nobody can mess with you."

I nodded as I put away all the materials I had used to get ready…and all the extra clothes I had sprawled out in front of me. I changed about four times, trying to get the look just right. I ended up wearing a short black skirt with a deep purple v- neck shirt that cupped my breasts perfectly and three inch heels. I had become a whole lot better at walking around with them. I was confident in myself that I wouldn't fall over.

I saw Rose and Alice in the bathroom talking to one another. Alice looked to be worried…she was gnawing on her bottom lip while Rose spoke to her. Whatever they were talking about, they were not in agreement. Rose was arguing her point quietly, her face contorted in some kind of refusal. Alice still didn't look too convinced though, but dropped it.

"Everything alright you two?"

Both of them put on smiles…one of them genuine, the other one, not so much.

"Oh, fine. Let's go."

I nodded, not really caring either way. I just wanted to get myself out there.

The music was already loudly pumping by the time we'd made our way out onto the first floor. I was looking everywhere for him, wanting him to see me. Besides Alice's approval of how I looked, I needed one more…

"Hey there, gorgeous. I got you a drink."

I turned around and my hope deflated when I realized it wasn't him.

"Thank you James. You didn't have to, you know."

"Of course I did. What kind of guy would I be?"

I took the offer of the drink and glanced around me. I still had no sighting of Edward and I was beginning to worry. This wouldn't be much of a party without him. I wasn't even sure why I was looking for him…I mean, I had James with me…lavishing attention on me…wanting me. This is what I wanted! So why did I feel so incomplete?

"Looks like Jessica and Samantha are insanely jealous of you, Bella. They haven't quit giving you the stink eye since you came down."

I turned my attention to the two sluts in the corner of the room and smirked at them. I even threw in a small wave and turned my attention back to James.

"They're just jealous, I suppose. I'm not going to worry over two little peasants…"

James came in and nuzzled my neck groaning in the process. "You know how that kind of talk turns me on. You shouldn't tease a man so…"

I closed my eyes and felt his nose graze my neck and his hands run up my body. Since we'd started hanging out together, our relationship steadily increased. We hadn't had sex yet…on my orders. I don't know why…I think I was stalling. We'd never gone past second base and truth be told, I thought he'd drop me like a sack of potatoes…but I was wrong. In fact, he held on even tighter.

I knew that if I had sex with James, he'd put me on his list. Unlike Edward, James was proud of me. I couldn't understand why Edward would refuse me…was I truly that awful? Really, it would be his crowning moment. When it came time to reveal the lists…Edward would be up one from James. The greatest thing that could happen to him! Yet, he'd steadily refused me.

I felt James' hand travel down my body and land underneath my skirt, skimming the edge of my panties. It felt good having his hands on me…oddly enough, it still wouldn't shut down my mind.

_I need to find Edward and ask him one more time about putting me on his list. Maybe he's changed his mind from last night…_

Right.

"Bella, sweetheart, I need to ask you something."

I looked up and noticed James' deep blue eyes looked serious. I was curious as he was always playful and warm around me. I nodded slightly, wondering what could have him in this mood.

He shifted around nervously and looked around the room. My curiosity was now piqued and I had to know what he was thinking.

"James, it's okay. Just say it."

"Well, I was wondering if umm…well…if you wouldn't mind…"

I'd never seen him like this. It was a bit endearing of him.

"I'd like for you to be my official girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

I gaped at him. Did I just hear right? He wanted me to be his _girlfriend?!_ Of all the things he was going to ask me, this was the last thing I thought I'd hear. I closed my mouth then opened it again, intending to give him an answer, but nothing came. I tried again…nothing.

Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can see I've stunned you. Actually, I've stunned myself. I've given this a lot of thought though and I'm positive. I want you, Bella. I've never felt this way about someone before. You're smile, your personality, your body…it's what I've always wanted. Imagine…we could be King and Queen on prom night. It would be wonderful, to have you by my side."

"Prom?" I had just barely managed to squeeze the word out of my throat. My esophagus felt like it was closing off.

"Yes. I hope to still be together in time for that. You are an amazing girl and I'd like a chance to have you by my side. What do you say?"

I didn't know what to say. He'd totally floored me. I needed some time to think. I needed to talk.

Just then, I saw a flash of bronze colored hair escaping toward the pool area. I looked at James and whispered an, "I'll be right back" and zoomed straight ahead toward Edward.

Now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a bit jealous at the attention I was sure Edward was getting. I knew I got just as much as he did, but it irked me to see any woman trying to claw over him. It didn't matter though…Edward wasn't mine and he'd never be tied down to one person.

I found him sitting up on top of the diving board, staring out into the pool. I climbed up the stairs as carefully as I could considering the death traps I was wearing and leaned in, not daring to take steps onto the actual diving board myself. The last party I was a part of landed me _inside_ the pool and I did not wish for a repeat performance.

"Don't jump." I was kidding of course, but the way Edward stared into the horizon, I wasn't entirely sure.

His face turned toward me and he smirked. "Of course not. I'm not suicidal, just deep in thought." His eyes scanned the length of my body and back to my face.

"You look stunning."

I smiled brightly. "Thanks. You look great yourself. So, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for Jessica to bring me my drink." I quirked my eyebrow at him. "What," he replied defensively. "She offered. If I don't have to get up myself to get it, why not?"

I laughed. "I have a feeling she'd wipe your ass if you asked her too."

He laughed too. "Maybe." The sound of his laughter made my heart clench. I loved seeing him smile, chuckle, smirk and even scowl. There was no ugly face on Edward. He just was.

"Well, do you need anything that I can get you? I won't wipe your ass, but if you'd like some food…"

He whipped around toward me. "No. Absolutely not. There is no reason why you have to leave to get me something. Besides, I'm not very hungry."

He was a bit rough in his answer and I wasn't entirely sure why. Something about me bringing him something as simple as some food bothered him. Not only that, he seemed a bit off…I attributed it to the fact that he'd probably drank more than he told me.

"Are you drunk?"

"No…but I've already had my share of alcohol. Still, the night is young and I can afford a bit more."

Sighing, I was starting to second guess asking him. I realized though, that now would be the perfect time to ask. I might have a better chance of him saying yes.

"Edward, will you put me on your list?"

His eyes found mine and his brow wrinkled. "Why would you want to be put on that abominable list, Bella? Why would you want to degrade yourself?"

I bristled. "It's not degrading! It's what I wanted this whole time!"

"No," he bit back, "James is what you wanted this whole time!"

I inhaled sharply as I stared at him. "It's never bothered you before."

"I didn't say it bothered me. I'm just stating the obvious."

"It sounds like it bothers you…why?"

His scowl grew tenfold. "Look, I don't feel like talking about this. Why don't you just go back to your boy toy so that you can spend the last couple of minutes of the old year with him. Start your new year off right and kiss the guy of your dreams."

I felt as if he'd slapped me in the face. How could he be so cruel to me? I'd been nothing but nice to Edward – hell, I'd even supplied him with pussy when he needed it! How could he do this to me?

My face flamed. "Well, nice to see this is how you treat your friends, Edward. I should have seen this coming! You are an arrogant prick and Rose is right. You will never change! I shouldn't be surprised though…you put your so called friends Alice and Rose on your fuckin' list, but not me. Nice to see where I stand on your totem pole of popularity."

His glare turned icy. "Don't compare yourself to Alice and Rose. They're different. Those rules don't apply to you."

I scoffed. "Whatever Edward. I just don't understand why you treat me the way you do!"

"Bella!" We both turned around and I saw James flagging me down at the entrance back into the house. Jessica was with him, of course.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted back to him.

I turned back to Edward not knowing what to do. I was torn. I decided I'd just be bold and ask Edward one more time. James was offering me all that I had wanted – I'd waited for so many years to shine. I wasn't sure why I was reluctant, but I knew that whatever Edward had to say upon the matter would influence my decision.

"Listen, before I go, I need to ask you a serious question." I kept my voice low, so he'd know I didn't want to fight with him.

His gaze burned in my eyes and I had to take a deep breath to continue. "James has asked me to make it official with him."

He frowned. "He asked you to sleep with him?"

"No…he asked me to be his girlfriend."

It took a moment for that to sink into Edward's drunken haze. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again. "What?"

"I know…I know it's not what he normally does. But he's doing it…for me. He says he really likes me. I just…I wanted to ask you something."

His head gave me a slight nod, telling me to go on.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't date James? Any reason at all?"

I waited as I saw a different series of emotions flicker through his eyes…too much for me to see. Finally, he replied with one answer.

"No."

I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until he told me his answer. I felt as if I'd been kicked in the gut. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine…okay. Thanks for your honest opinion. I guess I know what my answer is then."

I quickly climbed down the ladder of the diving board and hit the ground running. I found James and grabbed his hand, leading him back into the house.

"Bella, baby? Are you okay?"

I didn't want to think…I didn't want to think about that arrogant asshole out there. Apparently, whatever the hell it was that I had been feeling had been one-sided. I never should've fooled myself. For one instant, I'd felt hope. Hope for what, I didn't know. I just supposed he'd cared more for me than anyone else…and I was wrong.

Everyone around us was counting down to one. It was close to time. I turned toward James and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I'm ready to spend this New Year with you…together."

His smile grew broader. "Are you saying yes? You'll be mine?"

I smiled, putting all thoughts of Edward behind me. "Yes. I'll be yours."

And then…I sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

God, what a mess. What an absolutely, horrible fucking mess. I was a disaster. Even in my drunken haze, I could see that. The only reason I had anything alcoholic to drink was to forget about Bella. It seems that not even alcohol could drown out her image.

I rubbed my face with my hand and continued to stare at the stars. I'd gotten off the diving board after Bella left and Jessica gave me my drink. I was lucid enough to know it wasn't such a hot idea to be hovering precariously over a pool. I'd laid myself down on the grass and just watched the clouds and stars pass me.

_Why the hell did you say no? That was your chance, your one opportunity and you blew it asshole. _Oh what did it matter? Bella didn't want me. James always was her first priority and if I'd been a selfish dick, I would've told her yes. As it were, her happiness meant more to me than my own. I'd never be able to live with myself if I took her away from her chance with him. She deserved to know if James was what she wanted…play the field a bit. Besides, I knew I was too fucked up for her.

Motherfuckin' piece of shit, I could just scream! I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs to whatever god was out there and curse him to hell. Whatever demented joke was placed on me was not funny. My situation could only be described as pathetic…especially as I sat out here with a bottle in my hand.

Why couldn't it have been me that she wanted? I didn't understand this twisted universe. Every girl that I had met, Alice and Rose included, had always wanted me first. Bella strolls along and who the hell does she want? That fucker James. It didn't make sense! I rubbed my eyes again…maybe I was thinking too highly of myself.

Bella was one person I was never able to truly figure out completely. Everyone around me had always been really easy to read…which was why I was able to manipulate them to do what I wanted. Ever since that first day though, Bella was resistant to my charms. She never fell for my smile or my burning look. I think that was why I was so attracted to her. She wouldn't fall for my bullshit.

That and the fact that she was goddamn beautiful.

However, I had noticed some peculiar things going on with her in the last couple of weeks. Her confidence had grown tremendously, and with that, a boldness that I had never seen. One, she initiated a lot of our bedroom time together. Two, she wasn't shy in school anymore. In fact, she looked for the attention of the other little boys in our class. If I hadn't known she wasn't serious about them, I would've freaked. As it was, I was barely tolerating her behavior…but Rose thought it beneficial to her self esteem. Third, she took no bullshit from any of the whores in school. I smiled as I remembered what happened to Lauren. According to the grapevine, Lauren had been walking down the stairs at school in the direction of the gym for cheer practice. Bella collided with her, as she was coming down herself and caused Lauren to fall down the last four steps. She sprained her ankle which caused Rose and Alice to kick her off the team.

I would've believed it was an accident, had it not been for the smug look on Bella's face as she walked away from the scene of the crime.

All in all, I was proud of Bella for sticking up for herself…but over the course of time, I found her changing and I didn't know how I felt about that.

Regardless, she wasn't my problem anymore. I'd handed her off to James with a nice bow tied around her on a fuckin' platter. I hope he enjoyed it.

I cringed just thinking about what exactly he would be enjoying when I heard someone approach.

"What's up Cullen? You look like you're in pain."

I opened my eyes and noticed Jacob taking a seat next to me. I hadn't noticed him at the party earlier. I quirked my eyebrow at him and saw him smile.

"I just got here. I had to spend the New Year with my family, but then decided to swing by here and say hi to everyone."

I nodded and pulled my arm over my eyes. To my own surprise, I answered him back. "I'm not in pain, I'm drinking my life away, can't you tell?"

From the little crack underneath my arm, I saw him pluck some of the grass and toss them.

"Yeah, I can tell. You want to tell me why?"

For some inane reason…I did. I needed someone I could talk to desperately but I wasn't sure if I could with Jacob. I knew he had an interest in Bella as well. I decided to test the waters…

"I'm hoping I can drown out the sound of James and Bella fucking in my house. I don't need to hear that shit."

He chuckled as he continued to twirl the blades of grass in his hands. "Oh, it's not so bad. Besides, I don't even think they're here. I heard Alice say she took off about ten minutes ago."

I bit back the curse that was on my tongue. Instead, I looked at him and noticed he was not in the least bit angry…or jealous.

"I thought you had a thing for Bella."

He smiled. "I did…until I met Vanessa." He said her name so reverently, I had to believe he really cared for her.

"Vanessa? Who is that?"

"A girl I met. She just transferred to the university that I attend. I helped her around, showed her where everything was…and the rest is history. She's the girl of my dreams Cullen."

He looked down at me with the kind of grin I could only describe as a fool in love. I wasn't sure if I hated him even more or if I envied him.

"Well, I'm sure she's nice."

"Oh, she is. She's with her family tonight though so I couldn't see her. Anyway, I came over to see if you wanted to talk. You look like you could use a friendly ear."

I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about it anymore. Maybe it would be better if I kept my mouth shut.

"No, I'm okay…"

He cut me off. "How long have you been in love with her? With Bella?"

My frantic eyes searched his and I realized he knew the truth. He was too smart for his own good.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked him, defeated.

"No…but I pay a good deal of attention. It didn't help that you would piss all over her whenever another guy came around…especially me. I was waiting for one of you to make it official. Instead, I find you here drunk off your ass and Bella off with that blonde bozo."

He was quiet for a moment. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly, the words spilled out from my mouth. I couldn't stop them. I began from the moment we'd started the stupid bet right until he found himself sitting with me. I'm not sure how long I spoke for…but Jacob just sat there, listening to every single word, never stopping me to ask a question.

Even after I was quiet, he didn't speak. I was expecting him to tell me to run after her, or that I was a fuckin' moron for letting her go. He didn't though…and his next words surprised me.

"What happened to you?"

His words caught me off guard; I didn't understand the meaning behind them.

"What do you mean what happened to me. I just sat here for god knows how long, and explained my situation."

Jacob shook his head. "No…something's off. You're not telling me something. What happened to make you feel so unsure of yourself? Like…like you're not good enough for her. You're afraid of something…but what?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I just fuckin' told you that I was a man whore. I fucked girls for a sport, Jacob. Of course I'm not good enough for her."

He sighed. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and pretend to believe you just like you're not going to sit there and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. It demeans us both. Now, Bella knew how you were. That's the reason she accepted your help. I could understand if she didn't know about your past…but she does. She knows everything about you, even whatever it is you're not telling me. No…you're afraid…and I'll wager that you're afraid of losing her forever."

It felt like Jacob had just stabbed me with a knife… but instead of lashing out at him, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing…because it felt like my emotions were going to come out from me. He gave me a moment to compose myself before he continued.

"My advice? Work on yourself. You obviously have some issues you need to deal with. You won't tell me, and that's fine – but whatever you have hanging over your head, like a dark cloud, you need to let it go. Look at it this way…you didn't want to take a chance on Bella because you were afraid you were going to lose her in one way or another. Yet, you already lost her…and you didn't even take that chance."

He was right. Jacob was right. I sat up and hung my head, staring at the grass underneath me. It was amazing what a second perspective on your life would do to you. I didn't think it would help, and I wasn't even sure what made me do it…but I was glad that Jacob was here – and I never thought that would happen.

I felt his hand pat my back, since obviously, he couldn't exactly hug me or tell me sweet words of encouragement. I was grateful for him though. He was there when I needed him.

"Are you boys coming inside, or are you going to sit out here all night and build a campfire?"

Alice had walked over to us and I looked up and smiled. I still wasn't happy but I at least had a goal now. I got up to my feet and helped Jacob up and we walked back inside together.

"Jacob, I made you a bed upstairs in the hallway we sleep in. You can crash there if you'd like."

"Oh no…I couldn't do that…"

"Jacob, she's right. It's late. I had no idea I kept you out there for almost three hours talking. I'm sure you're tired. It's just one night and it would make me feel better if we could do this for you."

He smiled and thanked us as he walked to where Alice had indicated. After saying our goodnights, Alice turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Alice, I have had way too many people ask me that fucking question. Please don't."

She nodded and was about to turn away when I softly asked her, "Is she okay?"

She hesitated and I knew I didn't want to know. "Bella's fine. She made it indoors."

"Is she here?"

Alice bit her lip and shook her head no. I could tell she didn't want to tell me anything else…but I'm a masochist and I had to know.

"Is she with him?"

"Edward…"

"Is she?"

She nodded.

I turned around, numbly, and went into my own room. I stripped and fell into the bed, smelling Bella all around me. I remembered what we had done the night before…and realized we would probably never do it again. I rolled over and snuggled the pillow that had her scent on it closing my eyes as I tried to chase away my sorrow. I knew no one else would ever cut it for me. Bella was it…and I had let her go.

What a stupid, stupid man. Happy New Year to me.

* * *

**AN: Please be kind when submitting your review…I promise, I won't make them suffer too long…**

**Don't forget to check out The Sandbox and read the new story Wicked Angel. All info is in my profile page. Love all of you!!**


End file.
